Inocência Perdida
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Uma irresistível beldade com um passado turbulento... Um impetuoso lorde com um futuro muito correto... Um amor há muito ansiado que irá arder por toda a eternidade...Para conquistar o amor dele, Isabella será capaz de qualquer coisa, porém quando o desejo se abrasa e a sombra secreta do seu passado se agiganta, ela arrisca tudo com que sonhou...
1. Chapter 1

Inglaterra, 1805

Uma irresistível beldade com um passado turbulento... Um impetuoso lorde com um futuro muito correto... Um amor há muito ansiado que irá arder por toda a eternidade...

Nem sempre Isabella Swan foi à mulher distinta e elegante que a alta sociedade tanto admira. Com uma infância pobre, ela perambulou pelas ruas de Londres até ser acolhida pelo idoso marquês de Belmore. E agora, Isabella desafia o destino com seu ardoroso desejo pelo filho do marquês, o belo e arrogante Edward Cullen.

Após um longo tempo de ausência, Edward regressa para casa e vê-se obrigado a confrontar aquela jovem linda e sensual, que ele acredita estar interessada apenas no dinheiro e no título de seu pai. No entanto, embora a razão o advirta para ser cauteloso, a emoção o instiga a seduzir a bela dama. Para conquistar o amor dele, Isabella será capaz de qualquer coisa, porém quando o desejo se abrasa e a sombra secreta do seu passado se agiganta, ela arrisca tudo com que sonhou num rompante extremamente perigoso...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bom Dia Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! U.U ... Se não estiver logo, logo vai ficar..._**

_E como prometido estou trazendo para vocês uma nova adaptação que amo muito, da minha querida autora **Kat Martin - Inocência Perdida...** Espero que vocês amem assim como eu... Porque essa fic é maravilhosa! *-*_

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Inglaterra, 1798

**— Fique longe de mim, seu esnobe maldito!**

— Sua... Quantas vezes já não lhe avisei? Agora você vai ter o que merece! — De tanta raiva, Edward Cullen, recém-alçado ao posto de tenente da Marinha, chegou a trincar os dentes.

Nem bem havia cruzado a soleira da porta de sua propriedade rural, o Solar Cullen, no seu novíssimo e imaculado uniforme de oficial, e lá estava ele com a calça branca à altura dos joelhos toda respingada de lama e a gola do casaco azul-marinho suja do visco de uma maçã meio apodrecida. E pensar que a pequena desordeira fizera aquilo de propósito!...

Sem perder a altivez, Edward foi ao encontro dela.

— Estou farto de você, Bella Swan. Já faz dois anos que venho aturando suas pirraças. Você já me furtou, já me chamou de nomes feios... e agora sujou meu uniforme novo. Mas, pode deixar, vou lhe dar uma boa de uma lição.

— Só se me pegar, seu sapo bobalhão! — A cada passo que ele dava, Isabella se afastava outros dois. Em imundas calças curtas e camisa rústica em andrajos, com os desgrenhados cabelos avermelhados enfiados sob um cinzento gorro de lã meio comido pelas traças, mais parecia um moleque do que uma menina de doze anos de idade. — Sou muito mais rápida e mesmo esperta que você.

Abaixando-se, ela apanhou outra maçã apodrecida caída da árvore ao lado da casa. E se Edward não se abaixasse, a fruta iria acertá-lo bem na orelha esquerda.

— Sua encrenqueirazinha, você é o flagelo de Buckler's Haven. Seu fim ainda vai ser a Prisão de Newgate.

— Vá para o quinto dos infernos! — Após driblá-lo com a habilidade de quem vivia de escapulir das enrascadas em que se metia, ela foi se colocar a alguns metros de distância para continuar a provocá-lo: — Você não passa de um presunçoso. Todo asseado, com trajes caros e elegantes... Mas não pense que, por ser um maldito de um lorde, você é o dono do mundo!

— Custa-me crer que eu esteja falando com uma menina. Sua boca é mais suja do que a de um marinheiro. — Cenho franzido, tornou a tentar pegá-la.

Ágil como um gato, Isabella correu para a velha e retorcida macieira e, agarrando-se ao tronco nodoso, usou a flexibilidade das pernas esguias para galgá-lo em direção aos galhos mais altos. E teria conseguido chegar lá em cima... se o maldito do janota não fosse tão alto.

Quando sua mão se fechou ao redor do tornozelo magro, Edward não conteve uma risadinha satisfeita antes de puxá-la para baixo. Isabella deu um grito ao sentir que o galho em que se segurava, de súbito, sumia sob seus dedos. E tornou a gritar ao perceber que seu corpo escorregava da árvore. Por sorte, ou por azar, o miserável há agarrou um instante antes que ela se estatelasse no chão.

— Solte-me, seu bastardo presunçoso!

Segurando-a pelos ombros, ele lhe deu um chacoalhão.

— Já passou da hora de você aprender a se comportar, desordeirazinha dos diabos.

Outra chacoalhada fez o gorro sujo cair no chão, mesmo assim ela não dava sinais de arrependimento. Pelo contrário: antes que Edward se desse conta do que estava por acontecer, Isabella já tinha agarrado um botão dourado do vistoso casaco azul-marinho que ele vestia, e após torcê-lo com toda a força, arrancou-o do tecido para deixar um rasgo no lugar.

Alheio à expressão apavorada que afinal assomava ao rosto sujo que o encarava, arrastou-a até o banco de ferro sob a macieira.

— Agora você vai ter o que está pedindo há muito tempo, Bella Swan. — Surdo aos berros que ela dava, deitou-a de atravessado sobre o colo. — Eu avisei, não foi?

Ante o ardor da forte palmada que o puído tecido de suas calças de menino não conseguia amortecer, Isabella desatou a espernear.

— Maldito! Almofadinha!

Outra palmada.

— Empolado dos infernos!

Mais uma. Outra mais. Cinco... Seis... Sete palmadas. Edward engoliu uma praga. Qualquer outra molecota estaria implorando que parasse; qualquer outra, mas não Isabella Swan. Ainda mais irritado, colocou-a no chão e ajudou-a a se pôr em pé. Para sua surpresa, os enormes olhos azuis que o encaravam estavam marejados.

— Acredite no que digo, Bella: mais cedo ou mais tarde, você ainda irá se arrepender amargamente desses seus modos desatinados.

— Quem vai se arrepender é você, por ter me batido. — Afastou-se um passo, os lábios trêmulos sob a mão emporcalhada. — Vou ser uma dama... Uma dama de verdade, respeitada e admirada, com inúmeros vestidos de seda e um batalhão de cavalheiros ricos e bonitos para me levar aonde eu quiser ir. Você vai ver. Vou conseguir, sim. Serei uma autêntica dama. E quando isso acontecer, droga de lorde ou não, você irá se arrepender de ter feito o que fez comigo.

— Sei. — Erguendo-se, Edward se afastou com uma pontinha de pesar no peito. Não pelo que acabara de fazer, pois ela bem que vinha merecendo, e não era de agora, umas belas de umas palmadinhas. Mas por saber que aquela menina desgrenhada, caso prosseguisse com os pequenos furtos e os problemas que criava, certamente iria terminar na prisão.

Ou então, e o que era mais provável: acabaria esparramada na cama de um quarto qualquer no segundo piso da Estalagem Black Boar, ganhando a vida como meretriz... Exatamente como a mãe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E ai? Gostaram?<em>**

_Paro ou continuo?_

_Vocês já perceberam que o Edward e a Bella não se dão certos desde pequenos, né?_

_Será que ela conseguiu ser uma grande dama como desejava? ... _Eles se odeiam... _Como poderão ter algo juntos? Humm, humm_

_Leiam sexta-feira que eu conto! kkkkk :P_

_Então flores, até Sexta-feira! Ótima quinta para vocês!_

_Fiquem com Deus_

**_Robsteijoooosss_**

_Até Sexta!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Boa Tarde Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! U.U ... Se não estiver logo, logo vai ficar..._**

_Para não deixar vocês sem saber sobre a fic, vou postá-la de Terça, quinta, sábado, e domingo! São os dias que me comprometo aqui a postar para vocês!_

_Eu quero que vocês tenham assim como eu algo para se distrair nos momentos difíceis e entendiantes... Porque a vida é nossa, e nós podemos mudá-la de tristeza dilaceradora, para uma felicidade plena._

_Então meninas leiam muito e se divirtam muito com esse Edward extremamente teimoso e a nossa Bella apaixonada! _

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

**Inglaterra, Abril, 1805**

— Por Deus, querida, ele não é o rei da Inglaterra.

— Não, não é. — Torcendo o nariz, Isabella deu as costas aos caríssimos vestidos de baile estirados sobre sua cama. — Mas, se fosse, era provável que eu não estivesse tão aflita com relação ao traje que devo usar.

— Vista o que bem entender, pois você ficará linda de qualquer maneira. — Sue Quinn, uma grisalha senhora de meia-idade, admirava-a com olhos repletos de afeto. Outrora cozinheira da Estalagem Black Boar, a despachada Sue estava longe de ser a aia apropriada a uma dama, mas o que importava era que Isabella a amava como a uma mãe. — A bem da verdade, o capitão vai ficar tão encantado com você que nem prestará atenção ao que estiver usando.

— Obrigada, Sue. — Isabella sorriu para a roliça matrona. Ainda bem que o idoso marquês que era agora seu protetor tinha concordado em acolher Sue Quinn em Belmore Hall. — Você sempre diz o que preciso ouvir.

Aproximando-se da cama, a aia ergueu, entre as mãos, um dos belos vestidos dispostos sobre o colchão.

— Que tal este aqui? — O traje dourado tinha o corpete recoberto de pedrinhas que imitavam diamantes. — A cor combina com os seus cabelos.

— Formal demais. Lorde Strickland passou os últimos dois anos no mar; quero que ele se sinta completamente á vontade aqui.

— E esse, de cetim cor de marfim? — Sue mostrava outro traje igualmente bonito e elegante. — Vai ficar uma beleza com essa sua pele tão clara.

— Acho... — Isabella mordeu o lábio enquanto examinava o decote muito sóbrio e as mangas sem enfeites. — Simples demais. Não quero que ele pense que não sou vaidosa.

Após profundo suspiro, a aia tomou nas mãos um sofisticado vestido de seda azul de corte primoroso, com a cintura alta e o decote um pouco mais profundo do que os demais.

— E este? O azul é do mesmo tom dos seus olhos, e os filetes prateados na sobre-saia são muito vistosos.

Isabella correu a tirar o traje da mão de Sue para ir se colocar diante do espelho móvel ao lado da janela com a indumentária junto do corpo e, por alguns instantes, ficou ali, a contemplar a imagem alta e esguia que via à sua frente.

— Tem razão, Su. Este aqui é perfeito para a ocasião.

Custava-lhe crer que aquela jovem na superfície do espelho, com as feições bem-feitas e os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados recém-lavados, fosse de fato Isabella Swan, aquela criança maltrapilha que vivia de perambular pelas ruas do vilarejo de Buckler's Haven, passando necessidade, sem ninguém que a protegesse. A pobre Isabella, de quem todos se apiedavam, filha de uma meretriz...

Ao sentir a mão de Sue em seu ombro, ela, virando-se, deparou com um olhar meigo e compreensivo.

— Vai dar tudo certo, querida. Fique tranquila; você não é mais aquela menina.

— Ele sabe quem realmente sou, Su. Ele conhece a verdadeira Isabella.

— Não, o capitão não conhece a mulher em que você se transformou. Deixou de ser aquela moleca esmolambada para se tornar a protegida do marquês de Belmore, que lhe deu estudos destinados a uma dama de verdade. E é isso o que você é hoje em dia: uma autêntica dama. — Sue afagou-a no rosto. — O que conta não é quem somos ao nascer, e sim o que fazemos de nós. Tenha isso em mente, querida, e tudo correrá bem.

— Sei que é infantilidade, Su, mas... Estou com medo.

— Isabella passou a mão pelos olhos úmidos antes de se aprumar. — Eu não me sentia assim desde a noite em que aquele homem medonho espancou minha mãe até a morte na estalagem.

— Isso foi há muito... Muito tempo, querida. E aqui não há nada a temer. O marquês vai cuidar de tudo, como sempre fez desde que você veio para cá.

Ao relembrar a bondade do velho nobre que descansava em seus aposentos, Isabella respirou fundo e, um pouco mais calma, foi esticar o vestido sobre a cama.

— Sabe, Su, eu queria que tudo corresse perfeitamente bem. Faz anos que o filho de papai Carlisle não me vê, mesmo assim aposto que ele ainda recorda o dia em que...

— Calou-se. De que adiantava ficar se martirizando com aquele tipo de reminiscência? — Acho que vou pedir que me preparem um banho.

— É assim que se fala.

Isabella olhou de relance para o cordão da sineta antes de afirmar:

— Papai Carlisle me disse para eu não me atrasar. Segundo ele, o conde de Strickland deve chegar às seis horas.

Sue riu, sacudindo a generosa papada.

— Você tem tempo de sobra, querida. Acredito que o conde, um homem da Marinha e tudo o mais, deva seguir os horários à risca; mas o jantar será servido às oito, o que significa que você ainda tem horas e mais horas para se arrumar. E sendo assim, por que não tira uma soneca, já que andou correndo por aí como um pé-de-vento o dia todo? Vou pedir à cozinheira que prepare uma bandeja, e quando você acordar...

Bateram de leve à porta. Resmungando consigo, Sue cruzou o tapete persa e, após girar a maçaneta de prata, deparou com o alto e imponente mordomo, Amun Osgood, no corredor.

— Sinto muito pela interrupção, Sra. Quinn, mas uma moça lá embaixo deseja falar com a Srta. Isabella. Eu disse que ela estava muito ocupada esta tarde, porém a pobrezinha me pareceu tão aflita que... Bem, talvez a Srta. Isabella possa trocar algumas palavrinhas com ela.

— Claro, Amun. Vou recebê-la, sim — interpôs Isabella. — A moça disse como se chama?

— Maggie Thornhill, senhorita. Ela parece muito nervosa. Até pensei que...

Antes que o mordomo pudesse concluir, Isabella passou correndo por ele e disparou pelo corredor em direção à escadaria. Maggie era amiga de Ângela Bartlett, esposa de um dos colonos de Belmore, que esperava o primeiro filho para aqueles dias. Nos meses seguintes ao seu regresso da Academia para Jovens Damas da Sra. Seymour, Isabella ficara amiga de Ângela, que tinha a mesma idade dela, dezenove anos.

Depois de cruzar a entrada de mármore coroada por um majestoso lustre de cristal, ela foi encontrar uma pálida e agoniada Maggie na sala de visitas.

— Isabella!... Louvado seja Deus...

— Que foi, Maggie? É Ângela? Está na hora de o bebê nascer?

— Sim, ela está tentando dar à luz há horas, mas... Acho que alguma coisa está errada. Foi por isso que vim procurá-la.

— A parteira não tem como acudir?

— Ela se encontra no vilarejo de Longly, onde foi ajudar outro bebê a vir ao mundo. Ângela só tem a mim com quem contar, e eu não estou conseguindo ajudá-la.

— E o marido dela? Ben ainda não mandou chamar um médico?

— Oh, Ben foi levar um carregamento de frutas para vender em Southampton... Fui atrás do médico, mas ele disse que não podia vir sem antes receber pelo parto. — Os expressivos olhos da moça estavam cada vez mais arregalados. — Deus, eu não sabia mais o que fazer, então pensei que talvez você pudesse nos emprestar o dinheiro para o médico.

— Claro que sim. Tenho algum dinheiro lá em cima. —Em pensamentos, Isabella amaldiçoou o miserável. Mas só em pensamentos, pois desde que chegara a Belmore Hall, fazia quatro anos, não pronunciava palavras grosseiras, ou pelo menos não em voz alta. — Espere-me aqui, sim?

— Pois não. — E ao vê-la deixar o aposento em disparada, Maggie murmurou para si: — Graças a Deus.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Isabella explicou:

— É Ângela Bartlett, Su. Ela está em trabalho de parto, mas parece que o bebê não quer nascer. Enquanto Maggie vai buscar o médico, vou ver se posso fazer alguma coisa por Ângela.

— Vou com você.

— Chegarei mais depressa sozinha. Se cortar caminho pela plantação, estarei lá em quinze minutos. — Correndo até a cômoda, ergueu a tampa do porta-joias de madrepérola e tirou dali à bolsinha com as moedas que poupara da quantia que Carlisle lhe dava mês a mês. — Leve isto para Maggie, por favor. O médico disse que só virá se for pago de antemão.

Sem perda de tempo, Sue tomou da bolsinha e rumou para o corredor.

Do outro lado do quarto, Isabella remexeu nos fundos do armário de pau rosa até encontrar uma trouxa de roupas velhas. Nem sabia por que ainda guardava aquela camisa puída e as calças de pano rústico furtadas de um cavalariço quando tinha quatorze anos, mas... Bem, ao menos o traje estava limpo e, após a chuvarada da véspera, era mais do que adequado aos seus propósitos.

Vestiu as calças, agora um tanto apertadas, em seguida a camisa, que lhe apertava os seios de mulher-feita. Depois de calçar um par de botas, enfiou os cabelos sob a copa de um chapéu de feltro e, deixando o quarto, encaminhou-se para a escada de serviço nos fundos da mansão.

Na estrebaria, pediu a Levi Hopkins, um dos cavalariços, que lhe selasse a égua alazã que costumava montar. O rapaz ajustou os estribos, então a assistiu a subir à garupa do animal.

— Boa sorte, Srta. Isabella.

— Obrigada, Levi. — Incitou a montaria com os calcanhares e partiu a pleno galope, rezando para que conseguisse ajudar Ângela e o bebê.

— Olá, meu pai. — O capitão Edward Cullen, conde de Strickland, comandante do Norwich, navio de artilharia de Sua Majestade, fechou suavemente a porta dos suntuosos aposentos do pai em Belmore Hall.

Na sólida cama de mogno guarnecida de dossel, o idoso marquês de Belmore, recostado aos travesseiros de cetim, abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz do filho. No mesmo instante, um sorriso aflorou nos lábios ressequidos.

— Eddie! Filho... Eu já começava a me indagar se estes olhos cansados iriam revê-lo.

Aproximando-se, Edward segurou entre as suas as descoradas e rugosas mãos estendidas no ar, então se inclinou para tomar o marquês num abraço desajeitado.

— Senti sua falta, pai. — Por alguns instantes, estreitou o velho homem junto ao peito, um raro gesto de afeição para alguém que passara quase a metade dos seus trinta anos de idade aprendendo a dissimular as emoções. Embora o cargo de capitão na Armada de Sua Majestade lhe cobrasse tamanho autocontrole, um dia ele deixaria a marinha para assumir suas obrigações de filho e herdeiro, uma vez que seu irmão mais velho, Eleazar, havia morrido em decorrência de um acidente de equitação.

— Aprume-se, meu filho. Deixe-me dar uma boa olhada em você.

Edward o fez, indagando-se se o pai iria reparar nos diminutos vincos que havia adquirido nos cantos dos olhos verdes, no tom brônzeo de sua pele após tanto tempo de exposição ao sol e no comprimento um pouco exagerado de seus ondulados cabelos bronzes.

— Por Deus, até parece que você cresceu uns bons centímetros, rapaz!...

Edward riu antes de afirmar:

— Estou muito feliz em revê-lo, pai. É bom estar em casa outra vez.

Conversaram por alguns minutos, então Edward contou dos reparos no navio, motivo que o levara de volta ao porto de Portsmouth após dois exaustivos anos em alto-mar no bloqueio aos franceses.

— Você ainda não perguntou por Isabella — observou o marquês, uma nota de reprovação na voz. — Eu lhe contei, nas minhas cartas, que ela estava aqui.

— Infelizmente, suas cartas quase sempre levam mais de três meses para chegarem até mim, mas sim, fiquei sabendo que ela havia deixado o internato para moças e fixado residência aqui em Belmore.

— Sei como se sente com relação à menina, afinal sempre fez questão de expressar sua opinião a esse respeito. — O marquês buscou se erguer de encontro aos travesseiros. — Mas faz anos que você não a vê... Desde que ela era uma criança problemática, para ser mais exato. Agora Isabella é uma mulher, Edward. Uma jovem dama, refinada, bem-educada, espirituosa. Agradeço a Deus por aquela menina ter vindo para cá, por ter tido coragem de lutar pelos sonhos dela e me convencer a ajudá-la a conquistá-los.

Edward tratou de reprimir um rompante de irritação.

— Se bem me lembro, coragem é algo que nunca faltou a Isabella Swan. Quando criança, ela vivia correndo atrás de confusão. Com doze anos, trapaceava no jogo, batia carteiras e praticava pequenos furtos. Com quinze, uma mocinha desmiolada e desgrenhada, usou de todos os artifícios para despertar sua compaixão e dissuadi-lo a acolhê-la.

— Ela tinha de lutar para sobreviver.

— E conseguiu o que queria. Com louvor. Aos dezenove anos, Bella, após receber a melhor educação que o dinheiro pode pagar, tem carruagem ao seu dispor, veste-se como uma rainha, vive como uma aristocrata aqui em Belmore e obtém tudo o que seu coraçãozinho caprichoso pode desejar. Quer saber por que não estou preocupado com essa moça, pai? Porque ela não precisa da minha preocupação. Obviamente sabe cuidar de si própria como ninguém!

— Você fala como se ela tivesse se aproveitado de mim. No entanto, a verdade é que fui eu quem se beneficiou da convivência que tenho com ela.

Edward ficou calado. Não tinha ido a Belmore para brigar com o pai. Muito menos por causa de Isabella Swan.

— Quando seu irmão morreu — prosseguiu o velho nobre —, fiquei desolado. Você tinha se ido, eu estava completamente só... Foram tempos muito difíceis. Ao sentir que estava prestes a sucumbir, tranquei minhas lembranças aqui em Belmore e fui me esconder no Solar Cullen, no entanto a dor me acompanhou até lá. Eu era um velho sozinho e amargurado à espera do fim que...

— Perdoe-me, pai. Sei que eu tinha a obrigação de estar ao seu lado, mas só vim saber da morte de Eleazar seis meses após o acontecido.

— A culpa não foi sua, filho. O seu lugar era onde você se encontrava: lutando pelo seu país. Agora, isso em nada amenizava meu sofrimento. — Um arremedo de sorriso assomou aos lábios do marquês. — Por sorte, num dia em que eu me sentia especialmente abatido, fui caminhar à beira do lago e lá estava à pobrezinha, tão magrinha, tão maltrapilha... Minha vida mudou da água para o vinho no momento em que Bella surgiu à minha frente.

— Calhou de ela se achar por lá no mesmo instante em que o senhor, pai. O fato de vocês dois terem se conhecido foi mera coincidência.

— Não sei nem me interessa saber o que Bella fazia ali naquele dia. O que sei é que ela voltou lá manhã após manhã e que eu esperava com muita ansiedade por esses nossos encontros. Sempre que estava por perto, ela trazia vida e alegria ao meu mundo... Ela fez despertar novamente a centelha que estava morrendo dentro de mim, arrancou-me das trevas, trouxe-me de volta à vida. E quando me pediu para ajudá-la, quando me revelou que seu grande sonho era ser uma dama, senti imensa satisfação por saber que eu poderia lhe conceder algo tão simples como a realização desse anseio.

Edward trouxe à mente a menina travessa e esmolambada que não perdia uma oportunidade para provocá-lo. Quantas vezes não a pusera para correr? Mas ela sempre dava um jeitinho de surgir pela frente, firme no propósito de tirá-lo do sério. Até o dia em que lhe dera umas boas palmadas na...

— Você não vai reconhecê-la, filho. Aposto que não. Hoje em dia ela é uma jovem linda e requintada.

— Está dizendo que ela parou de atirar lama e frutas podres nos outros? — Forçou-se a sorrir. — Que não é mais a ladrazinha que atacava as moedas que viajantes desavisados ganhavam a duras penas?

— O grande responsável por tudo isso foi àquele imprestável do meio-irmão dela. Bella é aguerrida, sim, mas também é magnânima e piedosa e, nos últimos quatro anos, tornou-se uma jovem exemplar. Se você lhe der a chance de demonstrar isso, vai entender o que estou dizendo.

Ele perscrutou o semblante do pai. Antigamente um homem alto e robusto, Carlisle Cullen, parecia um tanto alquebrado: embora ainda fizessem lembrar uma leonina juba, seus cabelos, assim como as espessas suíças, estavam brancos como neve. Os travesseiros de alvo linho ressaltavam olhos ligeiramente encovados e uma pele que, antes rosada, agora quase não tinha cor. Suspirando, Edward resolveu que iria se ocupar de Isabella Swan mais tarde. No momento, a saúde do combalido marquês era só o que importava.

— Não aprovo nem justifico o que essa moça fez, mas se a presença dela aqui o faz feliz, isso me basta. Agora, se me der licença, vou ver se meu cavalo já está acomodado na estrebaria. — Aproximou-se para apertar a mão do pai. — Descanse um pouco, sim? Tornaremos a nos falar durante o jantar... na companhia da sua protegida.

Isabella ergueu o olhar ao sol, uma candente esfera alaranjada acima do horizonte. O crepúsculo já se anunciava, e só agora ela conseguia voltar para casa, pois tanto o bebê demorara em nascer como o médico custara a chegar.

Quase sem notar, ela torceu o nariz. Com as roupas amarrotadas e enlameadas e os cabelos úmidos de suor colados ao rosto, devia estar um pavor... Mas pelo menos Ângela afinal lograra dar à luz uma linda menininha, que recebera o nome de Flora, a quem o médico tinha examinado cuidadosamente antes de declarar que mãe e filha passavam bem e em breve estariam prontas para quaisquer eventualidades que a vida pudesse lhes apresentar.

Pisoteando uma vala barrenta, a égua escorregou e por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio. Num gesto de reflexo, Isabella puxou as rédeas e fez o que pôde para manter-se à sela até que a montaria recuperasse o equilíbrio para então retomar o galope. Por sorte, estavam perto da cerca do pátio atrás da estrebaria. Tão perto que já dava para ver alguém, provavelmente Levi, junto à porta dos fundos do galpão.

— Vamos Paga, agora falta pouco. — Bateu de leve nos flancos da égua alazã; o cercado já ia se erguendo diante delas. — Estamos quase lá.

Se saltar o obstáculo não foi tarefa das mais custosas, o mesmo não se deu com o pouso do outro lado do resguardo de madeira. Indo aterrissar sobre uma enorme e escorregadia poça de lama, dessa vez a égua teve sérias dificuldades para se aprumar novamente sobre as quatro patas e, enquanto se sacudia toda, a fim de recobrar a estabilidade, um homem surgiu de repente do interior da estrebaria, o que só fez com que o animal se sobressaltasse ainda mais. A sela foi para um lado... e Isabella foi para o outro, terminando por escorregar da garupa do animal para ir se escarrapachar com sonoro baque bem no meio do lodaçal.

— Maldição dos infernos! — Sentada na lama a mais de um metro do chapéu que voara de sua cabeça, com os cabelos, o pescoço e o rosto salpicados de barro, e a camisa e as calças empapadas de barro, Isabella voltou o olhar ao homem que fizera Paga causar todo aquele estrago. E que seguramente não era Levi.

Seus olhos se depararam com um par de botas pretas de cano alto, em seguida se ergueram às longas e esguias pernas protegidas por calças marrons que sustentavam um quadril anguloso e, arregalando-se, passaram rapidamente pelo torso largo até alcançar as feições cinzeladas do... Sim, do capitão Edward Cullen, conde de Strickland. Ela suspirou. Já devia contar com aquilo. A não ser por Carlisle, a sorte nunca lhe sorria.

— Ora, ora, se não é a ilustre Srta. Swan.

O sarcasmo se derramara por lábios que, fiéis à imagem que ela trazia na lembrança, eram extremamente sensuais. E os olhos de uma tonalidade memorável de verde que a submetiam a meticuloso escrutínio não aparentavam qualquer sinal de surpresa. Como se vissem exatamente o que já esperavam ver. Isabella sentiu o estômago se retorcer. Queria causar boa impressão ao recém-chegado, queria que o marquês sentisse orgulho dela; em vez disso, fazia um papel ridículo.

Erguendo-se, precisou buscar forças no fundo da alma para encará-lo.

— E-eu... Bem, preciso entrar.

— Boa idéia. Aliás, por que não vamos juntos? Você poderia ir dar um alô ao meu pai antes de seguir para seu quarto, assim mostraria a ele a bela dama em que se transformou.

Embora sentisse a boca secar repentinamente, ela manteve o queixo erguido.

— Seu pai, melhor do que ninguém, sabe quem sou e, ao contrário de você, iria se preocupar ao se inteirar de que sofri uma queda. Mas como não quero aborrecê-lo por conta de uma tolice, vou me trocar antes de ir vê-lo. Assim, se me der licença... — Passou por ele e, ignorando a dor nas costelas e no tornozelo, partiu em direção à mansão.

Nervosa como estava, só foi perceber que Edward vinha atrás dela quando o sentiu agarrá-la pelo braço.

— Você tem razão. Fui indelicado ao não perguntar se havia se machucado.

— Estou perfeitamente bem. — Puxou o braço que ele segurava. — Obrigada.

— E sua coxa? Tive a impressão de vê-la mancar.

— Meu tornozelo também está em perfeitas condições. — Apesar da dor, firmou o pé no chão para reforçar o que afirmara.

Embora suas sobrancelhas se aproximassem Edward não retrucou.

Ao entrar na mansão, com lorde Strickland em seus calcanhares, Isabella se indagou o que ele estaria pensando. Então lembrou o quão suja e desgrenhada estava e logo concluiu que não era muito difícil imaginar.

Sue esperava por ela em seus aposentos.

— Você precisa se apressar, querida. O capitão já chegou e... — A aia se calou ao virar-se e deparar com o estado em que Isabella se encontrava. — Santo Deus! Mas o que foi que você andou fazendo?

— Fui cair do cavalo numa poça de lama, Su praticamente nos pés do capitão Cullen. E ele, é claro, me viu nestas roupas velhas e sujas. E eu que queria impressioná-lo, mostrar o quanto estou mudada... Como farei para voltar a encará-lo?

— Pode encará-lo quando e como bem entender, querida, porque você mudou, sim. — Sue plantou as mãos no volumoso quadril. — Trate de descer para o jantar naquele lindo vestido azul e se comportar como manda o figurino, e em pouco tempo aquele bendito capitão estará se perguntando se a moleca que ele viu caída na lama não era outra pessoa.

Isabella olhou para a tina de cobre do outro lado do aposento, ao lado de meia dúzia de baldes de água quente.

— Você está certa, Su. Não foi a primeira vez que o capitão me viu num estado lamentável, mas esta noite ele irá me ver no meu melhor.

Ao vê-la se encaminhar a passos firmes para a tina de banho enquanto despia as roupas sujas, Sue se lembrou de dizer:

— Presumo que o bebê e a mamãe estejam passando bem e que, no final das contas, tudo correu como o previsto.

— Oh, sim, deu tudo certo. — Isabella entrou na tina com o cuidado de não espirrar água no belo piso de parque do quarto. — Ângela teve uma linda menina, a quem deu o nome de Flora.

— Você não ficou para ver o parto, ficou?

— Claro que fiquei. Eu queria ver como um bebê vinha ao mundo.

— Ah, menina!... — A aia se aproximou com uma toalha na mão. — Você ainda é tão novinha para ter passado por tudo que já passou.

— Poderia ter sido pior, Su. Se não fosse por você, nem sei o que teria sido de mim depois que minha mãe morreu. — Afastando as lembranças tristes, correu a emendar: — Mas o que importa é que pude ajudar Ângela.

— Você tem um coração imenso. — E seria tão bom se o belo capitão fosse capaz de perceber isso, completou Su com seus botões.

Ao se aproximar das imponentes portas de mogno da sala de refeições, Isabella ouviu o adornado relógio do recinto anunciar um quarto de hora.

— Boa noite, Srta. Isabella — cumprimentou Amun Osgood, o mordomo, à entrada do salão.

— Boa noite, Amun. — Diminuindo o passo, ela aproveitou para tentar se acalmar e, como tivesse as mãos tremulas, passou-as pelas pregas do vestido azul e prata.

Após elogiar o vistoso traje, Amun lhe endereçou encorajador sorriso e, abrindo às portas, descortinou aos olhos dela a beleza do suntuoso aposento e seus candelabros reluzentes, os rebuscados tapetes a recobrir o soalho, as delicadas pinturas no teto, a mobília de ébano marchetado.

A elegância daquele salão tinha o poder de acalmá-la e, cuidando de colocar um sorriso no rosto, ela adentrou o recinto. Enquanto seguia em direção à lareira de mármore marrom-avermelhado nos fundos da ampla sala, onde o marquês a esperava, vislumbrou o capitão pelo canto do olho, no entanto evitou olhá-lo diretamente. Em vez disso, caminhou até o pai dele, que, com um sorriso, tomou-lhe as mãos e fez discreta mesura antes de beijá-la no rosto.

— Boa noite, querida.

— Boa noite, papai. Desculpe-me pelo atraso.

As sobrancelhas do capitão se arquearam, um indício evidente de que ele desaprovava o tratamento dado a seu pai.

— Minha querida, lembra-se de meu filho, Edward?

— Bella Swan. — Tomando a mão dela. Edward curvou-se com excessiva formalidade. Ele agora usava o uniforme azul da Marinha, com botões dourados no casaco e dragonas nos ombros. — Fico feliz por ver que não teve nenhum problema... Em decorrência do infortúnio no fim desta tarde.

— Estou perfeitamente recuperada, obrigada. — Decidida a não permitir que ele a desconcertasse, recolheu a mão. — Na verdade, não cavalgo muito bem e deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa.

— Que infortúnio foi esse, querida? — O marquês olhou para o filho. — Pensei que vocês dois ainda não tivessem se falado.

— Não foi nada, papai. Escorreguei da sela do cavalo, mas, por sorte, o conde estava por perto para me ajudar. — E ficou olhando para Edward, certa de que ele fosse aproveitar a ocasião e recriminá-la pelo acontecido.

Edward, porém, apenas ergueu a taça para um brinde que soava pouco sincero:

— A sua saúde, Bella. — Em seguida esboçou um sorriso, então tomou um gole de vinho.

Isabella esperava vê-lo partir para um novo ataque, entretanto ele se punha a falar de assuntos triviais, como a mudança no tempo e a viagem de Portsmouth até a mansão. Ainda assim, sabia que não podia se iludir: era evidente que Edward acreditava que ela não se importasse nem um pouco com o bem-estar do marquês, que estivesse apenas usando o caridoso senhor para conseguir o que queria. Mas o fato era que viera em busca do auxílio de Carlisle porque ele sempre a tratara com consideração e respeito, desde o tempo em que, quando ia esporadicamente ao vilarejo, presenteava-a com uma moeda ou duas, quase como se tivessem algum tipo de vínculo afetivo a uni-los. E se naquela época sentia enorme carinho e imensa gratidão pelo bondoso marquês, hoje em dia o amava de todo o coração, como o pai que nunca tivera. Por isso, precisava provar ao conde que ele estava absolutamente errado ao tomá-la por uma interesseira desalmada e calculista.

Cedendo a um impulso, olhou de rabo de olho para Edward. O que aquele robusto e atraente capitão da Marinha diria se soubesse que, quando menina, ela vivia a atormentá-lo só para conseguir um pouquinho de sua atenção?

Naquele instante, ele lhe estendeu o braço. E os olhos de um carregado verde luziram momentaneamente ao vê-la, apesar de surpresa, aceitá-lo. Deus... O que lorde Strickland não diria se soubesse que ela desde sempre lhe dedicara secreta e proibida afeição?

O jantar, uma lauta sucessão de pratos como faisão recheado de ostras, timo de vitela, cisne assado, linguado ao molho de lagosta, legumes e hortaliças, com uma torta doce no formato de uma âncora por sobremesa, afinal chegava ao fim.

No decorrer da refeição, haviam conversado a respeito do bloqueio naval com que os britânicos tentavam impedir que a frota de Napoleão se reunisse para promover uma invasão ao território inglês, um dos maiores temores da nação. E após explicar que seu navio, o Norwich, permanecera fundeado entre Brest e a baía de Biscaia, e no momento se encontrava sob o comando do almirante Cornwallis, Edward comentava:

— Não estávamos tão longe de casa quanto Nelson e os navios postados no Mediterrâneo, por isso tínhamos como nos reabastecer de provisões a cada três meses sem maiores problemas. Ainda assim, depois de dois anos sem colocar os pés em terra firme, o moral da tripulação não tem sido dos melhores.

Isabella aprumou-se na cadeira.

— Está dizendo que nunca permitiu que seus subordinados deixassem o navio?

— Devo entender sua pergunta como uma censura às minhas determinações Bella?

— Censura é uma palavra muito suave. — Ela, que ia levando a taça de cristal aos lábios, devolveu-a à mesa. — E a família daqueles pobres homens? Boa parte deles foi obrigada a se alistar e subir a bordo daqueles navios... E depois os coitados não podem descer em terra firme para rever os parentes?

— Pouco menos da metade da tripulação da frota foi forçada ao recrutamento. A maior parte dos rapazes se alistou porque quis, e alguns foram enviados aos navios como punição por crimes que cometeram. Quanto aos meus subordinados em particular, devo assinalar que são homens leais, resignados às dificuldades do momento e dispostos a darem o melhor de si. — Edward aprisionou-a com aqueles fascinantes olhos verdes como o cair da noite. — Permita-me lembrá-la, Bella, de que eu também permaneci a bordo pelos últimos dois anos.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Não duvidava nem por um instante de que Edward Cullen fosse um comandante justo e competente. Afinal, ele era filho do marquês de Belmore; só podia ter o mesmo sangue digno do pai.

— Perdão. Realmente, esses dois longos anos devem ter sido bastante penosos para você.

— De certo modo, foram, sim. Houve momentos em que a espera parecia interminável. Quando as provisões escasseavam, comíamos bolachas roídas por carunchos e carne atacada por larvas, e a água que bebíamos tinha cor e gosto de barro. Por outro lado, com quinhentos ho¬mens sob meu comando, sempre havia um sem-número de tarefas de que cuidar. Dessa maneira, tédio não foi o maior dos meus problemas. Além do quê, havia o mar, infinito e sempre estimulante... — Um suave sorriso curvou os lábios. — Quase como uma bela mulher: tão encantadora quanto perigosa.

Isabella preferiu ignorar o que soava mais como uma referência velada a ela própria para comentar:

— Eu adoraria viajar de navio, sentir o balanço do convés sob meus pés, a brisa do oceano no rosto... Quando era pequena, queria ser menino para poder fugir para o mar e trabalhar numa embarcação. — Tomando coragem, emendou: — Caso isso tivesse sido possível, quem sabe eu não teria sido um dos seus camaroteiros?

— A vida é absolutamente imprevisível. — O sorriso dele se alargava.

— Nunca se sabe o que ainda está para nos acontecer.

— De minha parte, estou muito feliz com que você tenha nascido mulher. — O marquês bateu de leve na mão dela. — Meninos, além de dar mais trabalho, não são tão divertidos.

Ao olhar de relance para o conde, Isabella viu que ele tinha o cenho franzido numa expressão de profundo desagrado.

Espichado numa poltrona estofada enquanto o pai lhe servia um cálice de conhaque, Edward ainda tentava se recuperar do susto que havia levado. Pois, desde o instante em que vira Isabella entrar na sala de jantar num ciciar de seda azul para ir ao encontro de seu pai sem nem ao menos se dignar a olhar para ele, buscava o que dizer a respeito daquilo tudo e não encontrava palavras.

A partir da chegada dela e durante toda a refeição, mal conseguira tirar os olhos da atraente jovem com cabelos avermelhados e surpreendentes olhos azuis, bem mais claros do que os seus. No finzinho da tarde, quando a vira toda desgrenhada e suja de lama, não tivera como perceber o quanto ela estava mudada. Após o jantar, porém, seria impossível não ter constatado que, além de bem mais alta do que a garota franzina que ele trazia na memória, Isabella Swan havia trocado a magreza e a falta de modos da puberdade por uma beleza e uma graciosidade que ele vira em pouquíssimas mulheres.

O cálice de cristal que o pai lhe colocava entre os dedos o trouxe de volta ao presente. Ainda calado, então viu o marquês tornar a se encostar à parede recoberta por aveludado papel anacarado antes de descansar o braço sobre a cornija da lareira; mais corado e dando a impressão de estar bem-disposto, ele parecia ter remoçado nas últimas horas.

— E então, meu rapaz, o que achou dela?

Edward quase chegou a sorrir.

— Acho que Isabella ficou muito bonita e graciosa, se é isso o que o senhor quer saber.

— Você gostou dela, aposto. Ora, e como haveria de ser diferente? Aquela menina irradia vivacidade e simpatia. Quando Isabella sorri, é como se um raio de sol se espalhasse por todo o aposento.

Sem deixar de registrar a centelha que espocava no olhar do pai sempre que ele falava de Isabella, Edward agitou a bebida no interior do cálice enquanto observava:

— Anos atrás, quando o senhor me falou dela, pensei que estivesse cuidando de prepará-la para ser sua amante. No entanto, o senhor me garantiu que não era isso, que só queria ajudá-la. Mas agora, ao revê-la, não posso deixar de indagar... Seu relacionamento com Isabella porventura mudou?

Carlisle Cullen deu um tapa com a mão espalmada sobre a moldura da lareira. Um tapa tão forte que o ruído seco ficou pairando no ar.

— Ela é a filha que nunca tive. Isabella é afetuosa, digna, honrada, e minhas atenções para com ela jamais foram outras que não as de um pai em relação à própria filha.

— Perdão, pai. — Por mais estranho que fosse uma sensação de alívio apoderou-se dele. — Minha intenção não era ofendê-lo. Ou a ela.

— Sou apenas um velho, Eddie. Um velho que não tem se sentido muito bem ultimamente. — O marquês suspirou. —Você e Isabella são tudo o que tenho neste mundo, tudo com que me importo. Vocês são o futuro de Belmore, o único motivo que tenho para viver.

— Sei que está contando comigo, pai. — Edward se levantou. — Já conversei sobre a minha dispensa tanto com Cornwallis como com o almirante Nelson. Infelizmente, ambos têm certeza, assim como eu, de que um confronto decisivo entre a França e a Inglaterra em alto-mar está prestes a ocorrer, e até que esse combate seja travado e a Inglaterra se veja livre de uma invasão, meu lugar é a bordo do Norwich. Não posso, em sã consciência, renunciar ao meu posto.

— Sei que sua lealdade para com o país está acima de tudo, filho, e me orgulho de você por pensar assim. No entanto, comandar um navio em meio a uma batalha naval é uma operação extremamente perigosa. Você é o único herdeiro que me resta. Não posso correr o risco de perdê-lo...

— O senhor sabe o que penso a esse respeito, pai. Já conversamos sobre o assunto em outras oportunidades.

— Bem, sim... Seja como for, no momento não é sobre isso que quero falar. A questão que me preocupa diz respeito à minha protegida. Foi por esse motivo que permiti que Isabella alegasse uma pretensa dor de cabeça para se recolher aos aposentos dela.

Embora curioso, Edward nada disse. Indicando ao filho que voltasse a se sentar, o marquês foi se acomodar na confortável poltrona diante da dele e ali se debruçou sobre a mesinha entre ambos para trazer mais para perto um bonito estojo de jacarandá, de onde tirou um charuto.

— Quer um também? — Como Edward fizesse que não, Carlisle cortou fora uma das extremidades do rolo do aromático tabaco, em seguida o acendeu no círio que ardia sobre a mesa. — Compreendo que ainda tenha obrigações de que se desincumbir antes de retornar de vez para Belmore, filho. Mas agora que Eleazar não está mais conosco, você tem também que levar em consideração, além de suas responsabilidades para com a Inglaterra, outros compromissos igualmente importantes.

— Sim, eu sei, mas...

— O Solar Cullen já é seu. Belmore e todas as propriedades que o constituem em breve também o serão.

— Não diga isso, pai. O senhor vem tomando conta de tudo há anos. Não há por que...

— Ouça filho: sou um velho adoentado e cansado e, se você estivesse disposto a assumir meus negócios, eu lhe entregaria as rédeas de Belmore amanhã. — Recostando-se ao espaldar da poltrona, deu uma longa baforada no charuto. A claridade das velas que iluminavam a sala real¬çou o grisalho de seus cabelos.

— As responsabilidades que tenho estão começando a pesar sobre estes ombros alquebrados, por isso estou pedindo a sua ajuda, Edward.

— Claro, pai. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance.

— Como eu já disse, você e Isabella são o futuro de Belmore. Sendo assim, serei claro e objetivo: quero que vocês dois se casem.

— Como?! — Edward não conteve o ímpeto de se pôr em pé. — Pai, isso é absurdo.

— É tudo menos absurdo. Você a viu esta noite e certamente pôde constatar que não existe criatura mais encantadora na face da Terra. Além de inteligente e graciosa, ela ama Belmore Hall tanto quanto você.

Cerrando os dentes, Edward fez força para aparentar calma.

— Pai, não posso desposar sua protegida. Estou quase noivo. O senhor sabe que Tanya e eu, que nos conhecemos desde a infância, temos um compromisso. Há tempos está subentendido que iremos nos casar.

— Sim, desde que você se tornou meu herdeiro. Se o título não tivesse passado para você, Tanya certamente não iria aceitá-lo por marido.

Edward permaneceu calado. Era bem provável que seu pai tivesse razão com relação aquele detalhe.

— Por que está tão decidido a se casar com Tanya, filho?

— Qualquer outro homem também estaria, não? Tanya Winston tem tudo o que um cavalheiro poderia desejar: linhagem nobre, patrimônio, excelente educação... Além de ser bastante atraente e ter sido muito bem-criada. Nossos temperamentos combinam, e o pai dela pretende provê-la com um dote riquíssimo... Incluindo a propriedade contígua a Belmore. Está tudo praticamente acertado.

— Praticamente, porém nada foi definido. Você ainda não pediu a mão da moça, e eu estou lhe pedindo que se case com Isabella.

— Por que, pelo santo Deus? Isabella Swan e eu mal nos conhecemos.

— Porque estou velho e sou responsável pelo bem-estar de Isabella. Porque me preocupo com o futuro dela tanto quanto com o seu. Porque quero vê-la na companhia de um homem que cuide bem dela e, caso você a despose, estou certo de que isso irá acontecer.

Edward meneou a cabeça para dizer que não.

— Tanya deve vir à Quinta Winston em breve, pai, e eu planejo ir vê-la lá, assim que souber que ela chegou. Tão logo meu desligamento da Marinha seja formalizado, pretendo pedir a mão dela em casamento.

Olhando duro para o filho, o marquês afirmou:

— Se você estivesse apaixonado por essa moça, eu entenderia sua relutância no que diz respeito à Isabella. Mas é evidente que não está.

— Amor é a última coisa que quero sentir pela minha esposa. O senhor, que amava minha mãe, por pouco não morreu quando ela se foi desta vida e, passados vinte anos, ainda sofre de saudade. Como eu disse, Tanya e eu somos convenientes um ao outro; isso é o que basta.

Depois de um prolongado silêncio, Carlisle tragou lentamente seu charuto antes de observar:

— Pois eu acho que você e Isabella combinam à perfeição.

Dessa vez, Edward perdeu as estribeiras:

— Isso é loucura! Ela é uma estouvada, uma desmiolada! Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, só o que fizemos foi nos desentender um com o outro.

— Oh, às vezes ela é um pouco difícil, sim. — O marquês dissimulou uma risadinha. — Isabella é uma pessoa de opinião e tem lá certa propensão a criar encrenca, por isso precisa de alguém que saiba levá-la, que não receie tomar as rédeas da situação. Esse é o tipo de homem a quem ela irá respeitar e de quem será uma ótima esposa.

Respirando fundo, Edward contou até dez, em seguida indagou:

— Foi ela quem enfiou essas ideias na sua cabeça, não foi? Isabella está com medo de que, depois que o senhor se for, eu vá jogá-la no meio da rua, não é isso? Muito bem, então é bom que fique perfeitamente claro: aquela aventureira ardilosa pode ter levado o senhor na conversa, pai, mas a mim ela não engana. Sempre tive certeza de que Isabella estava de olho na sua fortuna e agora, pelo visto, está querendo também o título, Belmore e as demais propriedades. E o senhor ainda insiste para que eu me case com essa mulher? Por Cristo, ela é filha de uma meretriz!

O rosto do velho aristocrata perdeu a cor. Enquanto se amaldiçoava pelo rompante, Edward percebeu, pelo canto do olho, uma silhueta trajando azul afastar-se rapidamente da fresta da porta entreaberta... Droga, a desmiolada viera ouvir a conversa que ele tinha com o pai.

— Você está enganado a respeito de Isabella — afirmou o marquês de Belmore ao recobrar parte da serenidade. — Ela nem imagina o que eu pretendia lhe dizer. A idéia de que vocês poderiam se casar foi minha, pois me pareceu que essa união traria muitos benefícios aos dois.

— Desculpe-me, pai. Eu não podia ter me descontrolado. —Largando-se sobre a poltrona, correu a mão pelos cabelos. Aquilo raramente acontecia. Quase nunca, a bem da verdade.

— Talvez eu devesse ter esperado, dado tempo a vocês dois para que conhecessem melhor um ao outro... — Carlisle deu profundo suspiro. — Poucas vezes lhe peço algo, Eddie, e o que estou pedindo agora é que coloque de lado o preconceito para tentar ver Isabella como eu a vejo. Passe algum tempo na companhia dela e, se ainda assim não tiver se decidido por desposá-la quando chegar o momento de você retomar suas funções na Marinha, prometo não insistir nesse assunto.

Após hesitar um instante, Edward fez um meneio afirmativo com a cabeça. Seu pai estava adoentado, não seria justo deixá-lo ainda mais aflito. De mais a mais, talvez não fosse ser nenhum sacrifício tolerar a presença dela ali por umas poucas semanas.

— Como quiser pai.

Restava saber se, depois de tudo o que tinha ouvido, Isabella estaria disposta a ser igualmente tolerante para com ele.

O alvorecer que espreitava pelas janelas vinha numa embaciada nuance de cinza, melancólica como o estado de espírito de Isabella.

Após uma noite tão intranquila, no decorrer da qual conseguira dormir um par de horas, se tanto, ela tinha o corpo pesado como chumbo e uma insidiosa dor de cabeça pressionava suas têmporas. Mas, pensando bem, por que estava tão zangada e ferida por causa das afirmações do capitão? Por acaso já não estava farta de saber o que ele pensava a seu respeito?

Não devia ter ficado para ouvir a conversa do marquês com o filho. Deveria ter subido para seus aposentos, como tencionava fazer, no entanto algo lhe dizia que papai Carlisle tinha alguma ideia em mente, e ela precisava descobrir do que se tratava. Pois antes não tivesse permanecido junto à porta da sala de estar... Santo Deus casar-se com o futuro lorde Belmore! A hipótese era absurda. Um verdadeiro e completo disparate.

Ainda assim, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não fora capaz de impedir que seu coração disparasse. Edward Cullen era a imagem perfeita e acabada de um autêntico herói naquele uniforme azul da Marinha, o homem mais bonito que ela já vira na vida. Sempre que as garotas da escola da Sra. Seymour conversavam a respeito de possíveis namorados, seus pensamentos se voltavam para Edward, tanto que até chegara a imaginar como seria beijá-lo. E por mais que soubesse que aquilo era tolice, devaneios de uma jovenzinha ingênua, não conseguia sufocar a ardência que sentia no peito todas às vezes em que pensava nele.

Ao se inteirar de que ele viria para casa, que enfim se depararia com a dama que ela havia se tornado, vira suas esperanças fugirem ao controle para alçarem voo. Tonta que era, chegara a sonhar que finalmente, após todos aqueles anos em que estudara madrugada adentro, treinara a arte da caligrafia até criar bolhas nos dedos, praticara o francês até ficar com a garganta áspera, seus esforços iriam valer a pena. Ou melhor, muito mais do que já tinham valido.

Agora, porém, tinha de admitir que seus anseios mais secretos jamais haviam passado de um frágil e efêmero castelo de areia.

Era estranho... Na noite anterior, tinha chorado até perder o fôlego ante a cruel e amarga dose de realidade que era obrigada a engolir. Hoje, no entanto, sentia-se firme e segura novamente; resignada quanto à verdade que não tinha como modificar e grata a Deus pelas estupendas dádivas que havia recebido. De mais a mais, o capitão não dissera nenhum contrassenso: ele era um aristocrata, um membro da nobreza, e a filha de uma meretriz não estava á altura de desposar um conde. No fundo, o que mais lhe doía era o fato de Edward não ter buscado uma outra forma de expor o que todos pensavam.

Com um suspiro, levantou-se da cama e, após muito remexer no guarda-roupa, separou um alegre vestido amarelo. Não, não iria deixar que seu passado a vencesse. Orgulhava-se de haver chegado aonde chegara, era feliz com papai Carlisle em Belmore, e por ali também havia pessoas que precisavam dela. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar se lamentando por causa de um arrogante como Strickland.

Lá fora o dia começava a clarear. Apanhando do aparador no vestíbulo o exemplar do Morning Chronicle, que sempre chegava com um dia de atraso porque vinha de Londres na mala postal, Isabella se dirigiu à enfumaçada cozinha da mansão, onde um grande caldeirão de ferro fervia sobre o fogão de oito bocas, e do forno se desprendia um delicioso aroma de bolinhos de aveia recém-assados.

Depois de cumprimentar a cozinheira e suas ajudantes, a Sra. Tucker, Gianne e Charlotte, ela se encaminhou para a mesa com os olhos fixos na manchete do jornal: Esquadra Francesa Chega às índias Ocidentais. E, em letras menores: General Nugent diz que Jamaica não corre risco de invasão.

— Interessada nos acontecimentos do mundo, Bella? — indagou a voz grave do capitão à cabeceira da mesa rústica.

Estacando junto a um dos bancos, ela levantou a cabeça.

— O que faz aqui? — Com a sensação de ter as palavras que ele dissera na véspera a lhe martelar os ouvi¬dos, fez questão de erguer o queixo. — Não deveria estar dormindo?

— Lamento decepcioná-la, mas acontece que quase sempre acordo antes do amanhecer. E você, o que faz por aqui? Certamente meu pai não espera vê-la lendo na cozinha.

— Realmente. — Isabella olhou de relance para o jornal. Ainda que a uma mulher fosse reservada somente a leitura da seção de moda para damas de um periódico, ela achava aquele assunto um tanto aborrecido. — Acontece que não vejo por que dar mais trabalho aos criados só porque decidi-me levantar mais cedo do que boa parte deles.

— Muito gentil de sua parte. Na verdade, sou da mesma opinião. E já que temos algo em comum, por que não se senta e me faz companhia?

O periódico chegou a tremer entre as mãos dela. Não queria ficar ali com ele. Aliás, depois do que ouvira na noite passada, não queria mais vê-lo pela frente. Só que... Perscrutou o semblante do homem que a fitava, atenta à perfeita simetria das faces recém-barbeadas, ao tom quase avermelhado que o sol a se derramar pela janela conferia aos ondulados cabelos bronze dele. Edward sempre fora muito bonito, mas os anos haviam lhe conferido um ar de determinação e uma profundidade de caráter que o tornavam ainda mais atraente. Naquela manhã, usava trajes de montaria, calças pretas e uma camisa de linho branca, além das botas de cano alto da véspera. E só de admirá-lo ela já sentia uma desconfortável onda de calor se espiralar por seu íntimo.

— Infelizmente, tenho outros planos — afirmou. — Só passei por aqui para apanhar alguns dos bolinhos que a cozinheira acabou de assar.

— Pronta para mais um dos seus excêntricos passeios a cavalo, Bella? Espero que, desta vez, seja um pouco mais cautelosa. Não sei se você ou sua montaria iriam sobreviver à outra queda como aquela.

Enquanto Isabella sentia uma forte onda de rubor assomar seu rosto, a cozinheira se aproximou para colocar diante do capitão uma bandeja com chá, broinhas e um bom naco de carne assada.

— Obrigado, Sra. Tucker. — Edward sorriu. — Pelo visto, a senhora continua sendo a melhor cozinheira que Dublin já nos enviou.

A encorpada irlandesa riu baixinho, toda satisfeita, então se afastou.

Voltando a atenção à travessa sobre a mesa, Isabella lambuzou duas broinhas de aveia com manteiga e mel, enrolou-as num guardanapo e preparou-se para deixar a cozinha.

— Pensei em dar uma volta pela propriedade e me familiarizar novamente com tudo — disse Edward. — Não gostaria de vir comigo?

Ela teve vontade de gritar. Por que ele a tratava como uma igual, se não era assim que a via? Premida entre a raiva e o constrangimento, sacudiu a cabeça agitando a grossa trança avermelhada que chegava à cintura antes de responder:

— Como falei, tenho outro compromisso mais importante.

Embora seus olhos se anuviassem, Edward nada disse.

Tratando de suavizar as feições, ela deixou o jornal sobre a mesa.

— Faça um bom passeio, meu lorde.

Ele se levantou.

— Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Swan.

Ansiosa por ver-se longe dali, Isabella se dirigiu à porta dos fundos da cozinha e, após descer o lance de degraus, foi cuidar de suas obrigações.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E ai? Gostaram?<em>**

_Tadinha da Bella gente! Essa coitada já está sendo perseguida pelo Edward, imagine quando a suposta noiva dele aparecer em cena?_

_Odeio aquela criatura!_

_Bom pelo menos a Bella conseguiu ser quem queria se tornar! _

_Pena que o Edward não acredita nisso!_

_Então meu amores lindoooosss... Quinta-feira que eu conto mais! kkkkk :P_

_Então flores, até Quinta-feira! Ótima Terça e quarta para vocês!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho! Vocês são maravilhosas!_

_Fiquem com Deus_

**_"Busquem a Deus e as coisas maravilhosas que ele nos proporciona, como amor, paz, felicidade e união, que o resto lhe será acrescentado"! _**

**_Robsteijoooosss_**

_Até Quinta!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Boa Tarde Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! U.U ... Se não estiver logo, logo vai ficar..._**

_Meninas não consegui postar ontem, não sei o que aconteceu... :(_

_Vamos, que vamos! Eu amo esse capítulo e espero que vocês também amem. Nesse capítulo tudo que não era para acontecer, acontece... Não fiquem muito bravas com o Edward, ele vai merecer o perdão de vocês! ;)_

_Então meninas leiam muito e se divirtam muito com esse Edward extremamente teimoso e a nossa Bella apaixonada! _

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar nas notícias da primeira página do Chronicle, Edward não conseguia tirar Isabella dos pensamentos. Não esperava encontrá-la na cozinha.

Olhando de relance para a porta dos fundos, não percebeu que sorria ao lembrar como ela estava linda naquele singelo vestido amarelo... Aonde iria tão cedo? Que "compromisso importante" poderia ter às seis e meia da manhã?

De fato, a danadinha se tornara uma bela mulher. Mas, se na aparência ostentava toda a graça de uma autêntica dama, no íntimo certamente continuava a menina que fora criada num bordel. Isabella tinha quinze anos quando seu pai a levara para Belmore, idade mais do que suficiente, levando-se em conta os padrões da Estalagem Black Boar, para abraçar a profissão da mãe... Aliás, e se ela não fosse tão inocente quanto o marquês calculava? E se tivesse um amante?

Apanhando o paletó de montaria que largara no banco, deixou a mansão pela mesma porta por onde ela havia saído... e não viu sinal de Isabella pelas imediações. Curioso, caminhou até a estrebaria para pedir a um cavalariço que lhe selasse um cavalo e, enquanto o rapaz se incumbia da tarefa, foi dar uma volta pelas vizinhanças. Tentou o jardim, depois o lago. Não, ela também não se achava por ali. Talvez estivesse enganado... Talvez a desmiolada tivesse entrado em casa novamente...

Bem, fosse como fosse, iria cuidar de seus assuntos e tratar de tirar Isabella Swan da cabeça.

No interior da antiga cocheira com paredes de madeira, abandonada após a construção de uma outra com estruturas de alvenaria, Isabella terminou os preparativos para a aula que ministraria naquele dia. Graças ao marquês, um dos cavalariços se encarregava de acender a velha fornalha de ferro dia após dia, e o espaço, agora todo mobiliado com mesas e bancos adequados a crianças e mais uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira para a mestra, estava sempre limpo e bem cuidado. Isso sem falar das alvas cortinas de musselina nas janelas.

Depois de se certificar de que todas as mesinhas continham as placas de ardósia que seus alunos usavam para escrever, ela ergueu o olhar a tempo de ver o pequeno Georgie Petersham, filho do tanoeiro, abrindo a porta. Atrás dele vieram Harold Siddon, de dez anos; Amanda Jane Harvey, de sete; e a irmã dela, Penélope, de oito. Instantes depois chegavam Simon Stewart, um esperto rapazote de quatorze anos; e Fanny Wills, de nove. Pequeno, porém esforçado, o grupo era formado por crianças que, mesmo sem nunca terem recebido qualquer tipo de instrução formal, estavam ávidas por conhecimentos.

— Bom dia, crianças.

— Bom dia, Srta. Swan — responderam todos a uma só voz. Isabella sorriu para seus pequenos e diligentes alunos.

Desde que chegara do internato, quando então tinha persuadido o marquês a organizar uma escolinha para os filhos dos criados, o progresso que a aplicada classe vinha fazendo era notável. Além disso, era muito bom sentir-se útil, retribuindo de alguma maneira todas as dádivas que havia alcançado.

— Muito bem, já que todos parecem despertos e animados, por que não começamos nossa aula?

Avaliando o crescimento de um milharal aqui e ali, admirando o aspecto saudável das ovelhas num pasto ao longe, parando de quando em quando para conversar com um arrendatário que não via havia anos, Edward acabou por cavalgar pela propriedade até o meio da tarde.

Jamais havia pensado em vir a ser o senhor de Belmore, visto que o título que lhe conferia o domínio sobre o patrimônio de sua família estava destinado a Eleazar; no entanto, só de contemplar os ondulados alqueires verdejantes, as glebas bem cuidadas e os robustos rebanhos, uma sensação extremamente prazerosa tomava todo o seu peito. Um dia aquelas terras iriam lhe pertencer. Seu pai estava ansioso por transferir o comando da propriedade para ele e, se não fossem suas obrigações para com a tripulação do Norwich, sentia-se pronto para deixar a estafante vida em alto-mar.

Satisfeito com tudo o que vira, por fim fez o cavalo seguir de volta à mansão. Só mais uma paradinha, e então iria para casa.

O sol iniciava sua curva descendente num céu sem nuvens quando Edward apeou do capão cinzento e amarrou as rédeas nos galhos de um amieiro próximo à entrada da antiga cocheira. Bem mais cedo havia avistado a velha construção abandonada, um dos lugares onde ele e Eleazar, na infância, adoravam brincar com seus soldadinhos de madeira ou simplesmente se sentar no chão para inventarem aventuras. Ali também escondera alguns dos seus tesouros de menino mais valiosos, como uma coleção de conchas do mar, um poema que escrevera um livro de fábulas que seu pai costumava ler para ele antes de dormir... Seria possível que tudo aquilo ainda estivesse por lá?

Após passar pelas dedaleiras e ranúnculos em flor, perfilados ao longo do passeio diante da antiga edificação, Edward foi empurrar a sólida porta de madeira já pronto para ouvir o guincho das dobradiças enferrujadas e espiar por um galpão sombrio tomado por teias de aranha. A cena com que se deparou, porém, levou-o a estacar na soleira.

Atrás de uma escrivaninha gasta pelo uso, Isabella correu a se levantar.

— Lorde Strickland!

— Bella... Mais uma vez você conseguiu me surpreender. — Tomado por uma estranha sensação de alívio, Edward passou os olhos pelos seis rostinhos que o encaravam. Bem, era evidente que ela não tinha ido se encontrar com o amante.

Muito séria, Isabella se dirigiu aos seus alunos:

— Crianças, como nossa aula estava praticamente concluída, podem levar seus livros de leitura para casa com vocês. Amanhã prosseguiremos, está bem?

Dando a impressão de que gostariam de continuar ali, os integrantes do pequeno grupo recolheram os minguados pertences, os agasalhos gastos e um livrinho que todos pareciam possuir antes de, passando por Edward, deixarem o galpão. Com o queixo erguido e os ombros aprumados, Isabella permaneceu onde se achava; naquele alegre traje amarelo e com largas réstias de sol vindas das janelas, acariciando seus cabelos, era a mulher mais encantadora que os olhos dele já tinham visto.

Num esforço para ignorar o intenso comichão que se formava na região de suas virilhas e dava a sensação de fazer seu sangue engrossar, Edward partiu ao encontro dela, o olhar buscando fugir dos seios que palpitavam sob o corpete do delicado vestido.

— Imagino que você não aprove tudo isto. — Isabella fez um gesto para abarcar as pequeninas mesas e cadeiras dispostas pelo galpão.

— E por que não aprovaria? — Ele se acercou e, ao vê-la umedecer os lábios, sentiu outro assomo de desejo contrair suas entranhas.

— Com exceção de homens como seu pai, a aristocracia acha que crianças das classes menos favorecidas não devem ter acesso à educação, já que a pobreza e a falta de instrução fornecem mão-de-obra barata para os estratos mais abastados da sociedade. E também há quem acredite que, caso sejam instruídos, os mais pobres tendem a se revoltar.

— Ah, sim. Como na França. — Edward deu a volta na velha escrivaninha.

— "Eduquem-se aquelas seis crianças e mais outros cem iguais a elas e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nossas cabeças vão rolar." E você acha que também penso assim, certo?

— Na verdade, eu... Bem, não sei o que você pensa.

— Pois saiba que sou da opinião que, se você está disposta a dar aulas àquelas crianças e elas estão interessadas em aprender, então que ambas as partes tenham a chance dessa empreitada. E fico contente em saber que meu pai concorda com isso. — Deteve-se, afinal. Estava tão perto dela que podia sentir a suave fragrância de jasmim exalada pelo corpo de curvas suaves.

— Mas não foi com essa condescendência que você reagiu ao saber que o marquês havia me amparado.

— Não. Vai ver era porque eu estava atarefado demais me esquivando de maçãs podres ou tentando evitar que moedas sumissem do meu bolso.

— Ou muito ocupado com as mocinhas no segundo piso da estalagem.

— Estive lá uma vez ou duas, e muito me admira saber que você esteja a par do assunto, afinal era ainda uma criança. — Edward viu os olhos dela olharem por seu rosto antes de irem se fixar na sua boca. — Por outro lado, talvez você entenda bem mais dessa questão do que meu pai imagina.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Estou só curioso, Bella. — Pousou a mão sobre o pescoço dela para deslizar o polegar pelo queixo bem-feito. — Fico me perguntando... Você é de fato a ingênua que meu pai acredita ser?

— T-tenho de ir.

— Ainda não. — Enlaçou-a pela cintura, e seus corpos quase chegaram a se tocar. — Tem ideia do quanto você é atraente?

— E-eu...

Edward colou os lábios ao dela e, beijando-os de mansinho, instigou-os a se renderem à invasão de sua língua impaciente, então sentiu as palmas de Isabella se plantarem em seu peito, hesitantes, indecisas, talvez um pouco temerosas. Como se alheio àquele gesto relutante intensificou o beijo, apoderando-se da boca tenra, invadindo-a com os sugestivos movimentos de sua língua, buscando-lhe os mais adocicados recônditos. De súbito, ela se segurou em seus ombros ao mesmo tempo em que um leve murmúrio, quase um ronronar, escapava da garganta.

Edward praguejou em pensamentos. Por Deus, não podia negar a verdade: aquela jovem não era nem nunca fora uma meretriz. Isabella Swan era inocente como um bebê em fraldas, uma bela mulher de dezenove anos que provavelmente jamais fora beijada, uma virgem que... Agora imprecando em voz baixa, afastou-se.

— E-Edward?

Sem saber o que dizer, ele tentava ignorar o corpo todo rijo, pulsando de desejo por aquela desatinada. Diabos, precisava de um banho frio... Bem, ao menos descobrira a verdade.

— Você... Você me beijou.

Por pouco ele não sorriu. Isabella devia se dar por contente; não fosse pelo ferrenho autocontrole com que havia se dominado, certamente a teria deitado sobre aquela escrivaninha e lhe rasgado às roupas para possuí-la ali mesmo, naquela improvisada sala de aula.

— Peço que me desculpe Bella. Eu nunca deveria ter tomado essa liberdade.

Isabella se aprumou. Teria percebido a falta de sinceridade na voz dele?

— Por quê? — O ar elevado havia sumido do belo rosto dela. — Por que fez isso?

— Porque tive vontade. E você, que sempre fez o que quis, deveria compreender esse meu impulso.

Sem nada dizer, Isabella, baixando a cabeça, pôs-se a recolher os papéis espalhados sobre a escrivaninha. Quando terminou, ergueu o queixo e, fazendo menção de passar por ele, anunciou:

— Preciso ir.

Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

— Foi só um beijo, Bella.

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.

— Pois nunca mais faça isso. — E, sem mais, deixou-o sozinho ali.

Com a masculinidade ainda pulsando, Edward exalou o ar dos pulmões por entre os dentes. Não, por mais que desejasse, não tornaria a beijá-la. Nem iria, por respeito a seu pai, fazer o possível e o impossível para tê-la em sua cama. Afinal de contas, era Tanya Winston quem seria sua esposa, não a filha de Renée Swan... Ainda que a danadinha tivesse se transformado numa mulher simplesmente tentadora.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Edward, que jurara manter-se longe de Isabella, na maior parte do tempo foi fiel à palavra empenhada. Contudo, evitar a presença dela à mesa do jantar era algo impraticável, do mesmo modo como não era de todo possível esquivar-se de um ou outro encontro ocasional nas dependências da mansão. Por sorte, Isabella passava quase todas as manhãs e um dia inteiro por semana na rústica escolinha, ensinando leitura e escrita, cálculos elementares e um pouco do que ia pelo mundo aos filhos dos colonos.

Quando não estava com as crianças, veio, a saber, ela quase sempre se achava na biblioteca da mansão, debruçada sobre algum livro em francês ou estudando latim após ter lido o jornal de cabo a rabo. Independentemente da ideia que fazia sobre a outrora moleca maltrapilha, de uma coisa ele acabou por se convencer: fossem quais fossem os motivos que a levavam a agir daquela maneira, Isabella Swan não só era extremamente inteligente como parecia possuir uma mente sedenta por novos conhecimentos.

Por outro lado, ela continuava a dar sinais de ter sérias dificuldades em manter-se longe de encrencas. Como quando na manhã, uma semana após a chegada dele a Belmore, em que entrara em casa com o vestido rasgado na lateral do corpo e os cabelos em completo desalinho.

— Que diabo houve com você? — Ele não conseguira deixar de indagar.

— A bola dos meninos — o rosto dela ficara ainda mais afogueado — ficou presa entre os galhos do plátano. Precisei subir no tronco para tirá-la de lá.

— Se bem me lembro, Bella, você sempre foi perita em trepar em árvores.

Erguendo o delicado nariz no ar, ela partira em direção a escadaria pisando duro, deixando-o sozinho com um dissimulado sorriso nos lábios.

Numa outra oportunidade, Edward a flagrara aos gritos com um mascate, acusando-o de trapacear no preço das mercadorias e exigindo que o sujeito devolvesse a quantia que cobrara a mais da esposa do tanoeiro. E mais: por duas vezes ela havia entrado em casa com o vestido sujo de lama, sendo que, numa dessas ocasiões, com sinais de terra também no rosto. Só Deus para saber no que aquela estouvada tinha se metido...

Na verdade, isso pouco importava. Por mais bonita que fosse, por mais que ele a desejasse, Isabella Swan ainda era Isabella Swan. Sob o verniz do refinamento, provavelmente ainda existia aquela menina de pavio curto e língua afiada sempre pronta para criar caso. Em suma: a antítese da mulher meiga e maleável que ele queria por esposa.

Carlisle ocupava a cabeceira da longa mesa de mogno na companhia das duas pessoas que mais prezava no mundo: o filho, à sua direita, e sua protegida, à esquerda. Toda noite, desde a chegada de Edward, os três se reuniam para o jantar, um evento cuja formalidade quase apática às vezes era rompida pela indisfarçável hostilidade de Isabella para com Edward, que em troca a ignorava a ponto de ser rude.

— Como está à carne, filho?

— Muito boa, pai.

— E a perdiz, Isabella?

— Excelente, papai. O jantar está uma delícia.

— Que bom que estejam gostando, já que amanhã faremos uma refeição mais simples.

— É mesmo? — indagaram Isabella e Edward ao mesmo tempo. De pronto, ele pareceu vexado; ela sentiu-se corar.

Sufocando um sorriso, o marquês explicou:

— Estou pensando em visitar a feira que foi montada em Eylesbury, pois faz anos que não visito uma. E gostaria que vocês fossem comigo.

— Eu bem que gostaria pai, mas tenho outros planos.

— Sim, vi quando o criado da Srta. Winston veio trazer o bilhete, meu filho. Isso significa que ela já se encontra na Quinta Winston, não?

— É verdade. E como prometi visitá-la, seria deselegante de minha parte não ir.

— Como também seria deselegante você faltar ao compromisso que assumiu comigo. Presumi que tínhamos um acordo, meu filho. Por acaso me enganei?

Um forte rubor tingiu as faces queimadas de sol de Edward. Dignidade e honra eram as palavras gravadas no brasão de Belmore, e ele preferia morrer a faltar com uma ou com outra. Sobretudo para com seu pai.

— Vou enviar um recado a Tanya. — Tentou sorrir, e por pouco quase não conseguiu. — Amanhã partiremos para a feira.

Isabella, ao contrário, estava radiante:

— Uma feira! Nunca estive numa feira, mas sempre tive vontade de ir.

— Nunca? — perguntou Edward, incrédulo.

— Nunca. Não houve oportunidade, ou porque era longe demais ou porque surgia algum outro impedimento. Então minha mãe adoeceu, e tive de cuidar dela. E depois que mamãe morreu, não havia recursos para gastar com esse tipo de coisa. — Afastando tão triste lembrança, ela emendou: — Nunca pude ir, mas ouvi dizer que é um passeio maravilhoso. Meu irmão tinha um amigo, Jared, que nunca perdia uma feira. Ele contava que... — Calou-se. E sentiu que tinha o rosto em brasa. Jared, ladrãozinho de meia-pataca como seu irmão, não perdia a oportunidade de se misturar a aglomerações só para tentar cometer pequenos furtos.

Percebendo o que se passava com ela, Carlisle conteve um suspiro. Por certo era a presença de Edward que mexia com os nervos da pobrezinha, a ponto de deixá-la toda atrapalhada.

— Com licença. — Agora branca como cera, Isabella afastou a cadeira da mesa.

— Acho que a perdiz, embora deliciosa, não me caiu muito bem.

O marquês fez menção de protestar, no entanto foi Edward quem segurou na mão dela, impedindo-a de escapulir.

— Você não tem do que se envergonhar, Bella. Por mais que gostaríamos de ser perfeitos, ninguém é. — Sorriu para ela, um sorriso realmente sincero. — Você aprendeu mais em quatro anos do que a maioria das pessoas em uma vida inteirinha. Deveria se orgulhar de suas conquistas, mesmo que às vezes nem tudo saia do seu agrado.

Isabella passou a mão pela face para dissimular a lágrima que teimara em escapar de seus olhos.

— Fique conosco — pediu Carlisle com brandura. — Edward tem razão... e nós temos de fazer nossos planos para a viagem.

Assim que ela tornou a se ajeitar na cadeira, Edward pôs-se a contar de uma feira imensa que havia visitado em Angel Hill, em Bury St. Edmunds, distraindo-a com relatos de suas desventuras até vê-la voltar a sorrir. Testa franzida, Carlisle os observava em silêncio. Isabella tinha uma nova expressão nos olhos e, pela primeira vez em dias, seu filho sorria sem reservas. A probabilidade de que os dois viessem a ser felizes juntos era grande demais para ser ignorada.

A feira de Eylesbury, que não era das maiores que se conhecia, iniciara-se anos atrás como um mercado e posteriormente havia se tornado um ponto de comércio, o que permitia aos donos de lojas abastecerem-se de produtos pelo restante do ano. Com o passar do tempo, a feira havia se expandido, agregando espetáculos, carrosséis, bancas de passatempos e inúmeras outras atividades que, a cada ano, atraíam mais e mais frequentadores.

— O mercado foi transferido para os arrabaldes da cidade — explicou o marquês. — Lá para junto do ponto de comércio de animais, onde se vendem gado, ovelhas e cavalos.

Separada do tráfego por cercas de madeira, uma precaução que também evitava a aproximação de animais domésticos e carroças, a praça era um enxame de pessoas e ruídos sob o tépido sol do fim da manhã. Num de seus extremos ficavam as bancas onde açougueiros, peixeiros, oleiros e reparadores de rodas ofereciam seus artigos e serviços. Donos de lojas caminhavam ao lado de mendigos e um sem-número de estalajadeiros, vendedores de porcos e de laranjas, mestres, pessoas do povo e membros da aristocracia se espalhavam em todas as direções, atraídos tanto pelo cenário como pelos aromas, sons e cores do concorrido evento.

— Olhe papai Carlisle! Uma exibição de marionetes! — Ela arrastou o marquês para lá, e Edward, com um sorriso indulgente, foi atrás.

Assistiram à apresentação misturados à multidão, com Isabella rindo como criança das brincadeiras do titereio. Em seguida foram caminhar por entre os corredores formados pelas barracas. Parando aqui e ali, Carlisle fazia questão de comprar um ou outro artigo que chamara a atenção de sua protegida: uma colorida pulseira de tecido, uma concha vistosa, um sofisticado corte de brocado vermelho. E quando ela se insurgiu contra o que lhe parecia um excesso de delicadeza, Edward saiu em sua defesa:

— Deixe-o, Bella. Ele fica muito feliz por poder mimar você.

— Ouça o que Edward diz, querida — afirmou o marquês. — Não é sempre que ele tem razão.

Rindo, ela apertou a rugosa mão em seu braço.

— Obrigada, papai, mas insisto em dizer que não preciso de mais nada. Está bem?

Fizeram uma pausa para assistir a um grupo de acrobatas saltando sobre os ombros uns dos outros, então se encaminharam para uma barraca onde Isabella pôde ver um autêntico nativo africano; com um osso atravessado no nariz e conchas nas orelhas, o homem brandia uma lança para a platéia.

Assim que deixaram à tenda, ela afirmou num suspiro:

— Oh, papai, nunca me diverti tanto. Obrigada por ter-nos trazido aqui.

— Tolice; afinal, fui eu quem fez questão de vir, não é verdade? — Com o rosto um tanto rubro, o idoso aristocrata observou: — Pena que já não sou o mesmo de antigamente, e minha gota está começando a me incomodar.

— Não se sente bem?

— Estou só cansado. Por isso, se vocês dois me derem licença, acho que vou voltar ao Sword and Angel. — O marquês se referia à elegante hospedaria nos arredores da cidade, na qual reservara os aposentos onde os três haviam pernoitado.

— Vá, sim — concordou Edward.

— Nós lhe faremos companhia — emendou Isabella.

— Ora, que bobagem. Vocês são ambos jovens e saudáveis, precisam aproveitar o passeio. Edward irá levá-la de volta à hospedaria quando você se fartar daqui, Isabella. Não é mesmo, meu filho?

— Meu pai está certo, Bella. Ainda é cedo, e você não viu tudo o que há para ver. Além do quê, a dezena de criados de Belmore à espera de meu pai na hospedaria, certamente cuidará de acomodá-lo nos aposentos dele.

Embora relutante, Isabella acabou por acatar a sugestão, indicando-o por meio de um meneio afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Vou levar meu pai até a carruagem — prosseguiu Edward. — Espere por mim aqui, em frente à banca do sapateiro. Não me demoro.

Assim que os dois se afastaram, ela viu seu olhar atraído para a barraca ao lado da do artesão a que Edward havia se referido, onde um grupo de garotos, em troca de uma prenda qualquer, competia para ver quem comia mais depressa. Curiosa, aproximou-se alguns passos, acercando-se dos meninos que, curvados sobre tigelas de mingau de aveia, levavam rápidas e fartas colheradas do alimento à boca. Pobrezinhos!...

— Ora, ora... Não me digam que estou diante da minha meia-irmã há tanto sumida.

Com a sensação de que seu estômago dera um nó, Isabella se virou em direção á voz que era familiar.

— J-Jake. O que está fazendo aqui? — A desagradável sensação se intensificou quando, ao lado do irmão, viu Jared Dibble e um jovem moreno atarracado que ela não conhecia.

— O que acha que estou fazendo, querida? Assim como você, eu, Jared e Sam viemos passear na feira. — Quatro anos mais velho do que a meia-irmã, Jacob, que tinha cabelos castanho-escuros e boa compleição física, podia ser considerado um rapaz bem-apanhado. Era aquela insensível frieza nos seus olhos castanhos que denunciava o tipo de pessoa que ele de fato era.

— Afinal de contas, não se acham mais bolsos tão recheados em que se meter a mão pelos lados de Londres — observou Dibble.

Com o pulso cada vez mais acelerado, Isabella lançou furtivo olhar ao redor.

— Procurando seu alinhado capitão, maninha? — Jacob riu, uma risadinha que mais parecia um cacarejo e que a fez se arrepiar, antes de levar o dedo a uma protuberância entre os olhos. — Por acaso não imaginou que eu tivesse me esquecido dele, não é? Aquele bastardo quebrou meu nariz.

— E o que esperava que ele fizesse? Você tentou roubá-lo.

Ignorando o comentário, Jacob se aproximou para plantar a mão sobre a manga do vestido de passeio cor-de-rosa que ela usava.

— Bonito traje... Para uma meretriz.

Isabella sentiu-se empalidecer. Ele sempre fora cruel, não só na forma como a surrava quando criança, mas, sobretudo com as palavras.

— Não sou meretriz.

— Chame como quiser querida; só não queira me fazer crer que vive das simpatias do velho idiota, e do filho dele, sem dar nada em troca.

— Isso não é verdade!

Dando um passo á frente, o moreno perguntou:

— Quanto quer para me deixar fazer uns carinhos nela, Jacob? — Então olhou de relance para a viela atrás de uma fileira de barracas.

— Largue-me, Jacob. — Isabella tentou soltar o braço, porém seu irmão só fez apertá-lo ainda mais.

— Você acha que é melhor do que nós, não? Esse jeito certinho de falar, essas roupas caras... Não se iluda, mocinha: você nasceu num prostíbulo e é lá o seu lugar.

— Não sou nem nunca fui meretriz. Você, que nunca morou na estalagem e não estava lá quando mamãe morreu porque passou boa parte da vida tentando escapar da Prisão de Newgate, não sabe do que está falando.

Furioso com a observação, Jacob beliscou o rosto dela antes de indagar ao amigo:

— Quer mesmo levá-la para o beco, Sam?

— Oh, sim, Jacob. No momento, é o que mais quero no mundo.

— Me entregue àquela bolsa que você afanou há pouco, e minha irmãzinha será sua. Uns bons afagos farão bem a ela.

— Vou gritar! — Isabella tentou dar um safanão nele. — Vou gritar até aparecer um guarda!

— Não vai, não. Pois se seu cãozinho de guarda vier em seu socorro, vou recebê-lo com isto. — Após mostrar o canivete que tirara do bolso, Jacob, dobrando o braço dela em direção às costas, empurrou-a pelo espaço entre duas tendas e dali a jogou de encontro ao muro contíguo à viela. — De mais a mais, não vai querer que aqueles sujeitinhos endinheirados com quem tem andado descubram quem você realmente é, vai?

— Pare de me ofender, pois não sou nada disso do que está insinuando! — Tentou chutá-lo, porém suas saias contiveram o golpe.

Com um risinho malévolo, Jacob torceu-lhe o braço até ver os olhos delas marejarem, em seguida a arremessou de encontro ao amigo. Rápido como uma flecha, Sam a puxou para a entrada do beco e, derrubando-a no chão, imobilizou-a com o corpo enquanto abria o corpete do vestido.

Ao sentir o balofo apertar um dos seios, Isabella parou de lutar contra as lágrimas para se dedicar ao esforço de conseguir respirar sob o corpanzil em cima do seu. Deus do céu, como havia mulheres que conseguiam fazer aquilo em troca de dinheiro? Só o cheiro azedo daquele sujeito já lhe revirava o estômago... Desesperada, pôs-se a chutar e a se debater na tentativa de afastá-lo a qualquer custo, no entanto isso parecia fazer com que o miserável ficasse ainda mais excitado.

— Assim, menina, assim... Gosto das difíceis, sabia? — rosnou Sam com um hálito recendendo a alho.

Isabella quis xingá-lo, mas a mão gorda e pesada que cobriu sua boca, obrigou-a a engolir as palavras rudes que haviam assomado à sua garganta. Então sentiu que ele lhe erguia as saias, e um horror tão grande que era quase uma sensação de morte iminente apoderou-se dela.

— Solte-a! — Vinda de uma distância de cerca de um metro, a ordem soava ainda mais ameaçadora pela calma com que fora proferida.

As pálpebras de Isabella se fecharam por um instante. Edward viera socorrê-la... Céus, o que seria pior: a brutal violação de seu corpo ou a censura que iria ver nos olhos dele quando o encarasse?

— Mandei você soltá-la!

Olhos agora arregalados, ela viu a roliça mão que lhe tapava a boca se afastar, e Sam, pondo-se em pé, sondar o beco sombrio à procura dos dois companheiros.

— Cuidado, Edward! Um deles... — Isabella precisou umedecer os lábios ressequidos com a língua. — Um deles tem um canivete.

Com as pernas afastadas e os punhos cerrados no ar, Edward resvalou o olhar pelo dela antes de afirmar:

— Não se preocupe, já cuidei do seu irmão e do amigo dele.

Nesse instante, Sam investiu contra ele como um touro furioso, derrubando-o no chão. Com o cuidado de proteger o colo com a mão, Isabella se levantou. Maldito fosse Jacob, que parecia ter escolhido aquele lugar a dedo: com a ruidosa competição entre os meninos a poucos metros dali e os aplausos aos acrobatas, que deviam estar pelas imediações, ninguém tinha como ouvir os dois homens engalfinhados em renhida luta corporal.

Agora em pé, ambos continuavam a trocar sopapos. Ciente de que não poderia ir atrás de um guarda, o que daria fim à briga, mas também suscitaria perguntas a respeito do seu vínculo com Jacob e criaria constrangimentos tanto para Edward quanto para o marquês, ela tomou na mão um longo pedaço de madeira, provavelmente sobra da estrutura de alguma tenda, e se aproximou do gordo para, com um único e certeiro movimento, golpeá-lo com toda a força na cabeça.

Após um forte gemido e com os olhos revirados, Sam caiu de joelhos e assim ficou por um instante antes de desabar no chão com um baque seco. Alheia às farpas em suas mãos, Isabella ficou a observá-lo; o pedaço de madeira erguido no ar.

A poucos passos dali, Edward, com vestígios de sangue no rosto e nos nós dos dedos, tinha o peito arfante do esforço que fazia para retomar o ritmo da respiração. E foi só quando ergueu os olhos para ele que Isabella se deu conta de que o corpete de seu vestido se achava aberto, expondo os seios desnudos.

— Cubra-se — disse Edward, a voz rouca, o olhar inflamado. — A menos que queira que eu termine o que esse bastardo começou.

Reprimindo um soluço, ela largou a tábua e se virou para unir as extremidades rasgadas do corpete com mãos trêmulas e geladas. Seus cabelos, que haviam se soltado do penteado no alto da cabeça, agora lhe caíam sobre o resto em desgrenhados cachos.

— Eu disse a você que esperasse por mim diante da tenda do sapateiro. — Mãos firmes pousaram sobre os ombros dela, obrigando-a a se virar. — Eu disse que não saísse de lá.

— E-eu... Não dei mais do que uns poucos passos... e então Jacob apareceu. Acho que meu irmão estava nos espreitando... e que pensa que sou sua... Sua... — Respirou fundo. — Onde está ele?

— Da próxima vez que eu disser para fazer determinada coisa, faça! Mas não pela metade. Tampouco finja que irá fazer. Apenas faça o que eu lhe disse.

— Eu...

— Acaso faz ideia de como me senti ao ver aquele bastardo em cima de você? Tive ganas de matá-lo. — Segurando-a pela nuca, trouxe a cabeça dela de encontro ao peito e pôs-se a afagar os cabelos. — Tive vontade de esfolá-lo com minhas mãos.

— Desculpe-me.

— Como? — Edward ergueu o rosto assustado para fitá-la nos olhos.

— Aquele infeliz esteve a ponto de estuprá-la e é você quem pede desculpas?

Ela arfou em sinal de surpresa e, com uma imprecação, Edward ergueu-a nos braços para deixar a viela a largas passadas.

Isabella baixou o rosto ante os olhares curiosos que recebiam das pessoas pelas quais iam passando a caminho de onde a carruagem os aguardava. Aquela era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que um homem a carregava no colo... Quase sem notar, aninhou-se de encontro ao torso do capitão, inalando a fragrância máscula que penetrava suas narinas, atenta à resposta da musculatura do peito largo e aos movimentos que ele fazia ao caminhar. Sentia-se segura, protegida do mundo à sua volta.

Seus seios roçaram o braço que a segurava, e uma palpitação brotou no fundo de sua alma. Um estremecimento muito parecido com aquele que a tinha assaltado quando ele a beijara. Naquele dia, porém, vira-se tomada por certo receio. Agora, só o que sentia era uma inexplicável vontade de ficar assim, junto dele, para sempre.

Enfim chegaram à carruagem, e Edward cuidou de colocá-la no interior do veículo. Depois, acomodando-se ao lado dela, cobriu-a com uma manta antes de dizer:

— Não conte o que aconteceu a meu pai. Não quero que ele se aborreça.

— Fique tranqüilo; também não quero causar nenhum dissabor ao marquês.

— Obrigado.

Ela suspirou. Para todos os efeitos, era Isabella Swan, filha do falecido Charlie Swan, primo distante e amigo de longa data de Carlisle Cullen, uma história que o marquês havia urdido antes de enviá-la ao internato. No entanto, seu irmão sabia da verdade, e bastaria mais um incidente como aquele para que o nome Belmore fosse enxovalhado. Quatrocentos anos de dignidade e honra seriam destroçados... Por causa dela.

O coração deu outro pulo dentro do peito. Santo Deus, só agora se dava conta do quanto estava determinada a não permitir que isso viesse a acontecer.

Lady Tanya desceu da carruagem diante de Belmore Hall levando a aia, Irina, em seus calcanhares. Quase uma semana havia se passado desde que Edward lhe enviara um bilhete cancelando a visita que faria à Quinta Winston e, desde então, não tivera mais notícias dele.

Nesse ínterim, havia se inteirado de que a protegida do marquês, uma dama vários anos mais nova do que ela, estava morando em Belmore Hall. Alguns arrendatários dos Winston haviam comentado o assunto, repetindo histórias sobre a generosidade da jovem que tinham ouvido dos colonos de Belmore, conversas a que se somavam os costumeiros mexericos que sempre corriam entre os criados das duas aristocráticas residências. Os boatos davam conta de que a tal moça com longos cabelos avermelhados e reluzentes olhos azuis como o céu, tinha vindo do Sul. E era linda. Uma camponesa, diziam, filha de um primo distante do marquês.

Tanya estava curiosa, e as boas maneiras recomendavam uma visita social. Ademais, preocupava-a o fato de que Edward não tivesse aparecido como prometera nas suas cartas, e a alegada visitinha à Srta. Swan seria uma boa oportunidade para tentar descobrir o motivo daquele sumiço.

— Tanya, minha querida. — Recebendo-a no vestíbulo com uma expressão afetuosa e cálido sorriso, Edward tomou-lhe ambas as mãos e beijou-a de leve na face. Apesar das atenções, não se desculpou nem explicou por que não tinha ido visitá-la. — Eu estava ansioso por revê-la.

Um suave estremecimento percorreu-a de cima a baixo. Edward Cullen era alto, bonito, requintado. E além de possuir título e propriedades, era o herdeiro de Belmore.

— Oh, Edward, senti tanta saudade... — Deu um rápido e contido abraço, um gesto que não podia ser considerado indecoroso para com um homem que tinha estado dois anos em alto-mar e era quase seu noivo. — É muito bom estar novamente com você.

Ele fazia menção de dizer alguma coisa quando o marquês surgiu no saguão de entrada da mansão.

— Lady Tanya, é muito gentil de sua parte vir nos visitar. Isabella não via a hora de conhecê-la.

Mas não era aquilo que o tom de voz dele transmitia. Bem, talvez Carlisle Cullen ainda estivesse um pouco debilitado, como diziam os boatos.

— Também estou ansiosa por conhecer sua protegida.

Edward segurou no braço dela, e o marquês seguiu adiante de ambos até uma ampla sala de visitas na ala dianteira da mansão. Numa das laterais do aposento, uma jovem trajando um vestido de musselina azul-celeste ergueu-se de um canapé de brocado sob as janelas recortadas por barras de madeira. Praticamente com a mesma estatura que ela, Isabella Swan tinha a silhueta mais arredondada e a pele mais corada do que a sua, além de lindos cabelos avermelhados que o sol que penetrava pelas vidraças fazia reluzir como seda vermelha.

De súbito, Tanya se sentiu intimidada com a beleza daquela dama.

— Lady Tanya, permita que eu lhe apresente minha pupila, a Srta. Isabella Swan.

Adiantando-se com a graça e os modos de uma duquesa, a bela jovem a cumprimentou:

— É um grande prazer conhecê-la, minha dama.

— Faz só seis meses que Isabella está morando em Belmore — explicou o marquês. — Antes disso, ela estudava na Academia para Jovens Damas da Sra. Seymour.

— Tenho uma prima que frequentou aquele internato. Será que não chegou a conhecê-la? — retrucou Tanya, no tom mais doce de que era capaz e com um sorriso igualmente estudado nos lábios. — Lauren Featherstone? Filha de sir Albert Featherstone?

— Oh, eu a conheci, sim. — Isabella guardou para si que Lauren Featherstone era uma mexeriqueira que nunca tinha uma boa palavra para dizer a alguém, muito menos para ela.

Afinal de contas, não fazia sentido ser rude com a visitante só porque estava enciumada... Sem deixar de sorrir, examinou Tanya Winston com um olhar mais atento. Da sua altura, a dama com quem Edward dissera querer se casar tinha as formas esguias, cabelos loiros e grandes olhos negros. Usava um discreto e muito bem cortado vestido de seda rosa rematado com bordados, que combinava com o moderno chapéu igualmente rosado. O delicado tom da indumentária lhe dava um ar inocente, um quê de pureza que poucas mulheres se atreviam a aparentar.

Sentaram-se os quatro, Edward perto de Tanya, o marquês ao lado de Isabella. O velho nobre então pediu ao mordomo que lhes servisse chá e biscoitos e, pouco depois, a infusão e os petiscos eram trazidos numa bandeja de prata e porcelana de Sèvres.

— Fiquei sabendo que a Srta. Swan veio do Sul — comentou Tanya.

— De Devon — respondeu Carlisle.

— Minha família foi para Exmouth no ano passado.

— Ouvi dizer que aquela cidadezinha está se tornando um lugar de veraneio muito frequentado — observou Edward, que parecia muito à vontade na companhia da visitante.

— Meu pai tem um irmão lá. — Depois de devolver o sorriso que ele lhe endereçava, Tanya dirigiu-se a Isabella: — Será que meu tio Henry não conheceu seu pai?

— É pouco provável — interpôs o marquês. — Charlie Swan era um recluso. Ele morava perto de Bodmin, onde criava gado... Isabella querida, seu pai era um homem afeito ao campo que detestava viajar, não é mesmo?

— Sim... Quase não saíamos de casa, e depois que mamãe se foi desta vida, papai ficou muito abatido. E como ele precisasse de cuidados, também nunca fui de viajar. — Tornando a olhar para Tanya, Isabella tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto. — Mas imagino que a senhorita viaje bastante e para inúmeros lugares.

— É verdade. Minha família possui várias outras propriedades além da Quinta Winston. Uma delas, talvez a maior, fica perto de Bedford, ao norte, e é lá que passamos boa parte do tempo quando não estamos por aqui ou na capital.

— Eu gostaria muito de conhecer Londres. Lorde Belmore disse que a sua família passa a temporada lá todos os anos. Deve ser muito agradável.

Tanya riu, um riso delicado e feminino, e, como Isabella esperava, desatou a contar dos bailes, saraus e salões que costumava frequentar ano após ano na capital. Não demorou mais do que instantes para que Edward, por meio de um discreto arquear de sobrancelhas, cumprimentasse a protegida do pai por ter desviado a atenção de si de um modo tão discreto quanto eficaz.

Assim que terminaram o chá, Isabella e o marquês pediram licença para se recolherem aos seus aposentos. A sós com Tanya, Edward convidou-a para um passeio no jardim, e os dois deixaram a sala de visitas entretidos em animada prosa.

Da janela de seu dormitório no segundo piso, Isabella os viu caminhar pelo jardim, detendo-se para examinar uma roseira em botão aqui, um canteiro de tulipas ali. E enquanto sua mente lhe dizia que Edward iria odiá-la caso o pai o forçasse a desposá-la, seu coração experimentou um doloroso baque quando Tanya pousou a mão enluvada sobre o braço dele e os dois partiram em direção à estufa.

Com um nó na garganta, foi se sentar à beirada da cama. Se ele pretendia se casar com Tanya Winston, por que há beijara aquele dia na antiga cocheira? Talvez a resposta fosse simples até demais: era possível que o capitão a desejasse como mulher, sim, mas era Tanya que ele queria por esposa.

Erguendo-se de um pulo, pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro do aposento. Não precisava de Edward Cullen. A não ser do marquês, não precisava de mais ninguém. Era muito feliz em Belmore antes de o capitão chegar e, quando ele se fosse, haveria de recuperar a alegria de viver. Afinal, não seria fugindo da verdade que iria encontrar a sua paz. E a verdade era que nunca existira a menor chance de que Edward acabasse esquecendo aquela moleca maltrapilha que o importunava e se encantasse com a mulher que ela tanto lutara para ser.

Após passar um bom tempinho à espera do horário em que Carlisle acordava da soneca vespertina, Isabella deixou seu quarto assim que ouviu as badaladas do carrilhão da cornija da lareira para se encaminhar aos aposentos do marquês nos fundos da ala oeste da mansão.

Marcus Green, o idoso camareiro de lorde Belmore, veio atender às suaves batidinhas que ela dera à porta.

— Pois não, senhorita?

— O marquês está acordado? Eu gostaria de vê-lo.

— Sim, senhorita. Vou avisá-lo da sua presença.

Isabella ficou esperando na saleta de estar. Ultimamente, a saúde de Carlisle parecia um tanto combalida, no entanto o médico ainda não conseguira descobrir o motivo para toda aquela fraqueza.

Alheio aos sombrios pensamentos que passavam pela mente dela, Marcus veio anunciar:

— O marquês se encontra um pouco indisposto, mas diz que irá recebê-la no dormitório dele, se a senhorita não se importar.

— Obrigada, Marcus. Irei vê-lo agora mesmo.

Com um aceno aquiescente, o camareiro acompanhou-a até a porta do cômodo adjacente.

— Olá, papai.

— Entre, minha querida. Venha sentar-se perto de mim.

Ela foi se acomodar na poltrona ao lado da cabeceira da enorme cama com colunas e cortinado e, curvando-se, segurou na mão dele.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Um pouco fraco, mas isso não é assunto com que você deva se afligir. — Perscrutou o rosto dela, e seu outrora aguerrido semblante se anuviou.

— O que houve, querida? Não está preocupada com lady Winston, está? Não há motivo para isso. Você se saiu muito bem nas respostas que deu a ela.

— Não papai, não é esse o problema. Na verdade, eu gostaria de conversar sobre uma certa questão com o senhor, mas, se não estiver se sentindo bem, posso esperar até que...

— Tolice. Estou um pouco cansado, só isso. Agora me diga: o que está trazendo essa expressão apreensiva ao seu rostinho?

— Bem... — Respirou fundo. — É Edward.

— Eddie? O que tem ele? Meu filho não andou tomando liberdades com você, andou?

— Não, não, de modo algum. E que pensei que... Que ele talvez pudesse estar cogitando me fazer à corte... Porque sou sua protegida. — Já rogando perdão a Deus pela mentira, Isabella emendou: — Receio que Edward possa imaginar que tenha algum tipo de responsabilidade quanto ao meu futuro... e suponha ter a obrigação de se casar comigo, mesmo que esteja interessado em outra mulher. O senhor sabe, seu filho sempre foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas a questão é que... Nós dois, casados... Seria um grande equívoco.

— Céus, mas por quê?

— Porque Edward e eu não temos nada em comum. Nem amigos, nem interesses... Absolutamente nada. Um casamento assim jamais daria certo. — Apertou a mão do marquês. — Fosse outra a situação, casar com seu filho seria a maior honra que eu poderia ter na vida, no entanto... Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que não tenho nenhum interesse em me casar com seu filho e acredito que ele se sinta da mesma forma em relação a mim. Por isso lhe peço que não aceite o pedido de Edward, caso ele solicite sua permissão para se casar comigo.

— Mas isso é absurdo. — Não sem certo esforço, Carlisle se sentou de encontro à cabeceira da cama. — Você e Eddie são perfeitos um para o outro, basta vê-los juntos para perceber isso. Até um tolo é capaz de notar que vocês combinam em tudo e por tudo.

Isabella fez força para sorrir.

— Seja como for, não tenho intenções de me casar, papai Carlisle, pelo menos não por ora. Sou feliz aqui com o senhor. Não estou interessada em Edward. Nunca estarei. E tenho certeza de que ele não nutre o menor interesse por mim.

Um leve ruído chamou a atenção de ambos para o limiar entre o dormitório e a saleta de estar. No vão da porta, Edward os observava com uma expressão sombria no rosto de traços tão belos quanto viris.

— Está assim tão convicta de tudo o que acabou de dizer, Bella?

O coração dela disparou.

— Faz tempo que... Que você está aí?

— O suficiente para me inteirar do quão pouco combinamos um com o outro. Obrigado por me informar.

Carlisle olhou da pupila para o filho, que ainda tinha um ar profundamente irritado, e, após sonoro suspiro, afirmou:

— Parece-me que Isabella tem razão. Só um velho tolo como eu para supor que vocês dois pudessem ter alguma afinidade. Agora, seja como for, isso não resolve nosso problema.

Enquanto Edward erguia uma sobrancelha em sinal de surpresa, ela indagou:

— Que problema?

— Minha querida, sei que você está feliz em Belmore, e eu sou mais do que feliz por tê-la aqui comigo. Mas, infelizmente, não viverei para sempre. Aliás, meu tempo está se esgotando e...

— Não diga isso. — Isabella apertou ainda mais a mão dele. Amava o marquês, e a ideia de que ele fosse abandoná-la era como uma punhalada no peito.

— Não vou permitir que o senhor faça esse tipo de comentário.

— Minha querida... — Carlisle bateu de leve com a outra mão sobre os dedos dela. — Sou um velho enfermo, ao passo que você é uma jovem saudável e vibrante que precisa de um marido e de uma família. Assim sendo, uma vez que Edward não corresponde às suas expectativas como marido, precisamos encontrar um cavalheiro que o faça.

— Como? — Ela se levantou de supetão.

— Não será nada difícil, posso lhe assegurar. Uma jovem bonita como você... Quando menos esperar, metade dos homens valentes e espirituosos de Londres estará aos seus pés.

— Londres? — Edward afinal se aproximou do leito do pai. — O senhor não pode estar falando sério.

— Claro que estou. Concederei a Isabella um dote mais do que razoável e, tão logo seja apresentada à sociedade, ela estará em condições de escolher o pretendente que quiser.

— Não posso ir para Londres, papai Carlisle.

— Ora, por que não?

— Por causa das crianças. Quem iria auxiliá-las com os estudos? Elas precisam de mim. Tenho de...

— Isso não será problema. Basta contratar um preceptor para ministrar as aulas aos meninos enquanto você estiver fora.

— Não, não posso ir a Londres. E se alguém descobrir a verdade? E se vierem a saber quem realmente sou? Não posso permitir que o senhor corra esse risco. Se alguém tomar ciência do meu passado, o nome "Belmore" será enxovalhado.

Olhando duro para ela, o marquês declarou:

— Sinto dizer, minha querida, que este é um assunto que não compete a você. Sou seu tutor e, até você atingir a maioridade, cabe a mim decidir o que irá ou não fazer. E com respeito a esta questão em particular, você fará exatamente o que estou lhe dizendo.

Após um instante de surpresa e hesitação, Isabella, voltando a se sentar, anuiu:

— Sim, papai.

— Pela primeira vez tenho de admitir que ela está certa — interpôs Edward.

— O senhor não pode presumir que irá fazê-la passar por um membro da aristocracia.

Carlisle ergueu o rosto, as feições rijas sob a cabeleira branca como neve.

— Olhe bem para ela, Eddie! Não é possível que você não consiga enxergar o que tem diante do seu nariz! Por Deus, Isabella não é só bela, é única. Se você não é capaz de ver isso, posso lhe garantir que o restante da alta sociedade não terá a menor dificuldade em fazê-lo. — O idoso nobre sustentou o olhar do filho por mais um instante, então se largou de encontro à cama. — Agora, se me dão licença, eu gostaria de repousar um pouco.

— É claro — concordou Edward, enquanto Isabella fazia um meneio afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Vá preparar suas coisas, filho. Já que ainda tem algumas semanas de descanso antes de retornar ao navio, você irá nos acompanhar. Isabella e eu vamos precisar da sua assistência. Mandarei dizer aos criados em Londres que abram a casa e a deixem pronta para nos receber. Partiremos depois de amanhã.

Edward se recostou ao assento de veludo almofadado da carruagem de viagem. No coxim à sua frente, Isabella e seu pai conversavam animadamente, ela com os olhos azuis cada vez mais luminosos a cada nova curva da estrada. Logo atrás vinha outra carruagem, trazendo Marcus Green, o camareiro do marquês; o mordomo, Amun Osgood, que quase sempre acompanhava a família; e a tagarela aia de Isabella, Sue Quinn.

Seu pai havia mudado um bocado desde que Isabella fora morar em Belmore; tanto que, para sua surpresa, agora tratava Amun Osgood por "Ozzie", exatamente como a sirigaita fazia... Ao olhar para ela, flagrou-a a observá-lo por sob a aba do chapéu florido. Então lhe endereçou um largo sorriso, só pelo prazer de vê-la corar.

Isabella voltou o rosto para a janela, e ele sentiu o sorriso murchar em seus lábios. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que sentira ao ouvi-la pedir a seu pai que não autorizasse a união de ambos: seu peito se constringira, quase como se o ar lhe faltasse. Apesar de tudo, porém, sabia que ela fizera aquilo porque o tinha ouvido chamá-la, naquela noite na sala de estar, de filha de uma meretriz. E também porque sabia do seu propósito de casar-se com Tanya Winston, que, além da fortuna e da posição social, transitava pelos mesmos círculos sociais que ele e compartilhava dos seus pontos de vista.

Edward não conteve um suspiro. A verdade era que Isabella Swan mais uma vez o surpreendia. Ao que tudo indicava, ela não tinha a menor intenção de atrapalhar seus planos.

— São mais duas horas de viagem antes de pararmos para o pernoite — anunciou o marquês, rompendo o silêncio no interior do veículo. — O que me dizem de jogarmos cartas para passar o tempo?

Após olhar mais alguns segundos pela janela, como se temesse perder algum detalhe da paisagem, Isabella concordou:

— Boa ideia.

— Por que não? — Edward tornou a suspirar. Já começava a sentir-se um tanto desconfortável, sentado ali dentro, lançando olhares furtivos ao sedutor sobe-e-desce dos seios de Isabella Swan sob a seda do vestido de viagem. Desde o incidente na feira, nem precisava fechar os olhos para revê-los desnudos, arredondados, palpitantes, os mamilos rosados, a pele alva... Droga, como fora perder a oportunidade de esganar aquele canalha que havia ousado tocá-los?

Tomando a pequena prancha de madeira que seu pai lhe entregava, ajeitou-a sobre o colo e tentou se concentrar na partida de pique que estava por começar. No entanto a ideia de que ela, embora não fosse à mulher que desejava por esposa, seria a amante dos sonhos de qualquer homem, continuou a fustigá-lo.

Uma ideia que o perseguiu por toda aquela noite, na hospedaria onde pernoitaram, e também no dia seguinte, quando deixaram para trás os arrabaldes de Londres e ganharam as ruas da cidade.

— Oh, papai, Londres é ainda melhor do que a feira! — Isabella tinha boa parte do rosto para fora da janela do veículo que sacolejava pelas pedras arredondadas das ruas tomadas pelo tráfego a caminho da mansão Belmore na capital, situada na praça Grosvenor. — O senhor pretende ir ao teatro? Sempre tive vontade de assistir a um espetáculo.

— Iremos aonde você quiser, minha querida. O que acha de uma noite na ópera, por exemplo?

— Oh, eu adoraria!

— Poderíamos fazer compras também. Gosto muito de uma joalheria em Ludgate Hill e gostaria que você comprasse uma...

— Não estou precisando de nada, papai. E o senhor já me mimou demais.

Nada de vestido novo? Pensou Edward. Nenhuma visita às lojas elegantes que se estendiam da Charing Cross a White Chapei, onde as damas da aristocracia buscavam os itens que julgavam imprescindíveis ao mundo dos modismos da alta sociedade? Bem, talvez houvesse mais peculiaridades de Isabella Swan do que ele havia imaginado. Como a afeição demonstrada por seu pai, por exemplo, que parecia absolutamente genuína. Ou o fato de que ela não dava sinais de estar atrás do título dos Belmore, como havia suposto.

Fosse como fosse, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria descobrir o que a filha de Renée Swan realmente pretendia.

No final das contas, Carlisle acabou por vencer aquela queda-de-braço, presenteando sua pupila com um lindo colar de pérolas e pequeninos diamantes, peça que foi se somar às demais jóias que havia lhe dado ao longo dos anos. Logo a seguir o marquês insistira para que ela fosse às compras com Sue, a fim de adquirir "todas essas coisinhas de que uma jovem dama da sua idade possa precisar".

E mais: o marquês entufou a bolsa da protegida com moedas de ouro para o caso de alguma eventualidade, dizendo que pusesse o que porventura desejasse em qualquer uma de suas numerosas contas, e ainda forçou Edward a acompanhá-las. Ao que tudo indicava, o velho nobre estava a par de que a quantia mensal que dava a Isabella ia para a horda de desvalidos que ela ajudava.

Os três caminhavam pela Regent Street quando Edward anunciou que iria deixá-las.

— Vamos nos encontrar em frente à Piver's Perfumes e Luvas dentro de duas horas, as quatro em ponto. A carruagem ficará à disposição das duas. E eu agradeceria se você não se metesse em nenhuma confusão, Bella, por isso recomendo que não saia desta rua.

— Pois não, capitão.

Tocado pelo bom humor dela, Edward sorriu.

— Comporte-se, Isabella Swan. Até mais. — Então se afastou, deixando-a com o olhar grudado em suas costas largas e seu porte militar.

— Bem, querida, aonde vamos agora? — indagou Sue.

Obrigando-se a tirar a atenção dele, Isabella passou os olhos pelas elegantes carruagens que transitavam pela rua, pelas sofisticadas lojas cobertas de vitrines, pelas damas e cavalheiros em trajes caros que circulavam por ali.

— Por que não caminhamos um pouco, Su?

Puseram-se a andar pela calçada, detendo-se de loja em loja como Edward discretamente orientara. Na Guarda-Chuvas Fugate, Isabella comprou uma delicada sombrinha azul rematada com franjas, à qual foi impossível resistir. Em seguida passaram pela Mary's Frutas e pela Porcelanas Wedgwood's, por uma relojoaria e por uma loja de armarinhos. Um pouco além desses estabelecimentos, ela estacou de chofre.

— Já sei o que vamos comprar, Su. Presentinhos para você!

— Ora, que tolice. — A rechonchuda senhora fez um muxoxo.

— Não é nenhuma tolice, não, senhora. Que tal chapéus novos? Ou um par de sapatos? Você iria gostar, não iria?

— Bem, já que o marquês tem muito mais dinheiro do que é capaz de gastar...

— Então vamos a uma chapelaria. Mas antes eu queria comprar umas lembrancinhas para os meus alunos. Você me ajuda a escolher?

— Olhe só aquilo, Jared, e me diga que não estou vendo coisas.

O moço esquálido e mal vestido como um espantalho, esticou o pescoço para as duas mulheres que acabavam de deixar a loja da modista de chapéus com os braços carregados de pacotes. E, ao vê-las entrar num magazine no fim do quarteirão, colou o corpo ao muro do beco. Virou-se para o sorridente Jacob Swan, e observou num tom maldoso:

— A bolsa da vigaristazinha deve estar cheia das moedas do velho.

— É o que parece.

— Por que não atacamos, Jacob? Ela não pode nem imaginar que estamos aqui em Londres.

Jacob fez que não. Vestia seus trajes de perambular pela cidade: as calças cinza-chumbo, a camisa branca com rufos e o casaco cor de mostarda que havia roubado do amante de uma conhecida. Apesar de um pouco apertadas, as roupas davam para o gasto.

— Nada de precipitação, Jared. Além do quê, não quero correr o risco de o maldito conde aparecer de repente outra vez para estragar nossos planos.

— Tem razão. Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece antes de darmos o próximo passo.

Jacob fez um meneio afirmativo com a cabeça. Não havia necessidade de ir atrás daquelas duas agora. No momento propício, iria procurar sua meia-irmã na mansão urbana de lorde Belmore.

Apoiando um ombro na moldura da porta que dava acesso à sala de estar, Edward inspecionou a cena com uma mescla de enfado e satisfação. Ao lado de seu pai, com um traje de noite cinza-azulado enfeitado por vidrilhos, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, um colar de diamantes ao redor do pescoço e brincos com a mesma pedra nas orelhas bem-feitas, Isabella tinha as mãos trêmulas e um ar que cairia melhor em alguém a caminho do calabouço do que a uma jovem que fazia sua estreia na sociedade.

Talvez a pobrezinha se sentisse intimidada por ver-se na presença de uma lenda viva dos salões aristocráticos, Esme Witherspoon, lady Bainbridge. Pois o que não tinha de tamanho a condessa viúva, grande amiga de seu pai, tinha de energia.

— Assim que a conheci, logo percebi que sua Isabella era uma gema a ser lapidada, mas você, Carlisle, realmente executou um trabalho de mestre. — Lady Bainbridge examinava Isabella de cima a baixo por todos os ângulos. — Eu diria que ela se tornou a melhor recomendação ao internato da Sra. Seymour... E também aos seus cuidados e bom gosto querido.

Enquanto um assomo de rubor tingia as faces de Isabella, o marquês, abrindo um sorriso radiante, comentou:

— Ela é mesmo uma formosura, não, Esme?

— Uma beleza rara, realmente. E irá deixar a todos de queixo caído, aposto.

Edward inspirou profundamente. Talvez seu pai estivesse certo e ele de fato se deixara cegar pelas recordações da exasperante moleca que conhecera no passado. Talvez naqueles últimos dias, ao vê-la exibir os inúmeros presentes que havia comprado para as crianças da improvisada escolinha e uma só lembrancinha sem valor para ela própria, enfim se dera conta de quem Isabella Swan realmente era. Ou talvez ela tivesse aperfeiçoado algum dom para tapeá-lo, e ao restante da alta sociedade, tão bem quanto ludibriava seu velho pai.

Carlisle limpou a garganta.

— Não sei como agradecer sua assistência, Esme.

Em resposta, lady Bainbridge abanou a mão como a dizer que aquilo não tinha importância. Num vestido preto-e-prata, com os cabelos caramelos entremeados de discretas mechas grisalhas presos num coque à altura da nuca, ela ainda trazia no rosto as feições da bela jovem que fora. Ao ver o pai fitar a requintada senhora, Edward percebeu um lampejo que havia muito não vislumbrava no olhar do idoso marquês.

— Arrisco-me a dizer, Esme, que, com você ao lado dela, Isabella fará uma entrada triunfante no salão e, a partir daí, todas as portas se abrirão para a minha menina.

— Não se preocupe Carlisle; prometo cuidar eu mesma para que isso aconteça.

Quando voltou a contemplar Isabella, Edward lembrou a intensa onda de desejo que havia sentido ao beijá-la. Um novo arroubo de inflamado desejo o percorreu por inteiro untes de ir fazer o sangue pulsar mais forte na região entre suas virilhas. Droga precisava dar um fim aqueles pensamentos... Endireitando-se, tratou de se recompor e entrou na sala.

— Está ficando tarde, pai. Creio que já é hora de Bella fazer seu debute.

— Sim, claro. — Carlisle virou-se para ela. — Está pronta, querida?

— Acho que sim, papai.

— Srta. Swan. — Tirando os olhos dos lábios dela, Edward lhe ofereceu o braço.

Após vacilar um instante, Isabella pousou a mão trêmula sobre a manga do casaco do uniforme azul-marinho.

— Esme, minha cara. — O marquês tomou a mão da condessa viúva para colocá-la em seu braço. Os dois trocaram rápido olhar e, deixando a sala, partiram em direção à majestosa porta entalhada que dava para a rua.

Ao fim do lance de degraus diante da Residência Bainbridge, Isabella se deteve, o que obrigou Edward a estacar junto à grande estátua de mármore que reproduzia um leão.

— Estou com medo, Edward. — A amarelada luz de um poste da iluminação pública acentuava a palidez de seu rosto.

— Não há nada a temer, Isabella. Meu pai tem razão: você está linda. Nenhum cavalheiro será capaz de resistir aos seus encantos esta noite.

— E... e se eu me distrair e disser alguma bobagem? E se cometer alguma gafe? Deus, todos vão perceber que sou um engodo e irão me odiar por isso... E a seu pai também. Não, posso correr o risco de...

— Pare com isso, Isabella. — Edward segurou nos ombros dela. — Você aprendeu a se comportar em ocasiões como esta e, provavelmente, recebeu uma educação social mais sólida do que a maior parte das damas que estarão lá. Tenho certeza de que tudo irá correr como o esperado, afinal foi para isso que você tanto se esforçou.

— E eu estarei por perto. Assim como meu pai. Não deixaremos que você se atrapalhe.

Isabella cerrou as pálpebras por um instante e, quando tornou a abri-las, seus olhos expressavam algo doce e veemente.

— Obrigada, Edward.

Mas não era gratidão que ele queria. Aquele rápido contato despertara uma incômoda sofreguidão e, naquele momento, só o que desejava era tomá-la nos braços, apertar aquele corpo bem-feito junto ao seu, apossar-se dos lábios que ainda tremiam e abarcar os seios dela com as mãos. Em vez disso, ignorou o peso que se avolumava no seu baixo-ventre e, colocando a fria mão de Isabella novamente em seu braço, conduziu-a em direção à carruagem que os aguardava.

O evento certamente reunia o que Londres tinha de mais refinado. Como as luzidias carruagens negras, os faetontes, as caleches e os cabriolés perfilados ao longo do passeio iluminado por archotes em frente à imensa mansão de pedras nos limites da cidade, a residência londrina do conde de Pickering, primo em segundo grau de lady Bainbridge.

Quase três horas após uma chegada sem maiores atropelos, Isabella ainda se achava um tanto nervosa, apesar de o momento que mais temia, as apresentações formais, já ter sido superado havia um bom tempinho. No momento, fazia mais de trinta minutos que ela apenas dançava no salão repleto de espelhos dourados, com lustres de cristal pendentes do teto esculpido em gesso e perfumados vasos com rosas brancas cuidadosamente dispostos pelo recinto. A casa toda parecia reluzir como um diamante ao crepúsculo.

Edward tinha sido seu primeiro par, numa música bastante longa, depois disso a noite se tornara um indiscernível borrão. Mesmo dançando com um rapaz atrás do outro, não deixava de se surpreender ao perceber que havia sempre mais outros três já prontos para tomar o lugar do anterior.

A princípio Edward se mantivera por perto, então Carlisle e lady Bainbridge tinham se aproximado, e ele aproveitara para dar uma escapulida. Há horas tantas, vira-o dançando com uma exuberante morena, Senna, condessa Fielding; uma viúva extravagante, segundo ou¬vira dizer, bonita e madura, com amendoados olhos verdes e uma boca generosa.

Os quatro deixaram a festa logo após a farta ceia servida à meia-noite, a fim de que o marquês não se cansasse demais e para que ela não acabasse se aborrecendo na sua primeira incursão nos círculos da alta sociedade. Ou então no propósito de fazer com que Edward pudesse passar o restante da madrugada na companhia da voluptuosa condessa... E, por mais que não quisesse pensar no assunto, tal hipótese foi o que bastou para deixar uma mácula numa noite muito mais bem-sucedida do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

— E então, meu filho, não lhe falei que ela era única, incomparável? Basta pensar que, em pouco mais de uma semana, a cidade já está em polvorosa por causa da minha menina. — No salão de baile da residência de lorde Montague em Londres, Carlisle Cullen não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua pupila, que deslizava pelo espaço reservado à dança com graça e elegância admiráveis. — Quem diria, não, Edward? Isabella já recebeu três propostas de casamento. Dois viscondes e o conde de Pickering, imagine só. Os viscondes, eu descartei, mas o conde...

— Alec Pickering? Ora, esse homem tem idade para ser pai dela. Além do mais, não passa de um sujeitinho repugnante cujo único mérito, exceto o parentesco com lady Bainbridge é a fortuna distribuída em inúmeros cofres. Oxalá ele tenha a sorte de trazer nas veias um pouco do sangue da prima.

— Ele não é tão velho assim; tem só oito anos a mais do que você. E é uma pessoa agradável, acredite um homem muito tolerante, apesar de não ser o tipo que vira a cabeça de uma jovenzinha. Além do quê, Pickering é extremamente generoso; tenho certeza de que daria um esposo capaz de ir buscar a lua para a amada.

— Sim, só não seria justamente o que Isabella mais precisa: um marido apto a lidar com ela. — Edward repuxou os lábios num esgar de desdém. — Isabella necessita de alguém que lhe controle o temperamento estouvado e a satisfaça na cama.

Satisfeito com a contrariedade que detectava na voz do filho, o marquês reprimiu um sorriso para aquiescer:

— Bem, sim... De fato, às vezes Isabella se deixa levar pela emoção. Talvez ela tivesse mais afinidades com alguém como... Digamos aquele seu velho companheiro de universidade, St. Cere.

— O visconde St. Cere? Meu antigo colega de quarto, Jasper Harcourt?!

— Por que não? Ele é bem-apessoado como o diabo, rico como poucos e, se os boatos que ouvi corresponderem à verdade, capaz de verdadeiras façanhas entre as quatro paredes de um quarto de dormir. Isabella adora crianças, St. Cere seguramente daria a ela uma penca de filhos, e eu alimento esperanças de viver o suficiente para ter no colo ao menos um dos meus netos.

— Custa-me crer que o senhor esteja pensando em casá-la com alguém como Jasper Harcourt. — Tenso, o semblante de Edward parecia esculpido em mármore. — Aquele sujeito é um velhaco, um à-toa que passa metade do tempo com as amantes e a outra metade debruçado sobre uma mesa de jogo.

— Ganhando fortunas, pelo que ouvi dizer. — Ciente da péssima reputação do visconde St. Cere, Carlisle nem cogitava casar sua adorável pupila com um indivíduo daquela estirpe. No entanto, o ar irado de seu filho instigou-o a prosseguir com a pequena farsa: — Seja como for, as pessoas mudam. Antes de conhecer sua mãe, eu também era considerado um velhaco.

— Sim, mas St. Cere é diferente. Ele não parece disposto a mudar e, além de inescrupuloso com as mulheres, não dá sinais de que pretende abandonar a vida de solteiro. O senhor não soube que o casamento de Harcourt terminou em tragédia e que ele jurou nunca mais se prender a mulher alguma?

Indicando o espaço destinado ao baile propriamente dito, Carlisle observou:

— Então vai ver que ele mudou de ideia.

Ao olhar naquela direção, Edward ficou rijo como uma tábua. O alto e loiro St. Cere dançava uma rondele com Isabella, que sorria como que inebriada para o perniciosamente belo visconde.

— Pelo visto, meu filho, uma jovem como Isabella é capaz de transformar pedra em ouro em pó... De mais a mais, quando essa menina cisma com alguma coisa, não é nada fácil demovê-la dos seus propósitos.

— Se o senhor não quiser ver a reputação da sua protegida enxovalhada, é melhor dar um fim a esse enlevo dela por St. Cere antes que se transforme em algo mais... Palpável. — Não foi sem certo alívio que Edward viu a música chegar ao fim e os parceiros de dança se separarem. — Eu mesmo irei conversar com ele na primeira oportunidade. Tão logo tome ciência de que ela está sob a minha proteção, Jasper irá deixá-la em paz.

Carlisle sentiu outro sorriso assomar a seus lábios. E, mais do que depressa, tratou de dissimulá-lo.

Junto á porta do terraço que levava ao pequeno jardim da residência de lorde Montague, Isabella aspirou profundamente à fragrância de rosas trazida pela brisa da noite. Festas e bailes, um espetáculo de ópera, queima de fogos nos Jardins Vauxhall, o teatro em Drury Lane... Os dias e as noites em Londres eram pura magia, exatamente como ela presumira. A temporada estava sendo muito divertida, porém também um tanto estafante.

Após os primeiros dias na cidade, começara a se preocupar cada vez menos com que pudessem descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. Lorde Belmore era um homem poderoso e influente, e a história de que assumira a tutela da filha de um primo distante fora aceita sem questionamentos, da mesma forma como ocorrera quando ela tinha ido para o internato. E o zelo de lady Bainbridge se encarregara de dar fim à mais remota especulação.

Sua lista de pretendentes crescia dia a dia. Eram todos atenciosos e abastados, a maioria com algum título de nobreza. Obviamente qualquer um deles daria um bom marido, e ela estava decidida a se casar. Não só porque devia tudo o que era e havia conquistado à generosidade do marquês, mas sobretudo porque faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para dar alegria e demonstrar gratidão ao amoroso senhor. E isso era o que ela mais desejava no momento.

Para tanto, buscava se interessar pelos cavalheiros que a cortejavam, mas a verdade era que nenhum deles conseguia afastar seus pensamentos dos bonitos traços bronzeados e do físico esguio e espadaúdo de Edward. Ele se sobressaía em todos os aspectos em relação aos demais: era mais inteligente, mais culto, mais criterioso, mais seguro do que todos os cavalheiros que se aproximavam dela. Não havia termo de comparação.

Não, não havia.

Praga dos infernos! Edward Cullen era a pedra no seu sapato desde que ela era uma garotinha, isso sim.

— Bella? Bella Swan...? Oh, é mesmo você?

Ela sentiu o coração disparar. Ninguém em Londres a tratava pelo apelido, e sim por Isabella. Santo Deus seria possível que tivessem descoberto o que tanto vinha tentando ocultar?... Apesar da vontade de sumir dali, virou-se lentamente em direção à voz que a chamara. E quando deparou com Alice Lockhart, sua melhor amiga na escola da Sra. Seymour, o alívio que sentiu foi tão grande que suas pernas chegaram a ficar bambas.

— Bella!

As duas se abraçaram, uma ruiva e esguia, a outra morena e miúda. Opostas na aparência, porém parecidíssimas na maneira de ser e de pensar.

— Oh, Ali, é tão bom revê-la!

— Mal posso crer... Pensei que o marquês estivesse acamado; jamais me ocorreu que você pudesse estar em Londres para a temporada.

— Apesar de não ter andado muito bem, papai Carlisle fez questão de que viéssemos. Acredite ou não, ele está firme no propósito de me casar.

— Do modo como falava do filho dele, pensei que você e o conde de Strickland...

— Sim, por papai Carlisle aprovaria essa união, mas acontece que Edward e eu... somos muito diferentes. Além disso, ele tenciona pedir a mão de lady Tanya Winston. Os dois estão praticamente noivos.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha negra como ébano, a simpática moça indagou:

— Lorde Strickland está com vocês aqui em Londres?

— Sim, veio ajudar papai Carlisle a me apresentar à sociedade. — Isabella forçou um sorriso, então mudou de assunto: — E você, como tem passado?

Os vividos olhos verdes de Alice perderam um pouco do viço. Com um rosto de traços perfeitos, lábios de rubi e seios fartos, ela era o tipo de jovem para quem os homens viravam à cabeça. O problema era que casamento nem lhe passava pela cabeça.

— Está tudo como antes, Bella. Meu padrasto continua desprezível como sempre. Minha mãe vive de tentar aparar as arestas entre nós dois, mas sempre acaba cedendo para o lado dele, afinal lorde Waring é o chefe da casa. — O sorriso foi voltando vagarosamente aos lábios dela. — A situação melhorou um pouco agora que estamos na cidade e o conde vive entretido com os clubes e as amantes. Quase nunca o vemos... O que é ótimo para mim.

— Direta e sincera como sempre, não, Alice? Graças a Deus! — As duas riram, e Isabella quis saber: — Ainda está escrevendo aquele seu livro?

— Tenho trabalhado nele quase todo dia. — Aquele era seu grande objetivo. Alice sonhava em ser escritora e depois ver publicados os romances que iria produzir com sua pena. — Imagino que, quando estiver terminado, vou ter de enviá-lo a um editor como sendo da autoria de um homem, mesmo assim não deixarei que isso me aborreça. O que importa é que eu saberei quem é a verdadeira autora da obra. O que me faz lembrar... Tente adivinhar aonde irei amanhã à noite.

Sem perceber, Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas. Conhecia muito bem aquele ar maroto no semblante da amiga e, geralmente, isso era sinal de travessuras nada recomendáveis. Presumindo que lorde Waring e família certamente seriam convidados para o evento, arriscou indagar:

— Ao sarau de lady Dartmouth?

Após olhar ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém a ouvia, Alice aproximou-se um pouco mais para afirmar num sopro de voz:

— A um antro de jogatina na Jermyn Street.

— O quê!? — Por sorte a música estava alta, e a exclamação de surpresa de Isabella perdeu-se em meio ao burburinho do salão. — Por Deus, Alice, você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas!

— É preciso, amiga. Uma escritora tem de conhecer a vida em todos os seus aspectos se quiser descrevê-la como ela realmente é. Tenho de observar tudo o que acontece de perto, investigar a fundo todas as situações da existência humana, ou não saberei traduzi-las para o papel.

Embora soubesse melhor do que ninguém o que era correr atrás de um sonho, Isabella lembrou a si que havia certas circunstâncias proibidas a uma dama.

— Não, Alice, isso é loucura. Já imaginou se alguém descobre? Você estaria perdida.

— Pensei que você fosse entender meu ponto de vista, afinal, no internato, sempre pude contar com seu apoio. Ou não me diga que esqueceu o quanto me ajudou quando eu quis ir à briga de galos para...

— Sim, e quase morri de medo de que alguém pudesse nos pegar lá. Céus, aquela foi uma das piores noites da minha vida.

— E uma das mais interessantes também. Oh, lembra-se? Eu nunca tinha visto nada igual.

Isabella tinha. Vagabundos, trapaceiros, charlatães, enganadores de todos os tipos. Nunca se sentira tão grata por poder retornar ao seu modesto dormitório no internato, à roupa de cama limpinha, bem longe daquela gente que inspirava medo e repulsa. Ainda assim, Alice acabara por convencê-la a acompanhá-la em várias outras peripécias, com o que ela concordara só para não imaginar a amiga sozinha e desprotegida em meio a pessoas nem um pouco dignas de apreço.

— Vou me vestir como homem — prosseguia Alice —, assim não correrei o risco de algum mal-encarado vir a mexer comigo.

— E onde irá arrumar trajes masculinos?

— Vou tomar emprestado do meu primo. Ele veio passar a temporada conosco, mas nos próximos dias irá visitar amigos no interior. E um rapazote que acabou de fazer quinze anos, um pouco mais alto do que eu... Seja como for, tenho certeza de que as roupas dele servirão em mim.

Isabella engoliu em seco, vislumbrando um ambiente ainda pior do que aquele da Estalagem Black Boar.

— Oh, Alice... Eu preferia que você não tivesse me contado nada disso.

— Ora, por que não?

— Porque agora me sinto na obrigação de ir com você.

Enquanto a moreninha batia palmas com um sorriso triunfante, Isabella fez uma careta. Sua amiga nada conhecia a respeito de antros de jogatina como os da Jermyn Street, porém ela estava farta de saber que, a despeito dos trajes refinados e da pose altiva, os homens que frequentavam aquele tipo de lugar tinham um único conjunto de objetivos em mente: beber, jogar a dinheiro e se deitar com prostitutas.

Alice Lockhart era como uma irmã para ela, e não podia deixá-la aventurar-se sozinha numa experiência arriscada como aquela.

Largando-se de encontro ao encosto do sofá na sala de leitura, Edward pestanejou repetidas vezes, desconfiado de que seus olhos lhe pregavam uma peça. Então ficou olhando fixamente para a janela. E a cena lá fora não se alterou.

Mas, não podia ser. Não era possível que Isabella Swan estivesse escorregando, por uma corda feita de lençóis, da janela do dormitório no terceiro piso do casarão para o chão... Pensando bem, por que estava tão admirado? Aos quatorze anos, ela era ágil como um acrobata.

Como já fizesse uns dez minutos que apagara a lamparina na mesinha ao lado do sofá, a fim de melhor desfrutar do silêncio da noite enquanto relembrava bons momentos a bordo do Norwich, levantou-se e se aproximou vagarosamente da janela sem receio de que Isabella pudesse percebê-lo ali. Não, não tinha se enganado: mesmo em trajes masculinos, o corpo dela era inconfundível.

Por algum motivo, a desmiolada usava um par de calças cinza-claro, camisa de linho branca e casaco cor de vinho, a indumentária de um elegante jovem dândi. Onde ela teria conseguido aquelas roupas?

Santo Deus, aquela desatinada ainda iria levá-los à ruína... Mas não, não iria detê-la. Em vez disso, iria se colocar nos calcanhares dela. Era a única maneira de descobrir o que a doida havia tramado daquela vez.

Com o cuidado de manter certa distância, Edward a seguiu até a esquina, onde Isabella entrou num coche de aluguel que certamente já a aguardava, então se enfiou noutro veículo do mesmo tipo após dizer ao cocheiro que fosse ao encalço do primeiro.

Quase chegou a perdê-la de vista nas proximidades da Berkeley Square, porém instantes depois tornou a avistar a carruagem em que ela estava, na Piccadilly, o que o fez respirar aliviado. Um alívio que pouco durou: em seguida o coche tomou uma rua transversal e, dobrando a esquina na Jermyn Street, estacou alguns metros adiante para deixar na calçada dois jovens "cavalheiros" que, sem perda de tempo, foram se meter num conhecido covil de devassidão chamado, muito apropriadamente, Anjo Decaído.

Com mil demônios! Seu coração desandou dentro do peito. Tanto por temor do que pudesse acontecer àquelas desajuizadas como de raiva por elas se arriscarem daquela maneira. Que diabo as duas irresponsáveis poderiam querer num lugar como o Anjo Decaído? Seria possível que tivessem ido lá para se encontrarem com alguém? Talvez tivesse se enganado, talvez Isabella não fosse a inocente por quem a tomava...

Cerrando os dentes, Edward saltou da carruagem.

Isabella ouviu a porta se fechar atrás delas, e um arrepio gelado percorreu sua espinha. Iluminado somente por enfumaçadas lamparinas a óleo, o sombrio vestíbulo ostentava o retrato de uma voluptuosa mulher reclinada sobre um divã, usando apenas uma echarpe caída sobre as partes íntimas. O arrepio se transformou em paralisante calafrio.

— Diabo, Alice, este lugar não é para nós.

A morena miúda fez um ar admirado. Isabella nunca praguejava.

— Vamos ficar só um pouquinho, Bella.

O robusto negro que guardava a porta de acesso ao salão observou-as por um instante, no entanto não fez menção de lhes barrar a passagem ao vê-las se dirigirem ao recinto.

— Oh, meu Deus... — cochichou Alice à entrada da espaçosa sala de jogos.

— Veja só essas mulheres!

Com ruge e pintura no rosto, pernas desnudas e seios que pareciam prestes a saltar dos apertadíssimos espartilhos rendados, as raparigas do Anjo Decaído, rindo alto dos comentários vulgares dos homens que ali se encontravam, encorajavam-lhes os avanços lascivos. Nem mesmo as meretrizes do Black Boar, que restringiam suas atividades aos quartinhos do segundo piso da estalagem, eram tão teatrais.

— Vamos embora. —Antes que pudesse dar meia-volta, Isabella se viu arrastada pela amiga para o salão.

Apertando-se de encontro à parede, as duas foram se sentar num canto pouco iluminado. Quase no mesmo instante, uma loirinha bastante bonita se aproximou requebrando o quadril.

— Boa noite, milordes. O que vão querer? — A moça empinou os seios em direção ao rosto de Isabella. — Como podem ver, tenho muito a oferecer.

Apesar de constrangida até a raiz dos cabelos, Isabella tratou de engrossar a voz ao afirmar:

— Duas canecas de cerveja, por favor. E não se demore, menina; temos outro compromisso e não vamos ficar muito tempo por aqui.

O que também era uma boa desculpa para não tirarem seus chapéus-coco. Vestida dos pés à cabeça, com o cachecol a um milímetro das orelhas, Isabella fazia de tudo para ignorar o tolo bigode que Alice havia modelado a partir de uma mecha de cabelos. Jamais se sentira tão ridícula.

— Têm certeza de que não há nada que eu possa fazer por vocês? — A loirinha agora balançava os seios num gesto que julgava tentador. — Poderíamos ir lá para cima, e eu os deixaria...

— Hoje não — cortou Isabella. — Vá buscar a cerveja, sim?

A moça sacudiu-se toda em ensaiada mesura, o que fez com que o movimento da diminuta imitação de um uniforme de camareira quase lhe expusesse as nádegas, então se foi.

— Deus do céu, se me contassem, eu não acreditaria. — Alice tirou os olhos da loirinha para ir pousá-los no grupo de moças semi despidas debruçadas sobre os homens bem vestidos às mesas de jogo. Uma delas deu uma sonora gargalhada quando um cliente, enfiando a mão dentro do seu espartilho, beliscou-lhe o seio. Palavras grosseiras e comentários chulos pairavam pelo recinto, combinados com uma enjoativa mistura de perfumes baratos. — As coisas que os homens fazem para se distraírem...

— Espero que já tenha visto o suficiente. — Isabella olhou furtivamente pelo salão. — A cada minuto que ficamos aqui, aumenta o risco de virmos a ser descobertas.

Em silêncio, Alice continuou a observar o espalhafatoso saguão e seus ruidosos ocupantes, tentando memorizar cada detalhe da estampa dourada do papel de parede vermelho, cada vinco sob o pó-de-arroz no rosto das meretrizes.

— Escutou o que eu disse Alice? Você já viu tudo o que queria, não viu? É hora de irmos embora.

Um movimento junto à mesa chamou a atenção de ambas e, um segundo depois, as mãos de um homem foram se colocar sobre o espaldar da cadeira diante da delas.

— Excelente ideia — assinalou lorde Strickland, os olhos verdes mais carregados do que a noite. — Lady Alice, sugiro que acate o conselho de sua amiga.

— Mas que inferno... — resmungou a moreninha antes de olhar para Isabella.

— Você não contou nada para ele, contou?

— Ficou maluca?

— Falem baixo. Vocês foram escolher um dos lugares mais mal-afamados da Jermyn Street... Ao que tudo indica, por mera curiosidade, mas caso alguém venha a perceber que se trata de duas mocinhas, vou ter muito trabalho para tirá-las daqui.

A garçonete de seios e quadris volumosos reapareceu com a cerveja, depositando as canecas sobre a mesa. Edward lhe entregou uma moeda.

— Boa noite, bonitão. — A loirinha se acercou para passar a mão pelos cabelos dele. — Não gostaria de ir comigo lá para cima?

Segurando-lhe o pulso, Edward afastou a mão da moça antes de responder:

— Hoje não, obrigado. — Como seu olhar colocasse a atendente para correr, ele se virou para Isabella. — Você e sua amiga: levantem-se discretamente e voltem pelo mesmo caminho por onde vieram. O coche que alugaram, linda está lá fora. Subam nele e esperem por mim.

— S-sim, meu lorde. — De tão forte que seu coração batia, Isabella tinha a sensação de poder senti-lo na ponta dos dedos.

Até mesmo Alice parecia amedrontada. Mais do que depressa, as duas puxaram seus chapéus sobre o rosto, puseram-se em pé e, tornando a colar seus corpos à parede, deixaram o salão.

Mas nem bem chegaram á calçada, Edward já estava em seus calcanhares. E, adiantando-se para ir abrir a porta do coche de aluguel, ele ordenou:

— Entrem.

Com seus três ocupantes envoltos numa nuvem de sepulcral silêncio, o veículo se largou pelas ruas pavimentadas de pedras, o clangor das rodas reforçadas com metal ainda mais estrepitoso devido à ausência de qualquer ruído no seu interior. Minutos depois, quando sentiu que a tensão a premê-los estava a ponto de sufocá-la, Alice, arrancando o bigode falso do rosto, tomou a iniciativa de dizer:

— A culpa foi minha, lorde Strickland. Fui eu quem teve a ideia de ir àquele lugar. Isabella não teve a menor responsabilidade.

O olhar furioso de Edward recaiu sobre ela.

— Sugiro, lady Alice, que mantenha sua adorável boca fechada e seus pensamentos, por mais interessantes que pareçam ser, para você.

— Mas Isabella, que sabia que eu iria lá de qualquer maneira, tentou me demover dessa ideia. E só foi comigo porque queria me ajudar.

Os olhos dele se voltaram para Isabella.

— Estou com vontade de colocá-la no colo, como fiz quando você era uma menina, para dar umas boas palmadas. Quem sabe assim você não aprende de uma vez por todas?

Apesar da vergonha que aquela lembrança lhe trazia, ela ergueu o queixo.

— Não sou mais criança, meu lorde. Você não tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer e, por favor, não ouse me ameaçar.

— Há poucas coisas no mundo que eu não ousaria fazer.

— Ora, seu... — Isabella calou-se. Irritá-lo ainda mais seria o mesmo que enfiar a mão num vespeiro.

—É você, lady Alice... — Ele respirou fundo

— Por certo está ciente de que terei de relatar o acontecido a lorde Waring, não?

— Por favor, meu lorde, eu imploro... — A aflição de Alice se estampava em seu belo rosto. — Por favor, não diga nada ao meu padrasto.

— Infelizmente, seu comportamento não me deixa outra opção.

Ao ver a amiga se encolher diante de seus olhos, Isabella segurou no braço dele.

— Por favor, meu lorde. Alice está escrevendo um livro, pois tem sonhos de se tornar escritora, e só queria saber como era um lugar como aquele. Ela não fez mal a ninguém, e nada de grave nos aconteceu. Só desta vez, peço que...

— Não, Isabella, não posso fechar os olhos a uma atitude tão temerária. Agora que sei o que houve, sinto-me responsável pelo bem-estar de Alice, e é minha obrigação...

— Obrigação! E só nisso que você pensa? Seus deveres e sua honra! Será que nunca teve um sonho? Será que não é capaz de entender o que é desejar algo do fundo do coração?

— Isabella, por favor... Lorde Waring precisa saber o que aconteceu. Pelo bem da própria Alice.

— Mas, se ele ficar sabendo, irá surrá-la até deixá-la na cama! De tanto apanhar, Alice tem vergões por todo o corpo... Como acha que ela tomou conhecimento da existência do Anjo Decaído? Pois foi ouvindo o padrasto falar do que acontecia por lá! Lorde Waring é igualzinho aos homens que frequentavam o Black Boar e que espancaram minha mãe antes ou depois de se aproveitarem dela!

Ao se dar conta do que acabara de trazer à tona seu bem guardado segredo, Isabella ofegou.

Enquanto tentava juntar as peças do estranho quebra-cabeça, Alice tomou a mão dela para apertá-la com delicadeza.

— Você nunca me contou nada sobre seus pais, Bella, nem eu lhe fiz qualquer pergunta porque, para mim, pouco importa quem eram ou deixaram de ser. — Acarinhou os dedos trêmulos. — Obrigada por tentar me proteger. Se eu levar uma surra pelo problema que causei, será mais do que justo. Valerá a pena só pelo fato de eu agora saber que posso contar com uma amiga como você.

— Não haverá surra alguma. Não vou dizer nada a lorde Waring. — Inclinando o corpo para a frente, Edward olhou fundo nos olhos úmidos de Alice. — Mas quero sua palavra, lady Alice, de que nunca mais irá se meter numa aventura tão perigosa.

— Prometo — garantiu ela, cruzando os dedos às costas.

— E você, Srta. Swan?

— É a promessa menos penosa que faço na vida, meu lorde. Um antro de jogatina é o último lugar no mundo aonde eu gostaria de ir.

— Então não falaremos mais desse assunto. — Recostando-se novamente ao assento, Edward ficou olhando para ela.

Isabella se indagou o que ele estaria pensando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E ai? Gostaram?<em>**

**_Conseguiram perdoar o Edward?_**

_Tadinha da Bella gente! Essa coitada só entra em confusão kkkk_

_O bom de tudo isso é que ela tem um salvador para ajudá-la!_

_Odeio esse irmão dela! Oh criatura escrota! Ele e essa Tanya são as pessoas mais odiosos que tive o desprazer de conhecer!_

_Então meu amores lindoooosss... Domingo eu conto mais! kkkkk :P_

_Então flores, até Domingo! Ótima Final de Semana para vocês!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho, você são maravilhosas!_

_Fiquem com Deus_

**_"Viva a vida sem ter pressa, porque o realmente importa é ser feliz... Dê mais risadas, sorria... Se você ganhar ou perder a vida é unica e exclusivamente sua, saiba viver"_**

**_Robsteijoooosss_**

_Até Domingo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Boa Noite Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! U.U ... Se não estiver logo, logo vai ficar..._**

_Então, meninas eu não postei antes por que fiquei mal essa duas ultimas semanas! Me deu uma infecção urinaria fortissima que me derrubou e para ajudar tive tantos trabalho da faculdade que não ajudaram em nada minha vida! Eu não conseguia nem sentar direito, entrei no facebook pelo celular, porque assim eu conseguia ficar deita!_

_Estou ensinando minha irmã para postar para mim quando eu não puder, mais ela ainda não apreendeu kkkk,_

_Mas vamos que vamos que a vida não para!_

_E nossa Bella vai se casar! Não dá para ficar esperando o Edward se decidir... Ele ama e a desejava, mas não dá o braço a torcer! Teimoso! Vai acabar perdendo a mulher que ama!_

_Então meninas leiam muito e se divirtam muito com esse Edward extremamente TEIMOSO e a nossa Bella apaixonada, e dividida entre o amor e o dever!_

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

— Por que está andando de um lado para o outro, Edward? Se tiver algo a dizer, diga de uma vez.

— Estou um pouco preocupado, só isso. — Ele se deteve junto à poltrona do pai na sala de leitura. Era tarde, e Isabella já tinha ido se deitar. —Vou partir dentro de duas semanas, e o senhor vai ficar sozinho com Isabella aqui em Londres...

— Pois vá tranqüilo. Esme tem nos ajudado e, no mais, tudo está correndo como o previsto.

Caminhando até a escrivaninha, Edward apoiou as mãos no espaldar acolchoado da poltrona em frente ao móvel. Pensava em Isabella na noite anterior no Anjo Decaído, e não era nada fácil encontrar as palavras ade quadas para dizer o que queria.

— Sei como o senhor se sente a respeito de sua pupila. Eu também, devo admitir, vim a ter certa admiração por ela. — Além de um desejo insano que não parava de crescer. — Tendo em mente o passado a que Isabella sobreviveu, as transformações que ela sofreu são admiráveis.

— Isso nem se discute.

— Realmente, mas, seja como for, o fato é que Isabella Swan continua sendo Isabella Swan.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que o passado dela sempre será um problema, visto que volta e meia à leva a cometer algum deslize. Ainda ontem Isabella se referiu à mãe de um modo que não pode ria ser mais explícito. Felizmente isso aconteceu na pre sença de Alice Lockhart, que, além de muito amiga dela, pareceu-me uma pessoa muito discreta.

— Ninguém é perfeito, Eddie.

— A questão não é essa, e sim a possibilidade de que isso venha a se repetir. Um deslize desse tipo pode trazer à luz o passado dela e enxovalhar o nome Belmore, um nome honrado que nunca se viu maculado por nenhuma espécie de escândalo.

— Nenhum escândalo do qual se tenha ouvido falar.

— Como assim?

— Nada nunca é ou preto ou branco; quando se trata de ser justo, há que se levar em conta os vários aspectos, ou nuances, de determinada questão. — Suspirando, o mar quês tirou a tampa de uma garrafa de cristal e derramou uma generosa dose de conhaque em dois cálices. — Não creio que nossos antepassados foram tão perfeitos quanto você os pinta; o mais provável é que tiveram a sorte de conseguir ocultar os erros que certamente devem ter cometidos. E mesmo você, Eddie, apesar do rígido código de honra pelo qual pauta sua vida, deve ter tomado atitudes das quais não se orgulha nem um pouco... ou pelo menos pensado em tomar.

Aquilo era a mais incontestável das verdades. Não, ele não era perfeito, muito pelo contrário. E, ultimamente, a atitude de que menos se orgulhava era ficar imaginando como seria levar Isabella Swan para a cama.

Seu pai lhe estendeu um dos cálices.

— Não vou negar que o passado de Isabella seja um es torvo, filho, mas, quando ela estiver casada, haveremos de esquecer esse assunto definitivamente.

Edward lembrou-se de Isabella vestida como homem. E sentiu a essência física de sua virilidade se intumescer só de pensar em como as calças justas acentuavam os contornos do quadril dela, no modo como a camisa de linho branco dava a impressão de mal acomodar os seios de convidativas formas arredondadas... Levando o cálice aos lábios, tomou o conhaque de um único gole.

— Sou da opinião de que quanto mais cedo ela se casar, melhor. — Melhor para seu pai, para Belmore e principalmente para ele. — Se até lá esse passado problemático não vier à tona, então é provável que tudo se resolva sem maiores percalços.

— Sim, terei especial cuidado em encontrar um bom marido para Isabella, alguém que a ame e não se importe com a origem dela, caso essa questão porventura se desvele. — O marquês se largou de encontro à poltrona com um suspiro. — Seja como for, você certamente não estará por aqui quando essa união for celebrada.

Edward tratou de ignorar um inesperado e surpreen dente aperto no peito. Afinal, queria Isabella como amante, não como esposa. Ainda assim... Ainda assim, incomodava-o profundamente imaginá-la nos braços de outro homem.

Abrindo o leque pintado à mão, Isabella buscou se re frescar do calor provocado pela última sucessão de dan ças no sarau na refinada residência do duque de Milton, na St. James Square. Após o vexame na companhia de Alice na antevéspera, seu comportamento tinha de ser irreprochável e, por conta disso, ela havia sorrido até sentir os lábios a ponto de racharem, dançado até ficar com os pés dormentes, abanando o leque e batendo as pestanas para todos os possíveis candidatos a desposá-la.

E, ao perceber que começava a se fartar daquilo tudo até não poder mais, tinha se dirigido à sala de jogos. Ali, não muito longe da porta, assistia em silêncio ao carteado que se desenrolava às mesas recobertas por feltro verde, onde grandes maços de dinheiro, dezenas de milhares de libras, trocavam rapidamente de mãos.

— Vamos cear, srta. Swan? Reservei uma mesa para nós no salão de refeições.

— Impecavelmente trajado num fraque bordo, com colete branco de pique e calças pretas, Mike Codrington, duque de Milton, sorria displicentemente para ela. Um loiro de feições suaves e cordiais olhos castanhos, o duque parecia bem mais novo do que seus vinte e quatro anos.

Assentindo, Isabella tentou demonstrar satisfação pelo convite para acompanhá-lo na refeição servida à meia-noite.

— Fiquei prestando atenção às mesas de jogo e não vi o tempo passar. — Aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia. — Nem percebi que estava com fome.

— Gosta de jogar, Srta. Swan?

— Não, eu... Gosto de ver, mas na verdade não tenho muito talento para as cartas.

— Posso lhe ensinar um dia destes, se quiser. Quero crer que sou um jogador razoável.

— Quero, sim, Vossa Graça. — O que não era de todo mentira. De todos os cavalheiros que havia conhecido, o jovem duque era aquele com quem mais simpatizava.

Com palavras afáveis e observações perspicazes, ele sempre escolhia assuntos que iam além dos comentários banais a respeito de peças teatrais ou o cansativo palavrório dos modismos, preferindo falar sobre a perigosa invasão francesa que todos temiam, sobre a inauguração das novas instalações portuárias de Londres e de como isso iria afetar o comércio exterior. Com Mike, ela podia trocar idéias a respeito das notícias vindas de Marselha de que a frota de Toulon havia capturado uma fragata inglesa nas proximidades de Cabo Maria e também conversar a respeito do almirante Nelson, da guerra e de Napoleão Bonaparte, questões que comumente discutia com o marquês, mas que não eram vistas como um assunto apropriado para uma dama solteira... Para dama nenhuma, na verdade.

Ainda assim, não foi sem certo alívio que Isabella, ao final da refeição de dez pratos, viu o duque de volta à obrigação de entreter os convidados. Afinal, tivera um comportamento tão recomendável naqueles últimos dois dias que bem que estava merecendo alguns momentos a sós com ela própria. Carlisle já tinha voltado para a Residência Belmore na capital, porém lady Bainbridge permanecera na festa como sua dama de companhia, e agora cabia a ela e a Edward levar a condessa para casa.

Por mais que ele mal tivesse lhe dirigido à palavra desde que fora buscá-la no Anjo Decaído, Isabella não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos o buscassem em meio aos convidados. E como não o encontrasse por ali, recriminou-se mentalmente por continuar pensando em lorde Strickland após prometer a si mesma que não mais o faria, então abriu caminho por entre as pessoas que se achavam naquele salão para ir respirar um pouco de ar fresco lá fora.

Detendo-se sob as sombras da varanda, tirou as luvas enquanto tombava a cabeça para trás a fim de admirar as estrelas. O ar recém-banhado pelo breve aguaceiro que caí ra havia pouco recendia a terra úmida; as plantas ainda ostentavam gotas de chuva, e a sebe de buxos logo abaixo do balaústre do terraço cintilava como cristal à chama de um archote no jardim.

— Você sabe que não deveria estar aqui sozinha, não sabe?

Isabella se virou em direção à voz grave de Jasper Harcourt, visconde St. Cere. Dançara uma única vez com aquele ca valheiro de cabelos dourados, com quem havia trocado pou quíssimas palavras numa ou noutra ocasião.

— Boa noite, meu lorde. — Obedecendo a um impulso, afastou-se um passo. Algo nele a deixava nervosa, uma rispidez, um estado de espírito que a assustava. — Só vim respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Às vezes me sinto um pouco incomodada em meio a aglomerações.

— Sei como é isso. Bem até demais, aliás. — St. Cere se aproximou e, dessa vez, ela não se moveu. — Fico um tempo na cidade, até que a hipocrisia que reina por aqui comece a me revirar o estômago, então volto para Harcourt, que renova minhas energias. Mas aí dou para ficar inquieto, pensando nos prazeres que estou per dendo, e acabo voltando para Londres, onde retomo minha vida de jogatina e libertinagem.

Embora sentisse seus olhos se arregalarem ante tão crua sinceridade, Isabella nada disse.

— Ficou chocada com minhas palavras, srta. Swan? Pensei que isso não fosse acontecer.

Ela se retesou. Por acaso aquele homem saberia alguma coisa sobre seu passado? Ou, por algum motivo, desconfiaria da verdade?

— Por que... Por que lhe ocorreu que eu não fosse me chocar?

St. Cere encolheu um par de ombros quase tão largos quanto os de Edward.

— Porque há uma certa sensatez no seu semblante, do tipo que só transparece em pessoas que conheceram as dificuldades da vida e souberam como sobrepujá-las. O que me faz querer saber o que poderia ter acontecido para que a senhorita tenha esse ar. E me leva a imaginar quais seriam os seus segredos.

— Não tenho segredo algum.

— Não?

— Claro que não. — Quando percebeu que amassava entre as mãos as luvas que havia tirado, Isabella se conteve. Por Deus, precisava retornar ao salão. Ele estava tão perto; se quisesse beijá-la, bastaria...

— Srta. Swan... Até que enfim a encontrei. — A poucos passos dali, Edward, com o corpo tenso e o semblante carregado, observava-os sob a luz de um candeeiro.

— Eu já ia entrar meu lorde.

A expressão de Jasper Harcourt não se alterou.

— Strinckland. Ouvi dizer que você estava na cidade para a temporada. — Um canto da boca do visconde cur vou-se de leve. — Eu ia dizer que é um prazer revê-lo, mas, a julgar pelo seu ar de poucos amigos, duvido que você fosse acreditar.

Edward não respondeu.

— Eu já tinha ouvido falar que a encantadora Srta. Swan era pupila do seu pai. — St. Cere olhou rapidamente para Isabella. — O que eu ainda não sabia era que você se im portava tanto assim com ela.

— Pois agora já está sabendo.

O visconde perscrutou o rosto de Edward por alguns instantes. De súbito, seus lábios se entreabriram num sorriso largo que, ao suavizar as feições crispadas, fez com que ele parecesse bem mais jovem.

— Então vou deixá-la aos seus cuidados. E... Edward, foi realmente muito bom revê-lo. Espero que nossos cami nhos voltem a se encontrar em breve. — Então Harcourt se foi tão silenciosamente quanto havia chegado.

— Que diabo você estava fazendo aqui com St. Cere?

— Eu não estava _com _ele. Vim para cá sozinha.

— E acha que Jasper apareceu caído do céu? Por Cristo, aquele sujeito é um espertalhão. Não é possível que você não tenha percebido o que ele tinha em mente.

— Mas...

— Sabe o que iria acontecer se alguém pegasse vocês dois sozinhos aqui?

— Estávamos só conversando. Que mal pode haver nisso?

— Aposto que não era _s__ó_conversar o que Jasper queria.

— Como pode saber o que _ele _pretendia? — Irritada com aquela discussão que, no final das contas, depunha contra a sua dignidade, tentou passar por ele a caminho do salão, porém se sentiu impedida pela mão que veio pousar em seu braço.

— Você está se fazendo passar por parenta do meu pai, Isabella, o que pode comprometer o nome dele e de Belmore.

— Vá para o inferno!

Com os olhos turvos e um sorriso cínico nos lábios, Edward revidou:

— Vai ver, seu real desejo era que algum homem tomasse certas liberdades com você. Se for esse o caso, posso assumir o lugar de St. Cere.

— Seu...

Trazendo-a de encontro ao peito, Edward tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo quase áspero, a perfeita expressão da raiva que o acometia. Isabella levou as mãos aos ombros largos, na tentativa de afastá-lo, o que fez com que ele a cingisse com força redobrada. Ao sentir um suave aroma de conhaque, misturado à masculina colônia almiscarada e à sensação de ter aquele físico tão viril junto de seu corpo, ela, experimentando incontrolável ebulição na região do baixo-ventre, deixou escapar um suspiro.

De súbito, os lábios de Edward se tornaram mais brandos e o beijo, que antes parecia produto de mera irritação, transformou-se num carinho ardente e provocante. Enquanto lhe mordiscava o canto da boca antes de voltar a enroscar a língua à dela, ele a ajeitou entre os braços, e Isabella então pôde perceber plenamente a turgidez no interior da calça azul-marinho do vistoso uniforme da Marinha. Um delicioso arrepio ao longo da espinha deixou suas pernas bambas, e ela tornou a suspirar.

Vozes vindas de não muito longe os envolveram. A poucos metros dali, na outra extremidade da varanda, risos e um arrastar de pés fizeram com que Edward desse fim ao beijo. Ainda assim, permaneceu alguns instantes a fitá-la, com a respiração descompassada, como se esquecido de onde se encontravam. E quando Isabella apertou seus ombros em busca de apoio, ele resmungou alguma coisa antes de afirmar num murmúrio:

— Devo estar louco.

— Edward... — E isso foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Recolhendo as luvas que Isabella deixara cair no chão, ele se desculpou:

— Perdão. A culpa foi toda minha. — Entregou-lhe as luvas. — Isso não tornará a se repetir.

— Eu... Eu queria que você me beijasse, então... Então creio que sou eu quem deve um pedido de desculpas. — Afastando-se dele, Isabella correu de volta ao salão.

E a primeira pessoa que viu ao entrar no recinto foi Tanya Winston. _Valha-me, meu Senhor. _Envergonhada, premida entre a culpa e um insano de sejo por Edward, deixou o aposento para seguir a passos largos em direção à sala reservada às damas no segundo piso da residência.

Henry Winston, conde de Landsdowne, um senhor atarracado com um resto de cabelos grisalhos ao redor da calva, presenteou Edward com caloroso tapa no ombro.

— Faz tempo que espero vê-lo, meu filho, mas, tendo em vista todos os meses que você passou em alto-mar, imagino que deve ter andado muito ocupado recolocando a vida em ordem.

— Desculpe-me por não ter ido visitá-lo na Quinta Winston. Eu não sabia que meu pai pretendia passar um período na capital.

Estavam na sala de visitas da residência de Landsdowne na Berkeley Square, em Londres. Já fazia horas que Edward se encontrava na companhia do conde, de Tanya e da mãe dela, colocando a conversa em dia. Havia uns quinze minutos que lady Landsdowne tinha pedido licença para ir visitar amigos, e agora o conde se preparava para sair também.

— Tanya, minha filha, vou deixar em suas mãos a responsabilidade de cuidar para que nosso visitante receba o tratamento que merece.

— Vá tranqüilo, papai — respondeu ela com um sorriso.

Após beijar o rosto de Tanya e apertar a mão de Edward, lorde Landsdowne deixou-os a sós na sala de visitas, porém rodeados pelo batalhão de criados espalhados pelas dependências da casa.

Indo se sentar ao lado dela no canapé estofado, Edward indagou:

— Por acaso já se deu conta de que eu nunca a beijei?

— Isso não é verdade, meu lorde. — Tanya deu uma contida e feminina risadinha. — Você me deu um beijo quando éramos crianças... Lá fora, no jardim, atrás da cerca-viva.

— Verdade? Eu fiz isso?

— Fez, sim. Disse que tinha visto sua madrasta beijar o seu pai e queria saber como era.

— E você deixou?

— Nem tive tempo para protestar, visto que se tratou de um beijo roubado... — Ela tornou a rir. — Aliás, Edward Cullen, você porventura se lembra de não ter conseguido algo com que havia cismado?

No mesmo instante, ele viu a imagem de Isabella Swan se apossar de seus pensamentos. Sim, queria fazer amor com ela com uma gana que beirava a obsessão, mas isso era algo que jamais iria transformar em realidade.

— Depois da oficialização do nosso noivado — prosseguiu Tanya —, teremos um pouco mais de tempo para nós dois. Papai será mais tolerante quando o casamento for anunciado. Ele confia em você; só não quer que os maledicentes tenham o que falar a nosso respeito.

Tendo perdido boa parte do que ela havia dito, Edward fez um meneio assertivo com a cabeça.

— Calculo que sua licença esteja prestes a terminar, Edward, assim sendo eu gostaria de saber se você terá como comparecer à festa na casa de campo de lorde Pickering no fim de semana. Meu pai conversou com lorde Belmore, e o marquês disse que ele e a srta. Swan iriam.

— Também tenho planos de ir sim. — Tomou a mão enluvada dela entre os dedos. — Quem sabe não tenho a oportunidade de tentar roubar outro beijo?

Um ligeiro rubor corou as faces pálidas de Tanya. Bonita e bem-criada, era de fato a dama que ele sempre idealizara ter por esposa. No entanto, ao fitá-la naquele instante, deu-se conta de que... Talvez a mulher com quem fosse se casar devesse provocar o tipo de paixão que Isabella despertava nele com um simples olhar. Droga. Por que não era capaz de sentir por Tanya Winston o mesmo desejo que nutria por Isabella?

Tentou imaginar Tanya em sua cama, nua, estremecendo sob seu corpo, rogando-lhe que a possuísse. Mas em vez de cabelos loiros espalhados sobre seus travesseiros, viu longas melenas avermelhadas. Em vez dos lábios levemente rosados de Tanya, viu a suculenta boca de Isabella, úmida dos seus beijos.

— Você já sabe quanto tempo ficará em alto-mar desta vez?

Obrigando-se a prestar atenção à conversa, Edward respondeu:

— Infelizmente, não. Faz dois anos que estamos bloqueando os navios de Napoleão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles acabarão por reagir; quando isso acontecer, e depois que o confronto terminar, vou me desligar da Marinha definitivamente.

— Oh, Edward, não vejo a hora de você voltar para casa para ficar. — Acercou-se, e ele sentiu um delicado aroma de lírios. — Seremos um casal perfeito, você vai ver. Todos dizem isso. Teremos filhos lindos e moraremos num lar encantador. Sempre gostei de Belmore; quando seu pai se for desta vida, a casa e toda aquela mobília esplêndida será nossa. Até já estou planejando como...

— Meu pai ainda vai viver muitos anos, e nós iremos morar no Solar Cullen. Se isso não lhe agrada... — O olhar mortificado de Tanya o fez calar-se. Mas, que inferno. O que estava se passando com ele?

— D-desculpe-me. Eu não quis ser rude. Só disse aquilo por que...

— Sou eu quem tem de pedir desculpas, já que não devia ter rebatido suas palavras com tanta veemência. Acontece que meu pai tem estado um pouco abatido, e eu me preocupo com o bem-estar dele. — Levantou-se. — É melhor eu ir andando, assim evitamos comentários mali ciosos.

— Bem, sim... Então nos veremos em Benhamwood, não é mesmo?

— Sim. Já estou ansioso por revê-la, minha dama. — Curvando-se sobre a mão que ela lhe estendia, Edward percebeu que, na verdade, não estava nem um pouco ansioso por aquele reencontro.

Tanya o acompanhou até a porta, diante da qual o mordomo lhe entregou o chapéu e as luvas.

— Obrigada pela visita.

— O prazer foi meu, minha dama. — Ao beijar a mão dela, perguntou-se por que nunca havia tentado beijá-la nos lábios. Nos últimos cinco anos, planejara sua vida na companhia de Tanya Winston. Agora, porém, essa vida parecia um tanto turva.

Em silêncio, Edward maldisse a si próprio. E também Isabella Swan, por fazê-lo desejá-la como um desvairado.

Um sol tíbio se filtrava por entre os ramos do frondoso plátano junto ao passeio pelo qual Isabella caminhava no jardim em Benhamwood, onde as clematites desabrochavam e os lilases perfumavam o ar. Embora a propriedade rural do conde de Pickering fosse majestosa, com mais de duas dezenas de dormitórios, uma dúzia de elegantes salas de estar e um suntuoso salão de refeições que acomodava cerca de duzentos convidados, era da área ao redor do palacete que ela mais gostava.

Uma lagoa circundada por salgueiros-chorões dominava a paisagem de terreno ondeado, onde cervos e ovelhas perambulavam pela encosta das colinas cercadas por bosques de viçosa vegetação. Desde que chegara ali, fazia um par de dias, Isabella fizera dos amplos espaços abertos seu refúgio das constantes aglomerações, dos mexericos e das maquinações da opulenta elite reunida na casa de campo de lorde Pickering. Pena que Alice não estivesse lá também. Lorde Waring e família raramente compareciam a eventos como aquele, e Alice não poderia ir sem a companhia da mãe e do padrasto.

Prosseguindo com sua caminhada, ela apanhou uma pequena rosa cor-de-rosa da trepadeira da cobertura de treliça que protegia o passeio. Sempre quisera ser uma dama e, na aparência, realmente o era. Mas o sonho que se tornara realidade cobrava seu preço: tudo o que dizia, o mais discreto gesto que fazia, tinham de se submeter a um rigoroso escrutínio cujo objetivo era descobrir alguma particularidade, uma minúcia que fosse, inadequada. Até dançar, de que ela tanto gostava, tinha severas regras que não podiam ser infringidas. Por tudo isso, cada vez mais sentia falta da liberdade de sua adolescência, dos dias tranquilos em Belmore, das crianças que não esperavam nada além de um sorriso encorajador ou um simples elogio pela diligência com que se dedicavam aos estudos.

E também havia Edward, logicamente. Embora ele passasse a maior parte do tempo na companhia de Tanya, havia ocasiões em que o pegava a observá-la pelo canto do olho, atento ao menor de seus gestos. E se durante o dia ele buscava evitá-la, à noite... À noite, quando imaginava que ela não pudesse vê-lo, Edward lhe dirigia olhares tão intensos que pareciam acariciá-la.

Durante sua estada ali, o número de cavalheiros que a cortejavam havia crescido. Mike Codrington, o duque de Milton, até chegara a falar com Carlisle, a quem to mava por seu tio. Santo Deus, Isabella Swan casada com um duque... Chega a ser engraçado. O marquês e lady Bainbridge, porém, estavam radiantes ante a perspectiva de que aquela união realmente viesse a se concretizar.

Para o baile a fantasia daquela noite, ela iria se vestir como a deusa Afrodite. Desenhado por madame Dumont, a modista mais procurada de Londres, seu vestido de seda branca como neve era justo e, além de drapejado no quadril e no busto, tinha uma fenda lateral que expunha os torno zelos quando ela caminhava. Deixando um de seus ombros nus, sobre o outro o tecido era preso por um lindo broche de topázio e pequeninos diamantes. E, além das sandálias douradas, iria usar topázios como enfeites nos cabelos.

Após lançar um último olhar pelas plácidas imediações, Isabella partiu em direção ao palacete com a ideia de descansar um pouco antes do baile e, ao dobrar a quina do terraço que dava acesso à mansão, deparou com Edward e Tanya.

— Oh... Digo boa tarde, lady Tanya... Lorde Strickland.

— Boa tarde, Bella. — Os lábios dele se curvaram num discreto sorriso.

— Eu estava passeando pelos jardins.

— Sim... — Tanya examinava tanto o vestido cor-de-rosa de musselina de Isabella quanto o modo como ela dei xara os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. — A paisagem por aqui é linda nesta época do ano.

— Bem, preciso entrar. Papai Carlisle deve estar se indagando por onde tenho andado. — Fez força para sorrir. — Tenham um ótimo passeio.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Tanya.

Edward nada disse. Apesar de tentar ignorar o misterioso brilho nos olhos dele, Isabella seguiu pela varanda se indagando se ele esperava vê-la em trajes mais formais ou se ainda estaria zangado por causa do beijo que ha viam trocado na residência do duque de Milton.

— Você está deslumbrante, minha menina. — Carlisle deu uma piscadela.

—Você não acha, Esme?

— Concordo plenamente, Carlisle querido. — Lady Bainbridge tinha um sorriso satisfeito. Fantasiada de madame Pompadour, com os cabelos cobertos por uma enorme cabeleira postiça penteada ao redor de um navio a vela em miniatura, ela balançou a cabeça num gesto de aprovação após admirar uma vez mais a indumentária grega de Isabella. — Elegante e graciosa. Ousada, mas sem exagero. Numa só palavra: perfeita.

Encabulada, Isabella sorriu em sinal de agradecimento.

Desceram do terceiro piso, onde ficavam os quartos de hóspedes, para o salão de baile no segundo pavimento do palacete; a condessa ao lado do marquês, cuja fantasia imitava Henrique V. Atrás deles, Isabella dissimulou um sorrisinho. Apesar de ter perdido peso devido à recente indisposição, o marquês de Belmore, com sua imponente estatura e aqueles cabelos que mais pare ciam à juba de um leão, dava um monarca de causar impressão.

De Edward, que iria partir dali a dois dias de volta a Belmore a fim de fazer as malas para em seguida viajar a Portsmouth e de lá para o _Norwich, _não havia sinal. Talvez fosse melhor assim, julgou Isabella; ao menos começaria a tentar esquecê-lo.

No segundo piso da magnífica mansão, um criado com uma peruca grisalha e libre azul-e-dourado abriu-lhes as portas do luxuoso salão que, além das paredes recobertas por espelhos, estava todo decorado em cores vivas de modo a fazer lembrar uma feira. O baile já havia começa do, e o conde de Pickering, trajado como Júlio César, não perdeu tempo em tirar Isabella para dançar. Depois disso, ela viu sua legião de admiradores aproximarem-se um após o outro. Como sempre, o duque de Milton cobriu-a de atenções; e até mesmo Jasper Harcourt veio convidá-la para ser seu par numa contradança.

Quando pensava que teria alguns minutos para descansar, ela sentiu pegarem em sua mão. Surpresa, ergueu os olhos para deparar com o semblante queimado de sol de lorde Strickland.

— Não se importaria de dançar comigo, não é mesmo?

Retribuindo o sorriso que ele lhe endereçava, Isabella deixou-se conduzir pelo piso de mármore rosado até o es paço destinado ao baile propriamente dito.

Enlaçando-a pela cintura, Edward esperou que a música ganhasse volume e intensidade e pegou o passo da valsa. Com o olhar refém daqueles instigantes olhos verdes, Isabella sentia o coração aos saltos dentro do peito, irradiando uma pulsação ensandecida ao longo de suas veias. Em vez de fantasia, ele usava o uniforme azul-e-branco da Marinha, as listras douradas nos ombros reluzindo à iluminação do salão.

— Afrodite. Muito apropriado, eu diria... Está gostando do baile, Bella?

Ela não se conteve:

— Agora, sim.

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram, e a mão na cintura dela a fez aproximar-se um pouquinho mais. Com a impressão de que tinha centelhas no ventre, Isabella sentiu os músculos do ombro largo sob seus dedos se enrijecerem.

— Por acaso faz ideia do que provoca em mim? — Nem o fato de vê-la arregalar os olhos numa reação admira da o levou a voltar atrás. — Você faz meu sangue arder. E se não fosse pelo meu pai, não haveria o que eu não fizesse para tê-la na minha cama.

Apesar do sobressalto, ela conseguiu responder:

— Pelo seu pai... e lady Tanya.

Lustres de cristal pareciam girar num torvelinho acima de suas cabeças; outros casais passavam dançando por eles, no entanto era como se não houvesse mais ninguém naquele salão. Edward continuou a fitá-la intensamente por alguns instantes, então, com o cuidado de aumentar a distância entre seus corpos, indagou:

— Meu pai disse que o duque de Milton pretende pedir sua mão. Caso isso aconteça, você está pensando em aceitar?

— O que me aconselha a fazer?

A valsa prosseguia, e os dois fizeram harmonioso rodopio. Num canto do salão, Carlisle conversava com Tanya.

— Mike é um homem honrado. Além de rico e influente — afirmou Edward numa voz que agora soava um pouco áspera. — Se ele a pedir em casamento, você deveria aceitar.

— Pois muito bem, meu lorde. — Antes lasso, o sorriso se foi de vez dos lábios dela. — Caso Mike me peça em casamento, direi que sim.

Com o queixo duro e uma expressão enigmática, Edward não disse mais nada.

Quando a valsa afinal terminou, ele não a levou até o marquês, que continuava na companhia de Tanya, mas sim para lady Bainbridge, no lado oposto do salão. Depois disso Isabella não voltou a vê-lo, e a noite foi se tornando longa e entediante.

A meia-noite serviu-se a ceia, constituída de diversos pratos e sobremesas variadas, da qual ela, sob o olhar zeloso de lorde Pickering, mal provou. E logo após a farta refeição o marquês, alegando cansaço e a dor provo cada pela gota, recolheu-se ao seu dormitório.

Sozinha por alguns instantes, e decidida a não pensar nas palavras ríspidas de Edward, Isabella assistiu à parte de uma partida de pôquer num dos vá rios salões de jogo de Benhamwood, depois foi até a biblioteca, onde se pôs a folhear um livro com encadernação em couro: _Melhorias na Educa__çã__o das Classes Trabalhadoras, _de Joseph Lancaster. Um parágrafo numa das páginas foi o suficiente para despertar sua atenção e, sabendo que lady Bainbridge não iria querer nem ouvir falar de ir para a cama, escolheu um convidativo canapé ao lado de uma escrivaninha ilu minada para se sentar e ler um pouco.

No entanto, nem bem se acomodara no pequeno sofá, alguém desatou a berrar, e outros gritos logo se sucede ram, misturados a vozes que, num crescendo de altura e tensão, criavam incompreensível balbúrdia em algum canto do palacete. Pondo-se em pé num pulo, Isabella cruzou a biblioteca em disparada para ir abrir as portas entalhadas que davam para o corredor.

— Incêndio! Fogo na ala oeste! — bradou alguém, e ao anúncio seguiu-se um tropel de gente irrompendo pelas escadas e das pessoas que deixavam o salão de baile como que tresloucadas.

A ala oeste! Deus, era lá que estavam o marquês e Sue! Pondo-se a correr, ela se lançou pela escadaria de mármore... Porém logo percebeu que, a cada dois degraus que subia, as pessoas que vinham na direção contrária no desabalado da fuga a faziam descer outros dois.

— Aonde está indo, sua tonta? — alguém a repreendeu. — A casa está em chamas!

— O marquês está lá em cima! — Isabella retrucou no mesmo tom. — Tenho de ir buscá-lo!

Agora já era possível ver as labaredas a lamberem as cortinas instadas pelo vento que soprava pelas janelas es cancaradas. A poucos metros dali, no fundo do corredor, o bonito papel de parede com desenhos em dourado consumia-se como uma vela. Umedecendo os lábios, Isabella tratava de ignorar o medo que se avolumava em seu peito para continuar a subir os degraus à sua frente quando avistou uma senhora usando largas anquinhas e uma peruca grisalha.

— Lady Bainbridge!

— Isabella! Estávamos tão preocupados com você... Venha, precisamos sair daqui.

— Papai Carlisle... — Então suspirou de alívio ao vê-lo envolto pelo longo traje de dormir branco com uma touca da mesma cor, toda torta sobre a cabeça. — E Su? Ela estava dormindo no meu quarto quando...

— Falei com sua aia há instantes e disse a ela que esperasse lá embaixo, pois nós iríamos procurar você. — Enquanto desciam a escadaria rumo ao saguão de entra da do palacete, o marquês olhou ao redor. — O que é feito de Edward Pensei que ele estivesse com você.

— E-Edward? — Isabella sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto. — Ele não estava com o senhor?

— Oh, meu Deus... — Lady Bainbridge esfregou a testa. — Ele fez um comentário sobre um jogo de cartas num dos salões lá em cima... Mas isso já faz algum tempo, e eu...

— As senhoras e os idosos já se acham a salvo lá fora? — interrompeu lorde Pickering, que instruía seus convidados a irem buscar abrigo sob um grupo de árvores diante da mansão, enquanto criados e aristocratas corriam de lá para cá com baldes de água.

— Ainda há pessoas lá em cima — afirmou alguém, e uma mulher se pôs a chorar.

— Oh, Senhor. — Ao pé da escadaria, Isabella virou-se para a multidão aglomerada no hall. — Edward! Edward, você está por aqui? — E como não obtivesse respostas, ergueu a túnica grega até os joelhos para se lançar degraus acima.

— Isabella! — chamou o marquês. — Isabella, volte aqui! Ele deve estar lá fora!

Mas já era tarde demais. Ofegante, ela não se deteve até alcançar o segundo andar do palacete, onde fez uma pausa para olhar de relance pelo inferno a se alastrar pelas dependências daquele pavimento. O dormitório de Edward ficava um piso acima, entretanto a escada já se achava em chamas.

— Senhor, ajude-me.

Disparando pela galeria, correu até os fundos da casa em meio a uma fumaça tão densa que mal lhe permitia respirar. A escada dos criados ardia, em alguns pontos em labaredas, mesmo assim Isabella avançou por entre as chamas em direção ao terceiro piso. Lá chegando, deteve-se um instante, recuperando o fôlego, então se precipitou pelo corredor enquanto tentava lembrar qual quarto fora destinado a Edward no dia em que haviam chegado de Londres. Como não conseguisse, começou a abrir portas ao mesmo tempo em que chamava freneticamente o nome dele.

Uma cortina de fogo assomou no fim da galeria.

— Edward! — Num ato de reflexo, começou a se afastar de costas em direção à escada por onde tinha chegado ali. — Edward! Onde está você?

Foi quando a voz dele chegou aos seus ouvidos, vinda de algum lugar no pavimento inferior. Ao se virar, ela viu a escada em chamas.

— Edward!

— Isabella! — Como se saído do ventre das línguas de fogo, ele não demorou a surgir no alto da escadaria. — Isabella!

Num piscar de olhos, ela se viu entre os braços fortes, repetindo o nome dele, chorando de alívio por sabê-lo são e salvo.

— Deus, mal posso crer que você tenha vindo atrás de mim... — Edward partiu em direção a um dos quartos que o fogo ainda não atingira. — Venha, temos de sair daqui.

— Mas as duas escadas estão em chamas...

— Vamos pelo telhado. — E abriu uma porta. — E a única maneira de sair deste inferno.

Antes que Isabella pudesse lembrá-lo de que estavam no terceiro piso, ele a arrastou para o interior do dormitório vazio e, após fechar a porta no intuito de barrar o calor das chamas, correu até a janela levando-a junto.

— Veja: se pularmos para o telhado, poderemos buscar um modo de descer pelo lado mais próximo do chão ou, se for o caso, de saltar de lá da forma menos perigosa possível. — Fitou-a por um instante. — Acha que consegue?

— Consigo, sim.

— Então deixe que eu vá primeiro, assim terei como ajudá-la.

Isabella assentiu. Após lhe apertar a mão, Edward passou as pernas pelo peitoril da janela e se lançou. Resistindo ao impulso de fechar os olhos, ela o viu aterrissar junto à cumeeira para em seguida se agarrar no espigão onde as duas águas-mestras do telhado se encontravam. Tão logo conseguiu se equilibrar, ele estendeu um dos braços para ela.

— Pule, Isabella! Vou segurá-la.

Ciente de que não havia mais tempo a perder, uma vez que o quarto já começava a se encher de fumaça, ela fez breve oração enquanto tirava as sandálias e pulou. Foi como passar por uma lufada de vento... E então os braços firmes de Edward a enlaçaram.

— Pronto, pronto... Agora temos de sair daqui — soprou no ouvido dela antes de olhá-la nos olhos. — Preparada?

Mais uma vez, ela só conseguiu balançar a cabeça para dizer que sim.

Tomando-lhe a mão, Edward a fez acompanhá-lo ao longo da cumeeira e depois por um sulco profundo por onde a água da chuva escoava entre duas vertentes do telhado, até que alcançassem à parte da cobertura mais próxima do chão.

— Estamos quase lá, querida. Aguente um pouco mais.

Embora nervosa a ponto de gritar, Isabella sentiu um delicioso arrepio na espinha. Ele nunca a tratara por "querida"... Mas então tratou de se concentrar no que tinham pela frente.

— Você vai primeiro e depois me pega?

Edward sorriu, os dentes muito brancos ressaltados pela fuligem negra que lhe sujava o rosto.

— Prometo não deixá-la cair.

No instante seguinte, Isabella o viu lançar-se no ar e, após cair com um baque seco no gramado lá embaixo, colocar-se em pé e estender os braços na direção dela.

— Venha, querida. Agora falta pouco.

Sem perceber que tinha os lábios curvos num suave sor riso, ela saltou... E, ao se chocar contra o peito largo que tentava ampará-la, acabou por derrubar a ambos no chão. Por um breve momento, manteve-se imóvel, esparrama da em cima dele, sentindo a energia e a firmeza do físico avantajado sob seu corpo trêmulo, e o calor dos braços que a apertavam com força. Mas, ameaçador, o crepitar do fogo não demorou a se interpor entre os dois, lembrando-os de que precisavam sair dali.

Após ajudá-la a se levantar, Edward, ao vê-la franzir o rosto ao firmar o pé no chão, não hesitou: tomou-a no colo e tratou de correr dali, indo buscar proteção contra o fogo sob a copa de uma árvore bem afastada do palacete. Tão logo a alcançou, encostou-se ao tronco áspero e, exausto, deixou-se cair na relva com Isabella nos braços.

— É possível que você tenha machucado o tornozelo ao cair. — Afagou os cabelos dela. — Isabella, você... você foi me procurar em meio ao incêndio. Arriscou sua vida... — Incapaz de se contrapor à emoção que o assaltava, estreitou-a contra o peito e a beijou.

Um beijo que, pretendia, fosse apenas uma demonstração de gratidão. Mas, entreabrindo os lábios, Isabella murmurou seu nome... e, no instante seguinte, sua língua invadia a boca colada à sua para se perder numa doçura da qual ele nunca havia provado. Antes que pudesse se reprimir, suas mãos buscaram os seios dela, acariciando-os por sobre a seda lúbrica da fantasia de Afrodite. Um mamilo se intumesceu sob seus dedos e, ao afagá-lo com sofreguidão, ele ouviu um suave gemido de prazer.

Por Cristo, precisava parar com aquilo, não tinha o direito de... Então lembrou que poderia tê-la perdido para as chamas que consumiam a casa de campo de Pickering... Beijou-a ainda mais avidamente, e a sede de acariciá-la no corpo inteiro o dominou: em vez de largá-la, abriu o broche que ela tinha num dos ombros e, abaixando a túnica toda branca, tomou-lhe os seios nas mãos.

— Isabella...

O desejo se ergueu como uma língua de fogo dentro dele; as virilhas começaram a pulsar e, em questão de segundos, uma forte ereção trouxe à vida o cerne de sua virilidade. Acatando um impulso irrefreável, baixou a cabeça para que seus lábios se apoderassem de um mamilo rijo e rosado... e as unhas de Isabella se cravaram em seus ombros.

— Edward...

Deus, ela poderia ter morrido... Voltando a beijá-la, pôs-se a afagar uma das pernas dela e, quando percebeu, sua mão já deslizava pelo acetinado espaço entre coxas firmes e torneadas. Agora guiado apenas pelo instinto e pela paixão, decidiu se entregar ao anseio incontrolável de tocá-la por inteiro, de sentir na ponta dos de dos o calor úmido do mais íntimo dos recônditos daquele belo corpo de mulher, de dar a ela todo o prazer de que fosse capaz, de fazê-la...

Mas então a brisa da noite veio trazer um murmúrio de vozes, pouco mais alto do que o crepitar do incêndio.

— Edward? — Com os olhos meio vagos e a voz quase rouca, ela estava mais atraente do que nunca. — Oh, minha Virgem, o que fomos fazer?...

— Acalme-se, querida.

Atônito com a veemência do seu desejo, Edward amaldiçoou-se em pensamentos por ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse e, com mãos trêmulas, recolocou o traje dela no lugar antes de ajudá-la a sentar na relva. Por mais que tentasse entender por que agira daquela maneira, sua mente estava vazia, esfumaçada como as dependências do palacete em chamas.

Alguma coisa acontecera entre ambos. Algo importante. Nada era como antes, e tampouco voltaria a ser, porém nem essa certeza o ajudava a desvendar aquele mistério. Sabia que tinha de dizer a Isabella que a culpa pelo que acontecera não era dela e que tudo ficaria bem, no entanto... Deus precisava pensar. Algo havia se passado dentro dele, tão repentina e intensamente que a sensação que tinha era que sua vida, de um instante para outro, estava virada de pernas para o ar.

— Edward! — soou a voz de seu pai ao longe. — Graças a Deus, vocês dois estão bem!

Pondo-se em pé, Edward disse a Isabella que continuasse sentada na grama para não forçar o tornozelo e ficou à espera de que o pequeno grupo capitaneado pelo marquês, do qual faziam parte lady Bainbridge, o duque de Milton, lorde Pickering e Tanya Winston, se aproximasse. Mil raios o partissem. Como pudera se aproveitar de Isabella quando ela estava morta de susto e de medo? Era mesmo um ignóbil.

Fosse como fosse, precisava refletir acerca daquilo tudo, precisava de um tempo para analisar cuidadosamente a confusão de sentimentos que reinava em seu coração desde o instante em que vira Isabella em perigo, arriscando a própria vida para salvá-lo. E quanto mais depressa deixasse Benhamwood e aquela teia de emoções, mais apto estaria para pensar com clareza. Não era homem de atitudes precipitadas, sobretudo em circunstâncias tão deli cadas quanto aquela.

Após passear um pouco pelos jardins de Belmore, Isabella tomou o caminho para a estufa que, desde que retornara de Benhamwood e quando não estava com as crianças, começara a utilizar como um refúgio. Era lá que, enquanto prepa rava o solo para as plantas exóticas que tencionava cultivar, tentava se distrair e não pensar em Edward Cullen.

Já fazia três semanas que ele se fora, seguindo para Portsmouth poucas horas após a chegada a Belmore. E se na viagem até a propriedade do pai se mantivera distante, sem pronunciar uma só palavra a respeito do incêndio ou com relação ao que tinha ocorrido entre ambos, houvera um momento antes da partida em que a máscara que ele usava havia se suavizado.

Fora quando, depois de se despedir do pai, Edward sal tara à garupa do cavalo e de lá buscara o olhar dela com aqueles seus extraordinários olhos verdes para lhe dizer:

— E você, minha encantadora doidivanas, se voltar a se arriscar daquela maneira... por mim ou por qualquer outra pessoa, saiba que o perigo maior que terá pela frente será se haver comigo. — Então, com um ar novamente circunspeto, esporeara a montaria e simplesmente os deixara.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar do es forço que tinham feito para escapar ao incêndio. A vida nunca lhe parecera tão preciosa. Seu amor por ele jamais fora tão ardente.

_Amor. _Aquela era a primeira vez que admitia seu sentimento, embora, no fundo do coração, sempre soubera ser amor o que sentia por ele. Amava Edward Cullen desde que se entendia por gente. Ainda assim, reprovava fervorosamente o que tinham feito.

Porque ele pertencia à outra mulher. Edward a dese java, sim, jamais o negara; no entanto, uma dama de ver dade tinha por obrigação refrear a luxúria que o guiava. No seu lugar, uma autêntica dama teria se horrorizado ante os avanços dele.

Sentiu-se estremecer. Tal mãe, tal filha...

Fugindo de pensamento tão depressivo, lembrou que Mike Codrington, duque de Milton, viera visitá-los na semana anterior, como havia prometido, para pedir sua mão em casamento. E apesar de ela solicitar um pouco mais de tempo, alegando não estar plenamente recuperada do terrível incidente em Benhamwood, lorde Milton, insistira de todas as maneiras possíveis. Só não dissera que a amava, mas fizera questão de declarar a profunda afeição que sentia por ela.

A princípio Carlisle se mantivera reticente; após a partida do duque, porém, e já recuperado de mais um surto da febre que vivia a atormentá-lo, fizera questão de analisar a proposta de Codrington sob todos os aspectos, assinalando os inúmeros benefícios de uma união com um homem daquela posição social. Em resposta, ela tinha sor rido, balançado a cabeça num gesto assertivo e tratado de ignorar o mal-estar que aquela conversa lhe provocava.

Isabella não conteve um suspiro. Quanto tempo mais o marquês iria esperar antes de pressioná-la a aceitar a proposta do duque?

— Consegue vê-la?

Agachado atrás do muro do jardim, Jacob Swan sorriu com malícia antes de afirmar:

— Estou vendo a sirigaitazinha, sim.

— Não falei que ela estava aqui?

— É verdade, Jared. Pensei que minha irmãzinha fosse ficar um pouco mais em Londres, gastando o dinheiro do velhote. Vai ver, o incêndio os mandou de volta para casa mais cedo.

A capital não debatia outro assunto que não a terrível noite em Benhamwood, e fora por meio de tais comentá rios que Jacob havia se inteirado da morte de dois dos criados de lorde Pickering, da destruição da magnífica casa de campo do nobre e, sobretudo, do ato de bravura de sua meia-irmã. Em todas as estalagens e tavernas só se falava de lorde Pickering e de Isabella Swan, a dama que enfrentara as chamas para salvar um primo distante. O incidente até fora parar nos jornais, como no artigo daquele exemplar do _Morning Post _que Jared tinha encontrado na rua e pedido a um de seus amigos que lesse para eles.

— O jardineiro sumiu — observou Jacob com uma piscadela. — Vou lá falar com ela antes que alguém apareça.

Virando-se ante o ruído de passos, Isabella ficou rígida como uma tábua ao deparar com o irmão.

— Jacob... O que faz aqui?

— Ora, isso são modos de cumprimentar seu maninho?

— Estamos bem longe de Eylesbury, e Belmore não tem feira, por isso torno a perguntar: o que quer aqui?

— Vou ignorar seus maus modos já que, dói-me ter de dizer, estou passando por dificuldades.

— Você está sempre em dificuldades, Jacob. Ele fez um muxoxo.

— Muita coisa mudou em todos esses anos que ficamos sem nos ver, maninha. Agora sou um homem casado... Você não sabia disso, sabia? Sou pai, também. Tenho uma loirinha que se parece bastante com você.

— Não acredito.

— Tenho uma esposa, sim. Juro por Deus. Esqueceu que sempre fui muito jeitoso com as mulheres?

Isso não era mentira. Jacob lhes prometia a lua, em vez disso dava boas sovas, e as pobres coitadas ainda acabavam nas ruas fazendo dinheiro para ele.

— Mesmo que seja verdade que você tem esposa e filha...

— Preciso de dinheiro, maninha. — Acercou-se com um sorriso que fez o estômago dela se retorcer. — E dinheiro é o que você mais tem. Um pouquinho de nada para o seu irmãozinho não vai lhe fazer falta.

— Esqueça. — Dando as costas para ele, partiu em direção à mansão.

Jacob não demorou mais do que segundos para alcançá-la.

— Você vai me ajudar, sim, querida... Se não quiser se arrepender.

Ela estacou e, com uma sensação extremamente desagradável, virou-se para encará-lo.

— Está me ameaçando, Jacob?

— Foi isso o que eu disse? — Ergueu as mãos num gesto apaziguador. — Só estou preocupado com que as pessoas fiquem sabendo quem você realmente é... Agora, por acaso sou _eu _o culpado pelo seu passado?

Isabella sentiu as pernas moles. Já devia estar contando com aquilo. Se ao menos não tivesse ido à feira naquele dia. Se ao menos ele não a tivesse visto lá.

— O marquês é um homem muito influente, Jacob. Ele não iria permitir que você me fizesse mal.

— Segundo ouvi dizer, o velho está doente, pobrezinho. Um escândalo desses... A notícia de que a estimada protegidinha dele é filha de uma meretriz, circulando de boca em boca por toda a Londres, bem que poderia levar o coitado à sepultura, você não acha?

Após pensar um instante, ela aquiesceu:

— Muito bem, vou ajudá-lo... Mas fique sabendo que não tenho essa fortuna que você imagina. O que posso dar é o que poupei da quantia mensal que recebo; não tenho como pedir mais ao marquês sem levantar suspeitas.

Coçando o queixo que parecia recém-escanhoado, Jacob quis saber:

— E quanto é isso?

— Quase duzentas libras. Tudo o que consegui juntar nos últimos anos.

— Está bom. — Deu de ombros, sacudindo o paletó que tinha as mangas curtas demais para ele. — Um homem tem de sustentar os seus, não é verdade?

— Vou lhe dar minhas economias com uma condição: que você jure pelo túmulo de mamãe que nunca mais virá me procurar... E que esta foi à última vez que me pediu dinheiro.

O rosto magro de Jacob ficou tenso, porém logo a seguir ele concordou:

— Juro.

— Espere-me atrás do muro; estarei lá dentro de alguns minutos, depois quero você longe daqui.

Alheio ao vento fresco que insuflava as velas brancas lá no alto, ao odor penetrante de sal que pairava no ar, aos acordes de uma gaita de boca, que se erguiam da rede de um marujo num dos conveses inferiores do navio, e a tudo o mais, Edward caminhava de lá para cá pelo tombadilho do _Norwich. _Achavam-se ancorados nas proximidades da costa francesa, bloqueando o porto em Brest, e só re tornariam a Plymouth, na Inglaterra, dali a dois meses para buscar provisões.

Daquela vez, em lugar da paz de espírito que geralmente encontrava ao retornar ao convívio de seus subordinados, sentia-se irrequieto, incomodado com algo que não sabia identificar, a mente tomada por imagens e pensamentos a respeito de Isabella e dos motivos que a teriam levado à loucura de mergulhar nas profundezas de um palacete em chamas para salvá-lo. Bem, na verdade ela parecia possuir um instinto protetor bastante forte. Tivera oportunidade de constatar isso ao vê-la lidar com os filhos dos colonos, com seu pai, com Sue Quinn, com Alice Lockhart... Era certo que Isabella seria capaz de qualquer sacrifício pelas pessoas de quem gostava. E se arriscar a própria vida fosse uma medida desse altruísmo, tudo levava a crer que ela gostava um bocado dele.

E ele? Como se sentia em relação a ela?

Já se fizera essa pergunta centenas de vezes desde que deixara Belmore. Desejava-a, isso não tinha como negar. Desejava-a ardentemente em cada instante de vigília e mesmo adormecido. Desejava-a tanto que...

— Ah, eis você, capitão. — Era o Dr. Eric Paxton, delgado cavalheiro na casa dos trinta anos de idade, o médico a bordo do Norwich e também um de seus melhores amigos. — Parece-me que o exercício com os recrutas correu bastante bem, como o previsto, não?

— Melhor até do que eu esperava. O tenente Munsen se saiu muito bem na minha ausência.

— Está pensando em recomendá-lo para o seu lugar quando se afastar?

— Estou, sim. Acredito que ele será um ótimo capitão.

— É provável que a ocasião demore um pouco a chegar, se é mesmo que você pretende continuar na Marinha até o fim do conflito com a França. — Ao vê-lo assentir com um gesto de cabeça, Eric comentou: — As notícias mais recentes não indicam qualquer movimentação da frota francesa e, com Ganteaume e seus navios tocaiados, Villeneuve não se acha em condições de montar uma estratégia de ataque.

— Não, no momento eles não têm como se lançar sobre nós, mas isso não significa que não estejam ávidos por fazê-lo. Villeneuve anda fazendo incursões pelas índias; mais cedo ou mais tarde, Napoleão irá chamá-lo de volta e por certo ele tentará se juntar a Ganteaume. Desta vez, presumo que Nelson não irá impedi-lo, visto estar desejando esse confronto que é a única maneira de afastar definitivamente o risco de uma invasão.

Foi à vez de o médico, levando o olhar ao horizonte, fazer um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Homem que vivia para a família, Eric era casado com uma mulher a quem adorava e tinha dois filhos, um menino de quatro anos e uma menina com três.

— Não tenho medo de morrer, não mais do que qual quer outra pessoa, mas sofro muito de pensar que minhas crianças possam crescer sem o pai para olhar por elas.

Edward também já cogitara a possibilidade de vir a morrer, motivo pelo qual finalmente havia resolvido agir. Aliás, tomara a decisão naquela manhã, ou melhor, nas longas horas da madrugada em que não conseguira conciliar o sono. Tanto que, ignorado o desjejum, sentara-se à sua escrivaninha para rascunhar uma dezena de vezes, até encontrar as palavras adequadas, a carta que envia ria ao pai para pedir a mão de Isabella em casamento.

Ainda não sabia quando teria como enviar a mensagem, afinal às vezes passavam-se meses sem que tivessem como receber notícias de casa ou remeter correspondência a terra firme. De qualquer forma, caso Isabella aceitasse seu pedido, antes de tudo teria de ir falar com Tanya a fim de esclarecer a situação e dar um fim ao noivado que nem chegara a oficializar. Não que estivesse ansioso por aquela conversa, pelo contrário; sentia-se culpado por quebrar a promessa que nem mesmo havia verbalizado, no entanto era a única atitude digna a tomar.

Talvez estivesse cometendo um erro: Isabella em nada se parecia com a dama com quem esperava se casar. A verdade, porém, era que a mulher que tinha idealizado parecia uma pálida sombra da jovem corajosa e determinada que fora resgatá-lo de um incêndio. Debruçando-se sobre o balaústre do tombadilho, relanceou o olhar pelo convés, pelos homens que trabalhavam com as velas, com o cabrestante, com os pesados cabos das âncoras, pelos ingleses, escoceses, irlandeses, galeses e americanos que formavam a tripulação sob seu comando. Administrava um navio com cerca de quinhentos marinheiros; por certo haveria de saber lidar com uma bela ruiva temperamental e impetuosa.

O desassossego voltou. O médico olhou-o de esguelha. Seria possível que seu bom amigo Eric tivesse como perceber o quão ansioso ele estava por retornar à Inglaterra?

Sentada à mesa da mestra na improvisada sala de aula, Isabella corrigia os deveres que seus alunos haviam entregado antes de irem para casa, quando suaves bati das à porta chamaram sua atenção para o criado de libré á soleira.

— O marquês deseja vê-la, senhorita.

— Mas ele está bem, não está?

— Oh, sim. Parece-me que ele quer apenas conversar com a senhorita.

Isabella suspirou, aliviada. Por outro lado, um cala frio a percorreu de cima a baixo quando se deu conta do assunto que possivelmente viria à baila: já fazia dias que Carlisle voltara a falar com certa insistência de Mike Codrington, o duque de Milton.

— A Srta. Swan está aqui, meu lorde — anunciou Marcus. — Devo pedir a ela que entre?

O marquês fez que sim e, após ajeitar os travesseiros às suas costas com a ajuda de Marcus, ergueu-se de encontro à cabeceira da cama.

Pouco depois, Isabella entrava no aposento. Ele então indicou a poltrona junto ao leito, ocupada até quinze minutos atrás pelo seu conselheiro legal em Londres, Aro Corey, que viera tratar de assuntos do seu testa mento e declinara do convite para pernoitar em Belmore.

— Sente-se, querida.

Ela o fez, em seguida alisou a saia do vestido de algo dão azul-claro.

— Como se sente papai?

— Bem... Ou, melhor dizendo, mais bem-disposto. Tenho certeza de que, em um dia ou dois, estarei em pé nova mente. — Como a provar o que afirmava, endireitou as costas. — Chamei-a aqui porque recebi uma mensagem do duque esta manhã, e você mesma havia me dito, mais de uma vez, que achava Milton o mais agradável dentre os seus pretendentes.

— Sim... Mike é muito gentil.

— Serei sincero com você, minha querida: eu esperava, nessas últimas semanas, receber algum sinal de Edward. Sei como é difícil para ele comunicar-se conosco, mas, conhecendo-o como conheço, eu estava certo de que meu filho daria um jeito de mandar uma mensagem. Por isso, tudo me leva a crer que os planos dele com relação ao futuro não se alteraram. Isabella se manteve calada.

— Assim sendo, e tendo em conta meu profundo anseio por vê-la encaminhada na vida, peço que aceite a proposta de casamento do duque. Ele gosta muito de você e, com o tempo, irá fazê-la feliz.

Após piscar um sem-número de vezes, ela passou a mão pelo rosto para enxugar a lágrima que não conseguia conter. Estendendo o braço, Carlisle bateu-lhe de leve na mão.

— Sei que está insegura, que gostaria de esperar um pouco mais... Mas, creia-me, se as circunstâncias fossem outras, não haveria toda esta pressa.

— Se eu tivesse outra origem, o senhor quer dizer. Se não houvesse o risco de virem a descobrir quem realmente sou.

— Infelizmente sim, querida. — O marquês deu um profundo suspiro. — Apesar de jovem, o duque de Milton tem recursos e influências incalculáveis. Se seu passado porventura vier à luz, ele terá como ampará-la e defendê-la. Ninguém ousaria desmerecer a esposa de um homem tão poderoso nem questionar a escolha que ele fez. E, por mais que eu gostaria de lhe dar tempo para se acostumar com a ideia, devo dizer que quanto mais cedo se der o enlace, melhor. Caso algo me aconteça antes que você esteja casada e segura, não terei descanso na sepultura.

— Nada irá acontecer ao senhor! Por favor, não diga isso!

— Muito bem, vamos pôr esse assunto de lado. — Carlisle apertou a mão dela. — De qualquer modo, quando o duque esteve aqui para discutirmos a proposta dele, concordamos em celebrar a cerimônia o mais breve possível.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça por um instante. Quando tornou a erguê-la, tinha lágrima nos olhos ao afirmar:

— Além de inteligente, Mike tem bom coração; acho que será um ótimo marido. — Obrigou-se a sorrir. — Aceito a proposta, sim. Uma mulher precisaria ser tola demais para recusar a proposta de casamento do duque de Milton.

— Sábias palavras, minha querida. Fico muito contente por ver que você compreende a importância dessa de cisão.

Soltando a mão dele, Isabella se levantou.

— Não tenho prática nesse tipo de coisa, por isso deixa rei os detalhes ao seu encargo, se não se importar. Acredito que lady Bainbridge poderá ajudá-lo.

— Claro que sim. Esme ficará radiante com a notícia.

— Vou comunicar a novidade a Sue, que também fi cará muito satisfeita. — Curvando-se, beijou-o no rosto. — Agora descanse um pouco, papai.

Enquanto a via deixar os aposentos, Carlisle pegou-se pensando que, no final das contas, Edward talvez fosse pagar muito caro por teimar em não enxergar o que tivera bem diante dos olhos.

O mar empurrou o _Norwich _para mais outra depressão entre duas vagas. O céu cinzento que escondia o sol prenunciava uma tempestade, a bruma impregnada no ar umedecia tanto o convés como a roupa de lã dos marujos. No comando do enorme timão, Edward relanceou os olhos para Eric Paxton, que acabava de vir à casa do leme para indagar:

— Eu soube que recebemos uma mensagem; isso significa que teremos companhia?

— Sim, os sinais vieram do _Dreadnought _— confirmou Edward, referindo-se a mais um navio na linha do bloqueio, o que se achava mais próximo do _Norwich. _

— Uma de nossas chalupas, o _Weazel, _de Plymouth, está a caminho.

— Quem sabe ele não nos traz notícias da guerra? — sugeriu Eric, ciente de que as embarcações de menor porte que serviam as maiores transportavam comunica dos verbais, víveres e correspondência.

— Pode ser. — Edward preferiu guardar para si que, quando retornasse a Plymouth, o _Weazel _iria levar no tícias suas: a carta que havia escrito ao pai e ainda não tivera como enviar.

Com ele ficariam as esperanças de que Isabella aceitas se sua proposta.

A chalupa os alcançou por volta do meio-dia, trazendo alimentos secos e também legumes frescos, ovos e queijos. E a mensagem que vinha entregar não dizia respeito à guerra; tratava-se de correspondência pessoal, uma missiva dirigida ao capitão. Com o peito contrito, Edward preferiu ler a carta, selada com o brasão de Belmore, em sua cabine.

Lá chegando, um pouco trêmulo, fechou a porta antes de ir se sentar à escrivaninha. Seu pai não estaria bem? Deus, já fazia quase dois meses que havia deixado a Inglaterra, e desde aquele dia nunca mais tivera notícias de casa... Suspirou aliviado ao reconhecer a caligrafia do marquês na fina folha de papel, então se pôs a ler a mensagem. O alívio foi dando lugar à incredulidade... Que foi substituída por dolorosa sensação de frustração... Que afinal deu lugar a violento assomo de raiva.

Praguejou em voz alta. Uma, duas, três vezes. Tanto contra Isabella, por ser tão ambiciosa, como contra o pai, por obrigá-lo a se submeter à vontade dele.

Com data de três semanas atrás, a carta dizia:

_Querido Edward,_

_Tenho a grande alegria de inform__á__-lo de que nossa estimada Isabella aceitou o pedido de casamento de sua_ _Gra__ç__a, o duque de Milton. Em decorr__ê__ncia do meu estado de sa__ú__de, a cerim__ô__nia se realizar__á__ no pr__ó__ximo m__ê__s, em Londres, na Catedral de St. James._

_Seus superiores j__á__ concordaram em lhe conceder uma licen__ç__a para que voc__ê__ deixe o navio e venha assistir ao enlace. Pelo bem de Isabella, pe__ç__o-lhe que n__ã__o deixe de vir. Precisamos mostrar __à__ Sua Gra__ç__a e ao restante da aristocracia que nossa menina conta com todo o apoio e todo o carinho de Belmore._

_Como sempre, espero ansioso por sua chegada._

_Com todo o meu afeto,_

_Seu pai, o marqu__ê__s de Belmore_

Depois de amassar o papel, Edward o atirou na cesta de lixo sob a pequena escrivaninha de carvalho, em segui da se ergueu de um salto, e por pouco a cadeira não caiu para trás, para ir abrir as vigias nos fundos do camarote. Aquela sensação de abafamento parecia a ponto de sufocá-lo... Mas, pensando bem, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim.

De volta à escrivaninha, abriu a gaveta e de lá retirou a mensagem que pretendia enviar a Belmore para fazê-la em pedaços antes de lançá-la no lixo. Então, caminhando até o leito preso à parede, abaixou-se e apanhou a valise que sempre deixava ali embaixo. Era evidente que o comandante da chalupa tinha ordens para levá-lo a Londres, caso contrário seu pai não mencionaria a tal "licença" na maldita carta.

Pois muito bem, que fosse feita a vontade de todos eles. De sua parte, restava saber se deveria amaldiçoar sua sorte... Ou agradecer a Deus por ter se livrado de alguém como Isabella Swan.

Imersos num redemoinho de preparativos, estavam morando em Londres havia duas semanas.

Isabella quase não tinha um só instante de sossego: quando não estava atrás da condessa viúva, provando desde chapéus com penachos até perfumes exóticos, passava horas em pé, escolhendo o enxoval de noiva ou ajustando uma coleção de trajes, uns mais lindos do que os outros. Tanto durante a viagem de Belmore como nos primeiros dias na capital, andara profundamente preocupada com a saúde do marquês, no entanto o estado dele não se agravara. Parecia até que o marquês havia recuperado parte das energias, tanto que vinham frequentando bailes e saraus e assistindo a peças de teatro e óperas, na maior parte das vezes na companhia de lady Bainbridge e amiúde acompanhados pelo duque.

Sempre simpático e atencioso, lorde Milton fazia de tudo para agradar à noiva. Infelizmente, "jovem demais" era a expressão que melhor o descrevia. Pois embora fosse apenas cinco anos mais velho do que ela, Mike Codrington, que passara a vida sob a proteção da família, era mais um menino do que um homem-feito.

O que só tornava as comparações entre ele e Edward ainda mais desanimadoras.

Não que Isabella insistisse em cotejá-los. Porém havia ocasiões, como no momento, quando se arrumava para o jantar na companhia de Sue, três noites antes da cerimônia, em que ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em Edward, desejando que fosse ele o homem com quem iria se casar. Ou então que não precisasse se casar com ninguém e pronto.

— Por que não pensa no quanto você é abençoada — Sue batia de leve no ombro dela —, em vez de ficar sonhando com o que não pode ter?

Isabella deu um sorriso tristonho antes de indagar:

— Meus pensamentos são assim tão óbvios, Su?

— Mas sou só eu que consigo perceber, querida. Afinal, conhecendo você desde que era um bebê, basta olhar para sua carinha linda para ver o que vai nessa sua cabecinha cheia de idéias.

— Oh, sei que você tem razão... Sou mesmo uma afortunada por estar prestes a me casar com um homem como o duque. Acho que não há nada que eu possa pedir que Mike não fosse se esforçar por fazer.

— Além do quê, com os cabelos cor de areia de tão loiros e aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, ele é um rapaz muito bonito. De mais a mais, você às vezes diz que seu noivo não raro pensa como um menino, mas esquece que os meninos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, crescem e amadurecem.

— Suas palavras estão mais do que corretas, Su. De agora em diante, vou tentar ter em mente todas as bênçãos que recebi da vida, como você falou.

No entanto, não iria ser assim tão fácil como Isabella havia imaginado. Sobretudo quando, ao entrar na sala de estar naquela noite, ela deparou com Edward Cullen sentado numa das poltronas.

Enquanto ele se erguia com um ar quase insolente, ela prendeu a respiração.

— Surpresa com a minha presença, Bella? Pois pensei que a ideia de me trazer aqui tivesse sido em parte sua.

— O que está fazendo em Londres?

— Vim para o seu casamento, evidentemente. — Com um ar meio zombeteiro, ele se aproximou. — Casamento com um duque, vejam só. Você deve estar orgulhosa de si.

— C-como ficou sabendo do enlace?

— Meu pai me enviou uma carta. Muito gentil da parte dele, não? — Acercou um pouco mais, detendo-se bem à frente dela, de modo a fazê-la erguer o rosto para encará-lo. — Aliás, ele cuidou de tudo, até tomou a iniciativa de solicitar uma licença para mim junto ao almirante Cornwallis. O que prova que o marquês de Belmore pode quase tudo a que se determina fazer.

— Mas por que... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Por que ele fez isso?

— Porque, minha querida — disse o marquês ao entrar na sala —, como seu tutor, sou da opinião de que você necessita da presença da família, de toda a família, numa ocasião tão especial como a cerimônia do seu casamento.

Tornando a se virar para Edward, Isabella indagou:

— Faz tempo que está em Londres?

— Cheguei esta tarde. Meu pai e eu estivemos conversando, e estou muito contente de ver que ele está bem melhor de saúde.

— Eu não queria que seu pai passasse pelo cansaço da viagem, pensei até que deveríamos adiar o casamento, mas ele insistiu tanto...

— Sim, é praticamente impossível dissuadir meu pai de algo que ele se propõe a fazer. — Edward sorriu com um só canto da boca. — O marquês de Belmore é tão de terminado quanto você, Bella... Quando se dispõe a casar com um duque.

Ela ficou rija. Só agora percebia que a emoção por trás do verniz refreado de Edward era ira. Mas por quê? Ele não a queria por esposa.

— Estou certa de que Mike será um ótimo marido. Seu pai queria que eu me casasse, e não vou decepcioná-lo. E, se estou bem lembrada, esse era o _seu _desejo também. Você me disse que, caso Mike pedisse minha mão, eu deveria aceitar. Sendo assim, seria de se esperar que estivesse satisfeito com a minha decisão.

— Ah, quem disse que não estou? — Dando-lhe as costas, Edward se encaminhou para a porta. — Se me dão licença, tenho outros planos para esta noite. Até amanhã.

— Pensei que você fosse jantar conosco — observou o marquês. — Fazia semanas que não nos víamos.

— Noutra oportunidade, pai.

— Amanhã, então? Planejei uma pequena reunião em homenagem a Isabella, apenas um punhado de convidados; o duque virá, assim como a mãe dele, a duquesa. Teremos também a companhia de Esme, evidentemente, e de Alice Lockhart. Posso contar com sua presença?

Além de não responder de pronto, Edward deu a im pressão de que fosse recusar. Após alguns instantes, porém, aquiesceu:

— Como o senhor quiser pai. — E com isso se retirou. Antes que pudesse se conter, Isabella deixou escapar:

— Mal posso crer que ele tenha vindo...

— Edward é o herdeiro de Belmore, querida. Estranho seria se ele não comparecesse ao seu casamento.

— Por que foi fazer isso? O senhor sabe que, com Edward aqui, tudo será ainda mais difícil para mim.

— Isabella...

— Perdão, sei que suas intenções foram as melhores. Mas é que... Bem, eu gostaria que o senhor tivesse me contado. — Assim como Edward, Isabella partiu para o hall. E de lá subiu correndo de volta ao seu quarto.

De brocado de seda salpicado de prata, com a cintura alta e mangas curtas bufantes, o vestido de noiva estava pendurado na porta do armário; além do corpete enfeita do em delicada renda azul, o traje tinha uma longa cauda em azul-e-prata. Lindo como uma jóia, só conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse ainda pior.

Santo Deus, Edward viera.

Pensava que não fosse vê-lo tão cedo e, até lá, possivelmente já estaria acomodada à vida de casada. Em vez disso, lá estava ele. E, naquela noite, iria se sentar à mesa do jantar, muito provavelmente diante dela.

Para piorar, o dia parecia não ter mais fim. Tentara ler, bordar, zanzar pelo quarto... e nada dera resultado. Nem mesmo com Sue conseguira se distrair. As horas se arrastavam e, por conta disso, tinha sido com certo alívio que vira o crepúsculo chegar.

Depois de se banhar e deixar que Su lhe prendesse os cabelos no alto da cabeça, tratou de colocar o vestido azul-cobalto de seda com aplicações de contas e tule negro. O relógio sobre a cornija da lareira anunciou a hora, lembrando-a de que já estava atrasada.

— É melhor você descer, querida — sugeriu Sue. — Ficar adiando não torna o inevitável menos difícil.

Após uma última e nervosa espiadela no espelho, rumou para o corredor e dali para a escada. Lá embaixo, um criado de libré abriu as portas da sala de estar, que se achava tomada pela claridade amarelada de lamparinas.

— Isabella... Venha querida. Estávamos todos à sua es pera.

— Boa noite, papai. — Embora gelada por dentro, ela sorriu ao receber o beijo que o velho nobre lhe depositava no rosto. — Eu não queria me atrasar...

— Não faz mal, querida; é natural que as noivas fiquem um pouco atrapalhadas às vésperas do casamento. Veja, seu noivo está aqui, junto da mãe, a encantadora duquesa de Milton.

— Você está linda — elogiou Mike, curvando-se sobre a mão dela. — Não é mesmo, mãe?

A duquesa lhe dirigiu caloroso sorriso antes de assinalar:

— Isabella será uma noiva encantadora.

Retribuindo as atenções que recebia, ela fez o que pôde para evitar que seus olhos buscassem por Edward. Ainda assim, viu-o junto a Alice, rindo de algo que a faceira moreninha havia dito.

— Edward — chamou o marquês, o que fez com que ele erguesse cabeça —, agora que Isabella se juntou a nós, por que não jantamos?

Intensos olhos verdes aprisionaram os dela por alguns instantes antes que ele afirmasse:

— Boa idéia. — Após oferecer um braço a Alice, foi ao encontro de lady Bainbridge enquanto seu pai es coltava a mãe do duque, uma bela senhora de cabelos castanhos com idade ao redor dos cinqüenta anos.

Isabella aceitou o braço que o duque lhe oferecia.

Assim como fora o dia, o jantar parecia interminável. E mesmo com aquela pródiga seqüência de pratos, iniciada com ovos de faisão ao molho de ostras e linguado na manteiga, seguida por perdiz, vitela e carne de caça assadas com legumes cozidos, e arrematada por torta açucarada por sobremesa, Isabella tinha a sensação de mastigar serragem.

O semblante de Edward não esboçava qualquer emoção. Apesar disso, ele se empenhava em fazer comentá rios educados, rir nos momentos apropriados e dividir as atenções equitativamente entre lady Bainbridge e Alice.

Findada a refeição, os cavalheiros se retiraram para fu mar charutos e tomar vinho do Porto enquanto as damas retornavam à sala de estar. A reunião, porém, não demorou a se encerrar e, após a partida dos convidados, os anfitriões se recolheram a seus aposentos.

Em seu dormitório, Isabella ainda ouviu por alguns minutos os passos de Edward, que caminhava de lá para cá no quarto ao lado. Por fim, a mansão mergulhou num silêncio profundo e, apesar de exausta, ela ainda vislumbrou a iminência do alvorecer se filtrar pela janela antes de conseguir pegar no sono.

A fim de se certificar de que tudo correra bem na sua ausência, pela manhã Edward foi até o escritório do seu procurador. Embora trabalhasse para o pai dele, Aro Corey cuidava também dos assuntos de sua propriedade, o Solar Cullen, e a reunião acabou se pro longando por conta dos problemas com alguns arrendatários de terras, dos furtos ainda não solucionados e de taxas que não tinham sido pagas.

Encerrado esse compromisso, ele tomou um coche de aluguel na Threadneedle Street e de lá partiu para St. James, região central da cidade, onde ficava o Brooks, um dos mais antigos e seletos clubes para cavalheiros.

Com seu piso de mármore preto-e-branco, seus tetos recobertos de pinturas e seus bustos romanos, o local tinha uma aura de excelência que fazia dali um bom lugar onde se tentar esquecer os problemas por algumas horinhas.

Com isso em mente, Edward ignorou os vários conhecidos que viu às mesas de jogo, sobretudo os que comentavam o enlace do duque de Milton com a encantadora Srta. Swan, para ir buscar um pouco de silêncio e tranqüilidade no bar. Por azar, não levou muito tempo a se dar conta de que nem ali o assunto lhe daria trégua; não muito distante do balcão, St. Cere parecia organizar os lances da inusitada aposta que especulava se a adorável Srta. Swan por acaso iria dar um herdeiro ao duque antes do prazo de nove meses.

Edward sorriu com azedume. Precisava admitir que, a seus olhos, seu velho amigo Jasper Harcourt acabava de se redimir ao apostar uma pequena fortuna em que não haveria nenhum bebê antes da hora.

— O que acha, Strickland? Quem ganha: Densmore ou St. Cere? — quis saber lorde Montague, aproximando-se. — Afinal, você conhece a moça melhor do que qualquer um de nós.

Ele tomou um gole do cálice de gim. Jamais simpatizara com Montague, um arrogante fanfarrão que se divertia à custa de fazer pouco das pessoas.

— Devo lembrar Montague, que a dama em questão é pupila do meu pai. Assim como eu, ele não acharia a menor graça nas suas insinuações grosseiras.

— Oh, mas quem aqui está dizendo que não se trata de uma moça admirável? — O rotundo conde sorriu com um canto da boca. — Aliás, minutos atrás até se cogitou que você talvez estivesse interessado nela... Ah, mas como fomos nos esquecer de Tanya Winston, não é mesmo?

Edward se esforçou para manter a calma. Tinha ido ao Brooks na esperança de tirar Isabella dos pensamen tos, de esquecer o que sentira só de estar perto dela na noite passada, da tortura que tinham sido os infindáveis assomos de ciúme e desejo. A volúpia que vira nos olhos de Codrington sempre que o miserável olhava para ela chegara a lhe revirar o estômago.

— Acredito que St. Cere irá ganhar a aposta.

— Ora, não podemos nos esquecer que o bebê não precisa ser filho do duque... Afinal, uma mulher tem de gostar muito de um sujeito para ir atrás dele numa mansão em chamas.

Edward nem pestanejou: uma de suas mãos foi agarrar a lapela do paletó de Montague até quase erguê-lo do chão, enquanto a outra, o punho cerrado, deteve-se a poucos centímetros do nariz abatatado do conde.

— Infelizmente, às vezes a Srta. Swan tem mais coragem e bravura do que bom senso. Estou certo de que ela entra ria naquela casa pegando fogo até mesmo por uma cria tura desprezível como você, caso achasse que teria como salvá-lo.

— S-s-sim, sim... é claro. Perdoe-me, Strickland, minha intenção não foi ofender ninguém. Aliás, melhor seria se eu tivesse me mantido calado.

— De fato. — Edward o largou e, atento ao silêncio que agora imperava pelo salão, tomou o restante do gim de um só gole antes de deixar o recinto.

Ao chegar à rua, deteve-se para inspirar profundamente uma boa golfada de ar, em seguida caminhou até a es quina na tentativa de se acalmar e só então fez sinal para um coche de aluguel. Ainda assim, a raiva continuou a fustigá-lo por todo o trajeto até sua casa. Raiva e uma dor funda no peito, acompanhada pela decisão de não com parecer ao casamento de Isabella. Vê-la desposar o duque, imaginá-la na cama do miserável... Não, preferia enfrentar toda a frota francesa sozinho.

Como ainda fosse cedo, ao chegar à Mansão Belmore ele pediu a um criado que avisasse seu pai de que gostaria de vê-lo. O rapaz retornou pouco depois para anunciar que o marquês iria ao encontro do filho na sala de leitura.

Edward seguiu para lá. E, junto ao aparador num canto da sala, acabava de tirar a tampa da garrafa de cristal com conhaque quando viu o pai entrar.

— Eddie, meu filho, pensei que você tivesse saído.

— Acabei de chegar da rua, mas já estou pensando em sair novamente, sim. Aceita um cálice de conhaque?

— Sirva-me só um golinho, já que teremos um dia mui to corrido amanhã. — Esperou que o filho lhe entregasse a bebida, então observou:

— Talvez fosse melhor você ficar em casa e procurar ter uma boa noite de sono antes da cerimônia.

— É sobre isso que eu gostaria de conversar. — Sem notar a força com que apertava a garrafa de cristal entre seus dedos, emendou:

— Decidi não ir ao casamento.

— Não diga tolices. E claro que você vai.

— Não, pai, não irei. E com Mike que Isabella vai se casar, não comigo. Quer eu esteja lá, quer não, ela se tornará a duquesa de Milton. — Tomou uma boa golada da bebida, comprazendo-se do ardor que queimava sua garganta.

— Ela não precisa de mim para conduzi-la ao altar e menos ainda para levá-la até a cama do duque.

— Vou falar uma única vez, Edward, por isso trate de prestar atenção: você vai ao casamento daquela jovem adorável, sim. — O marquês colocou o cálice com tanta força sobre uma mesinha que o cristal tiniu e gotas da bebida saltaram sobre o tampo de madeira. — Você é o herdeiro de Belmore e ela é minha protegida. Isabella vai se unir a uma das famílias mais influentes da Inglaterra, e você estará lá quando isso acontecer.

Em pensamentos, Edward viu o duque curvar-se para tomar Isabella nos braços e beijá-la ardorosamente enquanto concretizava seus direitos de marido. A imagem revolveu suas entranhas.

— Só estou pedindo que o senhor se desculpe junto aos convidados pela minha ausência, pai. Será que é pedir demais?

— Mas por quê? Por que isso é tão difícil para você?

Em lugar de responder, ele tomou outro largo gole de conhaque. E só depois de respirar fundo um par de vezes foi que afirmou:

— Desculpe-me por desapontá-lo, mas não irei. Dê meus cumprimentos a Isabella... e ao duque, evidentemente. — Largando o cálice vazio sobre o aparador, dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Com os diabos, filho, se gosta tanto assim dela, trate de tomar uma atitude!

Edward deixou a sala. Era tarde demais. Perdera a oportunidade quando se despedira dela em Belmore. Ou então ao permitir que tudo começasse da maneira mais errada possível.

Após aceitar o chapéu e as luvas que o mordomo lhe es tendia, saiu para o pórtico e, descendo o lance de degraus, lançou-se à noite fresca de Londres.

Isabella mirou a bandeja ao lado da cama e, sentindo um assomo de náusea só de imaginar uma garfada da quela comida prestes a chegar ao estômago, levantou-se e foi até a janela. Na rua lá embaixo, a luz amarelada do poste da iluminação pública delineava o vulto robusto de um vigia noturno enquanto uma vistosa carruagem passava rumo a algum baile grandioso deixando um ranger de rodas no ar.

Meio distraída, ela girou no dedo o anel de noivado com a pedra vermelha que simbolizava março, o mês de nasci mento do duque, buscando se confortar com a lembrança de que o marquês havia lhe dito que a maior parte dos matrimônios realizados na alta sociedade era arranjada. O consolo, porém, não veio.

Com um suspiro, afastou-se da janela e tornou a se sentar na cama. No dia seguinte estaria casada. A celebração, que começaria ás dez, prosseguiria com um suntuoso banquete que se estenderia até o meio da tarde, ao qual eram esperados setecentos convidados, a nata da aristocracia londrina. Era um assombro que tudo já estivesse pronto.

E ela deveria estar eufórica, dançando nas nuvens, no entanto...

_Oh, Edward, por que voc__ê__ n__ã__o foi capaz de me amar?_

A culpa não era dele, evidentemente. O amor tinha seus caprichos. Não podia fazer com que Edward a amasse, do mesmo modo como não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. O que poderia, e precisava tentar por uma questão de dignidade, era dar o melhor de si para fazer Mike feliz. Talvez assim acabasse por esquecer Edward Cullen para ter um pouco, um pouquinho que fosse, de alegria.

O vigia da ronda noturna anunciava a hora quando Edward cruzou com um cambaleio as portas do Cock and Hen, um conhecido bordel da Sloane Street que costumava frequentar nos seus anos de rapaz. Já tendo passado por tabernas como a Crown and Garter, na travessa Chancery, pela Globe, na Fleet Street, e antes disso pela White Dove e outras casas do mesmo tipo da travessa Drury, fazia horas que ele vinha bebendo.

Após cumprimentar o lacaio à entrada do estabeleci mento com lasso meneio de cabeça, arrastou as pernas em direção ao salão. Tinha ido ao Cock and Hen porque conhecia a proprietária, Jéssica Stephens, e, mesmo embriagado como estava, sabia que, caso não encontrasse um canto para dormir o mais depressa possível, acaba ria surrado e roubado por algum malfeitor que o larga ria mais morto do que vivo num beco qualquer da cidade. Além disso, e se era que ainda lhe sobrava alguma energia, pretendia pagar pelos serviços de uma bela meretriz e passar o pouco que restava da noite na cama dela.

Nos fundos do salão tomado pela fumaça, uns poucos homens jogavam uíste, faraó ou dados; outros tantos ocupavam as mesas só para beber, enquanto os demais fregueses flertavam com as damas da noite antes de irem se esparramar entre os braços da escolhida num quarto do segundo piso. Partindo em direção ao bar, e mal percebendo ter colidido com uma cadeira, ele deu um sorriso torto quando viu Jéssica caminhando em sua direção com um gingado tão antigo quanto à profissão que abraçara.

— Ora, ora, vejam só quem está por aqui. — Examinando-o dos pés à cabeça, a loira atentou especialmente ao paletó todo aberto e prestes a escorregar por um dos ombros e ao nó desfeito da gravata larga e alta. — Já nem lembro quando foi à última vez em que tivemos o prazer da sua companhia, milorde. Seja bem-vindo. O que vai beber?

Ele olhou com um ar meio aparvalhado para o copo vazio que devia ter trazido de uma das tabernas onde estivera.

— Gim. E não deixe faltar, pois pretendo ficar bem mais embriagado do que já estou.

— Vou providenciar, querido.

Ao vê-la se afastar, Edward sentou-se a uma das mesas e se virou para passar a vista pelo salão, porém sua atenção foi se fixar por alguns instantes na nuvem de fumaça de charuto, mesclada a um odor almiscarado recendendo a sexo, que pairava junto ao teto. Bêbado como estava, de morou a se dar conta do sujeito que vinha em sua direção com uma morena semi despida pendurada no braço. E pre cisou de outros tantos segundos para reconhecer o amigo St. Cere, que estava sem paletó, com a camisa aberta até quase a cintura e tão desgrenhado quanto ele; só o que os distinguia era o fato de o visconde parecer bem contente.

— Eu tinha esquecido que este era um dos seus antros preferidos. — Erguendo-se com muito esforço, Edward agarrou a mão do amigo. — Prazer em vê-lo, Jasper.

— Digo o mesmo. Tive medo de que a pequena transgressão que cometi a última vez em que nos vimos fosse me custar uma boa amizade.

— Ora, eu valorizo muito os poucos amigos que tenho. — O que era verdade. Exceto St. Cere e mais algumas amizades que fizera nos tempos de estudo em Oxford, seus companheiros mais próximos eram os oficiais junto a quem servia na Marinha. — Vi que você apostou cinco mil libras em defesa da honra da Srta. Swan e... Bem, gostaria de saber de onde tirou essa certeza.

— De você, acho eu. — O visconde se desvencilhou da morena, que permaneceu ao lado dele, e ambos se sentaram. — O modo enfático como tentou protegê-la deixou claro que nem lhe passou pela cabeça aproveitar-se da protegida do seu pai. E, com você por perto, era impossível que ela tivesse tentado sair do bom caminho.

Edward quase chegou a sorrir.

— De mais a mais, a Srta. Swan me parece uma pessoa que sabe o que quer; de uma mulher como ela, é muito pouco provável que algum homem possa tirar vantagens.

Nesse instante, uma ruiva seminua, com os seios prestes a saltarem do rendado espartilho vermelho, aproximou-se dos dois.

— Trouxe algo para vocês matarem a sede, milordes. — Após colocar uma garrafa de gim e um par de copos ainda úmidos na mesa, ela se curvou até quase encostar os seios fartos no rosto de Edward. — Meu nome é Victoria. O que acha de levarmos essa garrafa lá para cima? Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

— Mais tarde, talvez. No momento, estou muito ocupa do em me embebedar.

— Se bem me lembro, você nunca foi de beber — assinalou St. Cere. — Por acaso isso não se deve ao iminente casamento da Srta. Swan, não?

Edward tomou de um só gole a bebida que acabara de despejar em seu copo e, voltando a pegar a garrafa, serviu-se de outra disse.

— Você me acompanha, Jasper?

— Por que não? — Acomodando a morena em seu colo, o visconde pôs-se a acariciar as coxas dela com um ar meio distraído.

— Diabo dos infernos... — Edward mirou o copo entre seus dedos. Tinha a cabeça enevoada, o salão parecia fora de foco. — Pensei em me casar com ela... Até escrevi uma carta ao meu pai, só que não tive como enviar a tempo... Mas por que Isabella iria esperar? Por que, se podia ficar com um duque?

— Ora, além de conde, você é o herdeiro de Belmore, ou seja, um excelente partido para uma moça do interior. — St. Cere deixou os ombros caírem. — Chegou a dizer a ela quais eram suas intenções?

— Ela sabia que eu a desejava. — Entornou o copo, depois tornou a enchê-lo. — Só não sabia que eu estava pensando em desposá-la.

— Pois isso faz toda a diferença, não? Renata aqui — olhou de relance para a sorridente morena —, que está plenamente convicta do quanto a desejo, também está farta de saber que não vou levá-la ao altar.

— Nada disso importa mais. — Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, Edward correu os dedos por entre os cabelos. — Amanhã à noite será Milton a se deitar na cama dela.

St. Cere se encarregou de encher o copo dos dois.

— Parece que você realmente deseja a moça, Strickland.

— Mais do que tudo o que já quis na vida.

— Por Cristo... — O copo do visconde foi parar na mesa com um baque.

— E o que vai fazer?

— Não há nada a ser feito. Amanhã a estas horas, Isabella será a esposa do duque de Milton, e nada nem ninguém poderá fazer o que quer que seja para mudar isso. —Tornou a emborcar todo o gim em seu copo.

— Bem que eu queria fazer o relógio voltar atrás, só que isso é impossível... Assim, vou beber até cair, depois levarei aquela loira lá para cima, de onde não pretendo voltar até que Isabella Swan esteja casada e fora da minha vida para sempre.

— Muito bem. Afinal de contas, quem quer se ver preso a uma mulher pelas algemas do casamento? Eu já provei desse veneno e, creia-me, um homem não tem mais um só instante de sossego após pronunciar aquele maldito "sim, aceito". — St. Cere ficou observando a bebida cristalina no copo à sua frente.

— Por outro lado, Milton não passa de um rapagão que nem deve saber o que de fato quer da vida... e sua Isabella certamente precisa de um homem.

Edward permaneceu calado. Apesar de ter a língua grossa e pegajosa e a cabeça embotada, sentia-se enlouquecedoramente sóbrio. Pensou em Isabella e Mike Milton, e seu estômago se retorceu. Isabella era sua; pertencia a ele, não a Milton ou qualquer outro idiota.

_Maldi__çã__o dos infernos. _Cerrando os dentes, despejou mais gim no copo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E ai? Gostaram?<em>**

**_O que foi aquele salvamento da Bella? o.O_**

**_E o teimoso não percebeu ainda que ela o ama, mais que a ela própria!_**

_Tadinha da Bella gente! Agora vai ter que se casar com alguém que não ama porque o Edward é um GRANDE TEIMOSO!_

_O bom de tudo isso é ela ainda não se casou!_

_Mas se o Edward ficar dormindo, todo magoado com algo que ele mesmo mandou ela fazer vai ficar com a horrorosa da Tanya, e para falar a verdade ele bem que merece aquela megera para largar de ser besta! Pronto Falei! Affff que raiva meninas!_

_ACORDA EDWARD CULLENNNNNN!_

**_"Como cada nascer do sol, temos a oportunidade de um recomeço, então deixe para trás tudo que te faz sofrer... se refaça e comece outros planos, e o principal se ama de verdade e fielmente"_**

_Então meu amores lindoooosss... Domingo eu conto mais! kkkkk :P_

_Então flores, até Domingo! Ótimo Final de Noite para vocês!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho, você são maravilhosas!_

_Fiquem com Deus_

**_Robsteijoooosss_**

_Até Domingo!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bom Diaa Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! U.U ... É muito bom estar de volta!_**

_Então, meninas eu não postei antes por que tive provas finais na faculdade e para ajudar fiquei doente essa duas ultimas semanas! Descobri que estou com cálculos renais e que essas pequenas pedrinhas tem o poder de derrubar um cavalo! kkk e me derrubou por duas semanas inteiras..._

_Mas vamos que vamos que a vida não para!_

_Eu amo esse capítulo... Eu tenho certeza que não vai ter casamento algum! kkkk_

_Então meninas leiam muito e se divirtam muito com esse Edward extremamente TEIMOSO e a nossa Bella apaixonada, e dividida entre o amor e o dever!_

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Uma elevada edificação em estilo barroco cujo pináculo dominava o horizonte em Ludgate Hill, a Catedral de St. James, projetada por Christopher Wren, ocupava o lugar onde antes havia o templo gótico destruído pelo grande incêndio de 1666 em Londres. Naquela manhã nebulosa e cinzenta, toda a aristocracia da capital reunia-se ali para celebrar a união de um de seus nobres, o bem-apanhado duque de Milton, com a incrivelmente bela Isabella Swan, protegida do marquês de Belmore.

Diante da igreja, a noiva permaneceu alguns instantes na companhia de Carlisle no interior da carruagem de Belmore, puxada por quatro cavalos acinzentados e toda ornamentada com festões prateados e azuis. Assim como Sue, que fora tomar seu lugar entre aqueles reservados aos criados pessoais da família, lady Bainbridge os deixara para ir cuidar dos preparativos finais junto às madrinhas da noiva, Alice Lockhart e as duas primas de Mike, da mesma idade que ela.

Espiando pela janela, Isabella sentiu a mão do velho nobre apertar a sua com carinho.

— Você é a noiva mais linda que já vi. Estou muito orgulhoso, sabia?

Ela se virou para o marquês com os olhos umedecidos. Mas não, não iria chorar. Havia jurado que as incontáveis lágrimas que derramara na véspera seriam as últimas que iria se permitir:

— Obrigada, papai. Nem sei como agradecer por tudo o que o senhor fez por mim, por ter sido o pai que não tive... Quero que saiba que eu o amo muito.

Profundamente emocionado, Carlisle beijou o rosto dela antes de afirmar:

— O duque de Milton é o homem mais afortunado de toda a Inglaterra.

Em resposta, Isabella fez questão de presenteá-lo com um sorriso... e por pouco não conseguiu.

— E hora de entrarmos. Você está pronta?

— Esta manhã o senhor me disse que... Acha que ele realmente não virá?

— Não, querida. E talvez seja melhor assim.

Isabella acenou com a cabeça num gesto assertivo. Sim, talvez fosse melhor. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de se perguntar por quê. Ele estaria com raiva? Decepcionado? Arrependido? Isso significava que tinha algum sentimento por ela?

— Vamos, querida?

— S-sim. — Aceitando o braço do marquês, deixou que ele a ajudasse a descer da carruagem, então se certificou da posição correta do diadema de rosas brancas de cetim e da grinalda de tule branco que cobria suas costas antes de se derramar sobre a longa cauda do vestido.

Instantes depois, ambos cruzavam o pórtico da igreja, guardado por duas alas de criados em uniformes com galões. Logo adiante, dois pajens loiros abriram as portas da antecâmara da nave, onde Alice e as primas de Mike, na companhia de lady Bainbridge, aguardavam visivelmente ansiosas, as três jovens usando vestidos de seda azul, enfeitados com os mesmos fios prateados do traje da noiva.

— Oh, Bella, você está deslumbrante! — cochichou Alice, tomando-a num abraço.

— Você também está linda — devolveu Isabella no mesmo tom.

— E eu estou muito contente por tê-la aqui comigo.

As primas de Mike a cumprimentaram com votos de felicidades, elogiando seu traje e o arranjo nos seus cabelos até que lady Esme Bainbridge interviesse:

— A cerimônia, meninas. Há um rapaz bastante nervoso no altar à espera da noiva.

Embora depois disso tudo acontecesse muito depressa, Isabella teve a sensação de que os instantes transcorriam com o peso da eternidade. Uma outra dupla de pajens abriu a porta que dava acesso à catedral e, sob os impositivos acordes de um órgão, as três moças iniciaram a caminhada até o altar.

Do majestoso teto pendiam lustres iluminados pela chama de velas e, junto às paredes, ardiam candelabros de prata. Ao lado do marquês à entrada da nave, Isabella avistou os lírios de haste longa que se elevavam dos vasos de prata atrás da mesa sagrada. Ao longo do extenso corredor à sua frente, o fulgor acetinado de grandes círios derramava sombras sobre as pessoas que se aglomeravam pelos bancos de madeira, dentre as quais lorde Pickering, o duque de Chester e a esposa, lady Dartmoor, lorde e lady Waring, a condessa Fielding e o barão Densmore. Havia outros conhecidos, porém seus rostos iam passando como borrões, a não ser por Tanya Winston, que lhe sorria como que aliviada.

Quando percebeu, Isabella estava diante do duque de cabelos claros como areia. E, antes que pudesse ao menos suspirar, viu-se deixar o braço de Carlisle para ir se colocar ao lado do noivo.

Numa cerimônia que se revelaria longa e entediante, o arcebispo, um homem de olhos fundos todo vestido de dourado, invocou a bênção de Deus ao casal repetidas vezes, quase todas pontuadas pelo coro que, da galeria, entoava bonitos cânticos em latim. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar no que ele dizia, Isabella não era capaz de impedir que sua atenção vagasse à deriva. O odor das velas e a fragrância adocicada das flores não demoraram a deixá-la um pouco tonta, e seu coração começou a bater como se entorpecido por um breve e torturante momento, com a respiração prosa e os olhos úmidos, ela rezou em pensamentos pela salvação... No entanto, nenhum cavaleiro prateado apareceu para tirá-la dali. Com um zumbido no ouvido e um latejar à altura das têmporas, olhou então para o duque... E o viu uma vez mais com a expressão que aprendera a decifrar: a de um garotinho prestes a ganhar um brinquedo novo. Deus. Ante o nó que lhe subiu à garganta, teve ímpetos de fugir da igreja e correr até chegar a Belmore.

— Pai celestial e misericordioso — o arcebispo ia dizendo —, olhai por estes jovens que são Vossos filhos. Abençoai-os, guiai-os, dai-lhes...

O ranger de madeira da portada que se escancarava colocou fim à pregação. Meio atordoada e com aquela dolorosa aflição no peito, Isabella demorou alguns instantes a se dar conta do que havia acontecido. Então, ao notar que o boquiaberto arcebispo fixara os olhos atônitos em algum ponto à entrada da nave, virou o rosto para lá bem a tempo de ver o conde de Strickland alguns passos adiante da entrada da catedral. E antes que pudesse se conter, ouviu-se murmurar:

— Edward...

Seu sussurro, porém, perdeu-se em meio ao burburinho que se erguia entre os presentes e ao ruído das pesadas passadas com que Edward avançava em direção ao altar. Cada vez mais surpresa, Isabella reparou que ele tinha o andar hesitante, quase como se achasse difícil sustentar-se sobre as pernas. E não era só isso: além das roupas amarfanhadas e dos cabelos desgrenhados, da gravata pendurada às laterais do pescoço, dos punhos da camisa desabotoados sob as mangas do paletó e dos sapatos enlameados, o conde trazia nos olhos um brilho simplesmente assustador.

— Mas que raios — disse o duque com irritação —, esse sujeito acha que está fazendo?

Muda, o espanto combinado a uma tênue e proibida esperança, Isabella esperou que ele se aproximasse.

— Edward?

Em resposta, ele deu um sorriso meio torto e, abaixando-se, agarrou-a como foi possível para lançá-la por sobre um dos ombros num amontoado de seda e tule.

— Por tudo o que é sagrado, homem de Deus — pôs-se a cacarejar o duque —, você perdeu completamente o juízo? Não pode...

O conde lhe acertou violento murro no queixo, e o rapaz foi se esbarrocar no chão como um saco de batatas. Isabella arquejou, no que foi acompanhada pelos convidados que se levantavam todos ao mesmo tempo. Ignorando-os, Edward brigou com a cauda do vestido de noiva até conseguir juntá-la numa trouxa disforme e, surdo aos apupos e reprimendas que vinham de todas as direções, partiu a passos trôpegos de volta à porta da catedral.

De tão horrorizada com tudo aquilo, Isabella não conseguia nem ao menos pensar no que fazer. Com o coração aos saltos e a mente vazia, deixou-se carregar ao longo da nave certa de que, a qualquer momento, Edward fosse desabar sob o peso do seu corpo. Mas isso não aconteceu e, à volta deles, as pessoas, aos gritos, começavam a deixar seus lugares. E por mais estranho que parecesse, ninguém dava sinais de que fosse detê-los.

Quando enfim reuniu forças para erguer um pouco o torso, o suficiente para lançar desesperado olhar ao redor, ela viu de relance lady Bainbridge, branca como cera, ao lado de um sorridente marquês. Então algo doce e cálido se irradiou pelo seu peito antes contrito... Seu cavaleiro prateado viera em seu socorro, sim; um pouco cambaleante, era verdade, mas decidido a salvá-la. E se ela se fosse com Edward, como o marquês queria desde o início, por certo não iria causar nenhum sofrimento ao generoso senhor que lhe estendera a mão quando tanto precisava de Apoio e proteção.

Enquanto Isabella experimentava um renovado assomo de esperança, Edward cruzava a portada da igreja com seus passos trôpegos sem perceber que a grinalda do traje de noiva se enroscara em algum prego ou farpa de uma das portas. Com o delicado enfeite de filo e tule preso na madeira, Isabella viu o diadema lhe escapulir da cabeça, libertando suas longas madeixas avermelhadas.

Já na calçada, Edward seguiu trocando as pernas em direção à carruagem do pai e, alheio ao estupefato criado que aguardava junto ao veículo, gritou um endereço ao cocheiro antes de abrir a portinhola para largar Isabella sobre o coxim e se alçar de qualquer jeito lá para dentro com uma careta e uma praga. Então, com muito custo se endireitou no assento e, após fechar a porta, bateu no teto do coche para indicar que podiam partir.

Ao reparar no esforço que ele fazia para se manter sentado, Isabella se deu conta de que Edward estava bem mais embriagado do que havia suposto. Ainda assim, quando ele a puxou para o colo e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos para um indolente e apaixonado beijo, não se importou com o odor de álcool que o envolvia e se agarrou ao paletó todo amarrotado. Independentemente do que acabara de suceder, e de tudo o mais que ocorrera no passado, Edward tinha ido buscá-la. E não havia nenhum outro lugar no mundo onde quisesse estar naquele instante que não fosse ao lado dele.

Algumas horas mais tarde, porém, quando chegaram a uma pequena hospedaria na estrada para Guildmore, ao sul de Londres, ela já não estava mais tão certa disso.

— Espere aqui; não vou me demorar. — Edward, que havia dormitado por todo o percurso, mas se pusera alerta assim que se percebera diante da pousada, saltou para o chão dando a impressão de que continuava bastante alterado pela bebida.

Ao vê-lo caminhar com dificuldade até a porta do estabelecimento, Isabella, apertando as mãos, preferiu não pensar no que ainda estaria por acontecer. E, quando ele retornou para buscá-la, acompanhou-o em silêncio pelas dependências da hospedaria fingindo não notar que as pessoas ali dentro olhavam com assombro para suas roupas e cabelos desgrenhados.

Uma vez no quarto que ele havia alugado, agora longe de cochichos e olhares atônitos, Isabella esperou ouvir o ruído do trancar da fechadura e só então se virou para encará-lo.

— Pois bem, Edward... Eu gostaria de saber o que pretende me trazendo aqui.

— Pretendo fazer o que venho desejando desde o momento em que você aterrissou naquela poça de lama bem diante do meu nariz. — E com o olhar luzidio e recendendo a charuto e gim, aproximou-se tropegamente.

Isabella mordeu o lábio. Se ele estivesse sóbrio, ou um pouco menos bêbado, era bem provável que permitisse que ele a levasse para a cama, afinal era isso o que ambos queriam havia muito tempo. No entanto, ao senti-lo enlaçá-la pela cintura e, colando o corpo ao seu, pôr-se a beijá-la no pescoço, um impulso incontrolável, levou-a a agarrar o jarro de porcelana que descansava sobre a cômoda.

Mas antes que pudesse decidir se queria de fato frustrar as expectativas dele, Edward colocou um joelho entre suas pernas e, empurrando-a para trás, derrubou-a sobre a cama para ir se largar em cima do seu corpo. Embora ofegasse com o súbito e inesperado peso do físico avantajado a pressioná-la de encontro ao colchão, Isabella não largou a jarra.

— Não me obrigue a tomar uma atitude mais drástica, Edward Cullen. — Empurrou-o com toda a força. Ele não se moveu. Nem um centímetro. Nem um músculo. — Você não vai fazer o que está pensando... Não enquanto estiver bêbado desse jeito. — Tornou a empurrá-lo. — Edward... — Apesar de tudo, deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos dele como a penteá-los. — Edward, por favor...

A resposta foi um pesado ressonar.

Isabella ficou rígida. O miserável dormia a sono solto!

Reprimindo uma estranha sensação, mistura de frustração e alívio, ela largou o jarro ao mesmo tempo em que se soltava sobre o colchão.

— Diabos, você deve pesar uns noventa quilos. — Segurando-o pelos ombros, conseguiu afastá-lo o suficiente para que pudesse sair de sob o corpo dele.

Com o rosto para baixo, estatelado sobre a cama e numa letargia que fazia lembrar a inconsciência, Edward continuou a dormir como uma pedra.

Sentando-se ao lado dele, Isabella não conteve desalentado suspiro. Talvez devesse se sentir culpada, afinal o capitão Edward Cullen, o respeitável conde de Strickland, havia ensejado um tremendo escândalo por sua causa. Mas a verdade era que o pandemônio que ele criara na igreja talvez fosse destruir sua vida, pois que homem decente iria querê-la depois do ocorrido?... O que também significava que jamais teria o lar que sempre desejara ou os filhos com que tanto sonhava.

Uma pontada no peito a fez se levantar e pôr-se a caminhar pelo quarto. Só havia uma solução: Edward teria de se casar com ela. Sim, ele iria entender que não lhes restava outra opção, que não podiam simplesmente fingir que nada acontecera, que seria impossível remediar o que... Estancando de chofre, olhou para o homem esparramado na cama. Honrado e íntegro como era, Edward a desposaria caso imaginasse ter roubado sua inocência.

E ela, teria coragem para?...

Mordeu o lábio. Havia feito escolhas muito difíceis na vida: fugir da Estalagem Black Boar sem dinheiro nem ter para onde ir, aproximar-se do poderoso marquês de Belmore para implorar por ajuda, isolar-se numa escola de moças para se tornar uma dama, viajar para Londres no intuito de encontrar um marido e buscar um lugar para ela na alta sociedade. E disso tudo tirara uma importante lição: era praticamente impossível alcançar determinado objetivo sem certa dose de sacrifícios.

E um homem como Edward Cullen valia qualquer sacrifício.

Examinando-o atentamente, calculou que seu plano talvez não desse certo, mas, ainda assim, não havia por que não arriscar. Afinal de contas, era seu futuro que estava em jogo... Sim, por que não tentar?

Decisão tomada, aproximou-se da cama para despir as roupas amarrotadas do conde de Strickland.

Sentindo o calor e a luminosidade do sol em suas pálpebras, Edward abriu um olho, depois o outro... e de pronto tornou a fechá-los. A medida, porém, não surtiu muito efeito: a claridade já havia provocado à sensação de que dentro de sua cabeça parecia haver mais de mil martelos golpeando seu cérebro, todos ao mesmo tempo.

Tentou umedecer os lábios, no entanto tinha a boca tão seca que nem conseguia engolir, e sua língua, além de grossa, não queria obedecer a seus comandos. Buscando se afastar do sol que incidia em seu rosto, voltou a abrir os olhos, agora bem devagarzinho... Dessa vez, foi seu estômago que ameaçou se rebelar.

Largou-se de encontro ao que parecia a maciez de travesseiros, como se o som viesse de longe, ouviu o ar dos pulmões escapar por entre os dentes num sibilo irado. Martírio. Não havia outro nome para o que estava sentindo. E aquele teto lá no alto... Ao dar-se conta de que não sabia onde estava, fez menção de se virar. E foi então que sentiu a pele quente roçar sua perna sob as cobertas.

Correndo a se sentar, gemeu ante a dor que ameaçava rachar a cabeça ao meio antes que seus olhos conseguissem pôr em foco os longos cabelos avermelhados derramados sobre o travesseiro junto do seu. A moça estava de costas para ele, mas só podia ser a mocinha do Cock and Hen. Bem, pelo menos agora sabia que lugar era aquele.

Como se percebesse que era observada, a jovem se virou com um suspiro, e o movimento desnudou um seio firme e arredondado. Apesar do mal-estar que o acometia, Edward se aproximou um pouco mais para descobrir o outro seio e, enquanto o tomava em uma das mãos, com a outra afastou os cabelos do rosto dela para...

Jesus, Maria e José! Não era a meretriz do Cock and Hen... A apetitosa ruiva era ninguém menos do que Isabella Swan!

Acordada pelo gesto brusco que Edward fizera ao se afastar dela, Isabella abriu os olhos, pestanejando de surpresa ao vê-lo a encará-la com uma expressão assombrada. Então percebeu que tinha os seios expostos e, mais do que depressa, tratou de puxar as cobertas até a base do pescoço.

— Até que enfim... — Sentindo-se corar, ela umedeceu os lábios com certo nervosismo. — Até que enfim o vejo desperto. Desde a tarde de ontem que você estava dormindo.

Procurando o que dizer, Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados e por pouco não desejou ter um trago para tomar. Por fim, ocorreu-lhe indagar o óbvio:

— Que raios você está fazendo na minha cama?

— Você... não lembra?

— Lembro? Oras, não lembro nem que dia é hoje.

— Hoje é domingo.

— Domingo... Isso quer dizer que você se casou ontem.

— Deveria ter me casado... Caso você não tivesse dado fim à cerimônia.

Ele se largou de encontro ao colchão.

— Diga que estou sonhando.

— Pois se é um sonho, por certo irá se transformar num pesadelo quando voltarmos a Londres.

Apesar da sede que sentia, Edward se viu suando em bicas. Não era possível que... Com a sensação de que golpeavam sua cabeça, jogou as pernas para fora da cama e, passando um cobertor ao redor do quadril, levantou-se.

— Dê-me um minuto, sim?

Mas enquanto ele se preparava para lavar o rosto atrás do biombo, uma inacreditável sequência de imagens já ia tomando forma no seu cérebro: a bebedeira na companhia de St. Cere até o dia amanhecer, a viagem no faetonte do visconde até Ludgate Hill, Isabella no altar da igreja de St. James ao lado do duque de Milton... Incapaz de conter um gemido, tentou recordar o que acontecera depois da cena na catedral. As suas costas, ouvia Isabella remexendo em roupas, com certeza se vestindo, porém na sua mente a via estirada na cama, o belo corpo inteiramente nu sob o seu.

— Acho que vai precisar disto — disse ela, passando um par de calças por cima do biombo.

— Obrigado. — Após vestir a peça toda amarfanhada e fechar a braguilha, deu volta ao biombo... e se deteve ao deparar com Isabella em roupas de baixo.

— D-desculpe, mas não tenho mais o que vestir, exceto o vestido de noiva, que é um tanto desconfortável. — Um pouco ruborizada, ela emendou: — Não pensei que você fosse se incomodar em me ver à vontade por alguns instantes... Quero dizer, depois do que houve entre nós...

Ignorando que seu fígado se retorcia, Edward foi se largar sobre a cama, no lado oposto à cabeceira.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, diga que eu não a arranquei daquela igreja.

— Mas foi exatamente isso o que se passou, meu lorde.

— E depois? O que aconteceu depois que chegamos aqui?

— Você... — Isabella ficou ainda mais enrubescida — ... começou a me beijar, dizendo que iria concretizar aquilo que vem pensando em fazer desde que me viu cair naquela poça de lama a seus pés. Então começou a me despir e... E, quando me dei conta, já estávamos na cama.

— Maldição, como fui... Por Cristo, não a obriguei a nada, não foi? Eu não seria capaz de... Ou melhor, nunca me julguei capaz de uma coisa dessas.

— Não, você não me constrangeu.

— Seja como for, foi a sua primeira vez... Deus, só espero não ter machucado você.

Temendo que ele fosse procurar vestígios de sangue na roupa de cama, Isabella se apressou a afirmar:

— Não sei muito bem o que fizemos. Você se deitou em cima de mim... e começou a me beijar... e a me acariciar... Ainda assim, o olhar de Edward sondava o leito.

— Por acaso imagina que eu não... não era... virgem? Pois fique sabendo que jamais tive um amante... se é isso o que está pensando. — Tratou de erguer o queixo.

— E justamente por não entender desse assunto é que não sei ao certo o que você fez ou deixou de fazer. Vai ver, foi apenas...

— Na verdade, pouco importa o que fizemos ou não; o que conta é o que será feito a partir de tudo o que aconteceu, uma vez que não posso levá-la de volta para casa e fingir que nada se passou. A culpa não foi sua. E meu pai deve estar destroçado... — Deixou escapar um profundo suspiro. — Irei cuidar de tudo; vamos nos casar com uma permissão especial o mais depressa possível.

Calada, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça para dizer que sim.

— Até lá, retornaremos a Belmore, pois assim você se manterá longe dos mexericos. — Apanhando a camisa que recendia a taberna, pôs-se a vesti-la. — Eu gostaria de levá-la comigo para o Solar Cullen, mas não creio que seria boa ideia.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Sei que não era isso o que você havia planejado para a sua vida, mas prometo... Aconteça o que acontecer, serei uma boa esposa.

Ao encará-la, ele se indagou se Isabella Swan seria a mulher meiga e vulnerável que aparentava ou apenas uma bela e cativante vigarista. E certo de que, fosse qual fosse à verdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria por descobri-la, levantou-se e se aproximou dela para segurar o queixo delicado.

— Sei que você será uma boa esposa, sim. Agora, o mais importante é deixarmos este lugar o mais rápido e o mais discretamente possível. Tenho um amigo em Weybridge; vamos até lá para nos lavarmos e pedir algumas roupas emprestadas.

Após balançar a cabeça em sinal de anuência, ela apanhou o vestido de noiva e foi colocá-lo atrás do biombo, depois retornou ao dormitório e se virou de costas num pedido silente para que Edward o abotoasse. Enquanto se desincumbia da tarefa, ele se pegou pensando que, na verdade, sua vontade era fazer aquele traje em pedaços, e não se pôr a brigar com os pequeninos botões.

Fosse como fosse, o fato era que lhe custava acreditar que estivesse prestes a se casar com Isabella Swan. Não que não quisesse fazê-lo, afinal chegara a redigir uma carta ao pai para expressar esse intento. O que o incomodava era a forma como tudo tinha acontecido, pois não só envolvera o nome de sua família num escândalo como ainda compelira Isabella a uma união que ela não desejava. Ou então era exatamente isso o que Isabella queria, o que havia tramado desde o início: contrair núpcias com o herdeiro de todos os bens do marquês de Belmore.

No fundo, não sabia o que pensar. De mais a mais, sua cabeça doía tanto que nada parecia fazer a menor diferença.

Ao chegar a Belmore alguns dias depois, Isabella já era uma mulher casada. Ou melhor, quase casada, pois embora os votos tivessem sido proferidos, a união ainda não havia se consumado, pensava ela, caminhando de lá para cá nas suas novas acomodações em Belmore Hall, uma luxuosa suíte decorada em dourado e marfim anexa aos elegantes aposentos adornados com painéis de madeira e brocado dourado do conde de Strickland.

Como ele havia prometido, tinham se detido em Weybridge, na casa de campo de um amigo dos tempos de Oxford, Benjamin Kingsland, lorde Wolvermont, onde tomaram um banho antes de trocarem as roupas da antevéspera por trajes emprestados. Depois disso, Edward fora procurar o vigário da paróquia local que, pela exorbitante quantia de cinquenta guinéus, providenciara uma autorização especial junto ao arcebispo para que os dois se casassem.

Da cerimônia, ocorrida na manhã seguinte na capela da igrejinha coberta de hera, o pouco de que Isabella lembrava era que em nada se comparara à grandiosidade do ritual na Catedral de St. James. Uma bênção tão singela quanto breve, um beijo igualmente apressado, e eram marido e mulher. Embora amável e solícito, Edward se mostrara um tanto reservado. Quanto a ela... A verdade era que se sentira como que entorpecida.

Tão logo o casamento se formalizara, tinham deixado a capela para voltar para a estrada e, durante toda a viagem até Belmore, Edward se mantivera calado, absorto em pensamentos. Decerto devido à culpa por ter enxovalhado o nome da família e provavelmente, imaginava ela, também porque se vira obrigado a um matrimônio que contrariava seus mais íntimos anseios.

Preocupada, sobretudo com as consequências da mentira que havia engendrado, Isabella suspirou profundamente. Se ao menos o marquês estivesse ali para orientá-la... No entanto, mesmo avisado da novidade, o marquês preferira permanecer em Londres, sob a alegação de que os recém-casados precisavam de tempo a sós para se acostumarem com a nova vida que se iniciava. O que tinha certo fundamento, porém também deixava claro que o bom homem havia tomado para si a incumbência de conversar com o duque e fazer as compensações necessárias ao rompimento do compromisso.

Para piorar, nem com a companhia de Sue ela podia contar, já que a aia também ficara em Londres. E quanto a Edward... Só lhe restava continuar zanzando de lá para cá à espera dele e rezar para que seu marido não tivesse ido buscar consolo nos braços de Tanya Winston.

Em pé diante do canapé de adamascado verde, Tanya, num grande esforço para se manter altiva, perscrutava as feições tensas do conde de Strickland. Após a humilhante cena na Catedral de St. James, ela e a família tinham rumado direto da igreja para a Quinta Winston.

— Agradeço sua compreensão, lorde Landsdowne. — Trajando o uniforme azul da Marinha com as dragonas douradas no casaco e calças brancas à altura dos joelhos, Edward se dirigia ao pai dela, empertigado como um pavão a poucos passos de distância. — Sou imensamente grato por o senhor permitir que eu converse pessoalmente com Tanya. Sei o quanto tudo isso está sendo difícil para ela e para o restante da sua família. Não tenho como justificar meu comportamento, mesmo assim quero que saibam que estou profundamente arrependido por todo o constrangimento que lhes causei.

Em resposta, lorde Landsdowne apenas meneou a cabeça. Edward então se virou para ela.

— Lady Tanya, vim oferecer minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo que houve. Palavras não conseguiriam expressar o quanto estou arrependido. Nunca tive a intenção de lhe causar qualquer espécie de aborrecimento. Creia-me: ainda não consegui entender inteiramente como tudo aquilo foi acontecer.

Tanya ergueu um pouco mais a cabeça. Planejava se unir em matrimônio com o conde desde menina. Além de nobre e abastado, ele era tão bonito que todas as damas da alta sociedade iriam se roer de inveja da mulher que o desposasse.

— Talvez não haja muito que entender. Vai ver, você está apaixonado por ela, só isso.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, em que não deixou de conservar o queixo duro e a postura ereta, Edward admitiu:

— A verdade é que vim a gostar dela, sim. Tanto que até cheguei a pensar em desposá-la numa outra ocasião... Mas sem criar nenhum tipo de embaraço para você, minha dama. Independentemente de o nosso noivado ser oficial ou não, minha ideia era deixar que você anunciasse o rompimento, afinal, tem sido minha amiga, uma amiga leal e verdadeira com quem sei que posso contar, desde que éramos crianças. A última coisa que eu queria seria lhe causar algum dissabor.

As lágrimas que assomaram à garganta de Tanya chegaram a turvar os belos olhos, mesmo assim ela conteve toda a raiva que sentia.

— Agradeço por ter vindo aqui, meu lorde. Sei que somos todos humanos e que cada um de nós tem suas fraquezas. — Ignorando a vontade de berrar, obrigou-se a sorrir. — Reconheço ter acreditado que você fosse uma pessoa sem defeitos, ou pelo menos com menos falhas que a maioria dos homens. Um modelo de perfeição entre todos os cavalheiros que conheci e que...

— Tanya...

Ela ergueu a mão coberta pela luva branca para pedir que ele se calasse.

— Seja como for, você está casado, e a mim só me resta aceitar o fato. No seu devido tempo. Por ora, vou me abster de lhe desejar felicidades; fica para um outro momento, quando eu me sentir capaz de fazê-lo com sinceridade. Até lá, rezo a Deus para que o duque o perdoe. — E com isso fez menção de se afastar.

Edward segurou-a pela mão.

— E você, Tanya? Tentará me perdoar também?

Ela prendeu a respiração por um instante antes de afirmar:

— Vou me esforçar, meu lorde. — Sem mais, deu as costas e, deixando-o ali com seu pai, rumou para seus aposentos no segundo piso do casarão.

Fazia dias que Tanya se via à mercê dos piores sentimentos do mundo. Além de destruir seu futuro, Edward a transformara em motivo de chacota perante a sociedade londrina, fizera papel de tolo, e ainda faltara com respeito ao duque de Milton. A culpa, porém, não era dele: fora Isabella Swan quem o tinha induzido a fazer tudo aquilo.

Mas quem era aquela sirigaita inescrupulosa que havia se apoderado do coração de Edward Cullen e desonrado o nome "Belmore"? De onde surgira? Por que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar naquela vadia? Talvez Lauren Featherstone, sua prima, estivesse certa ao supor que a vigarista, a julgar pelo modo reservado como se portava e pelo fato de não conhecer nenhuma outra pessoa fora do círculo de amizades do marquês, tivesse algo extremamente grave a esconder. Era até possível que nem mesmo Edward soubesse toda a verdade sobre a trampolineira.

A ponto de espumar de raiva, Tanya anteviu a única cena capaz de amansar todo o ódio que fervia em suas veias: lorde Strickland ajoelhado a seus pés, a implorar por seu perdão... e tudo porque ela havia descoberto a verdade a respeito de Isabella Swan e a fizera cair em desgraça ante os olhos de toda a Londres. Caso isso acontecesse, Edward não só teria de admitir o erro que havia cometido como talvez até fosse encontrar uma forma de corrigi-lo.

Ignorando o ferrão do desprezo que castigava seu amor-próprio, a furiosa dama sorriu. Se existia justiça no mundo, Isabella Swan haveria de ser punida por todo o mal que lhe fizera. E ela, Tanya Winston, era a pessoa mais indicada para assumir a tarefa de dar á bela e fingida Srta. Swan o que aquelazinha bem estava merecendo. Sim... Mais cedo ou mais tarde, de um modo ou de outro, a condessa de Strickland iria pagar por tudo o que fizera.

Já era noite quando Edward chegou a Belmore. E, por mais desagradável que tivessem sido os momentos passados na Quinta Winston, por mais dolorosa que fosse a vergonha pelo desgosto que causara a Tanya e à família dela, afinal se sentia aliviado.

Desde que acordara naquela hospedaria ao lado de Isabella e se dera conta do que havia feito, vinha se amargurando num poço sem fundo de culpa e arrependimento. Tinha enviado uma mensagem ao duque na qual, além do pedido formal de desculpas, oferecia uma declaração pública de pesar pelo mal que causara, além de reparações financeiras e o que mais fosse necessário pelo não-cumprimento do acordo de casamento. Em seguida escrevera ao pai para pedir que cuidasse dos detalhes pertinentes aos acertos com Codrington e a família dele, visto que o marquês tinha mais prática e paciência do que ele para lidar com esse tipo de assunto.

A medida seguinte fora escrever ao seu superior direto, o almirante Cornwallis, para requisitar o afastamento que anteriormente havia pedido, com a garantia de que estaria pronto para reassumir suas funções caso o esperado confronto naval com a França que se delineava no horizonte viesse de fato a se concretizar. Afinal de contas, era agora um homem casado, com renovado conjunto de responsabilidades. Precisava se adaptar aquele novo modo de vida.

Por tudo isso, era com outro estado de espírito que subia os degraus que chegava ao piso de mármore da entrada do casarão para entregar o chapéu em forma de meia-lua e as luvas brancas ao mordomo que o aguardava junto à porta.

— Boa noite, meu lorde.

— Boa noite, Amun. Por acaso lady Strickland já se recolheu? — Já havia se explicado com Tanya e o pai dela. Já tinha escrito ao duque e ao almirante Cornwallis. Restava uma só pessoa com quem ainda precisava se entender.

— No momento, ela está se arrumando para o jantar, milorde. Lady Strickland pediu que a refeição seja servida às oito... Se for do seu agrado.

— Não, prefiro que o jantar seja servido nos meus, aposentos. Algo especial, com flores e velas à mesa. — Encaminhou-se para a escada. — E mande trazer uma garrafa de champanhe também.

— Pois não, milorde. — O criado alto e encorpado sorriu. — Eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

— Obrigado, Ozzie. — Edward sorriu.

Com as orelhas levemente ruborizadas, o velho mordomo fez um gesto assertivo e se foi. Prosseguindo escada acima, Edward foi direto para seu quarto, onde reparou que o camareiro havia deixado suas roupas estendidas sobre a ampla cama com quatro colunas altas e cortinado drapejado. E como seu banho também já se achasse pronto, tirou o uniforme e, enfiando-se na água, dobrou as longas pernas de modo a caber na tina antes de deitar a cabeça no rebordo de madeira.

Pela primeira vez desde o casamento, permitia-se pensar em Isabella, a quem, reconhecia, vinha praticamente ignorando nos últimos dias. Mas o fato era que sua consciência não lhe dera um instante de sossego e, por mais que soubesse que ela não tinha qualquer culpa por tudo o que acontecera, parte de si a responsabilizava pela insensatez de seus atos. Se ao menos a danadinha não fosse tão bonita... Se ao menos ele não a desejasse como louco...

Ah, bem, mas o fato era que estavam casados. Isabella era sua esposa e, naquela noite, pretendia recuperar todo o tempo que havia desperdiçada. Ainda não estava plenamente convencido de ter se casado com uma virgem, porém a verdade, uma hora ou outra, haveria de se revelar. Até lá, iria conceder a ela o benefício da dúvida.

Com o vestido de cetim cinza-azulado um pouco mais decotado do que os trajes que costumava usar, Isabella postou-se diante do espelho com a esperança de parecer atraente. Emily Towser, a jovem magrinha que vinha assistindo-a como aia até o retorno de Sue, acabara de informar que o jantar seria servido na sala íntima dos aposentos de lorde Strickland.

Só de ouvir aquilo ela já ficara com as palmas úmidas. Edward estaria planejando fazê-la sua esposa de fato? Ou apenas pretendia conversar sobre algum assunto em particular longe dos ouvidos dos criados?... Oh, Deus, e se ele tivesse descoberto que fora vítima de uma mentira na Hospedaria White Dove? Pior: e se tivesse decidido que era Tanya Winston quem queria por esposa e resolvesse anular o casamento?

Respirando fundo, buscou se acalmar. Melhor enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas com esperança no coração e um pedido de força aos céus. Melhor não esperar por mais do que um jantar íntimo e uma conversa amigável... Com isso em mente, voltou a se olhar no espelho e, endireitando os ombros, foi abrir a porta que ligava seus aposentos com os dele.

A sala íntima se achava envolta pela claridade de velas. As espessas cortinas de seda, o teto enfeitado com gesso, os elegantes painéis de nogueira, até mesmo os cristais e a porcelana sobre a bonita mesa coberta por uma toalha de linho, tudo parecia estar banhado pelo dourado. Assim como o próprio Edward, que trajava um par de calças cinza-chumbo, colete prateado e paletó azul-marinho. Deus do céu, e pensar que estava casada com ele!...

Embora erguesse o olhar ao ouvir o ruído da porta, Edward permaneceu imóvel por um bom tempo, apenas se permitindo o prazer de vê-la se aproximar. Mas quando notou o terno e o inseguro sorriso que tentava aflorar aos lábios um pouco trêmulos, sorriu como a encorajá-la e, levantando-se, foi ao encontro dela como se atraído por alguma força invisível.

— Boa noite, minha dama. — Reparando que o bonito vestido tinha um decote mais pronunciado do que todos os outros que vira Isabella usar, atentou para o suave movimento dos seios sob a seda, e a lembrança de tê-los visto nus provocou-lhe intensa onda de excitação. Aquela noite ela seria sua.

— Boa noite, meu lorde. Espero não tê-lo feito esperar.

— Ainda que eu tivesse de esperar por horas a fio, estou certo de que valeria a pena. — Tomou a mão dela e, levando-a aos lábios, beijou-lhe a palma. — Sou eu quem está atrasado, já que, nos últimos dias, tenho negligenciado meus deveres de marido. Peço que me desculpe; esta noite pretendo remediar minha falha.

— Por certo você tinha assuntos mais importantes com que se preocupar. — Sentindo-se corar, ela emendou: — Espero que os tenha resolvido a contento.

— Sim, dentro do possível. Mas não é sobre o que passou que quero conversar esta noite. — Entregou uma taça de champanhe para ela, as minúsculas borbulhas efervescendo junto à borda dourada do delicado recipiente de cristal. — E espero que à medida que a noite avance, a necessidade de falar seja substituída por um outro tipo de comunicação entre nossos corpos.

— S-sim... — A taça tremeu na mão dela e, nervosa, Isabella umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua.

Um forte assomo de desejo tomou conta de Edward que, enlaçando-a pela cintura, trouxe-a para junto do peito e a beijou com volúpia. Doces e tenros, os lábios que acolhiam os seus se entreabriram para permitir a passagem da língua ávida por experimentar o gosto e a textura daquela boca deliciosamente indecisa.

Santo Deus, como a desejava... Intensificando o modo como a beijava, apertou os seios fartos e arredondados de encontro ao seu tórax e tentou não pensar que, a ponto de latejar, sua masculinidade enrijecida começava a incomodá-lo. E quando sentiu as unhas dela se cravarem nos seus ombros e os mamilos se enrijecerem sob a seda do vestido azulado, teve ímpetos de rasgar o bonito traje em mil pedaços para desnudá-la aos seus olhos e às suas carícias. Em vez disso se impôs ferrenho autodomínio e, afastando-se, afirmou numa voz que soou um tanto roufenha:

— Tenho como certo que a cozinheira nos preparou um verdadeiro banquete, lady Strickland. Não gostaria de prová-lo?

— Certamente, meu lorde. — Aceitando o braço que ele oferecia, Isabella se deixou conduzir até a pequena mesa diante da lareira.

Com muito esforço para ignorar o peso que sentia na região entre as virilhas, Edward assistiu-a a sentar-se, em seguida foi ocupar a cadeira em frente à dela. Então o criado que até o momento se mantivera mudo e impassível cuidou de servi-los.

Cuidadosamente preparados e apresentados, os pratos que se sucediam estavam um mais saboroso do que o outro. Ainda assim, nem ele nem ela provaram mais do que um par de garfadas. Mais do que palavras, o que trocavam eram olhares ardentes, olhos verdes a buscarem olhos azuis. Vez por outra, o roçar acidental de mãos parecia energizar o ar que os circundava.

Quando a sobremesa foi servida, Isabella tinha a sensação de que seus nervos estavam prestes a estalar, e Edward parecia ainda mais ansioso do que ela. Após empurrar o prato para um canto da mesa, ele dispensou o criado, acompanhou-o até a porta e, tão logo o rapaz saiu, cuidou de trancá-la. Ato contínuo, virou-se para a esposa e: fixando os olhos nos lábios dela, murmurou:

— Só posso estar louco... Eu devia ter pulado o jantar, isso sim. — Com isso, caminhou até a mesa e, puxando-a pela mão, esperou-a se levantar antes de tomar a boca num inflamado beijo que não deixava a menor dúvida quanto às suas intenções. — Sei que tenho de me controlar, mas, se você não estiver fora dessas roupas nos próximos cinco minutos, aposto que serei capaz de rasgá-las uma por uma.

Ruborizada até o colo, Isabella balbuciou:

— V-vou chamar Emily... Agora mesmo. — E fez menção de partir em direção à porta dos seus aposentos. Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

— Você não precisa de sua aia... Ou melhor, deixe que eu cuide disso. — Baixou o olhar aos seios dela. — Vire-se, lady Strickland.

Com a sensação de que faíscas percorriam a pele do corpo todo, ela atendeu ao pedido. A cada botão de pérola tirado da casinha, seu pulso se acelerava. E quando ele escorregou o vestido por seus braços e depois pelas ancas para em seguida empurrá-lo em direção ao chão, Isabella tinha a pele toda arrepiada e seu coração batia tão forte que parecia na iminência de estourar.

— Será que faz ideia do quanto eu a desejo? — Cingindo-a entre os braços, Edward moldou as costas dela ao seu peito antes de se pôr a beijá-la no pescoço e no lóbulo da orelha.

— Edward... — Surpresa com a veemência da ereção de encontro ao seu quadril e do ardor que se espraiava por suas entranhas, Isabella mal percebeu que ele a despia da roupa branca, deixando-a só com as meias de seda da mesma cor presas por ligas cor-de-rosa. Ao senti-lo se afastar, virou-se para encará-lo e, embora morta de vergonha, não buscou se cobrir.

— Você é mesmo linda... — Os olhos de Edward percorreram o corpo dela sem a menor pressa, demorando-se um pouco mais nos seios generosos e empinados e no manto de caracóis castanhos na junção das pernas dela. — Venha, Isabella. Venha até mim.

Parte dela quis correr, fugir dali; outra parte desejou se fartar do prazer que aqueles olhos de carregado verde prometiam. Sem nada dizer, deu um passo adiante... e mais outro. Seus seios tocaram a lã do paletó azul-marinho e de pronto se enrijeceram. No instante seguinte, Edward a beijava novamente, enroscando sua língua na dele, buscando os escaninhos mais secretos de sua boca. Uma mão larga abarcou um dos seios, e então dedos sequiosos se puseram a acariciar o mamilo.

— Oh, Edward... — Fazia anos que o amava e agora, tinha certeza, desejava-o como jamais iria desejar homem algum. Correspondendo ao beijo que devassava sua boca, tentou expressar uma ínfima parte da paixão que a consumia. Queria provar da suavidade e do gosto daquela pele queimada de sol, queria acariciá-lo como ele a acariciava. — Tire... Tire suas roupas.

Alheio ao gemido rouco que lhe fugira da garganta, Edward não demorou mais do que instantes para livrar-se do paletó, da camisa, das meias, das calças... E tão logo se viu completamente nu, apertou-a contra o peito para um rápido beijo, em seguida a ergueu nos braços e a levou para o dormitório. Ali, depositou-a sobre a cama e, deitando-se junto dela, voltou a beijá-la com renovado ardor.

Tomada por um desejo tão intenso que a deixava toda trêmula, com os músculos rijos e a respiração embargada, Isabella ofegou ao senti-lo tomar um de seus mamilos entre os lábios para afagá-lo com a ponta da língua. A deliciosa carícia fez arder o ponto mais sensível de sua feminilidade e, como se ciente disso, sem demora Edward deslizou a mão por seu ventre para ir acarinhá-la no úmido e latejante espaço entre suas pernas.

Quando pensou que estivesse a ponto de gritar de paixão, ela, incapaz de se controlar, começou a arquear o corpo em busca de satisfação para a excitação que devorava o mais íntimo do seu ser.

— Edward, por favor... Não posso mais... Não posso...

Acomodando-se sobre ela, Edward beijou-a nos lábios e por todo o rosto.

— Receba-me dentro de você, Isabella. Deixe-me possuí-la.

Com um gemido abafado, ela obedeceu ao instinto de erguer as pernas... Então o sentiu invadir seu corpo, preenchendo-a por inteiro, completando-a, realizando o sonho que havia tanto tempo acalentava. E antes que a pontada de dor e desconforto pudesse distraí-la do prazer que era tê-lo dentro de si, Edward, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, beijou-a apaixonadamente.

— Bella... Perdoe-me se não fui tão delicado quanto você merecia.

No entanto a dor já havia passado e, quando ele começou a mover o quadril, tudo o que Isabella sentiu foram ardentes arrepios que, a partir de sua espinha, espalhavam-se em todas as direções, tomando conta de toda a sua pele. Em questão de minutos, ela se viu arfante, movendo o corpo ao encontro de Edward no intuito de melhor acomodar as investidas dele. Torrentes de implacável paixão roubavam seu fôlego; seu sangue parecia transportar línguas de fogo. Uma sensação indescritível começou a espiralar em seu ventre e, enquanto sua boca se ressequia, o restante de seu corpo mergulhava num remoinho de fluida e ardente tensão.

Mais algumas investidas tão vigorosas quanto profundas, e ela sentiu os músculos de Edward se entesarem. Então ele imprimiu mais intensidade aos movimentos, e a mola comprimida em que o corpo de Isabella havia se transformado afinal se desprendeu.

— Edward... — Abraçando-o com força, tornou a chamar o nome dele um instante antes que seus olhos se turvassem ante o prazer físico e espiritual que a engolfava, sensações e sentimentos tão profundos que a deixaram meio entorpecida de tão leve.

— Isabella... Querida...

— Oh, Deus, eu nunca havia experimentado nada tão... Sublime...

Rindo com suavidade, Edward deitou-se ao lado dela e a tomou entre os braços.

— Tem razão, querida; a sensação é mesmo esplêndida. — Passou o dedo pelo nariz dela. — Pelo visto, a embriaguez me prejudicou um bocado lá na hospedaria.

Novamente tensa, mas agora devido ao temor provocado por aquela observação, Isabella indagou num fio de voz:

— Por que está dizendo isso?

— Porque, minha encantadora condessa, você ainda era virgem.

Após alguns segundos de muda apreensão, ela comentou:

— Como não me dei conta? Oh, se ao menos eu...

Edward se virou de lado para encará-la.

— Se você o quê, Bella? Se você soubesse que ainda era virgem, teria regressado a Londres para se casar com o duque? — Ele se sentou. — Preste bem atenção: Milton saiu da sua vida de uma vez por todas, o seu marido sou eu e, se você preferia que fosse o contrário... Bem, agora é tarde demais.

— Não era isso o que eu ia dizendo, e sim que...

— Não importa. Você é minha esposa. Minha! Mas não se preocupe, pois pretendo fazer com que não se esqueça disso tão cedo. — Sem mais, deitou-se sobre ela para beijá-la. Não com ternura ou paixão, mas com enciumada afoiteza.

Isabella se regozijou com aquela demonstração de possessividade. E quando ele voltou a possuía-la, penetrando-a profundamente com ansiosa determinação, ajeitou o quadril de forma a acomodar as impetuosas investidas na expectativa de encontrar alívio á paixão que já ardia em suas entranhas de mulher. Por ora, que Edward a imaginasse arrependida pelo rompimento com o duque; ainda não estava preparada para confessar que era ele o único homem que sempre desejara na vida...

Ao despertar antes do amanhecer sob o baldaquino de sua espaçosa cama e encontrar próximo a ele o corpo nu de Isabella, uma coxa meio descoberta pelas dobras da roupa de cama, Edward vociferou em pensamentos. Não só contra a violenta torrente de desejo que o entesava, mas também por tudo o que havia feito para evitar que ela se casasse com Milton. Afligir-se tanto assim por uma mulher não fazia parte dos planos que fizera para sua vida.

Aliás, o amor não era algo que quisesse para si. Após ver a dor do pai, que chorara a morte da esposa por mais de vinte anos, estava farto de saber que tal sentimento era sinônimo de sofrimento e nada mais-. E, por ter desposado um homem incapaz de esquecer a mulher que tanto amara, também sua madrasta havia padecido imensamente por anos a fio, vindo a falecer como uma pessoa amargurada, com rancor do gênero masculino e arrependida do casamento que fizera.

Pensativo, tornou a olhar para Isabella, que ainda dormia profundamente. Ela era agora sua esposa e um dia lhe daria um filho, o próximo herdeiro de Belmore. Iria cuidar dela, como seu pai queria, e se esforçar para ser um bom marido. No mais, pretendia manter suas emoções e sentimentos sob controle, como sempre fizera. Por um breve momento, Isabella Swan quase fora sua ruína, entretanto esse lapso de desvario era passado. Agora, estava disposto a começar tudo de novo.

Aproximando-se, afastou uma mecha avermelhada do rosto dela, depois beijou suavemente os lábios rosados. Isabella se ajeitou, ainda adormecida, e o movimento fez a coberta escorregar, escorregar, expondo um dos seios. O desejo de Edward se inflamou e, com um sorriso, ele se inclinou para tomar o mamilo na boca.

Como se levada pela correnteza, a primeira semana de casamento deu lugar à seguinte e, embora esperasse passar mais tempo ao lado do marido, Isabella não demorou a perceber que os dois se viam ocasional e brevemente. Quase sempre ele estava desperto e a caminho dos campos sem que o dia tivesse clareado por completo e só retornava quando começava a escurecer.

Apesar de saber que Edward sempre se empenhara no trabalho e que não teria por que alterar seu modo de ser só porque havia se casado, Isabella não conseguia afastar de vez a hipótese de que ele talvez agisse daquela maneira de propósito, no intuito de manter certa distância entre ambos. Ainda assim, tratava de dizer para si que aquilo iria passar que ele devia estar confuso quanto ao que sentia ou, o mais provável, incerto com relação aos sentimentos dela.

Contudo, os únicos momentos em que pareciam se sentir completamente à vontade um na companhia do outro eram quando se achavam na cama. Nessas oportunidades, ele agia com desenvoltura e sem o menor pudor. E ela... No fundo, seu sonho era que nunca mais precisassem deixar a privacidade de seus aposentos.

A realidade, porém, era outra. Como naquele dia, por exemplo, em que ele partira bem cedinho ao encontro de Ben Bartlett para discutir formas de aumentar o rendimento das colheitas, e ela tinha seguido para sua rústica sala de aula tão logo o sol se erguera no céu.

À tardinha, as crianças já haviam voltado para casa quando Isabella, preparando a lição do dia seguinte, ouviu as largas passadas de alguém que se aproximava. Era Edward, que só foi se deter diante da velha escrivaninha em que ela trabalhava com um quê impenetrável no olhar, um brilho que não se deixava perscrutar.

— Então é aqui que você se esconde?

— Boa tarde, meu lorde.

— Sim, de fato... É uma tarde muito prazerosa.

Incomodada com a intensidade daquele olhar, Isabella pôs-se a puxar imaginários fios soltos da roupa enquanto indagava:

— Como foi à conversa com Ben Bartlett?

— Muito boa. Ele me contou do quanto você os ajudou quando Ângela teve o bebê. — Antes que ela pudesse responder, Edward deu a volta na mesa para ir lhe tomar ambas as mãos nas suas. — Quero me desculpar pelo modo como tratei você naquele dia, Bella, pelas palavras tão rudes que disse. Por que não me contou o que tinha acontecido?

— Tive medo de que você se aborrecesse.

— Ora, o fato de viver me aborrecendo foi o que primeiro me atraiu em você. — Isabella riu, e ele a tomou entre os braços para lhe dar um demorado e cálido beijo. — Tempos atrás, imaginei fazer amor com você aqui, em cima dessa escrivaninha gasta, espalhando esses papéis por todos os lados...

— Você não iria... — Num gesto instintivo, Isabella olhou para a porta. E viu que ele a tinha trancado.

— Por que não? — Com isso, tornou a beijá-la e, segurando-a pela cintura, colocou-a sentada na beirada da mesa. Sem dar tempo para ela protestar, desabotoou-lhe a blusa e, expondo os seios alvos, tomou-os nas mãos para massageá-los suavemente.

Arfando ante a sucessão de arrepios que a faziam estremecer dos pés à cabeça, Isabella mal percebeu que, colocando-se entre suas pernas, ele erguia suas saias até a cintura para depois despi-la da calçola. Atordoada pelo ardor da paixão que acelerava o compasso do seu coração, sentiu então que Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que a empurrava delicadamente para trás, tomava um de seus.

E, já louca de desejo, viu-o traçar sinuoso percurso feito de pequeninos beijos ao longo do seu abdômen enquanto ia se ajoelhando diante da mesa.

— Edward...? — gemeu baixinho, um instante antes que duas mãos largas se acomodassem às laterais do seu quadril e ele mergulhasse a boca ao encontro do âmago de sua feminilidade. — Oh, Deus... — Sentiu o hálito quente de Edward junto de sua pele, e logo a seguir a língua dele deslizou pela região inferior de seu púbis até ir penetrá-la. Sem lhe dar tempo para respirar, as carícias foram se intensificando, ganhando ímpeto e veemência, levando-a a se retorcer inteirinha por dentro... De súbito, seu corpo se enrijeceu como se percorrido por uma descarga elétrica... e o clímax a fez se contrair ainda mais antes de se abandonar por completo aos espasmos do prazer.

Em questão de segundos, Edward se punha em pé já com o membro liberto da calça de montaria, ereto, pulsante, pronto para penetrá-la. E ele a penetrou, resoluta e intensamente, preenchendo-lhe as entranhas de mulher, levando-a a chamá-lo com grito abafado. Enquanto o abraçava com força, Isabella se entregou à nova onda de excitação provocada pelos imperiosos movimentos da virilidade nas profundezas do seu corpo.

Atingiram o ápice do amor carnal juntos, ambos trêmulos, cingidos um ao outro, as roupas úmidas de suor, seus corpos como um só ser. Ao cabo de alguns instantes, agora um pouco lassos, porém saciados, Edward se afastou para erguê-la da velha mesa e tomá-la entre os braços.

— Fui sincero quando disse que estava arrependido da forma como tratei você naquele dia, Bella. — Afagou os cabelos dela. — E estou orgulhoso da coragem que demonstrou ao ajudar a trazer o bebê de Ângela ao mundo.

Isabella respirou fundo. Amo você, teve vontade de confessar. Sempre amei. Mas ainda era cedo demais para isso. Tinha medo do que ele pudesse dizer, do que fosse pensar. Medo de que Edward pudesse por algum motivo desconfiar do artifício de que ela lançara mão para se assegurar de que os dois terminassem por se casar.

Por tudo isso, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou grata por ser a esposa daquele cavalheiro ímpar, grata pela impetuosidade com que ele a desejava. Por ora, isso lhe bastava.

Mais outra semana se passou. Sue chegara havia dois dias, e Carlisle tinha mandado avisar que regressaria em breve. De fato: três dias depois, a carruagem de Belmore trazia o marquês.

— Vejo que vocês parecem estar se entendendo — observou Carlisle aquela noite, durante o jantar. — E a camareira comentou que nunca tem de fazer a cama da condessa, visto que nunca a encontra desarrumada. Ao que tudo indica, vocês combinam bem mais do que haviam suposto.

Ruborizada até o pescoço, Isabella olhou para Edward. E o viu dissimular um sorriso.

— O senhor iria se admirar se soubesse o tanto de coisas que Isabella e eu temos em comum, pai. Uma delas, por exemplo, é a estufa. — Ao vê-la arquear as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, ele perguntou: — Você sabia que, quando eu era garoto, um dos meus passatempos preferidos era cultivar flores? Um hábito pouco viril, reconheço, mas a verdade era que eu gostava muito disso e, quando a vi lidar com suas plantas, percebi que ainda gosto.

— Não me parece que seja um despropósito o filho de um nobre ligado à grande propriedade rural gostar de lidar com a terra — assinalou o marquês. — Sempre admirei esse seu talento, meu filho.

— Como tem passado lady Bainbridge? — Edward mudou de assunto, e foi à vez de Carlisle parecer pouco à vontade.

— Adorável, como sempre. Aquela mulher é uma pedra preciosa. — O marquês ficou pensativo, então confessou: — Não entendo por que demorei tanto a me dar conta disso.

Edward e Isabella trocaram um sorriso, e um sentimento ainda mais terno perpassou de um para o outro.

A noite teria transcorrido naquele clima bastante agradável, não fosse Ozzie surgir à entrada da sala naquele instante para comunicar ao conde:

— Temos visita. Dois cavalheiros, ambos de péssima aparência, se me permite dizer. Só os recebi porque um deles alega ser irmão da condessa.

Isabella sentiu o pulso disparar. Ela e Edward se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, e Carlisle não demorou a imitá-los.

— O senhor e Isabella ficam aqui, pai. Eu me encarrego de ir ver o que Jacob Swan quer.

— Vou com você, afinal de contas Jacob é meu parente. — Ignorando que Edward já sabia que fosse discordar, ela partiu em direção à porta.

Seu irmão aguardava na pequena sala aonde o mordomo o conduzira, largado sobre uma poltrona. Quando a viu entrar, ele se levantou.

— Ora, ora... Se não é a condessa em pessoa.

Nervosa, como sempre acontecia quando Jacob estava por perto, Isabella demorou a reparar na criança suja e maltrapilha encolhida noutra poltrona. Quando o fez, e sentiu o coração se confranger de tanta pena, tornou a olhar para o irmão.

— O que o traz aqui, Jacob?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Edward entrou na saleta.

— Estou surpreso de vê-lo na minha casa, Swan. Pensei ter sido bastante claro ao adverti-lo de que nunca mais se aproximasse de Isabella. — Então atentou para a menina loira, com olhos azuis bem clarinhos. Mesmo sob aquele aspecto encardido, toda trêmula e com roupas sebentas, era impossível não reparar que a garotinha mirrada era a cópia de Isabella em forma de criança. — Quem é ela?

— Sarinha é minha filha. — Jacob fez um gesto em direção à menina. — Um anjo de criatura. Está comigo desde que a mãe dela morreu, faz três semanas. Só que um sujeito como eu não é boa companhia para uma guria, por isso achei que talvez minha irmã pudesse me ajudar, agora que é uma condessa e tudo o mais... Depois, eu sempre soube que Isabella tem muito jeito com gente miúda.

Afundada na poltrona, a menininha continuou olhando para algum ponto na parede à sua frente. Aproximando-se, Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos da filha, e Isabella teve a impressão de ver a pequena Sarah, de quem já ouvira falar, encolher-se ainda mais.

Com receio de olhar para Edward, ela se acercou da sobrinha.

— Que idade ela tem, Jacob? — Ajoelhando-se, ajeitou a manta toda puída que Sarah tinha sobre os ombros, mesmo assim a garotinha não parou de tremer.

— Uns quatro, acho. — O rapaz deu uma risadinha. — Foi por causa de Sarinha que tive de me casar. O pai de Maria nos pegou no palheiro e, como ela já estivesse grávida de três meses, não tive como escapar. — Olhou de esguelha para Edward. — Mais ou menos como aconteceu com o nosso conde aqui.

Punho cerrado, Edward partiu na direção dele, porém foi seguro pelo pai.

— Imagino que esteja querendo deixar a menina conosco — observou o marquês, dirigindo-se a Jacob.

Isabella se encheu de esperança. Era um absurdo que a inocente ficasse aos cuidados de Jacob, que não tinha nem temperamento nem paciência para lidar com crianças.

— Pensei que minha irmã poderia nos ajudar... Sarinha é muito quieta, não dá nenhum trabalho. Além de fazer tudo o que mandam, ela nunca reclama de nada.

— Mamãe? — A pequenina tocou uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos avermelhados da tia.

Com um nó na garganta e os olhos a ponto de marejarem, Isabella enviou a Edward um olhar suplicante.

— Precisamos conversar, Bella.

Ela assentiu e, enquanto deixava a sala na companhia do marido, não pôde evitar buscar os olhos do marquês. Então lembrou que, assim que retornara de Londres, o marquês fizera questão de declarar que, daquele momento em adiante, Edward era o cabeça e o responsável pela administração de Belmore e todas as suas decisões seriam acatadas pelo restante da família.

Em silêncio, Edward levou a mão à cintura dela para guiá-la até a sala de leitura. Ali, após pensar por alguns instantes, afirmou:

— Ao menos desta vez Swan não está mentindo. A menina só pode ser sua sobrinha... A semelhança entre vocês duas é espantosa.

— Sim... — Isabella umedeceu os lábios.

— Tê-la conosco pode suscitar desconfianças com relação ao seu passado e, para evitá-las, teremos de inventar novas mentiras. Isso sem falar das responsabilidades que você terá sobre seus ombros ao assumir o papel de segunda mãe de sua sobrinha. — Edward a fitou demoradamente. — Mas é isso que você quer, não é? Criar a menina como se fosse sua?

— Meu irmão vai judiar dela. Aliás, já deve estar fazendo gato e sapato da pobrezinha. Jacob costumava me surrar por qualquer motivo. Certa vez ele quebrou uma das minhas costelas; noutra me deixou com os dois olhos pretos de tanto...

Horrorizado, Edward nem esperou que ela terminasse:

— Eu devia ter acabado com esse vadio quando tive a oportunidade.

— Só mencionei essas passagens porque me arde na alma imaginar que uma criança inocente possa passar pelo que passei nas mãos dele. Ainda mais sabendo que essa criança é minha sobrinha. — Isabella respirou fundo. — Esta casa é tão grande... Você nem vai perceber que ela está por aqui. Sarah pode brincar com as crianças na escola, e Su irá me ajudar a cuidar dela. De mais a mais, farei todo o possível para que ela não venha a atrapalhá-lo. Se deixar que ela fique, Edward dou minha palavra de que não irá se arrepender.

Sem perceber, ele cerrou os dentes. Importava-se com os sentimentos de Isabella bem mais do que queria, bem mais do que sua determinação em não se envolver emocionalmente com ela. Agora, independentemente disso, havia o perigo de as pessoas começarem a desconfiar das origens de uma criança de quem ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar... Ainda assim, havia que se considerar que Sarah era pouco mais do que um bebê e, à exceção de Jacob Swan, era também o único parente que restava a Isabella.

— A menina fica. Mas quero Swan bem longe daqui. — Com isso, foi até a porta e, abrindo-a, esperou que Isabella transpusesse a soleira antes de se pôr nos calcanhares dela.

Na saleta, ambos encontraram o marquês de cócoras, falando com a pequenina num tom reconfortante. Satisfeito com a ideia de que o pai pudesse se alegrar com a presença da menina naquela casa, Edward olhou duro para Jacob Swan enquanto anunciava:

— Sua filha ficará conosco com uma condição.

— Ei, espere aí... — Com um semblante repentinamente hostil, o rapaz se levantou da poltrona onde tornara a se sentar. — Eu não disse que queria deixá-la aqui; o que falei foi que esperava que minha irmã pudesse nos ajudar.

Edward conteve um suspiro. Estava farto de saber que o que o miserável queria era dinheiro. Jacob Swan devia conhecer a irmã o suficiente para calcular que, quando Isabella pusesse os olhos na sobrinha, certamente iria querer cuidar dela.

— Quanto você quer Swan?

— Mil libras.

— Vou lhe dar quinhentas. Nem um pêni a mais. E você irá pegar essa quantia e nunca mais tornará a pôr os pés nesta propriedade. — Quando Jacob deu mostras de que pretendia protestar, Edward acrescentou: — Ou leva o dinheiro ou leva a menina. Agora, de um modo ou de outro, esta é a última vez em que você pisa nesta casa. E então, o que vai querer?

— Por mais que isso me doa... — Um sorriso meio indiferente aflorou aos lábios dele. — Um homem tem de fazer o que for melhor para os seus, não é verdade, meu lorde?

— Era o que eu imaginava. — Partiu em direção à porta. — Deixe a menina aqui e venha comigo.

Em seu gabinete, Edward preencheu uma ordem de pagamento e, depois de metê-la na mão de Jacob, levou o rapaz até o hall à entrada do casarão. Após se permitir o prazer de lhe bater a porta na cara, foi espiar pela janela, ali permanecendo até ver o meio-irmão de Isabella desaparecer em meio à escuridão da noite. Apesar de tudo, algo lhe dizia que ainda era muito cedo para se sentir aliviado.

Sentada à mesa da professora na sala de aula, de quando em quando Isabella erguia os olhos para as crianças debruçadas sobre seus cadernos de apontamentos. A mais nova delas, uma loirinha franzina com olhos da cor dos da mestra, continuava a fitar algum ponto na parede à sua frente. Fazia horas que Sarah mal se mexia.

Isabella a observava com o coração em pedaços. A pequenina parecia tão fraquinha, tão sozinha... Enquanto os demais garotinhos faziam à lição, ela se levantou e, indo tomar a mão da sobrinha, levou-a lá para fora, à claridade do sol. A cerração do amanhecer havia se dissipado, e a manhã começava a esquentar, mesmo assim Sarah mantinha os braços ao redor do corpinho, abraçando o vestido novo de musselina amarela como se fosse um tesouro.

— É bonito por aqui, não é, Sarah?

A menininha não respondeu. Desde a noite em que chegara a Belmore pela mão do pai, tudo o que Sarah tinha dito fora aquela indagação, "Mamãe?", para em seguida retornar à sua concha. Sempre calada, quase como se não se apercebesse do novo ambiente que a rodeava.

Ah, mas ela estava atenta a tudo, sim. Vez por outra, Isabella via os olhinhos da sobrinha cintilarem ao descobrir algo desconhecido, inusitado ou que simplesmente lhe roubavam a atenção. Como naquela manhã, quando a pequenina havia se deparado com o vestido novo que Edward comprara, o primeiro a chegar da dezena de trajes que ele havia encomendado na cidadezinha, o único que tinha ficado pronto. Até aquele dia, a pobrezinha vinha usando roupas emprestadas dos filhos dos criados, limpas, porém gastas ou grandes demais para ela.

— Como Sarah tem passado, Srta. Isabella? — Simon Stewart, o mais velho de seus alunos, havia se aproximado. Até o momento, as crianças continuavam a tratá-la como se ela ainda fosse solteira. — Terminei meu dever, então vi que a senhorita tinha vindo trazê-la aqui para fora...

— Tudo ainda é muito novo para ela, Simon. Sarah certamente sente muito a falta da mãe e talvez não compreenda muito bem tudo o que está acontecendo.

— Por que a senhorita não explica para ela? As crianças é... Digo, as crianças são mais inteligentes do que os adultos imaginam.

— Já expliquei, Simon. Só não sei se ela acreditou em mim.

O garoto se pôs de cócoras ao lado da menininha.

— A Srta. Isabella nunca mente Sarah. Ela gosta muito de crianças, e não há um só entre nós que não gostaria de tê-la por mãe. Você tem muita sorte, sabia?

— Obrigada, Simon — agradeceu Isabella, emocionada. Erguendo-se, ele sorriu para as duas antes de retornar à rústica sala de aula.

— Está com fome, querida? — Isabella indagou à sobrinha. — Assim que os alunos acabarem os deveres, iremos ver o que a cozinheira está fazendo de bom, está bem?

Sarah não respondeu. Paciente, Isabella tomou-a no colo e, ao sentir os bracinhos magros da pequena enlaçarem seu pescoço, amaldiçoou o meio-irmão pela milésima vez. Sua sobrinha chegara a Belmore com as costas e as perninhas cobertas por marcas arroxeadas, o que dava bem a dimensão do tipo de cuidados que Jacob dispensava à filha.

Suspirando, estreitou a garotinha contra o peito. Não, nunca mais aquele miserável haveria de tornar a se aproximar de Sarah.

Durante o tempo que passara em Londres, o marquês de Belmore não só se encarregara do ressarcimento das despesas com os preparativos para o matrimônio como também devolvera o anel de noivado de pedra rubra e ainda entregara ao duque, em nome de Edward, um belo e todo negro cavalo de corrida puro-sangue predestinado a ser campeão. Tanto esforço tinha feito com que Mike Codrington, o duque de Milton, apesar de profundamente ressentido, concordasse em esquecer o duelo que planejava levar a cabo e prometesse não evitar ostensivamente os recém-casados na hipótese de virem a se encontrar em Londres.

— E como vocês não podem se esconder do escândalo para sempre, minha sugestão é que retornem pouco a pouco ao convívio da sociedade — dizia Carlisle, na sala reservada ao café da manhã, com vista para o jardim. — Aliás, o que acham de uma cerimônia de casamento aqui em Belmore para começar?

— N-não sei, papai. — Isabella olhou de relance para Edward. — Talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco mais... Até que a poeira se assente.

— Bobagem. Quanto mais tempo passar, mais difícil será. — Pensativo, o marquês coçou o queixo. — Faremos algo bem simples: uma festa ao ar livre para os colonos e um jantar seguido de baile para os nobres proprietários de terras, fazendeiros locais e quaisquer outros aristocratas que quiserem comparecer. Eu mesmo irei convidar lorde Landsdowne; se ele e lady Tanya concordarem em vir, nosso retorno aos círculos sociais será muito mais fácil.

Enquanto Isabella sentia o estômago a ponto de se revolver, Edward, com o semblante ainda mais carregado do que o dela, afirmou:

— Os Winston não virão.

— Virão, sim — retrucou o marquês. — Sou credor da hipoteca da Quinta Winston, e o conde de Landsdowne não quer nem ouvir falar que os amigos venham a saber dos empréstimos que ele andou contraindo.

Ciente de que a palavra final a respeito das decisões a serem tomadas pela família agora cabia a seu marido, Isabella ficou olhando para ele com um olhar que era a mais pura expressão da ansiedade. Edward então disse:

— Infelizmente, meu pai tem razão; precisamos pensar no futuro e no nome "Belmore", que tem de ser resgatado. — Tomou um rápido gole de café, em seguida devolveu a xícara ao pires. — Acataremos sua sugestão, pai.

Os preparativos para as festividades tiveram início no dia seguinte. E Isabella não ficou nem um pouco surpresa com a chegada de lady Bainbridge, que vinha para auxiliá-los. De certo modo, ficou até aliviada, pois além de a ajuda ser mais do que bem-vinda, o marquês parecia remoçar vários anos quando a condessa viúva se achava por perto.

Edward, por outro lado, não demonstrava o menor entusiasmo quanto às providências para o festejo. Corretíssimo oficial da Marinha, decerto ainda se sentia envergonhado pelo escândalo que tinha ensejado... Ou então era possível que ainda nutrisse sentimentos por lady Tanya e, por esse motivo, preferisse evitá-la, pensava Isabella com amargura. Afinal, parecia praticamente impossível saber com certeza o que de fato ia pela cabeça de um homem tão reservado.

Após um período de intensa atividade pelos quatro cantos da propriedade, o grande dia era enfim chegado.

A celebração do casamento de Isabella e Edward se iniciara com uma festa ao ar livre da qual, além da distribuição de petiscos e cerveja, fizeram parte vários tipos de folguedos numa das campinas próximas à cidade, um alegre e movimentado evento do qual haviam participado quase quinhentos representantes da comunidade local. Os festejos prosseguiram noite adentro, e ao pródigo banquete que contara com o serviço de sessenta criados seguiu-se um baile bastante animado, comandado por doze músicos.

Embora não mantivesse relações pessoais com a maior parte dos convidados, Isabella conhecia bastante bem lorde Pickering, primo de lady Bainbridge, assim como o filho dela, o altivo conde que, nos últimos tempos, andara pelo exterior. Outros cuja presença ela notara eram Jasper Harcourt, visconde St. Cere, e a condessa Fielding, o que significava que o barão Densmore também devia estar por ali.

Havia ainda um pequeno e seleto grupo de oficiais: o almirante Dunhaven, um homem de feições austeras com quem Edward trabalhara anos atrás; o capitão Caius Bradford, cujo navio, o Gibraltar, achava-se em Portsmouth para reparos; um jovem tenente chamado Wescott e vários outros membros do oficialato naval, todos amigos de Edward.

Caminhando ao lado do marido pelo salão de baile de Belmore, Isabella se sentiu relaxar aos pouquinhos à medida que revia os poucos amigos ou era apresentada às pessoas a quem ainda não conhecia.

Não muito longe da entrada do salão, Tanya Winston prestava atenção ao modo como Edward, enlaçando Isabella Swan pela cintura, pressionava a mandíbula contra o maxilar sempre que via algum homem olhando para sua esposa. A cena era de causar engulhos. Por mais que soubesse que ele estava enamorado daquelazinha, e o espetáculo na catedral bem o provara, assistir àquela demonstração de possessividade e ciúme chegava a doer.

Maldita seja você, Isabella Swan. Mil vezes maldita. Que as chamas do inferno a devorem até não restar nem o pó. Como era possível que a sirigaita tivesse seduzido Edward tão cabal e inapelavelmente? Por certo usara aquele corpo esguio e lascivo. Tentara o pobre coitado até os limites da razão com aqueles seios exuberantes e aquelas longas pernas torneadas. Oferecera-se até deixá-lo tonto de desejo. E se deliciara com carícias que dele tinha recebido... Ou então fingira gostar. Pois só havia um tipo de mulher que respondia à luxúria masculina: mulheres com alma de prostituta, libertinas, concupiscentes.

Tanya fez um muxoxo. Por mais que tivesse implorado ao pai que não a levasse àquela maldita festa, o conde fizera questão que a esposa e a filha o acompanhassem. Assim, vira-se obrigada a cumprimentar Edward, e a noiva, com refinada delicadeza enquanto, por dentro, o fel lhe corroía as entranhas.

Bem, mas agora a noite estava perto do fim e, de algum modo, ela sobrevivera à catástrofe... Por outro lado, dali a dois dias sua família regressaria a Londres para as últimas semanas da temporada e, lá, novas cenas de deboche e menoscabo a aguardavam. Isso, porém, haveria de passar: era Edward o responsável por tudo aquilo, não ela. Eram Edward e a esposa quem, no final das contas, teriam de arcar com as consequências do escândalo que haviam provocado. E ela, Tanya Winston, não iria medir esforços para que isso acontecesse.

Tão logo chegasse a Londres, iria contratar um investigador da delegacia da Bow Street, um detetive que, por uma boa quantia, remexesse mundos e fundos até descobrir a verdade sobre Isabella Swan. Queria se inteirar de tudo, saber de todos os detalhes, do mais indecoroso ao menos importante dos segredos que a vigaristazinha certamente escondia e que pudesse ser usado contra ela. Sim, porque não era possível que não houvesse nada a ser descoberto. Raríssimas pessoas eram tão puras quanto queriam fazer crer.

Tanya continuou a espreitar a bela ruiva escoltada pelo enciumado cavalheiro que era para ser o seu marido. Não era justo, não era! Mas... Precisava ser paciente. Pois muito em breve iria acabar com Isabella Swan. Ah, se iria!

A noite transcorria sem quaisquer incidentes, o que, para Isabella, já era motivo de grande alívio. Um par de horas atrás, Edward talvez tivesse sido cortês em demasia para com Tanya, porém nada além disso. Nenhum olhar um pouco mais cálido passara de um para outro; ambos haviam se comportado nos estritos moldes das convenções sociais.

Passava da meia-noite quando a última convidada adentrou o salão, uma moreninha de delicada compleição física que, tão logo cruzou as portas com ornamentos em dourado, pôs-se a buscar por Isabella com o olhar. Num vistoso vestido de seda moiré cor de pêssego, Alice Lockhart trazia os cabelos castanhos caídos em cachos ao redor do rosto faceiro e o espaço entre os seios um pouco mais exposto do que seria de se esperar para uma jovem solteira.

— Isabella! Oh, pensei que não fosse chegar aqui hoje... — Alice então voltou os olhos a Edward, que continuava ao lado da esposa, posição da qual não arredara o pé por quase toda a festa. — Boa noite, lorde Strickland.

— Boa noite, lady Alice. — Ele relanceou o olhar pelo salão. — Não estou vendo sua mãe... Nem lorde Waring. Você veio na companhia de outra pessoa?

— Não... — Alice respirou fundo. — Perdão, meu lorde, mas será que se importaria se eu conversasse a sós com Isabella por alguns instantes? Preciso discutir um assunto muito importante com ela.

Ao tornar a olhar pelo salão e não ver nem sinal da mãe ou do padrasto de Alice, Edward afirmou:

— Na verdade, creio que nós três precisamos conversar. — Segurando as duas pelo cotovelo, levou-as até o terraço e, ali, não perdeu tempo a interpelar a moça: — Agora, minha dama, faça o favor de me dizer com quem foi que você veio de Londres até aqui, sim?

Com os ombros rígidos, Alice ergueu o queixo para encará-lo.

— Já expliquei que eu gostaria de conversar com sua esposa... a sós.

— Não sem antes responder à pergunta que lhe fiz.

— Edward — Isabella levou a mão ao braço dele —, talvez fosse melhor...

— Não. — Ele tornou a olhar para Alice. — Lady Alice, estou esperando sua resposta.

— Você... Você é um tirano, lorde Strickland. Não sei como Isabella consegue suportar essa sua prepotência.

— É bem provável que eu seja tirano e prepotente, sim. Agora, responda á minha pergunta.

— Muito bem, se faz tanta questão... Vim para cá sozinha. Aluguei uma carruagem em Londres, passei a noite numa hospedaria e, caso uma roda do veículo não tivesse se quebrado, teria chegado aqui horas atrás, a tempo de aproveitar a festa. Está satisfeito?

— Por quê? — Edward franziu o cenho. — Por que você veio sozinha?

— Porque meu pai não quis vir e tampouco quis deixar que minha mãe ou eu viéssemos. Mas sei que esta é uma ocasião muito importante para Isabella, e meu propósito foi comparecer para expressar meu apreço e lhe dar meu apoio, do mesmo modo como ela sempre me apoiou em todos os momentos decisivos da minha vida.

— Por Deus, Alice — interveio Isabella —, você sabe que lorde Waring vai ficar furioso quando... Oh, por que foi se arriscar tanto assim?

— Pouco me interessa como ele vai ficar. Estou farta até o último fio de cabelo daquele homem. Sou uma mulher-feita, quero viver a vida como bem entender e tenho todo o direito de fazê-lo.

— Lady Alice, é muito nobre da sua parte pensar nos seus amigos — observou Edward num tom bem mais condescendente do que aquele com que Isabella já estava contando. — Ainda assim, não é nada recomendável que uma dama solteira faça uma viagem tão longa desacompanhada.

— Não me importo com o que possam pensar de mim.

— Pois eu me importo. Amanhã logo cedo irei mandar avisar à sua família que você está conosco, que chegou bem e vai passar uns dias por aqui. Quando lady Bainbridge retornar a Londres, dentro de dois ou três dias, você poderá voltar com ela. E, com um pouco de sorte, a condessa viúva talvez até acabe intercedendo a seu favor junto a lorde Waring.

— Como quiser meu lorde.

Satisfeita com os planos, Isabella apertou a mão da amiga.

— Até lá — prosseguiu Edward com um sorriso —, por que não se distrai um pouco? Há um punhado de rapazes bem-apessoados pelo salão; conceda-me o prazer de uma dança, depois a deixarei à vontade parar conversar com todos eles.

Sabendo que aquela era a maneira que Edward havia encontrado para demonstrar aos demais cavalheiros presentes à festa que a jovem dama recém-chegada estava sob os cuidados dele, Isabella o presenteou com largo sorriso.

— Obrigada, meu lorde — anuiu Alice. — Talvez você não seja o tirano que eu supunha.

Mas talvez ele tivesse um lado bastante prepotente, sim. Ou melhor, extremamente intransigente. Pois, ao iniciar os primeiros passos de um bailado campestre com Alice ver Embry Kingsland tirar Isabella para dançar, Edward não conseguiu dissimular a irritação e, no mesmo instante, seu semblante antes alegre se anuviou.

— Parece-me que meu amigo Strickland está tendo certa dificuldade em se adaptar ao papel de marido — comentou Kingsland, lorde Wolvermont, com Isabella.

— Por que diz isso? — quis saber ela.

— Porque eu nunca tinha visto Edward enciumado. Aliás, nem sabia que ele era capaz de tal emoção.

— Edward é um tanto possessivo, sim, mas... Ciumento? — Isabella estava de fato admirada. — São comportamentos completamente distintos, você não acha?

— Por que seria assim tão difícil de acreditar? — Wolvermont deu um daqueles sorrisos luminosos que seguramente faziam metade das damas em Londres cair de joelhos.

Porque ele me deseja, mas não me ama, pensou Isabella. Por sorte, a música chegava ao fim, e ela guardou suas conjecturas para si. Edward foi deixar Alice aos cuidados de lady Bainbridge, então veio buscar a esposa para levá-la em direção às portas que conduziam à antessala do salão de baile.

— Edward, mas o que imagina estar fazendo? Não podemos abandonar nossos convidados desta maneira.

Porém as passadas de seu marido não perderam o ritmo imperioso. Sem nada dizer, Edward a fez subir a escadaria e, lá em cima, partiu rumo aos seus aposentos. Foi só ao entrar no dormitório logo atrás dela e trancar a porta que falou:

— Parece que todos os cavalheiros que se acham nesta casa hoje estão só esperando a primeira oportunidade para arrastá-la para algum canto desde o instante em que você pisou naquele salão. Mas como sou eu o detentor do direito de cônjuge, serei o único a ter esse privilégio.

— Edward!

Um beijo sôfrego calou o protesto. E, sem deixar de beijá-la apaixonadamente, ele se pôs a despi-la com gestos impacientes e resolutos.

Imagens do baile lá embaixo começaram a se esvanecer na mente dela. Afinal de contas, o marquês estava pelo salão, assim como lady Bainbridge. E mais: tudo o que as boas maneiras preconizavam parecia não ter a menor importância; no momento, só o que contava eram os beijos e os carinhos do seu insistente e assaz ardoroso marido.

O radiante sol do fim da manhã se espargia sobre os viçosos campos agricultados de Belmore. À distância, a palha amarela retirada das extensas faixas de cevada secava para se transformar em forragem para o gado.

Na varanda, de onde admirava os extensos terrenos cultivados ao longe, Jasper Harcourt baixou o olhar aos jardins sob a balaustrada em que se apoiava. Ao menos uns doze convidados haviam pernoitado em Belmore, tanto pessoas que tinham vindo de Londres ou de outras regiões do país como colegas do noivo da Marinha. Um tardio desjejum, composto de presunto, ovos, faisão, queijo Cheshire, chocolate, chá, café e bolo de aveia, fora servido ao ar livre, sob a proteção de um amplo toldo listado de verde. Mas não era no improvisado salão de refeições, e sim na moça num vestido de passeio verde-claro nas proximidades da grande tenda, que Jasper tinha a atenção.

— Ah, eis você. — Edward se aproximou, obrigando o amigo a tirar os olhos da jovem por um instante. — Pensei que tivesse ido embora sem me avisar.

— Eu estava apreciando a vista. — Ao perceber que o olhar do anfitrião acompanhava o seu, Jasper comentou com um sorriso: — Vi quando ela chegou ontem. Mas você não nos apresentou.

— Ela é Alice Lockhart, enteada do conde de Waring. Uma mocinha pura e inocente, Jasper, o oposto do tipo de mulher por quem você se interessa.

— Ela tem olhos dignos de nota... Verdes como folhas recém-nascidas. Estou certo de que já a vi em algum lugar, mas não consigo lembrar onde possa ter sido.

— Deixe-a em paz, por favor. Essa moça é amiga de Isabella e está aqui desacompanhada, o que significa que se acha sob os meus cuidados.

— Desacompanhada? Está me dizendo que ela veio sozinha para cá?

Edward suspirou.

— Por Deus, St. Cere, essa menina é ainda mais complicada do que Isabella. Além de ser dada a se meter em confusão, Alice tem uma família que pouco se importa com ela. E, à parte o arrojo e a falta de bom senso, ela é ingênua demais para se defender de um homem conhecedor do mundo como você.

— Ah, acabo de me lembrar de onde foi que a vi... E a jovem que foi ao Anjo Decaído na companhia da sua esposa.

Edward praguejou baixinho antes de admitir:

— E eu que contava com que ninguém as tivesse visto.

— Se você não corresse a tirá-las de lá, eu nem teria reparado.

— Seja como for, muito me admira que você frequente um lugar como aquele.

— De fato, não se trata de um dos meus passatempos preferidos. Mas Philip, o filho de lorde Chasen, quis ir até lá e, como eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer... — Jasper deu de ombros. Havia poucas coisas no mundo de que não havia provado, pelo menos uma vez, naqueles últimos oito anos após o fim do seu abominável casamento. — Então, não quer me contar o que sua esposa e essa jovem faziam por lá?

— Lady Alice quer ser escritora. — Edward fixou o olhar por um instante na moça que, lá no jardim, agora conversava com Isabella. — Parece-me que está escrevendo um livro e, para dar veracidade à narrativa, precisa conhecer a vida de perto... Ou pelo menos é isso que ela imagina. Isabella foi junto porque pensou que pudesse dar algum tipo de proteção à amiga.

— E você foi para proteger as duas. — Jasper sorriu, o que trouxe um par de covinhas às laterais de sua boca. — Aposto que esse foi o maior perigo que ambas tiveram de enfrentar naquela noite.

— Provavelmente. Não sei como não dei umas palmadas nas duas. — Edward riu, porém logo a seguir ficou bastante sério. — Pelo visto, quem se encarrega desse tipo de coisa é Waring... Jasper, estou dizendo isso porque o conheço bem e conto com a sua discrição. Agora, seja como for, peço que deixe Alice em paz; ela já tem problemas além da conta.

Sem nada dizer, o visconde voltou a olhar para a linda moreninha. Que tipo de mulher arriscaria sua reputação só para conhecer um lugar como o Anjo Decaído? Uma dama muito interessante, certamente. Para dizer o mínimo.

Isabella fez um comentário, e a risada de Alice Lockhart ecoou pelo ar. Um riso claro, doce, cristalino, que só fez aguçar a curiosidade de Jasper e seu desejo de se aproximar dela.

Isabella ficou observando St. Cere caminhar pelo jardim em direção a elas. Dono de uma beleza trigueira, com olhos acinzentados, um físico esguio e elegante, o visconde tinha aquele ar meio indiferente a tudo e há todos que muito a incomodava.

— Lady Strickland. — Ele a cumprimentou com uma mesura.

— Lorde St. Cere... Edward e eu estamos muito contentes com a sua presença.

— Se está mesmo contente por me ver aqui, isso significa que tomei a atitude correta ao levar Edward até a igreja de St. James naquela manhã.

— Então foi você quem o incentivou? Nesse caso, aceite minha eterna gratidão.

— E, reparando que a amiga parecia um tanto inquieta a seu lado, emendou com um sorriso: — Creio que vocês dois ainda não se conhecem.

Feitas as apresentações, o visconde se curvou sobre a mão de Alice.

— É um prazer, minha dama.

Sem deixar de retribuir o sorriso que St. Cere lhe endereçava, Alice não conseguiu disfarçar o interesse com que atentava aos trajes bem cortados e aos cabelos loiros e levemente ondulados dele. Ao lado da amiga, Isabella se pôs em estado de alerta quando viu os grandes olhos verdes da miúda morena reluzirem.

— Parece que nossos anfitriões resolveram nos regalar com um desjejum memorável — St. Cere ia dizendo a Alice. — Não gostaria de me acompanhar à mesa, minha dama?

— Seria uma honra — respondeu ela, corando de leve. Se antes precavida, Isabella estava agora apreensiva.

Deus do céu, tido como o maior boêmio de toda a Londres, Jasper Harcourt havia seduzido metade das damas da alta sociedade, e Alice, apesar de muito inteligente, não passava de uma grande ingênua no que dizia respeito ao gênero masculino. Verdade que os dois faziam um belo casal, ambos bonitos, ela toda delicada, o visconde muito bem-apanhado. Ainda assim, no mundo, não poderia haver duas pessoas que combinassem menos uma com a outra. St. Cere era um cínico, um libertino, enquanto Alice, uma otimista incorrigível, vivia de se empenhar em descobrir as alegrias da vida. Só o que tinham em comum, além da óbvia atração que parecia envolvê-los, era o fato de que ambos desprezavam peremptoriamente o casamento.

Bastante preocupada, Isabella fingiu não ver que St. Cere olhava para Alice como se diante de uma suculenta torta de morangos antes de partir a passos largos em direção ao casarão à procura do marido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>O QUE FOI ESSA CENA NA IGREJA? O.o<em>**

**_Preciso dizer que amei o Edward roubando a Bellinha na igreja, kkk... Amo barraco! kkkk _**

_O Cullen resolveu acordar e parar de dar um de otário!_

_Eu amo esses dois juntos... E agora a Sarinha vem para abrilhantar o nosso casal!_

_Então meu amores lindoooosss... Terça__ eu conto mais! kkkkk :P_

_Então flores, até Terça! Ótimo inicio de semana para vocês!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho, você são maravilhosas!_

_Fiquem com Deus_

**_Robsteijoooosss_**

_Até Terça!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Boa Noite Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! U.U ... _**

**_Dia corrido, e abençoado por Deus... E como foi o dia de vocês?_**

_Eu amo esse capítulo... O Edward vai dar uma lição naquele peste do irmão da Bella! kkkk_

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Confortavelmente sentado numa poltrona estofada revestida de couro, Edward, que se achava em seu gabinete na companhia do almirante Dunhaven e do capitão Bradford, os três bebericando um forte e aromático café, comentou:

— Então Villeneuve finalmente deixou a Galícia. — Tendo escapado do almirante Nelson em Toulon havia algum tempo, o almirante francês partira para as índias Ocidentais e em seguida fora lançar âncoras na Espanha, após um confronto sem maiores consequências com um esquadrão comandado por sir Robert Calder.

— E parece que arregimentou ao menos quinze navios espanhóis enquanto esteve por lá — comentou Dunhaven, crispando as grossas sobrancelhas grisalhas. — Embora tal relato ainda não tenha sido confirmado.

— É possível que ele esteja seguindo para Cádiz? — Edward se referia ao porto espanhol nas proximidades de Gibraltar.

— Assim como o almirante Nelson, acredito que sim. E, pelos nossos cálculos, ele deve chegar lá a qualquer momento.

— Nelson pretende afrontá-lo?

— Certamente. Assim que soubermos com certeza qual é o destino de Villeneuve, Nelson começará a reunir seus navios.

— E o Norwich?

— Estará entre eles, sem sombra de dúvida.

Após sondar as feições castigadas pela ação do tempo de Dunhaven, e tentando em vão ordenar a centena de pensamentos a se misturarem em sua mente, Edward se ajeitou melhor na poltrona antes de indagar:

— Quando devo partir?

— Não será de imediato; você receberá a convocação. — Dunhaven comprimiu os lábios finos. — Nelson está determinado a vencer esta guerra, por isso quer entrar nela com os melhores oficiais da Armada de Sua Majestade; com sua experiência e sua folha de serviços impecável, capitão Cullen, você será um dos primeiros a serem chamados.

Edward fez um aceno assertivo com a cabeça. Um lado seu ansiava por sentir outra vez o estímulo visceral que era se achar no comando do Norwich e a euforia que adviria de conduzir seus homens à vitória; a outra metade pensava em Isabella, na pequena Sarah, no seu pai, em todas as suas novas responsabilidades. Não era uma equação das mais simples. Por mais forte que fosse a vontade de permanecer em Belmore, a verdade era que ainda devia sua obrigação final para com a Inglaterra.

— Estou à sua disposição, almirante. Deixei isso bem claro quando entreguei meu pedido de afastamento da Marinha. Assim que a convocação chegar, seguirei para Portsmouth.

— Quero crer que você ainda terá um tempinho para continuar em casa. — O general se levantou, no que foi acompanhado tanto por Edward quanto pelo capitão Bradford.

— Seja como for, dê a notícia aos seus familiares, assim eles irão se preparar para sua partida.

— Sim, senhor.

Trocaram mais algumas palavras, então os oficiais se retiraram no intuito de recolherem seus pertences para a viagem de volta a Portsmouth. Por um lado, Edward sentiu ímpetos de partir com eles, afinal havia muito esperava por aquele confronto, tanto que fazia mais de dois anos que vinham organizando homens e equipamentos para o evento. Por outro, o que mais queria era que aquele conflito acabasse como por milagre, já que assim teria como ficar em Belmore e nunca mais voltar a pensar no sofrimento com que certamente iria se confrontar quando voltasse para o mar.

Por ocasião do jantar, o número de convidados que ainda permaneciam em Belmore havia se reduzido a menos da metade.

Sentada ao lado do conde de Pickering e bem longe de Jasper Harcourt, Alice logo presumiu que seu lugar à mesa fora determinado por lorde Strickland. Ou mesmo por Isabella. Acreditava que ambos queriam protegê-la dos avanços de St. Cere e talvez até tivessem razão em agir daquela maneira. Até onde ela sabia, Harcourt era um velhaco da pior espécie, cujo nome vinha sempre associado a escândalos e histórias nada recomendáveis sobre a esposa falecida, morta pelo amante, James Cavendish.

Corria à boca pequena que o pobre Harold, segundo filho do marquês de Havendale, padecera as dores do infernos nas mãos de Maria Harcourt, lady St. Cere, uma mulher lasciva que flertava com qualquer incauto que lhe surgisse pela frente. De acordo com o disse-que-disse, Maria havia convencido lorde Harold de que o amava loucamente, de que St. Cere não passava de um bruto com quem seus pais a tinham obrigado a se casar, um selvagem que a possuía à força, um homem que lhe causava náuseas só de vê-lo.

Era certo que vez ou outra Maria tivera ódio do marido, especialmente quando o visconde trocava a cama dela pela cama de uma de suas amantes, um hábito que havia adquirido ao flagrá-la nos espasmos da paixão com um criado. Fosse como fosse, St. Cere queria um herdeiro, tanto que continuara a se deitar com a esposa. Segundo os boatos, o visconde era um amante habilidoso, e Maria, uma mulher de apetites insaciáveis.

No final das contas, quem sofrerá as consequências dos desatinos praticados pelo casal tinha sido o pobre lorde Harold. Ao encontrar a dama que sempre tivera por sofrida e abusada esposa de um sádico nos braços do marido e, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, regozijando-se com cada instante do ato amoroso, Harold, após acertar um tiro de pistola na viscondessa e cravar um punhal nas costas do visconde, tinha usado dessa mesma lâmina para atravessar o próprio coração.

Desde então, dizia-se, St. Cere não tinha outro interesse pelas mulheres que não o de levá-las para a cama. Com a cicatriz do punhal de Harold nas costas, o visconde se tornara um notório libertino que vivia de jogar, beber e frequentar casas de má reputação.

Alice não duvidava de uma só palavra de tais histórias. Mas... Oh!, Deus, apesar de tido como o pior pesadelo de uma mulher, ele era tão bonito... Só de olhar para Harcourt, ela se sentia palpitar. Só de sabê-lo por perto, ansiava por descobrir os segredos com os quais começara a sonhar desde aquela noite no Anjo Decaído.

E, para piorar, mesmo sentada do outro lado da mesa podia sentir aqueles ardentes olhos cinzentos nela, como se a avaliarem o tamanho e o formato de seus seios. Céus, ele era a fantasia proibida que jamais tivera, e era impossível não se pôr a imaginar como seria beijá-lo...

Caminhando pelo passeio de pedriscos, Alice se abanava com o leque pintado à mão, tanto para refrescar o rosto afogueado como para tentar ignorar a inexplicável tensão que a fustigara a noite toda.

Ao chegar ao gazebo, erguido num ponto sombreado nos fundos do jardim, subiu os degraus que davam acesso ao interior da pequena edificação, então se virou para admirar a luminosidade que se espraiava a partir das janelas ornamentadas do casarão. Mesmo distraída como estava, não demorou mais do que instantes para que um ruído de passos chamasse sua atenção.

Alice se virou a tempo de ver o belo visconde entrar no gazebo pelo lado oposto ao que ela se achava. St. Cere se deteve por um breve momento, porém logo a seguir retomou as longas passadas para ir estacar bem diante dela.

— Você é uma mocinha muito atrevida, não?

O queixo de Alice caiu.

— C-como?

— Metade das damas de Londres receia ficar sob minha sombra, mas você, lady Alice, não me parece nem um pouco aflita.

— E por que haveria de estar? — Não, não ia confessar seus mais íntimos temores. — Apesar do que dizem as más línguas, você é apenas um homem, não é verdade?

— Ah, eu já devia supor que você tivesse ouvido certas histórias... Seja como for, sinto-me lisonjeado por saber que perdeu seu tempo dando ouvidos aos detalhes da minha vida.

— Sou escritora, meu lorde. Interesso-me por tudo o que diz respeito ao ser humano. E você é um homem muito interessante.

— Escritora... — O sorriso retornava aos lábios dele.

— De fato, Strickland já havia me contado.

— Ele contou, é?

— Sim. — St. Cere confirmou a afirmação com um aceno da cabeça, e o movimento fez com que o luar desenhasse faixas azuladas sobre seus cabelos. — Edward trouxe o assunto à baila quando comentei que tinha visto você... No Anjo Decaído.

Pela segunda vez em poucos minutos, ela sentiu as pernas bambearem.

— Você estava lá no... No anjo Decaído... Naquela noite?

— Estava. E achei que nem com trajes masculinos você conseguiu dissimular suas belas formas de mulher.

Entretanto, Alice deixou o comentário passar, admirada que estava por saber que ele estivera num antro de devassidão como o Anjo Decaído. Admirada e um tanto decepcionada. Afastou-se um passo e, ao perceber que tinha os olhos úmidos, afirmou:

— Com licença, preciso retornar à companhia dos demais antes que deem pela minha falta. — Sem mais, fez menção de lhe dar as costas.

Segurando-a pelo braço, St. Cere ergueu o rosto dela para fitá-la nos olhos.

— Eu não devia ter vindo aqui... — murmurou Alice, incapaz de se mover.

— Não, não devia. Mas estou feliz que tenha vindo. — Os olhos argênteos a sondaram por mais um instante, então ele baixou a cabeça para beijá-la nos lábios. Um beijo muito suave, uma delicada e fugaz carícia. — Boa noite, lady Alice.

— Boa noite, meu lorde. — Com o gosto e o calor dele nos lábios, Alice se virou e, descendo o lance de degraus, partiu apressada pelo jardim sem olhar uma só vez para trás.

Após entrar na mansão por entre as portas abertas da varanda, subiu correndo a escadaria rumo a seu quarto. E por pouco não conseguiu chegar lá e se enfiar na cama sem que ninguém a visse: do outro lado do corredor, Isabella surgia como do nada para ir ao encontro dela com uma expressão aflita.

— Alice! Por onde você andava?

Com os pensamentos ainda toldados pelo beijo que recebera do visconde no jardim, ela baixou a cabeça.

— Por Deus, o que houve? — Acercando-se, Isabella passou a mão pelo rosto da amiga. —Você está pálida e afogueada ao mesmo tempo!

Alice suspirou, resignada. Isabella era sua melhor amiga, não fazia sentido lhe ocultar algo tão importante.

— Foi ele, Bella. — Segurando-a pelo braço, arrastou-a para dentro do dormitório e fechou a porta para então colocar a mão dela sobre seu peito. — Sinta só o meu coração... Deus do céu, parece que vai estourar!

— Não está se referindo a St. Cere, não é? Oh, por favor, diga que não é dele que você está falando.

— Claro que é. E de quem mais poderia ser?

— Alice, você não pode...

— Sei que o visconde é um homem perigoso, mas... — Suspirando, encostou-se à porta, os olhos iluminados por um brilho que vinha da essência do seu ser. — Na verdade, não acredito que ele seja o que dizem. Não consigo acreditar.

— Jasper Harcourt não quer nem ouvir falar de casamento, Alice. Ele próprio já declarou isso uma dezena de vezes.

— Ótimo. Sou da mesma opinião. — Ao ver Isabella fazer menção de protestar, Alice, revirando os olhos, confessou: — Além do mais, tudo o que ele fez foi me beijar.

— Ele beijou você?

— Sim... O beijo mais doce e mais terno que alguém possa imaginar.

Dissimulando a surpresa de saber que St. Cere era capaz de um gesto de delicadeza, Isabella aprumou os ombros.

— Pouco importa se foi um beijo terno ou não, Alice, o fato é que você vai me prometer que nunca mais irá se aproximar do visconde.

— De que adiantaria fazer tal promessa, se você sabe muito bem que, se eu tiver vontade, voltarei a fazê-lo?

— Querida, você merece um homem que a faça feliz, e St. Cere não é essa pessoa.

— Mas...

— Então me prometa que terá cuidado com ele.

— Prometo. — Porém nem bem empenhara a palavra, Alice deu-se conta de que não queria ser cautelosa... Não com relação a St, Cere, Pelo contrário: queria ser ousada e impetuosa, queria descobrir tudo o que havia para ser desvelado sobre o visconde... E dela própria.

O último dos convidados deixou Belmore no dia seguinte. A não ser por Alice e lady Bainbridge, as duas encantadas com Sarah, Isabella tivera o cuidado de manter a sobrinha longe dos visitantes a fim de evitar que eles acabassem por amedrontar ainda mais a insegura e assustada menina.

— Ela nunca diz nada? — A entrada do quarto de Sarah, Alice observava a linda loirinha a se embalar numa cadeira de balanço própria para crianças enquanto alisava os cabelos de lã da boneca de pano que ganhara de Sue.

— Nem uma palavra?

— Não.

— Mas parece que entende tudo, você não acha?

— Oh, sim; mesmo sem usar palavras, nós nos comunicamos sem maiores problemas — confirmou Isabella. — Agora, é claro que Edward, que não tem a menor experiência com crianças, fica muito aflito com a situação.

— Sarah gosta muito dele. Os olhinhos dela o acompanham aonde quer que o conde vá.

— Edward a enche de presentes, sempre a leva para ver os cavalos na estrebaria... E como ele também não é muito de falar, os dois acabam se entendendo às mil maravilhas. — Enternecida, Isabella sorriu.

— Ela é um amor... E tão parecida com você que alguém poderia imaginá-la sua filha com Edward, já que os três têm olhos claros. Aposto que, com o passar do tempo, Sarah irá se sentir parte da família.

— Deus a ouça. Por ora, ela me parece muito insegura com relação a tudo, e foi por isso que preferi mantê-la longe dos convidados. Eu não queria que Sarah se sentisse ainda mais intimidada, do que já está.

Suspirando. Alice comentou:

— Tive uma infância muito boa, sabia? Isto é, antes de minha mãe voltar a se casar. Não cheguei a conhecer meu verdadeiro pai, que morreu quando eu ainda era um bebê, mas sempre o imaginei um majestoso cavaleiro numa reluzente armadura toda prateada... O que só fez com que conviver com Waring fosse ainda mais penoso. — Olhou de relance para Isabella. — Assim como Sarah, sei o que é ser maltratada por não ter como se defender. Por isso, posso afirmar com toda a certeza que ela teve muita sorte quando você e lorde Strickland a acolheram. Daqui para a frente, a vida da sua sobrinha irá mudar.

— E quanto a você, Alice? —: Isabella segurou na mão da amiga. — O que será de você quando lorde Waring souber que veio para cá sem a permissão dele?

— Nem imagino, afinal ele tem andado tão ocupado com as amantes que é bem possível que nem tenha percebido... Seja como for, quem sabe lady Bainbridge não acaba intercedendo a meu favor junto àquele homem abjeto, como seu marido sugeriu?

— Você não cansa de dizer que não pretende se casar, mas a verdade é que viver na companhia de um marido seria muito melhor do que a vida que tem levado.

— Não, não quero trocar um senhor por outro. Quero ser eu a responsável pelo meu destino, Bella. E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, hei de descobrir uma forma de conseguir isso.

Embora torcesse para que a amiga estivesse certa, Isabella tinha lá suas dúvidas quanto à concretização daquele sonho. Além disso, doía-lhe na alma não ter como ajudar a franca e corajosa Alice, uma vez que aquele era um problema sobre o qual não tinha o mínimo poder de interferência.

Alice e lady Bainbridge tinham partido de volta a Londres, e os dias que se seguiram não foram dos mais auspiciosos.

Ainda que tentasse dissimular, Edward sempre acabava dando mostras de uma ansiedade e de uma irritação que pareciam não ter fundamento, o que só fazia deixar Isabella mais e mais preocupada. Que ele viesse se mostrando um marido diligente no cumprimento de seus deveres, e ardorosamente apaixonado na cama, não significava que a amasse. Ou precisasse dela. Mas o que mais a afligia era que, como antes, nem Edward nem ela expunham seus sentimentos, tampouco falavam a respeito de planos para o futuro.

Para piorar, um outro problema, que Isabella julgava já resolvido e encerrado, surgiu como do nada quando ela menos esperava.

— Com licença, milady. — O mordomo vinha se colocar no umbral da porta da humilde escolinha, onde ela desenhava um mapa da Inglaterra no quadro-negro para a aula de História daquele dia.

— Pois não, Ozzie.

— Um dos rapazes acabou de chegar da cidade e pediu que eu lhe entregasse isto. — Amun Osgood mostrou um pedaço de papel dobrado em dois. — Ele disse que era para entregar para a senhora e mais ninguém.

Atenta aos seis pares de olhos que se voltavam para a entrada da sala, Isabella foi apanhar o bilhete.

— Obrigada, Ozzie. — O criado se foi, e ela se dirigiu aos alunos: — Crianças, assim que terminarem os deveres, vocês estão dispensadas. Amanhã retomaremos esta lição.

Enquanto os garotos retomavam o exercício, Isabella saiu para o alpendre e ali, rompendo o lacre que selava a mensagem, passou os olhos pelas palavras derramadas pelo papel. Embora não reconhecesse aquela letra, não foi nada difícil identificar o remetente: seu irmão. Ele queria mais dinheiro.

Era bem provável que Jacob, que não sabia escrever e certamente pedira a alguém que escrevesse o bilhete, estivesse a par de que Edward deixara. Belmore na véspera para participar de uma reunião entre os proprietários de terras da região e seus colonos nas proximidades de Beaconsfield e só regressaria no dia seguinte. O recado era bem claro: seu irmão queria mais quinhentas libras e, caso não as recebesse, partiria para Londres pela manhã a fim de ir aos jornais da capital para revelar o passado que ela tanto se empenhava em ocultar.

Isabella sentiu um calafrio. Mais outro escândalo, e o nome Belmore estaria maculado para sempre, irremediavelmente, perante a sociedade.

Santo Deus, o que fazer? Não podia deixar que Jacob continuasse a extorquir dinheiro deles, mas também não podia correr o risco de vir a ser desmascarada. Precisava pensar... Precisava encontrar uma solução para aquele dilema.

Após refletir alguns instantes, concluiu que, como Edward não se encontrasse em Belmore e a saúde do marquês devesse ser preservada de quaisquer sobressaltos, teria de lidar com seu meio-irmão ela mesma. Sim, não lhe restava outra escolha senão ir ao encontro de Jacob nos fundos da Taberna Wayfarer e cuidar de fazer com que ele nunca mais voltasse a importuná-los.

A brisa ciciava pela folhagem de uma árvore de rama pendente de onde, num dos galhos, uma coruja lançou seu pio na noite. Apesar de estremecer devido ao susto, Isabella sentiu certo alívio ao constatar que a tênue claridade da lua nova contribuía para dissimular seus passos por entre as sombras. Não seria nada bom que alguém a visse na companhia de um canalha como Jacob Swan.

— Boa noite, maninha. — Tirando um relógio do bolsinho do colete de tecido adamascado, ele conferiu a hora. — Eu sabia que você viria; só não contava com que fosse chegar alguns minutos adiantada.

Cobrindo o rosto com o capuz do manto, ela retrucou:

— Eu não tinha todo o dinheiro que você pediu, por isso trouxe o que havia poupado da importância que Edward me dá mensalmente e também algumas jóias, que certamente devem valer mais do que quinhentas libras. Isso foi tudo o que consegui.

— No meio de uma tempestade, qualquer porto é bem-vindo. — Jacob fez menção de tomar a bolsinha de veludo da mão dela, porém Isabella se afastou.

— Não vai assim tão fácil. Não desta vez. — Tirando o outro braço das dobras do manto, ela apontou a pistola de cano curto que havia furtado de um marinheiro bêbado, na noite em que deixara a Estalagem Black Boar, para o peito do irmão.

— Vou lhe dar o dinheiro, sim, mas antes quero deixar bem claro que esta é última vez que você chantageia a mim e à minha família. Meu marido tinha dito que sumisse de nossas vistas, no entanto você não deu ouvidos a ele. Agora, sou eu quem o adverte: se tornar a me procurar, se fizer qualquer tipo de ameaça contra mim ou contra a minha família ou se tentar se aproximar de Sarah, vou matá-lo. Sem titubear, sem arrependimentos. Vou fazer mira no seu coração e simplesmente apertar o gatilho.

Jacob tentou sorrir, no entanto seus lábios fizeram um movimento frouxo e indeciso.

— Não acredito que você seja capaz de fazer mal a um parente, irmãzinha.

— Você não é meu parente... Não mais. — Aproximando-se, Isabella ergueu a arma à altura do peito dele. — E então, acredita em tudo o que eu disse ou quer que eu dê uma demonstração da minha sinceridade?

— Não, não é preciso! Guarde isso aí, sim? Por favor...

Ela lhe entregou a bolsinha com o dinheiro e as jóias, então se aproximou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Trate de sumir de uma vez por todas da minha vida, Jacob. Mas não esqueça: se disser uma só palavra contra mim ou os meus, pode se considerar um homem morto.

Mudo e rijo como tábua, ele ficou a vê-la se afastar.

Em questão de minutos, Isabella montava o cavalo que havia deixado na estrebaria ao lado da taberna e partia de volta a Belmore. Rezando para que dessa vez realmente estivesse livre para sempre de Jacob Swan.

Enquanto se mantivera à espera de que sua esposa passasse por ele, Edward tinha apertado as rédeas em sua mão com tanta força que chegara a doer. Fora mero golpe de sorte que a tivesse visto deixando Belmore. Por pouco não havia pernoitado na casa do juiz de paz, Montrose, e retornado para casa na manhã seguinte, como tinha planejado, porém a ideia de dormir na própria cama com Isabella em seus braços após fazer amor com ela o levara a dar as costas à hospitalidade do juiz para empreender a viagem de volta em plena noite.

Chegava a Belmore quando vira alguém sair da cocheira na garupa de um cavalo e, ocultando-se sob a copa de uma árvore, não demorara a perceber que o cavaleiro na verdade era... A sua esposa. Furioso por ela se arriscar a deixar a segurança da propriedade para se aventurar sozinha sabia-se lá por onde, tinha seguido Isabella a distância, afinal de contas precisava saber aonde diabo aquela maluca cismara de ir.

Por todo o caminho até a aldeia, sentira o estômago na garganta ante as pavorosas imagens que iam se formando em sua mente, cenas em que a surpreendia nos braços de outro homem, talvez sir James Perry, que não se achava entre os nobres que haviam comparecido à importante reunião anual de agricultores... Então a vira rumar para a Taberna Wayfarer, deixar o cavalo na estrebaria, dar volta à edificação e, misturando-se às sombras, ir ao encontro de um indivíduo de compleição física não muito distinta da de Perry.

À distância em que agora se achava não era capaz de distinguir o rosto de ambos com muita clareza, tampouco conseguia ouvir o que diziam. Ainda assim, viu perfeitamente bem quando Isabella, após entregar alguma coisa ao sujeito, acercou-se dele, talvez para abraçá-lo... ou beijá-lo...

Tomado por uma dor pungente, Edward colou-se à parede e, encostando a cabeça aos tijolos frios, fechou os olhos, a respiração alterada. Porém tão logo se recobrasse, iria fazer uma bela de uma surpresa àqueles dois miseráveis, iria exigir todas as satisfações a que tinha direito. Santo Deus, não era possível!... O que tanto vinha temendo em todos aqueles meses, desde que encontrara Isabella Swan morando em Belmore, afinal se concretizava: mais cedo ou mais tarde, a filha de uma meretriz acabaria se comportando como a mãe.

Após respirar fundo mais um par de vezes, tornou a espiar pela quina da parede... para constatar que sua esposa e o amante dela não se encontravam mais ali. Já pronto para entrar na estalagem e vasculhar os quartos até encontrar os dois ignóbeis e arrancá-los da cama a bordoadas, Edward virou-se de supetão, então viu Isabella à garupa do cavalo, preparando-se para ir embora. E não havia nem sinal do homem com quem ela fora se encontrar.

Mas não fazia mal. Não tinha pressa. Voltaria a segui-la e, no momento oportuno, iria obrigá-la a confessar toda a verdade nem que isso fosse à última coisa que fizesse na vida. Até lá, tentaria transformar o ódio candente que corroía suas entranhas em gélido domínio das próprias emoções.

No calor de seus aposentos, Isabella trocou o traje de montaria por uma confortável camisola branca de algodão e um roupão do mesmo tecido. Edward só chegaria pela manhã, e o confronto com Jacob a deixara um tanto desalentada.

Sentando-se num banco estofado diante do pequeno espelho oval em sua penteadeira, tirou os últimos grampos dos cabelos, depois se pôs a penteá-los com a escova de cabo de prata. Seria tão bom se Edward estivesse em casa. Queria tanto sentir os braços dele ao redor do corpo a lhe transmitir coragem e energia que, por um instante, chegou a imaginar que o ouvia subir a escada...

Aprumou-se. Não, não era impressão. Alguém realmente subira a escada e agora caminhava pelo corredor. Oh, Edward estava de volta!

Erguendo-se de um pulo, correu a abrir a porta do dormitório... e lá estava ele, na sala íntima dos aposentos destinados ao conde, o sobretudo de lã azul-marinho e as botas de cano alto umedecidas pelo orvalho da noite.

— Edward! — Incapaz de se conter, lançou-se de encontro ao peito dele para lhe cobrir o rosto de beijos. — Nem me ocorreu que você pudesse vir hoje.

— Estou certo disso. — Afastando-se, Edward tirou o agasalho e o jogou sobre uma poltrona. — Decidi voltar hoje e não amanhã... porque não via a hora de revê-la.

— Oh, Edward... Estou tão feliz por você ter antecipado sua volta.

— Está?

— Sim, eu... — A ponto de contar o que Jacob havia feito, Isabella se conteve ao reparar no quão tenso ele parecia. — O que houve? Algum problema?

— E por que haveria algum problema?

— Não sei.

Com um ar impenetrável, ele a examinou dos pés à cabeça antes de observar:

— Se está tão contente em me ver, deveria demonstrar. Por que não tira esse roupão? Quero admirá-la.

Enquanto acatava a sugestão, ela comentou:

— Eu nem imaginava que você voltaria hoje, caso contrário teria vestido algo para lhe agradar.

— Você vai me agradar, sim. Já, já. — Com os lábios curvos num trejeito que não chegava a ser um sorriso, Edward voltou a permanecer o corpo dela com ao olhar; detendo-se nos sinais das aréolas rosadas à altura do busto e no sombreado junto à junção das coxas, destacados sob o tecido da camisola pela luminosidade que vinha da lareira.

— S-senti muito a sua falta. — Isabella começava a se incomodar com aquele escrutínio silente.

— É mesmo?

— Sim... Sim, claro. Seria tão bom se você tivesse chegado mais cedo...

— Seja como for, agora estou aqui. E pretendo recuperar o tempo perdido. — Aproximando-se, passou o braço pela cintura dela e, após trazê-la para junto do peito, fitou-a por um instante, os olhos carregados de intraduzível emoção. Então a beijou, um beijo enérgico e ao mesmo tempo frio, quase bruto.

Isabella se soltou e, afastando-se, por pouco não foi de encontro ao banco junto aos pés da cama.

— Edward, o que está acontecendo?

— Peço que me perdoe meu amor. Vai ver, meu desejo por você é maior do que eu supunha.

— Diga-me o que houve. Qual é o problema?

— O problema é que não possuo você desde a manhã de ontem e quero possuí-la agora. Venha cá, Isabella.

Isabella meneou a cabeça para dizer que não. Edward nunca falava com ela naquele tom ou naqueles termos. Nunca.

— Então irei até você. — Cobrindo a distância que os separava, ele foi se deter bem à frente dela. — Tire essa camisola.

— Sou sua esposa, Edward, e sei que minha obrigação é me submeter à sua vontade, mas...

— Eu disse, tire essa roupa! — Antes que ela pudesse esboçar alguma reação, segurou o decote rendado do traje de dormir e, com um só puxão, rasgou-o até a cintura.

O susto fez Isabella ofegar, porém no instante seguinte seu pasmo era silenciado por outro beijo. Edward então a puxou de encontro ao peito, segurando-a com força, de modo a não lhe permitir se mover. Frias e determinadas, suas mãos envolveram os seios, friccionando os mamilos róseos até fazê-los se enrijecerem.

Disposta a não sucumbir, Isabella tentou empurrá-lo... e não conseguiu. Tentou fugir ao beijo... Mas ele já lhe segurava o rosto para invadir sua boca com a língua imperiosa que não admitia resistência. Tensa e túrgida, a masculinidade ereta que se comprimia contra sua pélvis parecia queimá-la. E a boca dele continuava a instigá-la vigorosamente. Antes rude, o beijo era agora voluptuoso, estimulante, sedutor. As mãos em seus seios puseram-se a provocar, a afagar com movimentos lúbricos e experientes, até que ambos se intumescessem e passassem a espraiar ondas de excitação na forma de calor para todo o seu ventre. E quanto mais seu corpo se abrasava, mais sua determinação se arrefecia.

— Edward... — Movendo os quadris no compasso das investidas dele, começou a lhe desabotoar a camisa.

Quando sentiu os pêlos do peito roçarem no delicado traje de dormir de algodão agora rasgado, Edward murmurou:

— Levante a camisola, Isabella.

Após hesitar um instante, ela puxou a peça de roupa até trazer a bainha à altura das coxas.

— Mais alto. Quero vê-la, quero... Tocá-la.

Como que hipnotizada pela paixão que ardia nos olhos de profundo verde, Isabella trouxe a parte inferior da camisola para a cintura, desnudando-se para ele.

— Tão macios... — sussurrou Edward, deslizando os dedos por entre os caracóis castanhos entre as virilhas dela antes de penetrá-la com um dedo. — Você gosta disto, não gosta, Isabella.

Incapaz de conter um gemido, ela se arqueou ao encontro da mão que a estimulava e, enquanto o sentia intensificar o ritmo das carícias, pôs-se a afagar os músculos tensos do belo torso à sua frente. Ao perceber a camisola cair sobre seu braço, Edward, com um movimento rápido, usou a outra mão para fazer o traje escorregar pelos ombros dela até ir se juntar num pequeno amontoado de algodão e rendas aos pés de ambos.

— Abra a braguilha da minha calça. — Como a pontuar o pedido, beijou-lhe a boca apaixonadamente. — Toque-me, Isabella... É isso o que você quer, não é?

— Sim... — Não sem certa afoiteza, ela brigou com os colchetes até soltá-los todos, um por um. Rijo e latejante, como se só esperando para se ver livre da roupa que o aprisionava, o membro saltou ao encontro de suas mãos. Isabella então se pôs a acariciá-lo, deliciada com a sensação de ter seda sobre aço entre os dedos.

Com um gemido rouco vindo do fundo do peito, Edward agarrou-a pelas nádegas.

— Abra as pernas para mim, Isabella.

Louca de desejo, ela obedeceu e, antes que se desse conta, sentiu a virilidade retesada que antes afagava penetrá-la, de um só golpe, vigorosa e profundamente. Com mais um gemido gutural, Edward executou outra forte investida, tão ardorosa que, levando-a de encontro à parede, por pouco não a ergueu do chão.

Embora deixasse escapar um grito, ela sentiu seu corpo acolhê-lo com o mesmo ímpeto, atraindo-o para as profundezas de sua feminilidade. Sucessivas e inflamadas descargas de desejo e paixão a percorriam de cima a baixo enquanto Edward, arfando, continuava a emergir do seu corpo para tornar a mergulhar no fundo de suas entranhas.

Cravando as unhas nos ombros em que se amparava, Isabella buscou os lábios dele num beijo sedento, então se abandonou aos ardentes assaltos da língua que investia contra a sua no mesmo ritmo do quadril que se chocava contra sua pélvis. Oh, Deus... O contato de suas costas com a parede fria não conseguia aplacar o ardor que abrasava a pele. Um desejo quase insano embotava seus sentidos, a ponto de impedi-la de raciocinar. Nunca vira Edward assim, tão ávido, quase febril. E ele era tudo o que lhe ocupava os pensamentos, tudo o que queria e precisava sentir, tudo o que mais desejava na vida...

— Assim, Isabella... Assim... Vamos, venha sentir prazer comigo...

Foi como se ela só esperasse por aquelas palavras: a derradeira e mais violenta torrente de paixão a engolfou, enrijecendo-a por inteiro, arrepiando sua pele, contraindo o ventre que agasalhava a masculinidade a preenchê-la. Com a sensação de ter fogos de artifício espocando diante de suas pálpebras cerradas, sentiu o corpo dele se entesar e os últimos movimentos do quadril junto do seu, antes de se largar de encontro aos braços que a sustentavam.

Entorpecida como estava, não se lembrava de Edward tê-la carregado até a cama, porém o dossel e o cortinado a envolviam quando voltou a abrir os olhos depois de alguns minutos. Nua e saciada, estava estirada sobre a colcha do espaçoso leito em seus aposentos, no entanto ele não se encontrava mais por ali.

Um arrepio gelado a fez se estremecer. Estranho como Edward estava, não deveria ter feito amor com ele, mas sim tentado esclarecer o que se passava. Por outro lado, fora simplesmente impossível resistir... Bem, talvez aquela zanga não fosse por sua causa; talvez seu marido estivesse aborrecido com algum problema que porventura tivesse surgido na reunião em Beaconsfield.

De qualquer modo, e por mais que ele pudesse estar preocupado com outros assuntos, precisava lhe contar do seu encontro com Jacob e da chantagem de que vira vítima. Mas... e se Edward perdesse de vez a paciência com o súbito e inesperado golpe que seu meio-irmão aplicara e se decidisse por mandar Sarah para algum internato a fim de protegê-la do pai?

Exangue, Isabella deslizou para debaixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos. Precisava pensar com calma... Quem sabe no dia seguinte tudo haveria de se esclarecer...

A folha que se desprendera de um galho alto adejou pelo ar ao sabor da brisa antes de ir tombar junto aos pés de Alice Lockhart, que, num vestido esmeralda com enfeites em dourado, caminhava pelas alamedas dos Jardins Vauxhall intrigada com que estivesse por ali depois do escarcéu armado por seus pais após seu retorno de Belmore. Verdade que lady Bainbridge fora interpelar em seu favor junto ao seu tutor, o que a poupara de uma bela surra, a forma de castigo favorita do desprezível conde. E que, em vez da sova, ela tivera de passar duas semanas encarcerada em seu quarto. Ou melhor, isso quando sua mãe e lorde Waring não tinham cismado de carregá-la para algum evento nos círculos sociais.

O que calhava de acontecer naquela noite. A instituição de caridade de que sua mãe mais gostava, a Sociedade de Assistência aos Necessitados, estava patrocinando uma noite nos Jardins Vauxhall, solenidade anual voltada à arrecadação de fundos da qual, naquele ano, a encarregada era lady Waring. Após trabalhar dias a fio nos preparativos para o evento, na véspera ela tinha implorado ao marido:

— Por favor, Felix, você tem de permitir que Alice vá. Seria um absurdo que minha única filha não comparecesse à cerimônia que venho organizando há tanto tempo.

Por fim, num gesto bastante raro, lorde Waring havia cedido ao apelo. Não que ela fizesse questão de ir a mais uma das entediantes festividades de caridade planejadas pela mãe, mas essa em particular se dava no belo jardim público, um dos seus passeios favoritos.

Lembrando como fora fácil escapulir da vigilância da condessa e do conde para uma caminhada pelas aleias recobertas de cascalhos, Alice não pôde deixar de sorrir para si.

— Continue sorrindo, lady Alice; você tem um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que já vi. — O cavalheiro alto se aproximou. — Eu não via a hora de reencontrá-la.

Ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem sob as saias.

— Lorde St. Cere...

— Ao seu dispor, milady. — O visconde fez uma mesura.

— O que... o que... — era difícil pensar com o coração pulsando na garganta — que faz por aqui?

— Vim vê-la. — Jasper deu um daqueles sorrisos que deixavam à mostra dentes brancos e perfeitos, além de formarem simpáticas covinhas às extremidades da boca. — Amiúde faço doações à instituição de caridade da sua mãe. E como sabia que lady Waring estava no comando do evento desta noite, presumi que você também viria.

Sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela boca que falava de sedução mais eloquentemente do que mil palavras, Alice nada disse.

— Estive a observá-la desde que a vi chegar e não demorei a deduzir que, tendo em vista suas últimas aventuras, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você daria um jeito de escapar para um passeio.

— Tem razão, meu lorde. E só consegui porque minha mãe estava ocupada demais para prestar atenção a mim, e meu padrasto só tinha olhos para lady Burton, a jovem dama que enviuvou recentemente. — Encarando-o, não conteve um sorriso. — Eles vão se zangar se perceberem que me ausentei por muito tempo, por isso sugiro que façamos bom uso dos poucos minutos de que dispomos.

— Era exatamente nisso que eu pensava. — O visconde lhe ofereceu o braço, e Alice não hesitou em aceitá-lo.

Enquanto caminhavam sem pressa, falaram do tempo e da imponência da lua, em seguida dos escritos dela e dos esportes preferidos dele. Jasper tinha paixão por corridas de cavalos. Quando percebeu, a mimosa moreninha se viu com a sensação de pisar em nuvens de algodão. Jamais conhecera alguém cujos olhos eram capazes de contemplar o mais profundo de sua alma.

Após trocar a alameda por onde seguiam por uma trilha bem menos iluminada, Jasper fez com que se detivessem sob um enorme olmeiro e a tomou entre os braços.

— Você é diferente de todas as outras mulheres... Louvo seu empenho em conhecer o mundo como ele é, em vez de cruzar os braços e deixar que as circunstâncias a levem. — Fitou-a nos olhos. — Mas, e quanto ao casamento, Alice? Ou filhos? Toda mulher sonha com isso.

Tentando ignorar que, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se ansiar pelas coisas de que ele falava, Alice respondeu com os argumentos que sempre trazia na ponta da língua:

— Não tenho intenções de me casar. O matrimônio é muito pouco melhor do que a escravidão. O homem mantém suas amantes e desfruta como bem entender do mundo, enquanto a mulher fica em casa sem mais nada que fazer senão cuidar dos filhos e se submeter às imposições do marido.

— E quanto ao amor?

— Não acredito no amor... Embora reconheça que, caso existisse, esse sentimento certamente seria muito bonito. Pois se fosse verdade que um homem e uma mulher são capazes de tamanho afeto, o correto seria compartilharem as alegrias da vida, vivê-las juntos, cuidarem um do outro, e não se magoarem como a maioria dos casais casados faz.

— Mas como pretende descobrir o prazer de estar na companhia de um homem se não se casar?

Certa de que era esse o ponto aonde ele queria chegar, Alice afirmou:

— Encontrarei alguém que me mostre.

— Esse alguém poderia ser eu. — Jasper afagou de leve o rosto dela. — Posso mostrar e ensinar a você, tudo o que há para se saber a respeito da vida e do amor. Juntos, iríamos usufruir intermináveis horas de prazer.

Enquanto umedecia os lábios, Alice percebeu que tinha a mente repleta de imagens evocadas por aquelas palavras: Jasper Harcourt a despi-la de suas roupas, acariciando seus seios, beijando-a por vezes sem fim... Como se lendo os pensamentos dela, o visconde tomou seus lábios num beijo que, embora muito terno, inspirava concupiscente desejo.

Encorajada tanto pelas carícias da língua que se enroscava à sua como pela sensação de abrasamento que lhe roubava o fôlego, Alice o enlaçou pelo pescoço e, pondo-se na ponta dos pés, colou o corpo ao dele para encostar os seios agora túmidos ao tórax largo que se erguia à sua frente. Uma das coxas de St. Cere foi se colocar entre suas pernas e, atrevida, começou a pressionar sua pele de mulher, despertando-lhe um desejo tão intenso que chegava a arder.

— Jasper...

Ao ouvir seu nome, ele, ofegante e muito sério, ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Quero você, Alice. Não consigo tirá-la dos meus pensamentos desde que voltei de Belmore. Não sei mais o que... — Teve de se calar, pois um ruído de passos indicava que alguém vinha por aquela aleia. Após fitá-la uma última vez, afastou-se com o cuidado de manter uma distância mais apropriada dela, e ambos ficaram à espera da pessoa que se aproximava.

— Então foi para cá que você fugiu... — O conde de Waring foi ao encontro deles. — Eu já deveria saber que não iria encontrá-la sozinha.

— A dama e eu nos encontramos por acaso enquanto caminhávamos pelo parque. — Discretamente, St. Cere tentou protegê-la com o corpo. — Estávamos conversando um pouco sob a claridade da lua.

— Eu já ia retornar à solenidade — emendou Alice, sustentando o olhar intimidante que o padrasto lhe dirigia.

— De fato, e eu pretendia acompanhar sua enteada até lá.

— Ela estaria mais segura na companhia de uma matilha de lobos, St. Cere. Mas não se preocupe, lady Alice voltará comigo... Depois que eu tiver trocado uma palavrinha com ela em particular.

Jasper hesitou um instante, como se temeroso de deixá-la ali sozinha com aquele crápula, porém em seguida inclinou de leve a cabeça.

— Como preferir, meu lorde. — Sem mais, virou-se e tomou o caminho de volta à festividade.

Tão logo o viu sumir entre as sombras, Waring voltou a encarar a enteada.

— Acaso não se dá conta do que a companhia de um homem como aquele pode fazer à sua reputação?

— Nós só estávamos conversando. — Ele se acercou, e Alice se viu obrigada a recuar. — A-acho melhor irmos andando. Mamãe deve estar preocupada.

— Sua mãe está muito ocupada com os assuntos dela. — Com mais duas largas passadas, Waring encurralou-a de encontro a uma árvore.

— Sim, no entanto...

— E eu vou beijar você, Alice.

— Não! — Horrorizada, ela tentou empurrá-lo... Infelizmente, seu padrasto era um homem bastante forte.

— Vou gritar... Juro que vou gritar!

— Grite, e eu tirarei sangue de você de tanto açoitá-la. — Então inclinou a cabeça ao encontro dos lábios dela. Mas uma voz grave o fez deter-se:

— Com licença. — A poucos metros dali, St. Cere tinha um remedo de sorriso nos lábios e os olhos acinzentados frios e duros como aço. — Desculpem-me por interromper, mas lady Alice deve ter perdido isto no caminho até aqui, e achei melhor vir devolver.

Jasper mostrava um lenço rendado que, com toda a certeza, não era dela. Decerto usava do artifício para defendê-la do padrasto, mas como poderia ter presumido o que Waring pretendia fazer?... Deixando as conjecturas de lado, Alice correu a ir ao encontro do visconde.

— O-obrigada, meu lorde. — E, com a mesma presteza, plantou a mão no braço dele. — Estou certa de que lorde Waring não irá se incomodar com que você me leve à presença da minha mãe.

— Será um prazer, minha dama.

Pondo-se a caminhar, os dois não tiveram como ver a expressão furiosa com que o conde de Waring, após titubear por um momento, resignava a seguir alguns metros atrás deles. Olhando de rabo de olho para o visconde, Alice disse:

— Obrigada por ter retornado.

— Eu não iria deixá-la a sós com ele — retrucou St. Gere no mesmo tom.

— De qualquer modo, posso lhe pedir o favor de devolver esse lenço a lady Bainbridge? Ela o perdeu em Belmore, e imagino que o queira de volta.

— Claro. — Alice sorriu, aliviada. Não só por ele tê-la salvado do repugnante infortúnio de ser beijada por lorde Waring, mas também pela alegria de saber que aquele lenço não pertencia a nenhuma das mulheres que o rodeavam.

Ao sentir a claridade cinzenta do alvorecer penetrar pela janela da sala de leitura, Edward se sentou no sofá marrom de couro onde, há horas tantas da madrugada, afinal adormecera. Além do pescoço duro e das roupas suadas da viagem da véspera, tinha a cabeça latejando por conta de todo o conhaque que havia tomado antes de pegar no sono.

Correu a mão pela barba de um dia. Apesar de sua mente ainda se achar embotada pela noite mal dormida e pelos resquícios da bebida, de uma coisa estava certo: por mais rude que tivesse sido ao possuir Isabella, tomara todo o cuidado para não machucá-la. Não que isso justificasse sua falta de controle, evidentemente. Ou aplacasse, um mínimo que fosse, a raiva que sentia por ter sido enganado. De qualquer modo, e tão logo se sentisse no controle de suas emoções, iria obrigá-la a confessar a verdade.

A caminho dos seus aposentos no segundo piso do casarão, pegou-se pensando que, ao contrário do que havia imaginado, seu desejo por Isabella não arrefecera um nada em todas aquelas semanas após o casamento. Não só isso; a esse desejo que só fazia crescer tinham vindo se somar outras emoções contra as quais ele tentava lutar e não conseguia, como a necessidade de protegê-la, a preocupação com relação ao bem-estar da pequena Sarah, o anseio por filhos que tivessem o seu sangue, uma leveza no coração sempre que sua esposa se aproximava...

Maldição! Havia jurado não deixar que suas defesas ruíssem e manter os sentimentos sob controle. No entanto, fracassara. Tinha se permitido sentir como não o fizera desde a morte da mãe. Desde que perdera o irmão.

E agora pagava o preço.

Já banhado, com trajes de montaria e uma camisa de linho limpos, Edward, evitando que seu olhar resvalasse para a porta que separava seus aposentos dos de Isabella, avisou ao criado de quarto:

— Ficarei fora até o cair da noite, Seth. Enquanto isso prepare minha bagagem, pois pretendo partir para Portsmouth amanhã. Decidi que vou esperar por lá mesmo, e não aqui, a convocação do almirante para retornar ao meu navio.

Após enfiar as luvas de montaria no cós das calças, deixou os aposentos para rumar à escadaria que levava ao piso térreo do casarão e só quando já se achava nos últimos degraus foi que percebeu o pequeno vulto sob o balaústre de mogno. Com o cuidado de diminuir o passo para não assustá-la, aproximou-se da menina.

— Sarah? — Apoiando-se num joelho, tentou não pensar em como ela era parecida com Isabella. — O que está fazendo fora da cama, querida? Ainda é cedo, e está muito frio.

Em resposta, a garotinha estendeu os braçinhos para ele, como a lhe pedir que a pegasse no colo. De pronto, Edward a tomou nos braços e, reparando que ela estava descalça, indagou enquanto se erguia:

— Onde estão seus chinelinhos? Você vai pegar um resfriado se não usá-los.

Enlaçando-lhe o pescoço, Sarah deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. E foi assim, com macios cachos de cabelos cor de areia acariciando seu rosto e um estranho aperto no peito, que Edward partiu em direção ao quarto da menina.

Ao ver Sue adormecida na antessala dos aposentos de Sarah, ele seguiu direto para o cômodo onde a pequena dormia. Ali, colocou-a sobre a cama, mas, quando fez menção de se afastar, percebeu que ela se mantinha agarrada ao seu pescoço.

— Você não quer ficar aqui sozinha, é isso?

Grandes olhos azuis se fixaram em seu rosto.

— Papai...

Depois de beijá-lo no rosto, Sarah tornou a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Com um aperto na garganta tão agudo que mal o deixava respirar, Edward a abraçou com força e se sentou na cama indagando-se quem se sentiria mais tristonho, mais desorientado: Sarah ou ele próprio. Sem a menor noção de quanto tempo havia transcorrido desde que se largara ali, naquela beirada de colchão, afinal percebeu que ela havia adormecido.

Após permanecer mais alguns instantes com a menininha nos braços, Edward depositou-a com todo o cuidado na cama, em seguida se afastou pé ante pé em direção à porta. Deus, como seria ter tido filhos com Isabella? Que frutos, materiais ou imateriais, teria dado aquele casamento caso sua esposa não o tivesse traído?

Como sempre, Leah entrava no quarto tagarelando sem parar, mas, preocupada como estava, Isabella não conseguiu prestar atenção a uma só palavra do que a criada dizia. Saltando da cama, apenas colocou um vestido de seda cor de ameixa, depois deixou que a moça, que era agora sua aia, uma vez que Sue passava todo o tempo na companhia de Sarah, lhe escovasse os cabelos.

— Não demore muito com esse penteado, Leah. Estou com pressa.

— Pois não, senhora.

Isabella suspirou. Por mais que quisesse ficar bonita para Edward, o tempo gasto para que suas madeixas fossem presas no alto da cabeça, com alguns caracóis soltos sobre os ombros, parecia um desperdício cujo único resultado era fazer com que sua ansiedade aumentasse num insuportável crescendo. Não podia mais adiar aquela conversa. Precisava saber o que estava se passando com seu marido.

Ao cabo de minutos, porém, ela cumprimentava o mordomo que se achava ao pé da escadaria:

— Bom dia, Ozzie. Você viu lorde Strickland?

— Lamento milady; o conde já saiu.

Sem perceber, Isabella deixou os ombros caírem.

— E você sabe aonde ele foi?

— Não, milady, mas Seth comentou que ele só retornaria no fim do dia.

— Obrigada. — O agradecimento saíra num sopro de voz. Aonde Edward teria ido? Por que a evitava? Deus, depois de tudo o que ocorrera na véspera, não sabia mais o que pensar.

Era tarde da noite quando Isabella o ouviu entrar nos aposentos contíguos. Antes que perdesse a coragem, tratou de respirar fundo e, após alisar as dobras do vestido de seda bege que usara no jantar, partiu rumo ao quarto do marido.

Cansado das longas horas á garupa do cavalo, Edward tirou o casaco de montaria e, enquanto caminhava até a lareira, foi desfazendo o nó da gravata e abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa branca de linho. Mais do que fisicamente fatigado, sentia uma espécie de esgotamento mental de tanto pensar em Isabella. Embora ciente de que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de confrontá-la, alguma coisa o impelia a não fazê-lo. Talvez agisse daquela maneira por temor ao que pudesse ouvir dos lábios que... Suaves batidas à porta deram fim às suas divagações.

Era ela, evidentemente. Bem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Quanto antes resolvessem aquela situação intolerável, melhor para os dois.

Cruzando o tapete persa da sala íntima, Edward foi abrir a porta, então se afastou para dar passagem a ela, não sem antes reparar que, num vestido em tom pastel e os cabelos presos ao redor da cabeça num penteado que fazia lembrar uma coroa, sua esposa estava linda. Aliás, como de costume.

— Boa noite, meu lorde. Fico contente em saber que finalmente está em casa. Tenho... Há vários assuntos importantes sobre os quais eu gostaria de...

— E mesmo? Que coincidência; eu também queria discutir certas questões com você.

Ela foi se colocar junto à lareira, e Edward tentou ignorar que o reflexo das chamas parecia se misturar aos cabelos avermelhados, que a seda cor de marfim mimetizava a pele alva e acetinada... Melhor era ignorar o nó que apertava sua garganta.

— Quer começar ou prefere que eu o faça? — indagou Isabella.

— Fique à vontade... Minha querida.

— Eu queria conversar sobre o que houve ontem à noite.

— Se está se referindo ao modo como fiz amor com você, peço que perdoe minha impetuosidade. Não era minha intenção machucá-la.

— Não...Você não me machucou.

— Sendo assim, sobre o que você quer falar?

Preparando-se para dizer tudo o que havia ensaiado mentalmente uma centena de vezes, Isabella umedeceu os lábios. Nesse instante, seu olhar fugidio foi incidir sobre as duas valises repletas de roupas, abertas sobre a grande cama com dossel.

— V-você... Está de partida? Para... Para onde?

— Portsmouth. Vou regressar ao meu navio. Eu pretendia esperar pela convocação aqui, mas ontem à noite... Bem, resolvi alterar meus planos.

— Você vai para a guerra?

— Eu lhe disse que iria caso fosse chamado.

— Sim, mas... Eu não sabia que já... Pensei que você fosse me contar, para que eu pudesse me preparar.

— Preparar para quê, Isabella? Não pretende me dizer que está muito triste com a minha partida, não é?

— Claro que estou! Sou sua esposa. Você irá colocar sua vida em perigo! Como pode supor que eu não iria me importar?

Ao vê-la toda trêmula, Edward tentou impedir que o controle que se impunha se esboroasse:

— Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim?

— Sim, eu...

— Se gosta de verdade, por que foi à Taberna Wayfarer? Por que arrumou um amante?

— O quê?

— Ontem, ao cair da noite, eu voltava de Beaconsfield quando a vi rumando para a estrada. Eu a segui, Isabella. E vi você com seu amante nos fundos da taberna.

Enquanto ele chegava a ficar rubro ante a dose de energia que empregava contra si próprio para conter uma explosão de ódio e ressentimento, Isabella estava branca como cera. Ainda assim, ela foi a primeira a se recuperar:

— Pois era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar. — Com os olhos rútilos, caminhou até Edward enquanto tirava um pedaço de papel todo amassado do bolso do vestido. — Um menino da cidade veio me trazer isto ontem, e foi por causa deste bilhete que tive de ir àquela taberna. O homem com quem você me viu era o meu irmão... e não o meu amante. — Meteu o papel amarfanhado entre os dedos dele e, no instante seguinte, duas grandes e luminosas lágrimas correram pelas faces. — Não tenho amante, Edward. Não quero nem nunca quis ter. Você é o único homem que amo e sempre amei.

Com o coração premido por uma dor da qual desconhecia o nome, Edward fitou-a por alguns segundos antes de baixar os olhos ao bilhete. E quando terminou de ler a breve mensagem, sua mão tremia tanto que as letras se embaralhavam sobre o papel. Voltando a olhar para ela, viu que, no rosto banhado de lágrimas, a indignação tinha cedido lugar a uma profunda mágoa.

Buscou algo que dizer afoito por encontrar as palavras adequadas, entretanto tinha a mente oca como um poço que parecia não ter fim. Isabella ainda o fitou por mais alguns instantes, então, erguendo o queixo, deu-lhe as costas e deixou a saleta.

Com o suave estalido da porta que acabara de se fechar ainda ecoando nos ouvidos, Edward tornou a ler o bilhete cujas palavras o condenavam a um inferno que ele próprio havia criado. Fora injusto com ela. Mais uma vez. Guiado pelo ciúme e por seus preconceitos, acusara-a de uma injúria que não continha o menor fundamento. Pois se Isabella não possuía o sangue impermisto de uma autêntica dama, seguramente era dona do coração mais puro do que o de qualquer outra mulher que ele já conhecera.

Pestanejou, admirado de perceber que tinha os olhos úmidos. Não chorava desde os seis anos de idade, quando sua mãe havia morrido. Naquele dia, ela lhe dissera que o amava e, desde então, nem mesmo seu pai fizera tal afirmação. Só nessa maldita noite voltava a ouvir aquelas palavras de alguém... Isabella.

De um impulso, foi até a porta que ligava os dois aposentos e, abrindo-a, ficou olhando para a jovem mulher a quem acabara de fazer tanto mal. Após sustentar seu olhar por um momento, ela virou o rosto na direção da lareira. Deus, quantas vezes mais iria julgá-la mal antes de aprender que podia, que devia, confiar em Isabella?

Cruzando o aposento, foi ao encontro dela e, com toda a delicadeza de que foi capaz, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros trêmulos.

— Isabella... Querida... Perdoe-me.

Embora se virasse para encará-lo, ela nada disse.

— Reconheço ter tirado conclusões apressadas. Eu devia ter vindo falar com você, esclarecer tudo... Nem sei por que não foi essa a atitude que tomei, mas a verdade é que... Eu nunca tinha sentido ciúme, não fazia ideia do quanto esse sentimento era capaz de embotar os pensamentos de uma pessoa.

— Você nunca confiou em mim, não é? Nem mesmo após nos casarmos. Você imagina que, por ser filha de uma meretriz, eu possa...

— Não diga isso, Bella. — Abraçando-a, trouxe-a para junto do peito. — Você não é como sua mãe e em nada se parece com ela.

— Sou, sim. Talvez bem mais do que eu mesma pudesse supor. — Antes que ele pudesse contê-la, soltou-se dos braços que a cingiam para se afastar alguns passos. — Ontem, quando você... A princípio fiquei assustada, mas então você começou a me beijar, e o desejo que senti me fez esquecer de tudo o mais, inclusive da sua zanga. Você me deixou descontrolada de tanto... Não é de se admirar que não confie em mim, afinal meu comportamento não deve ter sido muito diferente dos das mulheres que trabalhavam no segundo andar da Estalagem Black Boar!

Edward foi agarrá-la pelos ombros.

— Pare com isso, Bella! — Tornou a estreitá-la de encontro ao peito.

— Você é uma mulher linda, sensual, e eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por ter ao meu lado uma esposa que corresponde à paixão que sinto por ela. Não há nada de errado com o que fazemos entre quatro paredes. Nada! E quanto ao que aconteceu... O culpado sou eu, Bella. Fui um idiota. Um idiota que se deixou levar pelo ciúme. — Ergueu o rosto dela para fitá-la nos olhos. — Você me perdoa? Será que algum dia irá desculpar meu destempero?

Sem notar, Isabella agarrou a camisa dele entre os dedos.

— Amo você, Edward. Eu o perdoaria por quase tudo.

— Perdoe-me... Eu jamais devia ter duvidado do seu caráter.

Ela deitou a cabeça no peito que a amparava.

— Você vai mesmo partir?

— Só quando for realmente preciso. Não é de hoje que eu pretendia lhe contar que tinha de retornar ao navio, mas as palavras não me vinham e a ocasião nunca me parecia adequada. Além do mais, acho que tentei evitar até o último instante que meu pai viesse a se afligir porque tenho de... — Respirou fundo. — O que me consola é saber que, agora que estamos casados, você não ficará nem sozinha nem desamparada se porventura alguma coisa me acontecer.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas. Nem pense nisso. — Isabella levantou o rosto para poder encará-lo. — Você vai voltar a Belmore, sim. E quando estiver novamente aqui, nunca mais terá de partir.

Edward sondou os olhos dela. "Amo você", diziam, e ele se permitiu acreditar. Embora nunca tivesse desejado o amor de uma mulher, o fato era que o peso em seus ombros começava a diminuir e a esperança deitava raízes em seu coração. Sim, iria regressar a Belmore... Ou pelo menos precisava crer que esse sonho pudesse se concretizar.

A caminho do Brooks Club, na St. James, Edward se mostrava alheia á confusão de ruídos e pedestres ao longo da rua. A procura de Jasper Harcourt, a quem pretendia pedir um favor, já havia procurado o visconde numa série de outros lugares e, caso não o encontrasse o mais depressa possível, iria ter de se arrumar sozinho.

Já nas dependências do seleto clube, inspecionou o recinto tomado pela fumaça... e sorriu.

— St. Cere! — chamou, enquanto rumava para uma mesa nos fundos do saguão, onde o visconde bebericava um conhaque. Ao alcançá-lo, foi logo estendendo a mão que Jasper, após se levantar, apertou com firmeza. — Logo desconfiei de que iria encontrá-lo aqui.

— Pensei que você continuaria no campo enquanto fazíamos um balanço da temporada.

— Infelizmente, tive uns assuntos para concluir aqui na capital. Mas assim que encontrar a pessoa que estou procurando, vou voltar para Belmore, sim.

— E quem é essa pessoa?

— Um sujeito chamado Jacob Swan. Andei pela cidade o dia inteiro, perguntando dele aqui e ali, e acho que agora já tenho uma boa ideia de onde encontrá-lo.

— Se por acaso precisar da minha ajuda...

Edward levou a mão ao ombro do amigo, admitindo:

— Eu só estava esperando você dizer isso.

— Por que não nos sentamos? — Acomodaram-se, e Jasper indagou: — E então, como posso lhe ser útil?

— Eu queria que você viesse comigo. Ao tipo de lugar que esse indivíduo frequenta, o mais seguro é ir acompanhado. Mas é só isso que você tem de fazer; assim que o encontrarmos, eu mesmo cuido dele.

— Humm... A julgar pela sua cara, esse camarada deve ter feito alguma bobagem.

— De fato, ele ameaçou minha esposa e minha família. E eu fui tolo o bastante para não resolver esse assunto há mais tempo, quando tive uma boa oportunidade para fazê-lo.

— Muito bem, por onde começamos?

— Sloane Street. O pilantra está com o bolso cheio de dinheiro e uma bolsinha repleta de jóias para vender, o que significa que deve andar à procura de um lugar onde jogar e de um comprador para as peças. Portanto, a Sloane Street me parece o local mais indicado para procurá-lo. Também poderíamos dar uma espiadela em alguns bordéis pelo caminho.

Três horas mais tarde, achavam-se à entrada da Liga de Cetim, uma sórdida taberna de telhado baixo com quartos para alugar no segundo piso e uma ou duas prostitutas dispostas a confortar qualquer sujeito com um xelim para gastar. Do outro lado do salão de soalho rústico, a uma mesa bastante gasta pelo uso, com o braço ao redor da cintura da roliça atendente do bar, Jacob Swan se distraía trapaceando no jogo de cartas.

Era a segunda vez que Edward e Jasper iam até lá. No momento, porém, não estavam sozinhos.

— Espere aqui e cuide para que nossos rapazes fiquem onde estão. Vou buscar Swan.

St. Cere fez que sim, então Edward foi até a mesa em que o meio-irmão de Isabella jogava uíste e, curvando-se, cochichou no ouvido dele:

— Quero trocar uma palavrinha com você, Jacob. Ou vem comigo sem fazer alarde ou vou arrastá-lo lá para fora pelo colarinho; o que vai preferir?

Embora a cor sumisse do rosto, o rapaz arriscou uma bravata.

— Olhe só, Sam — disse ele ao sujeito ao seu lado —, se não é o maldito conde. Em pessoa.

Ao olhar para Sam Dibble, de pronto Edward se lembrou do esquálido rapaz: era um dos agressores que o tinham atacado na feira em Eylesbury.

— Você também, Dibble. Quero ver vocês dois lá fora neste instante.

— O que o senhor quer comigo? — quis saber Sam.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Será um prazer explicar... lá na calçada. — Esperou que ambos se levantassem, em seguida fez um sinal para indicar a saída. — Vocês primeiro, cavalheiros.

Assim que passaram pelo vão da porta, os três foram seguidos de perto por Jasper.

Tão logo se viram fora do estabelecimento, os dois malandros se viraram já com os punhos em riste. Mas o soco que Jacob Swan deu no ombro de Edward nem chegou a doer, e Sam errou feio o alvo. Edward então agarrou Swan pelo casaco e, empurrando-o contra a parede, presenteou-o com brutal murro no estômago para logo a seguir acertar mais outro golpe violento bem no meio do peito. Enquanto isso, Jasper, segurando Dibble pela lapela, levou a extremidade da bengala ao queixo do moço antes de adverti-lo:

— Se eu fosse você, trataria de não me mexer. — Com isso, apertou o castão da bengala, e uma lâmina saltou do corpo do longo bastão ao encontro do pescoço do magricelo.

— Aposto que já gastou boa parte do dinheiro que minha esposa lhe deu. — Edward sacudia Swan com toda a força. — Mas o que foi que fez com as jóias?

Em resposta, Jacob gemeu. Cingindo o pescoço dele com uma das mãos, Edward começou a apertar energicamente.

— Onde estão as jóias que pertencem à minha esposa?

— V-vendi... E gastei o que recebi por elas. Só sobrou isto... — Jacob mostrou a bolsinha de couro que acabava de tirar do bolso. — Tome seu maldito dinheiro de volta.

— Vou ficar com o que é meu, sim, afinal de contas você não vai precisar disso no lugar para onde está indo.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum.

— Ah, vai, sim. — Enquanto guardava o que sobrara do dinheiro, Edward afastou-se dois passos.

Era o sinal: no mesmo instante, seis sujeitos altos, corpulentos e mal-encarados deixaram o beco ao lado da taberna, dois deles com robustos porretes de madeira, os outros quatro com os potentes punhos já cerrados.

— Você vai fazer uma longa viagem pela vastidão do mar, sr. Swan — disse o mais alto, um marinheiro ruivo com assustadora cicatriz numa das faces. — Você e seu amigo, o Sr. Dibble.

— Por Deus, Jacob! — gritou Sam. — São aqueles malditos brutamontes que recrutam marujos à força!

— Justamente; o capitão do Harvest, um velho amigo meu, está precisando de braços fortes para esfregar conveses e remendar velas — assinalou Edward.

— É muito pouco provável que você torne a pôr os pés na Inglaterra, Swan, mas, caso o faça, aceite o meu conselho: fique o mais longe possível de mim e da minha família; do contrário, terei o imenso prazer de dar cabo da sua vida com minhas próprias mãos.

Nem Jacob nem Sam fizeram qualquer comentário.

Enquanto os seis colossais marinheiros se encarregavam de amarrar as mãos dos dois aturdidos vigaristas antes de conduzi-los ao cais, Edward voltou a atenção a St. Cere.

— Obrigado, Jasper. Você sempre foi um grande amigo.

— E estarei à disposição sempre que você precisar. — O visconde deu um sorrisinho maroto. — Podem dizer tudo a seu respeito, menos que você é um sujeito entediante.

Edward caiu na risada.

— Seja como for, você sabe que minha casa não é muito longe daqui; não gostaria de passar o que resta da noite por lá? — convidou Harcourt.

— Obrigado, mas estou pensando em voltar para Belmore.

— Meu amigo, você está mesmo apaixonado...

— Eu... acho que me acostumei com os confortos do lar.

Subitamente sério, Jasper não respondeu. Nem bem zombara do amigo, e lá estava ele outra vez a pensar na obsessão em que havia se transformado a enteada de Waring.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esse homem é demais!<em>**

**_O Edward deu um jeito naquele irmão sem vergonha da Bellinha! Claro que fiquei morrendo de ódio dele por desconfiar da Bellinha! Mas já o perdoei!_**

**_Agora só falta ele acabar com a Putanya! kkkk porque aquela víbora vai aprontar meninas, e vai destruir a vida da nossa Bellinha!_**

_Então meu amores lindoooosss... Quinta__ eu conto mais! kkkkk :P_

_Ótima__ quarta para vocês!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho, você são maravilhosas!_

_Fiquem com Deus_

**_Robsteijoooosss_**

_Até Quinta!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_**_Bom Diaa Meus Amores... Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! U.U ... Estou Revoltada com a minha net! Só estou conseguindo entrar aqui agora exatamente 04:09 da madruga! Minha net resolveu ir para espaço ontem meninas! Sinto muito!_**_**

___Mas vamos que vamos... O importante é que estou postando esse capítulo maravilhoso!___

_Então, meninas vamos começar esse capítulo bem quente!_

_Para logo depois ofender muita a Putanya!_

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

O longo e atípico quente verão passava depressa. Ciente dos perigos que Edward teria de enfrentar num confronto direto com os franceses, Isabella se via cada vez mais ansiosa, à espera da chegada da maldita convocação que o levaria para a guerra... Da qual ele poderia não retornar. Mas até que esse triste dia não chegasse, os dois davam longas caminhadas pelo jardim, passeavam a cavalo logo cedo pela manhã e trabalhavam juntos na estufa, quase sempre na companhia da pequena Sarah.

Naquele início de tarde, faziam um piquenique às margens do lago e, após saborearem boa parte do conteúdo da cesta com carnes frias, queijos, bolo de gengibre e vinho, Isabella se achava deitada ao lado dele numa manta enquanto Sarah colhia flores pelas redondezas; embora calada como sempre, a menina parecia um pouco mais confiante.

— No que está pensando? — quis saber Edward.

— Em papai Carlisle. Não acho justo não contarmos a ele que você pode partir a qualquer momento.

— Você tem razão. Mas saiba que também tenho andado preocupado com isso, tanto que prometo dar a notícia a meu pai o mais breve possível.

Conversaram sobre vários outros assuntos e, depois de ouvi-la contar do desolador período em que vivera na estalagem, Edward se animou a tecer alguns comentários a respeito dos seus tempos de menino:

— Eu tinha seis anos quando minha mãe morreu. Meu pai voltou a casar, mas praticamente não o víamos, porque ele estava sempre atarefado com os negócios das propriedades e passava bastante tempo em Londres. Foi uma época difícil... Eu me sentia muito sozinho, carente de afeto e atenção; adorava a segunda esposa do meu pai, porém ela parecia não se interessar muito por mim. No fundo, minha madrasta só tinha olhos para ele, que, ironicamente, continuava a se comportar como se ainda fosse viúvo. — Edward atirou longe a pequenina margarida cujo caule rolava entre os dedos. — Amor e dor... É impressionante como ambos estão relacionados.

Com o coração apertado, Isabella já se preparava para afagar o rosto de Edward, quando ouviram o ruído característico de um peso que caía na lagoa.

— Sarah!

Correndo a se erguer, os dois dispararam em direção à água para se depararem com uma cena de amolecer as pernas e inspirar profundo pavor: só com a cabeça acima da espessa camada de plantas aquáticas que boiavam na superfície de uma extensão do lago, a menininha tinha os olhos esbugalhados numa pura expressão de pânico.

— Oh, Senhor! — gritou Isabella — Sarah está se afogando, e eu não sei nadar.

Mas Edward, que em questão de segundos havia tirado o paletó e descalçado as botas, já se preparava para mergulhar na lagoa gelada.

— Deus... Oh, meu Deus... — Com água pelos tornozelos e a barra do vestido colada às pernas, Isabella não sabia se atentava para a sobrinha ou para o local onde ele acabava de submergir.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, Edward, tão logo voltou à tona, deu rápidas braçadas ao encontro da menina que, chorando e cuspindo água, se agarrou com toda a força ao pescoço dele. Com os olhos igualmente marejados, Isabella correu para junto dos dois ao mesmo tempo em que Edward, sustentando a cabeça da garotinha de encontro ao ombro, chapinhava em meio ao lodo próximo à margem da lagoa.

— Sarah está bem. — Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos encharcados da menina.

— Não é mesmo, querida?

Isabella pôs-se a apertar as mãozinhas geladas e esmaecidas da sobrinha, tentando tranquilizá-la:

— Vamos levá-la para casa, minha pequena. Já, já, você estará seca e quentinha, viu?

Toda trêmula, Sarah ergueu o rosto para Edward. E murmurou, quase um soluço:

— Papai... Papai...

— Estou aqui com você, querida. — Ele a estreitou contra o peito. — Papai está aqui, e tudo vai ficar bem, você verá.

Isabella também quis dizer algo que pudesse confortar a sobrinha, porém tinha a garganta tão apertada que a voz não saía. Embora amasse Edward Cullen desde a adolescência, jamais sentira tanto carinho por ele como naquele instante.

Correram de volta à mansão e, assim que chegaram à antessala dos aposentos destinados a Sarah, Edward cuidou de colocá-la sobre uma poltrona para, sem perda de tempo, pôr-se a desabotoar o vestidinho encharcado d'água.

— Deus tenha piedade! — exclamou Sue, vinda do dormitório da menina.

— O que aconteceu com a minha ovelhinha?

Sarah voltou seus grandes olhos azuis para a aia.

— Papai me tirou da água... Papai me salvou... — E desatou a chorar.

O olhar atônito de Sue foi pousar em Isabella que, igualmente admirada, olhou para Edward... e viu seu marido abrir largo sorriso.

Finda a reunião matinal com os colonos, Edward passou em casa e, ao ouvir do pai que Isabella se achava na estufa, dirigiu-se para lá.

Bastante amplo e protegido por centenas de painéis de espesso vidro fosco, o galpão estava tomado por vasos e jardineiras com plantas e flores de difícil adaptação ao frio clima inglês. Quando entrou no ambiente sempre úmido, onde também vicejavam pequenos canteiros com legumes e frutas exóticas, e viu Isabella regando uma pequenina muda de laranjeira que acabara de plantar no fértil solo quase negro, ele se aproximou pé ante pé com um sorriso de menino levado no rosto... E teria dado um belo de um susto nela, caso não tivesse feito barulho ao pisar numa pedrinha.

Virando-se na direção do ruído, Isabella, que despejava o conteúdo do regador sobre a plantinha, acabou por despejar boa quantidade de água em cima das botas recém-lustradas do marido.

— Oh!... Mas também, quem mandou você tentar me dar um susto? — E, ao ver a expressão desacorçoada com que ele olhava para as encharcadas botas pretas, caiu na risada.

— Ah, é, sua atrevida? Pois agora você vai ver só!

Mais do que depressa, Isabella se levantou e, buscando escapar das mãos que tentavam agarrá-la, saiu correndo pelos corredores formados pelos estrados recobertos de plantas e flores. Doce ilusão! Com as largas passadas que suas pernas longas permitiam, ele não demorou mais do que um par de minutos para alcançá-la.

— Pensou que pudesse fugir de mim, é? — Percebendo que ela fazia menção de ir se empoleirar no alto de uma escada encostada à parede nos fundos da estufa, Edward não pensou duas vezes antes de tomá-la nos braços para colocá-la sobre um dos ombros. — Pronto, agora você não me escapa mais!

Embora fingisse bater nas costas dele, Isabella não parava de rir. E nem quando ele, após se sentar num banco ao lado da escada, colocou-a no colo e foi erguendo suas saias, conseguiu ficar séria.

— Atrevido é você! O que pensa estar fazendo?

— Lembra-se de quando era uma menina e eu lhe apliquei um corretivo? — Com a voz rouca de desejo, pôs-se a acariciar a coxa dela. — Pois então, acho que você está merecendo mais umas boas palmadas...

— Edward!

Deitando-a sobre seu colo, Edward começou a afagar as nádegas arredondadas e, sem deixar interromper a carícia, abaixou o outro braço até alcançar um dos seios empinados por sobre o vestido. Em seguida introduziu a mão no interior do corpete de musselina para tomar o mamilo e massageá-lo até senti-lo rijo entre seus dedos. Mais do que estimulante, era uma verdadeira delícia acariciá-la daquele modo tão lascivo com a certeza de que, como sempre, ninguém viria importuná-los; prova disso era o intenso ardor que já ingurgitava a região entre as virilhas.

— Edward...? — indagou ela, a respiração entrecortada.

— Não falei que você iria se haver comigo por encharcar minhas botas? — Acomodando a mão entre as pernas dela, apartou-as o suficiente para poder acariciar a fenda já toda umedecida.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Isabella, que tinha o corpo inteiro percorrido por suaves espasmos de puro prazer. Imprimindo mais vigor aos movimentos dos dedos, Edward intensificou as carícias e, em questão de segundos, sentiu as coxas dela se enrijeceram de encontro a sua mão.

— Edward, não... — Mas, apesar do suplicante apelo, os sensuais afagos se tornaram ainda mais ardorosos. — Oh...

A intensidade do desejo que se avolumava na sua pélvis e fazia pulsar sua virilidade já dolorosamente rígida, Edward não foi capaz de conter um gemido. O seio que estimulava intumescia de encontro à sua mão, e as belas nádegas apoiadas logo abaixo de suas coxas pareciam se arrepiar. Não demorou muito e os arquejos de Isabella, que vinham ganhando volume e intensidade, transformaram-se num grito que ela tentou abafar no momento do clímax.

Agora com mais suavidade, Edward continuou a afagá-la por mais alguns instantes, até se certificar de que as contrações do prazer haviam se esvaecido. Então, ajudando-a a se levantar, fez com que ela se inclinasse para a frente, as mãos apoiadas no banco, as saias ainda recolhidas ao redor da cintura, e, após abrir os botões da braguilha a fim de libertar sua ereção, penetrou-a com a mesma urgência com que a paixão o premia. Jamais sentira tanto desejo por uma mulher, jamais experimentara aquela necessidade veemente de fazer com que uma mulher o desejasse. Queria, precisava que Isabella sentisse por ele o mesmo desejo enlouquecedor que tinha por ela.

Ao ouvi-la gemer, cravou-se por inteiro nas profundezas das entranhas úmidas que o recebiam. Com mais outro gemido, Isabella arqueou as costas no intuito de melhor acomodá-lo, e a ardente torrente de paixão que o percorreu de cima a baixo por pouco não fez com que ele perdesse o controle que se impunha.

— Querida... — Segurando-a pela cintura, colou o corpo dela ao seu. — Você não imagina o quanto é bom senti-la desta maneira...

— Oh... Imagino, sim...

O velado incentivo fez com que Edward, com o coração disparado pela excitação, se afastasse por inteiro para, logo em seguida, voltar a imergir por completo dentro dela. Uma vez... Duas... Três... A cada profunda e ritmada investida, novas torrentes de desvairada volúpia vinham se concentrar em suas virilhas para disparar fagulhas eletrizantes que o percorriam de cima a baixo. Mas o mais prazeroso era perceber que Isabella também provava das mesmas e deliciosamente torturantes sensações.

Agarrou-a pelas ancas e, ao cabo de mais alguns movimentos frenéticos do seu um segundo antes de sentir os músculos dela se comprimirem ao redor da sua virilidade, que parecia palpitar de um desejo sem nome nem medida. Em questão de instantes, experimentou a indescritível sensação de lançar suas sementes no âmago da feminilidade que o nutria de calor e desejo, apertando-a de encontro à pélvis, sussurrando palavras doces que nem se lembrava de conhecer, largando-se de encontro às costas de Isabella para se abandonar aos últimos e latejantes arroubos do êxtase.

Ficaram assim por um tempo. Ainda túmido dentro dela, Edward abraçou-a com força redobrada. Deus, como queria que tivessem acabado de conceber um filho... Como seria bom se, antes de ir para a guerra, deixasse um bebê no ventre de Isabella... Assim, caso viesse a morrer, ela teria algo que a impediria de esquecê-lo.

— Edward? Você está bem?

— Sim... Sim. — Depois de beijar o ombro dela, afastou-se o suficiente para ajudá-la a se endireitar. Então ambos se puseram a ajeitar as roupas. — Eu queria lhe dar uma notícia, Bella, algo que já devia ter contado há dias...

— Do que se trata?

— Na semana passada, quando fui a Londres conversar com meu representante legal, fui procurar seu irmão.

— Após relatar como havia localizado Jacob com o auxílio de Jasper Harcourt, Edward explicou que o irmão dela iria trabalhar a bordo do navio do seu amigo, Quil Dixon.

— O mais provável, querida, é que nunca mais tornemos a vê-lo.

— O certo seria eu dizer que sinto muito por ele, mas a verdade é que estou profundamente aliviada.

— Swan fez por merecer, Bella, e agora está sofrendo as consequências. — Abraçando-a, correu a mão pelos cabelos sedosos. — Mas o que realmente importa é que agora você e Sarah estão livres das ameaças daquele patife.

— E o nome Belmore também. E a reputação do seu pai.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sim, era um alívio pensar que estavam livres da ameaça de um escândalo. Além disso, Isabella fizera um longo caminho desde os anos de penúria na Estalagem Black Boar e, de agora em diante, talvez fosse capaz de relegar tudo aquilo ao esquecimento.

Depois de atravessar a Bow Street, Tanya entrou no prédio de três andares próximo à esquina e, do saguão, seguiu para o escritório de Levi G. McMullen, o detetive que havia contratado para investigar a vida pregressa da condessa de Strickland.

— Entre, milady. — O baixote com uma barba de dois dias e trajes limpos, ainda que bem amarrotados, indicou uma cadeira de aparência um tanto frágil.

— Acomode-se, por favor.

Preferindo declinar do convite, Tanya continuou em pé e tratou de ignorar as pilhas de jornais amarelados que cobriam tanto a escrivaninha quanto o chão. Apesar de o escritório se achar naquela confusão, o detetive, segundo o procurador da família dela, era extremamente hábil no seu ofício.

— O que descobriu, Sr. McMullen?

— A coisa é complicada... — O investigador coçou a cabeça, terminando de despentear os cabelos bem clarinhos. — Até parece que essa moça, a tal Srta. Swan, caiu do céu quatro anos atrás.

— E o pai dela, Charlie Swan, o primo de Devon do marquês? O senhor conseguiu alguma informação sobre ele?

Com um ar desalentado, McMullen fez que não.

— Ora, ela não pode ter surgido do nada, não? 0 senhor precisa aprofundar suas investigações. Essa mulher tem de ter vindo de algum lugar.

— Sem dúvida, milady. Mas saiba que já passei um pente fino por toda a área nas cercanias de High Wycombe e posso afirmar, com toda a certeza, que ela não vem de nenhum lugar nos arredores de Belmore. Seja como for, é bom não esquecer que o marquês tem várias outras propriedades, como as de Yorkshire e Wessex.

— É verdade.

— Também acho que valeria a pena fazer algumas sondagens nas imediações do Solar Cullen, nas proximidades de Buckler's Haven. A propriedade pertence ao filho de lorde Belmore, mas não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo?

— Boa ideia, Sr. McMullen. — Tanya quase chegou a sorrir. O que havia descoberto era quase tão importante quanto o que não conseguira saber: Isabella Swan não era de Devon e Charlie Swan simplesmente não existia, o que significava que o marquês tinha mentido... e que haveria mais mentiras a serem desvendadas. — Mande me avisar assim que tomar conhecimento de algo digno de nota, sim?

— Evidentemente, milady.

Tanya deixou o escritório reprimindo uma vontade louca de esfregar as mãos de tanta alegria.

Naquela noite, numa outra área de Londres, Alice Lockhart saltava da bela carruagem toda negra do conde de Waring para seguir, na companhia da mãe e do padrasto, em direção às adornadas portadas do Teatro Royal em Haymarket. Mal sabia ela que, no intervalo entre o primeiro e o segundo ato da peça, iria se deparar com o visconde St. Cere no saguão... Um encontro que poderia ser tudo, menos obra do acaso.

Ao reconhecer o uniforme trajado pelo rapaz que apeava do cavalo em frente ao casarão, Isabella, com o coração aos saltos, ergueu as saias para deixar seus aposentos em disparada rumo à escadaria de mármore.

Em questão de instantes, chegavam ela. Edward e o marquês ao saguão de entrada da mansão, os três ao mesmo tempo e certamente com o mesmo pensamento. Era chegada a hora de Edward partir.

A aldrava soou, e o eficiente Amun Osgood, com o semblante impassível de sempre, abriu a porta.

— Trago um comunicado para o capitão Cullen — anunciou o jovem oficial.

— Entre, tenente. — Adiantando-se, Edward apanhou a carta que o rapaz lhe estendia. — Imagino que deva estar bastante cansado. Ozzie irá trazer um refresco, e você poderá descansar um pouco antes de seguir viagem.

— Desculpe-me, senhor, mas terei de recusar. Ainda tenho várias outras residências por onde passar, e o tempo urge.

— Compreendo. — Edward esperou Ozzie tornar a fechar a porta e, virando-se, rompeu o timbre de cera que lacrava a nota para que pudesse lê-la. Ao cabo de segundos, o ar de simpatia com que ele havia recebido o mensageiro se foi por completo. — E do almirante Dunhaven. Nelson está quase pronto. — Ergueu o olhar para a esposa. — Tenho de ir.

— Oh, Edward... — Isabella se lançou nos braços dele, que a cingiu com força.

Um pouco pálido, o marquês limpou a garganta.

— Tem certeza, filho?

— Tenho certeza de que preciso ir... A mesma certeza que tenho de que preferiria ficar.

— Quando pretende seguir para Portsmouth? — Isabella mordeu o lábio para impedi-lo de tremer.

— A convocação é em caráter de urgência. Devo partir tão logo termine de arrumar meus pertences.

— Mas...

— Sinto muito, querida; não há alternativa. Serão duas semanas de viagem de Portsmouth a Cádiz, onde Nelson estará à nossa espera com seus navios. A frota francesa está se preparando. Não há tempo a perder.

— Você poderia esperar até amanhã, afinal...

— Recebi ordens para partir o mais depressa possível, Bella. — Levou as mãos aos ombros dela. — Não torne tudo isto mais difícil para mim do que já é, por favor.

— Edward tem razão, minha querida. — Carlisle segurou na mão dela.

— E nós temos de ser fortes.

Com a sensação de ter um punhal cravado no peito, Isabella se desculpou num fio de voz:

— Perdoem-me, é que pensei que talvez fôssemos ter um pouco mais de tempo.

— Eu também. — Edward ergueu o rosto dela e a fitou. — Não quer vir comigo e me ajudar a preparar minhas malas?

Com medo de que a voz lhe faltasse, Isabella fez apenas um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Mas, uma vez nos aposentos dele, em vez de chamar o camareiro, Edward a tomou nos braços para carregá-la até a cama. Amaram-se com desesperado abandono, em seguida uma vez mais com apaixonada ternura.

Ainda assim, ele não se demorou além dos limites impostos pelas circunstâncias.

— Está na hora, querida. — Com delicadeza, desprendeu-se dos braços dela. — Não posso mais protelar.

— Eu sei.

Vestiram-se em silêncio, depois disso Isabella ficou a observá-lo enquanto ele arrumava as malas com o auxílio do criado de quarto.

Duas horas após a visita do mensageiro da Marinha de Sua Majestade, o capitão Edward Cullen, conde de Strickland, despedia-se dos familiares aos pés dos degraus diante da varanda do casarão trajando o casaco azul-marinho e as calças brancas à altura dos joelhos do seu impecável uniforme naval.

— Cuide-se. Pai. — Então apertou demoradamente a mão do marquês, que havia tempos não tinha um aspecto tão fragilizado.

— Volte para nós são e salvo, meu filho. Estou velho demais para administrar este lugar sozinho. Isabella e eu precisamos de você. — E, pegando-o de surpresa, Carlisle o estreitou num forte abraço.

Finda a tão breve quanto rara demonstração de afeto, Sue, no alto do alpendre, colocou Sarah no chão antes de erguer a mãozinha dela no ar.

— Vamos querida. Dê adeus ao conde.

Em vez disso, a menina se lançou degraus abaixo para ir se colocar bem à frente dele e, com os olhinhos úmidos, indagar em voz baixa:

— Você tem mesmo de ir? Eu não queria que você fosse...

Edward pegou-a no colo.

— Sim, meu coração. Infelizmente. Mas prometo que estarei de volta assim que puder. — Beijou ambas as faces, recebeu os beijos dela e, com o peito contrito, colocou-a no chão.

— Até mais... Papai. — Aceitando a mão de Sue, que viera buscá-la, Sarah se afastou acenando para ele.

— Até a volta, meu anjo.

Ao perceber que os demais entravam em casa, obviamente no intuito de deixá-los a sós, Isabella fez o que pôde para não se atirar nos braços do seu marido e implorar que ficasse. Já havia decidido que só iria chorar depois que ele se fosse.

— Vou sentir a sua falta, Bella... Bem mais do que eu saberia expressar.

Ela o abraçou.

— Amo você, Edward. — Então ficou a contemplar aqueles ardentes olhos verdes, ansiando por que ele também dissesse que a amava, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade.

Longos instantes se passaram e, nesse espaço de tempo, por duas vezes Edward fez menção de que fosse falar. Por fim, inclinando a cabeça, depositou suave beijo nos lábios dela.

— Cuide-se, Bella.

Sentindo os olhos a ponto de marejarem, Isabella respondeu:

— Até a volta.

Edward partiu em direção à carruagem, porém estancou de chofre e, virando-se, voltou para tomá-la nos braços. Com as pernas bambas e o coração em frangalhos, ela deixou que as lágrimas afinal se derramassem.

Instantes depois, sem nada dizer, ele tornou a se afastar em direção à carruagem; dessa vez, porém, entrou no veículo e fechou a portinhola. Imóvel, Isabella ficou vendo o reluzente coche se afastar, indiferente à frígida lufada do vento outonal que lhe transpassava as roupas; o calafrio que a percorria era provocado pelo temor de que Edward pudesse não regressar.

O marquês permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio no limiar da porta da improvisada sala de aula. Embora as crianças já tivessem retornado para suas casas, Isabella continuava ali sozinha, fitando o nada, como se alheia ao que se passava ao redor. Com aquela expressão imperscrutável que tinha no rosto desde que Edward se fora, duas semanas atrás.

O velho nobre pigarreou e, tendo chamado a atenção de Isabella, foi até a nora um pouco mais contente por ter trazido um discreto sorriso aos lábios dela.

— Chegou carta de Londres para você, minha querida. Da sua amiga, lady Alice, o que indica que lorde Waring e família ainda se encontram na capital.

— É verdade. Escrevi a ela na semana passada para contar que Edward tinha retornado ao Norwich. — Tomando a carta na mão, conferiu o carimbo postal e a caligrafia do remetente. — Eu também imaginava que lorde Waring fosse voltar para o campo após o fim da temporada.

Em vez de se retirar para não atrapalhá-la enquanto ela lia a mensagem da amiga, como normalmente faria, Carlisle esperou que Isabella passasse os olhos pelas poucas linhas cuidadosamente dispostas pelo papel rosado, então comentou:

— Espero que esteja tudo bem.

— Oh, sim... E só mais uma das travessuras de Alice. Agora que sou uma mulher casada, ela quer porque quer que eu vá para Londres, na certa imaginando que posso lhe dar alguns conselhos bastante úteis.

O marquês deu uma risadinha antes de observar:

— Quanto aos conselhos, quem sou eu para opinar? Por outro lado, eu estava mesmo pensando que... Quem sabe não seria mais fácil para você esperar por notícias de Edward se estivéssemos na capital?

— O senhor está pensando em ir para Londres?

— Mesmo que a temporada tenha terminado, sempre há um sem-número de passatempos interessantes por lá. Aposto que você irá achar que o tempo passa bem mais depressa se tiver com o que se distrair.

— Como pensar em algo além do fato de Edward estar correndo perigo?

— O perigo não deixará de rondá-lo se ficarmos aqui em Belmore, e os dias só irão parecer ainda mais longos se você ficar entediada, à espera de notícias que podem demorar muito a chegar. Além do mais, Sarah iria adorar o passeio.

Isabella já se preparava para dizer que não, mas então lhe ocorreu que...

— Posso estar enganada, mas por acaso não haveria um outro motivo para essa viagem? Algo me diz que, enquanto estivermos por lá, o senhor dará um jeito de fazer uma visitinha à lady Bainbridge. Ou não?

— Bem, sim... E, vez por outra, ela poderia nos fazer companhia em algum passeio.

— Mas, e quanto à situação delicada em que...

— Acredito que os maledicentes já tenham nos esquecido, e o fato de você estar de volta aos círculos da sociedade irá mostrar a eles que não temos nada de que nos envergonhar. De mais a mais, boa parte da aristocracia acha que Edward fez o que fez porque estava louco de amor por você e que, só pelo gesto tão romântico, ele já merece ser perdoado.

— Bem que eu queria que isso fosse verdade.

— É muito provável que seja, querida. Por que outro motivo meu filho iria se expor daquela maneira? — O marquês pousou a mão no braço dela para apertá-lo de leve. — Dê tempo ao tempo, Isabella. Edward não sabe muito bem como lidar com as emoções. Além de ter se retraído muito após a morte da mãe, ele precisou aprender a ser um homem extremamente contido e reservado a fim de se ajustar às exigências do seu posto na Marinha. E eu também sou culpado pelo temperamento circunspeto dele, afinal nunca fui homem de demonstrar o amor que sempre tive pelo meu filho.

Ela não conteve um suspiro. Dar tempo ao tempo... E se não houvesse mais tempo além dos breves meses durante os quais desfrutara da companhia de Edward?

No luxuoso camarote do almirante lorde Nelson a bordo do Victory, a nau capitania da armada inglesa, Edward tomou seu lugar à mesa coberta por uma toalha de linho toda drapejada.

Responsável por quatro fragatas e vinte e sete outros navios da frota, entre os quais o Norwich, Nelson era o comandante-em-chefe da iminente operação naval; ao lado dele se encontravam Coolingwood, seu vice-almirante, e o capitão Harry, que comandava o Victory. Cinco outros capitães da Marinha também participavam do jantar, uma sucessão de pratos como sopa de tartaruga, peixes de água salgada, ganso assado, ovos de maçarico em geléia da carne da mesma ave, aspargos e legumes frescos, acompanhada por três tipos de vinho, que tivera merengues com creme por sobremesa. Finda a refeição, os comensais agora bebericavam café e licores.

Meio distraído, Edward devolveu o cálice de conhaque à mesa e pôs-se a espreitar o mar cinzento e levemente ondulado pela vigia. Do convés descoberto vinham os acordes do grupo de músicos que tocava Rule Brittania, patriótica canção inglesa. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, tão tranquilo entre aquelas quatro paredes... No entanto, assim que se confrontassem com a frota franco-espanhola, cerca de cinquenta mil homens iriam se lançar ao combate, os conveses ficariam cobertos de sangue e o úmido ar marinho ficaria impregnado dos gritos de agonia dos moribundos.

A voz de Nelson tirou a atenção dele da vigia.

— Agora que está de volta, capitão Cullen, diga-me: o Norwich e a tripulação ainda se acham à altura das suas rigorosas exigências? — Um bem-apanhado cavalheiro que acabara de fazer quarenta e sete anos, celebrados havia poucos dias a bordo do Victory, Laurent Nelson parecia relativamente jovem para o peso do fardo que tinha sobre os ombros.

Edward sorriu antes de afirmar:

— O excelente trabalho que o capitão Munsen fez na minha ausência me traz a certeza de que o Norwich terá um desempenho muito além das expectativas. Nossos homens não estão apenas prontos, mas também ansiosos pelo confronto. Eles não o decepcionarão, almirante Nelson.

— A notícia me alegra, mas não me surpreende. — O almirante se recostou ao espaldar da cadeira. — Também quero agradecer, capitão, pelo seu pronto regresso ao posto. Acredito que a experiência, um fator imprescindível em qualquer batalha, possa fazer a diferença entre o êxito e o fracasso na batalha que nos aguarda.

— O senhor crê que a armada francesa ainda irá demorar a se pôr em movimento?

— Eles devem deixar Cádia a qualquer momento e, assim que o fizerem, iremos combatê-los. Há que se levar em conta outros fatores, é claro, como os ventos e o fato de o mar se mostrar ou não favorável a grandes manobras. — Nelson tornou a se inclinar em direção à mesa. — Meu plano é muito simples. Vamos atacar em três colunas: o Victory e quinze outros navios, incluindo aqueles de todos os que se encontram aqui hoje, farão a linha de frente. O almirante Collingwood e sua esquadra atacarão pela retaguarda, e uma terceira ala, composta pelas nossas embarcações mais ligeiras, irão evoluir de modo a que possamos usá-las sempre que necessário.

À medida que as horas foram passando e o almirante aprofundava as explanações a respeito de sua estratégia, Edward teve certeza de que, se havia alguém que poderia vencer aquele embate com os franceses, essa pessoa era Laurent Nelson. Ainda assim, era impossível não pensar nas consequências e nas perdas que certamente haveriam de advir de um confronto daquelas proporções.

Horas mais tarde, já de volta ao silêncio do seu camarote no Norwich e à inescapável falta que sentia de Isabella, Edward se preparava para deitar quando bateram de leve à porta da cabine. Ao abri-la e deparar com Eric Paxton no estreito corredor, ele se apressou a convidá-lo a entrar.

Tão logo o fez, o médico foi logo indagando:

— E então, quais são as novidades?

— Você não está nem um pouco ansioso, não, doutor?

— Se esse "ansioso" se refere à batalha, a resposta é "não"; agora, se quiser saber se estou ansioso por ver esse problema resolvido, então à resposta é "sim".

Caminhando até a estante num canto da cabine, Edward serviu uma dose de conhaque para o amigo.

— Tome; beba isto. Creio que irá lhe fazer bem.

— Obrigado. — Eric se sentou na poltrona que o capitão indicava.

— Estou precisando mesmo de algo que acalme meus nervos.

Edward se sentou à frente dele antes de relatar:

— A reunião foi boa, suponho. Houve as formalidades de praxe, como o grupo musical no convés, o discurso de boas-vindas, um jantar soberbo... Mas, não sei se é porque estou envelhecendo, o fato é que mal consegui conter a impaciência. Assim como você, não vejo a hora em que tudo isto esteja terminado para que eu possa voltar para casa.

— Ora, o que você acaba de dizer é bem característico de um feliz recém-casado.

— O médico deu uma risadinha. — E eu que não o julgava capaz de...

— Não achava que eu pudesse gostar da vida de casado?

— Não achei que você fosse se permitir apaixonar-se.

Depois de prolongado silêncio, Edward o interpelou:

— O que o faz pensar que estou apaixonado?

— Esqueceu, meu amigo, quanto tempo faz que o conheço? — Eric sorriu.

— Desde que você regressou ao Norwich, não há dia em que eu não o escute falar de sua esposa pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes. E sempre com uma ternura que eu jamais havia detectado na sua voz.

— Gosto muito de Isabella, sim, não tenho por que não admitir. Mas, amor? — O vinco na testa dele se aprofundou. — Não fui talhado para essa espécie de sentimento.

— Amar alguém não torna a pessoa mais frágil ou vulnerável, Edward. Pelo contrário: quando ama a mulher certa para ele, um homem se fortalece.

— Talvez, mas isso não esgota a discussão. Amar alguém não é nenhuma garantia de que não se vá perder essa pessoa. — Inspirou profundamente. — Perdi minha mãe. Perdi meu irmão. Perdi membros da minha tripulação por quem tinha grande apreço. E a dor é sempre quase insuportável... Esse tipo de emoção só pode nos trazer sofrimento, e esse é um risco que não quero voltar a correr.

— Claro que o amor envolve riscos. Do mesmo modo como nos traz a melhor das recompensas. — O médico tomou o resto de conhaque em seu cálice. — A vida é sempre uma batalha, meu amigo, e, assim como na guerra, não se pode temer enfrentá-la, não se deve deixar de lutar por uma vitória, por menos significativa que seja. E se essa campanha já é difícil quando temos alguém em quem podemos nos apoiar, é quase intolerável quando não se tem ninguém.

Tocado pelas palavras do amigo, que continham uma verdade sobre a qual ele nunca havia ponderado Edward não respondeu. Era bem possível que Eric Paxton tivesse razão. Era bem provável que estivesse profundamente apaixonado por Isabella.

Embora achasse as ruas de Londres cheias de vida como da primeira vez em que as vira, Isabella não conseguia deixar que a vibrante pulsação da cidade rompesse a sombria aura de tristeza em que se encontrava desde que Edward retornara ao Norwich. Só concordara em viajar para a capital porque o marquês, que parecia ter envelhecido dez anos nas últimas semanas, talvez encontrasse um pouco de consolo para a partida do filho na companhia de lady Bainbridge.

De certo modo, Carlisle tinha razão: em Londres era impossível não se ter a impressão de que os dias passavam muito depressa. Além disso, a euforia de Sarah naquela primeira viagem à capital já valia qualquer sacrifício. E mais: Alice se encontrava na cidade. Aliás, era dela o bilhete que os aguardava na mansão urbana; na nota, Alice lhe implorava que fosse vê-la assim que possível.

Por conta da desagradável sensação que tivera ao ler as súplicas da amiga, Isabella havia decidido ir até a casa de lorde Waring, mesmo sem avisar, assim que terminassem de descarregar a bagagem e ela pudesse se lavar e trocar de roupa. E embora o céu já ostentasse a iminência do crepúsculo, teria de ir sozinha, uma vez que Sue ficaria com Sarah e Emily se achava muito ocupada passando os trajes que tinham vindo nos seus baús.

Começava a escurecer quando a carruagem se deteve diante da casa do conde. Após dizer ao cocheiro que não iria se demorar, Isabella foi bater a grande aldrava de latão na porta toda trabalhada, que o mordomo veio abrir após instantes. Ela então anunciou:

— Boa noite; a condessa de Strickland deseja ver lady Alice.

Afastando-se um passo, ele observou:

— Perdão, milady. Lady Alice se esqueceu de avisar que a senhora viria visitá-la.

— O que, vindo da nossa querida Alice, não é de se admirar.

Como se indicando que ela estava coberta de razão, o mordomo fez um meneio assertivo com a cabeça antes de deixar o vestíbulo. Em questão de instantes, Alice irrompia escada abaixo.

— Isabella! Louvado seja Deus, você veio!

Após trocarem forte abraço, Isabella a seguiu em silêncio até uma saleta num ala lateral da casa; porém tão logo viu o mordomo fechar a porta do aposento, apressou-se a dizer:

— Muito bem, Alice, trate de me contar o que está acontecendo.

Evitando olhá-la nos olhos, a graciosa moreninha retrucou:

— Primeiro me fale da vida de casada.

— Como preferir. — Isabella se sentou no sofá de brocado. — Adoro estar casada com Edward, um homem maravilhoso que amo do fundo do coração e que infelizmente teve de partir para a guerra, o que me faz pensar que posso nunca mais tornar a vê-lo. — Respirou fundo. —Agora me conte o que está se passando com você.

Alice deixou a poltrona onde havia se instalado para ir se sentar no sofá ao lado dela.

— Edward vai voltar para casa são e salvo, Bella. Você tem de acreditar nisso. Assim como precisa se convencer de que ele a ama, pois ninguém rapta a noiva de outro sem estar apaixonado por ela.

Mas Isabella não queria se iludir. Se a amasse de fato, Edward teria dito.

— Por favor, Alice, explique o motivo de suas súplicas para que eu viesse vê-la, sim?

Após fechar os belos olhos verdes por um instante, tudo o que Alice disse foi um nome:

— Jasper Harcourt.

— Oh, meu Deus...

— Acho que estou apaixonada por ele, Bella. Quero dizer, só um pouquinho.

— Por Deus, diga que ele não a seduziu.

— Se houvesse tentado, Jasper teria sido bem-sucedido. — Alice baixou os olhos às mãos que entrelaçara sobre o colo. — Ele nos viu na noite em que fomos ao Anjo Decaído. Ontem, usei aqueles mesmos trajes para ir a uma disputa de pugilismo no Haymarket e... Jasper estava lá e... e agora está exigindo que eu me entregue a ele.

— St. Cere o quê?

— Jasper disse que vai contar a lorde Waring tudo o que andei fazendo se eu não for à casa dele esta noite.

— Virgem do céu, não posso crer numa coisa dessas.

— Mas é a verdade, infelizmente. — Alice sorriu com amargura. — E o pior é que não consigo deixar de querer que Jasper faça amor comigo...

— Oh, Ali. — Isabella passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

— Só que não vou deixar que ele me chantageie. — Correu a mão pelas duas lágrimas que teimaram em lhe escapar dos olhos. — Eu mesma irei contar tudo a Waring.

— Não! Nem pense em fazer isso! — Pondo-se em pé, Isabella começou a caminhar pela sala. — Duvido de que St. Cere vá dizer seja lá o que for ao seu padastro; no fundo, tudo o que o visconde quer é ver você na cama dele. Vou conversar com ele e dizer que...

— Não. — Alice também se levantou. — Sei que está disposta a me ajudar e agradeço imensamente por ter atendido ao meu apelo, mas, mais do que tudo, eu precisava desabafar, pois minha decisão já está tomada. Não vou implorar coisa alguma a St. Cere nem quero que você o faça em meu nome. Não, prefiro contar tudo a Waring eu mesma.

— Alice, por favor... Não sabemos que atitude seu padrasto poderá tomar.

— Oh, eu sei, sim: ele vai me surrar. Mas não me importo. Prefiro enfrentar o canalha a permitir que St. Cere... — Conteve um soluço. — Obrigada por ter vindo, Bella. Prometo que irei visitá-la... Depois que tudo isto tiver passado. Ou então você poderia vir me ver novamente.

— Ora, é claro que virei. — Segurando na mão dela, Isabella deixou que a amiga a conduzisse de volta ao vestíbulo. — Quando pretende falar com lorde Waring?

— Esta noite. Ele deve estar em casa lá pelas oito, e eu não quero adiar a solução desse impasse por mais tempo. O quanto antes tudo se resolver, melhor será para mim.

— Malditos sejam esses...

— Boa noite. — Alice abraçou-a com força. — Obrigada por você ser minha amiga.

Enquanto a tristonha moreninha espiava da porta, Isabella voltou para a carruagem pensando que era uma bênção não ter uma arma com ela, caso contrário seria capaz de ir descarregá-la no peito de Jasper Harcourt.

Após acenar para a amiga, lembrou-se de Edward ter mencionado que o visconde residia na Praça Hanover, então pediu ao cocheiro que seguissem para lá... Rezando para que conseguisse descobrir em qual das suntuosas residências do largo St. Cere morava.

Quando começou a imaginar que estivesse a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, Isabella ouviu o cocheiro avisar lá da boléia:

— Chegamos, milady.

— Obrigada, Barney. Por favor, estacione para que eu possa descer, sim?

Nem bem a carruagem estacou, ela, saltando para o chão, correu até o lance de degraus mais próximo e foi bater à porta lá no alto.

— Pois não? — indagou o mordomo que veio atender.

— Estou procurando por lorde St. Cere... o visconde St. Cere. Sei que ele mora aqui na praça, mas acontece que esqueci em qual das casas.

O criado olhou-a de cima a baixo, com especial atenção ao elegante vestido esmeralda que ela usava.

— É aquela ali, milady. —Apontou uma moradia do outro lado do largo.

— Perto da St. George Street... Aquela com colunas às laterais da porta.

— Sim, sim, estou vendo... Obrigada. Muito obrigada.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, Isabella batia freneticamente à imponente porta da rua da residência do visconde, que não demorou mais do que alguns segundos a se abrir. Surpreso com que ela tivesse vindo tão cedo, St. Cere, elegantemente trajado num casaco curto preto e calças cinza-chumbo, afastou-se do umbral para que Alice pudesse passar. Mas mais admirado ainda ficou ao constatar que a dama que acabava de entrar em sua casa não era sua adorável moreninha de olhos verdes, e sim a condessa de Strickland. Apesar de tudo, e como sempre, de pronto ele se recobrou do susto.

— Boa noite, condessa. Não posso deixar de assinalar que se trata de uma surpresa muito agradável.

Profundamente irada, Isabella o encarou.

— Surpreso você deve estar, sim. Quanto à noite vir a ser boa, duvido. Sobretudo para você, que vai ver seus planos de sedução irem por água abaixo.

— E especialmente para minha estimada amiga Alice Lockhart, que não deve demorar a receber uma boa surra... Por sua causa.

O rosto trigueiro dele perdeu a cor.

— Do que é que está falando?

— Como pode ser tão cínico? Ela confiava em você... Aliás, é bem provável até que o amasse. Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas com alguém que o queria tão bem?

Incapaz de se conter, o visconde pousou as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Escute: se está se referindo a Waring, saiba que eu não disse uma só palavra a respeito de Alice para o conde. Ele não tem por que surrá-la.

— Alice me contou o que você pretendia fazer, o que queria obrigá-la a fazer... Pois esqueça, seu monstro. Se ela se recusa a receber ordens de Waring, o que dirá de se submeter aos seus caprichos lascivos!

— Já disse, não contei nada a Waring nem jamais faria isso. Detesto aquele homem, não posso nem vê-lo. E quanto a desejar Alice... Sim, é verdade. Pensei que, se tivesse uma boa desculpa, se pudesse culpar a mim por tê-la induzido, ela viria e... E então...

Antes que ele terminasse, Isabella, num gesto instintivo, voltou o olhar ao relógio no alto de um pedestal no vestíbulo. Eram oito e meia.

— Meu Deus, Waring iria chegar em casa às oito! À uma hora destas, Alice já deve ter contado tudo a ele.

Ainda mais pálido, St. Cere balbuciou:

— Não, não... Ela não faria isso...

— Alice disse que preferia levar uma sova a deixar que você a coagisse.

— Por Deus, jamais iria me ocorrer que... — O visconde passou a mão trêmula pelos cabelos. — Sua carruagem está em frente à minha casa?

— Sim. — Ao vê-lo tirar o casaco de um mancebo junto à porta para jogá-lo sobre os ombros, Isabella indagou:

— Você vai tentar detê-lo?

— Claro que sim. Ou acha que eu cruzaria meus braços enquanto aquele animal imundo a espanca? Se aquele miserável chegou a tocar num fio de cabelo dela, sou capaz de matá-lo.

Ante o ódio que via nos olhos do visconde, Isabella quase chegou a ter pena de lorde Waring.

Na sala de estar da residência do conde de Waring, Alice encarava o padrasto com uma expressão resoluta enquanto, no sofá enfeitado com bordados num canto da sala, a mãe dela choramingava com um lenço rendado de encontro ao nariz.

— Além de atrevida e voluntariosa, Alice Lockhart, você parece ter uma propensão incontrolável para se destruir moralmente. — Muito mais alto do que ela, Waring a olhava com indisfarçável rancor e o ar insolente de quem se considerava acima de quaisquer julgamentos. — Pois bem, não me resta outra opção que não punir sua insubordinação.

Soltando um suspiro, a mãe dela o interpelou:

— E realmente preciso Felix? Alice podia ter se calado, no entanto tomou a iniciativa de vir até nós e nos contar a verdade. — Com isso, a condessa desatou a chorar em altos brados.

— Sua filha veio falar conosco porque sabia que, mais ou cedo ou mais tarde, iríamos descobrir tudo o que ela andou fazendo de errado. No fundo, Alice só está tentando salvar a própria pele. E eu não posso ignorar o abominável comportamento dela.

Após se lamentar outra vez, a condessa, apesar dos soluços, calou-se. Waring então voltou sua fúria à enteada:

— Vá para o seu quarto e espere por mim em suas roupas de baixo, Quem sabe uma boa tunda de vara não dá fim às suas andanças noturnas, nem que seja por uns tempos?

— Felix, eu imploro... — suplicou a mãe dela.

— E você, senhora, recolha-se aos seus aposentos também. Reconheço que a tarefa de educar um filho não é das mais agradáveis, por isso irei poupá-la desse tipo de constrangimento.

Ao ver a mãe se levantar, Alice, de queixo erguido, deixou a sala antes dela e, depois de subir a escada, cruzou o corredor pisando firme em direção ao seu quarto, do outro lado da mansão.

Sadie, sua aia, já esperava por ela e ajudou-a a despir o vestido. Quando se viu só com a roupa branca que a cobria até os joelhos, Alice aprumou os ombros, estoicamente resignada à provação da qual não tinha como fugir, no entanto chegou a estremecer no instante em que Sadie a deixou sozinha no quarto. Estava farta de saber que não tinha mais idade para ficar em trajes íntimos diante do padrasto e que muito daquela encenação era só um pretexto para dissimular a luxúria dele e preservar os poucos laivos de escrúpulo que o miserável porventura ainda tivesse. Com isso em mente, vestiu o roupão antes de caminhar até a lareira, na vã esperança de que o calor do fogo pudesse arrancar um pouco do desalento que a dominava.

Waring apareceu minutos depois, trazendo uma vara de vidoeiro com mais de um metro de comprimento, lixada e envernizada, um de seus bens mais valiosos.

— Lamento que tenhamos de chegar a este ponto outra vez, Alice.

— Não se dê o trabalho de mentir, meu lorde. Nós dois sabemos que o senhor não lamenta coisa nenhuma.

Como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário, ele ordenou:

— Tire o roupão. E apóie as mãos no banco junto ao pé da sua cama.

Após despir a indumentária, Alice se apressou a fazer o que o padrasto havia exigido antes que ele pudesse vislumbrar a sombra de seus mamilos sob o diáfano tecido que pouco a protegia. Então, cravando os dedos no estofo de veludo do banco, fechou os olhos ao sentir Waring erguer sua roupa para expô-la como se fosse uma criança. Por mais que aquela humilhação lhe doesse, sabia que resistir só faria aumentar a satisfação dele, que, no final das contas, venceria o embate de qualquer maneira. Além do quê, era o seu desprezo o que mais o atingia.

— Tenha em mente, minha cara, que faço isso para o seu bem.

A vara chiou no ar antes de ir arder de encontro à pele alva. Alice se retesou, seus olhos se umedeceram. Naquele instante, havia só uma pessoa que odiava mais do que Felix Waring: Jasper Harcourt.

A vergasta voltou a zunir, então acertou as nádegas de Alice com furiosa energia... Mais uma vez... Mais outra... Outra mais... Os golpes passaram a atingir pernas, costas, ombros, em seguida voltaram a se concentrar nos glúteos, o alvo favorito do conde. Dentes cerrados, Alice fazia o que podia para não gritar por clemência. Não iria deixar que o canalha a dobrasse. Nem agora, nem nunca.

Jasper Harcourt batia a aldrava na porta da rua da residência de Waring com tanta força que a casa inteira parecia estremecer. Quando o mordomo veio atender, o visconde, passando por ele como um furacão interpelou-o aos brados:

— Onde está lady Alice?

— A senhorita se recolheu aos seus aposentos.

— E lorde Waring? Onde ele se encontra?

Com um leve rubor no rosto, o criado limpou a garganta antes de afirmar:

— Resolvendo um assunto de família, creio eu. No momento, tenho ordens para não interrompê-lo.

— Ele está lá em cima, não está? Com Alice, não é? — Ao perceber que o mordomo não iria responder, Jasper agarrou-o pelas lapelas do paletó. — Em que quarto ela está? Vamos diga!

— Última porta à direita... No fim do corredor.

Jasper disparou escada acima antes até que o criado terminasse de falar. Lá no alto, avançou com o mesmo ímpeto pelo longo corredor tentando ignorar a apreensão que pulsava em suas veias até encontrar a porta indicada, então levou a mão à maçaneta prateada para abri-la e, estarrecido, estacou no umbral enquanto dois rostos se viravam em sua direção, um deles tão lindo... e banhado em lágrimas.

A mão de Waring, que empunhava rútilo açoite, ficou parada no ar. Ofegando, Alice se endireitou, e o delicado traje íntimo que vestia se ajeitou sobre seu corpo, porém não a tempo de ocultar os rubros vergões que maculavam os glúteos e as pernas.

Jasper sentiu o estômago se retorcer de tanto remorso.

— Vou matar você, Waring. Vou apertar seu pescoço com minhas próprias mãos até arrancar o último sopro de ar dos seus pulmões. — Despindo o casaco, partiu ao encontro do conde. — Vou dar um fim nessa sua vida desprezível, mas antes irei castigá-lo... Com requintes de crueldade dez vezes mais perversos do que os que você destinou à sua enteada.

— Fique longe de mim, St. Cere. — Waring se afastava em direção à parede.

— Este assunto não lhe diz respeito.

— É aí que você se engana. Redondamente.

O violento soco que atingiu o queixo largo do conde o jogou para trás, fazendo-o cair de costas sobre uma mesa baixa diante da lareira. Apanhando a vara caída no chão, Jasper se pôs a açoitá-lo com brutal energia, numa sucessão de golpes que foram acertar o bastardo no peito, nos ombros e especialmente no rosto. Quando afinal perdeu as contas das vergastadas que já dera, o visconde largou a vara para agarrar Waring pela camisa branca de linho e, após o pôr em pé, aplicou-lhe sonora murraça na boca, o primeiro de uma série de socos que não demoraram a tirar sangue do nariz e dos lábios de conde.

— Jasper! — gritou Alice quando o viu apertar sem parar a garganta do seu padrasto. — Jasper, por favor... Esse infeliz não merece que você estrague sua vida por causa dele!

A súplica desesperada teve o poder de trazer St. Cere de volta à realidade. O aposento afinal entrou em foco, o que o fez se dar conta do furor com que comprimia o pescoço do canalha, cujo rosto já estava todo arroxeado e os olhos, a ponto de saltarem das órbitas.

Com imenso ódio tanto de Waring como dele próprio, Jasper largou o conde com um safanão e, recolhendo o casaco que largara no chão, foi colocá-lo sobre os ombros de Alice antes de tomá-la no colo.

— Vou levá-la embora daqui. Não posso permitir que esse infame volte a machucá-la.

Deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, Alice não respondeu. Como também nada disse quando Jasper a ajeitou na carruagem ou quando tornou a segurá-la nos braços para carregá-la até uma elegante residência na praça Hanover. Foi só ao ver Isabella no vestíbulo da casa dele que a abatida moreninha conseguiu esboçar uma reação, pondo-se a chorar copiosamente.

Afagando os cabelos dela, Jasper fez sinal com a cabeça para que a condessa o acompanhasse ao segundo piso da moradia. Lá em cima, entrou num dos dormitórios e, depois de colocar Alice sobre a cama, beijou-lhe a testa.

— Você cuida dela? — ele indagou a Isabella.

— Claro.

Como peito contrito e os olhos ardendo, Jasper se retirou no mais profundo silêncio. A culpa era sua. Era toda sua.

Uma hora mais tarde, ao descer o lance de escada, Isabella foi encontrar o visconde numa poltrona da sala de estar, iluminada pela claridade de uma única lamparina a óleo e das brasas da lareira. Com os ombros caídos e a cabeça tombada sobre o peito, ele corria os dedos pelos cabelos loiros num gesto nervoso e, ao ouvi-la se aproximar, pôs-se em pé de um pulo.

— Como ela está?

— Ninguém morre de uma surra de vara, meu lorde. E o coração de Alice que está aos pedaços.

— A culpa foi minha. Mas nunca pensei em fazer qualquer mal a ela. Eu... eu queria tanto tê-la em meus braços que...

Tocada pelo sentimento que via nos olhos acinzentados, e que não esperava encontrar num homem como St. Cere, Isabella afirmou:

— Ela está descansando e certamente irá se sentir bem melhor pela manhã. Mas, seja como for, acredito que o melhor seria não nos metermos nessa história. Tenho medo de que acabemos tornando tudo ainda mais difícil para Alice.

— Como assim? Não é possível que esteja me dizendo que ela deve continuar a se submeter a uma criatura abjeta como Waring.

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Alice terá de voltar para a casa, e o conde...

— Ela não vai voltar para lá. Vai ficar aqui, comigo.

— Lorde St. Cere... Jasper, nós dois sabemos que ela não pode ficar na sua casa. Waring ainda é o tutor de Alice e, mesmo que não fosse... Os mexericos iriam destroçar a reputação dela.

— Não se estivermos casados.

— Casados?!

— Sim, casados. Sei que não sou considerado o melhor partido de Londres, mas tampouco sou o pior.

Apesar de a ideia, por incrível que parecesse ser do seu agrado, Isabella sentiu-se no dever de apontar:

— Alice não irá se casar com você, Jasper. Ou com qualquer outro homem. Ela jurou que jamais se casaria e, caso você tente obrigá-la...

— Não, não irei obrigá-la; desta vez, vou simplesmente pedir a ela que me aceite por marido. Creio ter aprendido a lição, por isso estou disposto a implorar a Alice que se case comigo. De joelhos, caso seja necessário, ou até mesmo...

Um ruído junto à entrada da sala fez com que ambos olhassem naquela direção. Embrulhada num roupão de veludo do visconde, Alice, no limiar da porta, anunciou:

— Isabella está certa, meu lorde; não vou me casar com você. Não preciso da sua compaixão. Nem pretendo trocar uma forma desumana de dominação por outra igualmente cruel. — Tentou sorrir, mas o resultado foi um leve esgar. — De qualquer modo, obrigada por ter me acudido. Foi um gesto surpreendente, tendo-se em conta que sua ameaça, caso concretizada, iria produzir o mesmo resultado.

Caminhando até ela, Jasper tomou-lhe a mão para levá-la aos lábios.

— Alice querida... Eu nunca lhe faria mal. Jamais. Eu queria você e faria qualquer coisa para tê-la em meus braços... Como fiz, ao deixá-la acreditar que eu iria falar com Waring. Até esta noite, pensei que me sentisse assim por conta de uma cisma tola, uma obsessão, não sei. Só hoje me dei conta de que o desejo voraz que me aflige é efeito do amor que sinto por você.

Surpresa, Alice ergueu o olhar aos olhos dele.

— Minha vida com Maria foi um inferno, por isso jurei a mim mesmo que nunca voltaria a me casar — prosseguiu Jasper. — Disse para mim mesmo que não precisava de um lar, de uma família... Mas, sempre que via você, uma ideia se interpunha entre meus pensamentos: como seria a vida ao lado de uma mulher como Alice? — Respirou fundo. — Sei que posso fazê-la feliz, afinal tenho algo a lhe oferecer que a maioria dos homens não seria capaz de dar.

Ela não conteve a curiosidade:

—E o que seria?

— Liberdade. Junto da possibilidade de conhecer o mundo. Posso mostrar coisas e lugares com os quais você nunca sonhou. E pouco me importa caso você precise usar trajes masculinos para visitar certos locais, pois estarei lá para protegê-la de quaisquer eventualidades. Você poderá escrever todos os livros que quiser, Alice... Terá liberdade e independência para fazer o que bem entender, desde que estejamos juntos. Que outro marido iria lhe permitir tudo isso?

— Você acabaria se cansando de mim, Jasper. E, se há algo que aprendi, é que eu não conseguiria dividi-lo com outra mulher.

— Amo você, Alice Lockhart. Não quero saber de mais ninguém, nem agora nem nunca. — Apoiou-se num joelho. — Diga que vai se casar comigo.

Ainda abalada e muito confusa, ela buscou Isabella com os olhos.

— O que devo fazer? Amo Jasper, mas não quero que me façam sofrer. Estou com medo, minha amiga... Nunca senti tanto medo na vida...

Embora seu primeiro impulso fosse responder que padecia do mesmo mal, Isabella afirmou:

— A vida é repleta de riscos, Alice. Se você ama Jasper, deveria casar-se com ele. E o que eu faria.

Após fitar alguns instantes o cavalheiro ajoelhado à sua frente, Alice enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos dele antes de indagar:

— Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer, Jasper? Está seguro de que o seu pedido não é fruto da compaixão?

Erguendo-se, ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

— Sou louco por você, Alice. Não só estou perdidamente apaixonado, estou também cansado de lutar contra os meus sentimentos. Esta noite, quando entrei naquele quarto e vi o que Waring fazia com você, por pouco não perdi completamente o senso de realidade... Por Deus, perdoe-me por tê-la chantageado e tente compreender que só fiz o que fiz porque o amor que sinto por você me deixou descontrolado a ponto de... Oh, Alice, por favor, diga que aceita se casar comigo.

Pela primeira vez nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, a doce e miúda morena sorriu.

— Se Bella consegue conviver com um ogro como Strickland, então acho que sou capaz de conviver com um patife como você.

Enquanto o visconde dava sonora gargalhada, Isabella aproveitou para escapulir porta afora, deixando-os a sós. Afinal, nenhum dos dois iria dar pela sua falta.

Na manhã seguinte, Alice foi visitar Isabella na Mansão Belmore em Londres, onde ficou até o final da semana, quando ela e Jasper se casaram.

Apesar de muito feliz pela amiga, Isabella não conseguia deixar de pensar em Edward. Nem de desejar ardorosamente que ele estivesse ali, pois só assim iria se livrar do aterrorizante e inescapável temor de que pudesse nunca mais voltar a vê-lo vivo.

A longa viagem parecia prestes a chegar ao fim.

Erguendo a pesada luneta de latão, Edward examinou a coluna de embarcações francesas no horizonte. A brisa incessante permitia que os navios de ambos os lados, nas proximidades das praias de Cádiz, não muito longe do cabo Trafalgar, assumissem seus lugares estratégicos. Dois dias atrás, a frota franco-espanhola deixara o porto de Cádiz com suas velas de joanete desfraldadas e, no alvorecer daquela manhã, as bandeiras sinalizadoras espalhavam a notícia: o inimigo se aproximava. Era hora de os britânicos cerrarem fileiras.

Edward se pôs a caminhar pelo convés, rezando para que a estratégia de Nelson, que combinava velocidade, audácia e marinharia, pudesse vencer o iminente confronto. Os trinta e um navios do almirante britânico iriam combater uma frota de trinta e três embarcações e, por mais estranho que parecesse, tudo indicava que Villeneuve e suas forças pretendiam travar uma batalha defensiva, usando de disparos de canhoneiras para destroçar cabos e cordames a fim de postergar a perseguição. Os homens de Nelson tinham ordens para fazer mira no casco das naus inimigas, descarregando seus canhões no propósito de avariar as embarcações, pois assim poderiam abordá-las. Capturar um navio tinha por contrapartida uma recompensa em dinheiro, e para cada mil libras que iam para o capitão, um membro da tripulação recebia duas libras, que era mais do que ganhava num mês.

Após dirigir um último olhar à formação franco-espanhola, Edward partiu em direção à casa do leme, onde seus oficiais aguardavam em tensa expectativa. Os conveses do Norwich se achavam prontos para o combate, as armas já preparadas com pólvora, às palavras "Morte ou Vitória" escritas a giz nos pesados barris de ferro. Nus da cintura para cima, os marujos usavam, lenços ao redor da cabeça para proteger os ouvidos da detonação das armas. Já os oficiais trajavam seus uniformes completos, casacos azul-marinho de corte impecável com as reluzentes dragonas douradas, o que tinha por objetivo ostentar a superioridade britânica e transmitir confiança aos marinheiros. Ou pelo menos era isso o que lhes fora ensinado.

— Estamos carregando o leme, senhor. Agora falta pouco — anunciou o tenente Donnelly com um sorriso.

Indagando-se por quanto tempo mais o jovem oficial ainda iria sorrir, Edward o instruiu:

— Afrouxe um pouco a bombordo, em seguida estabilize a embarcação.

— Pois não, senhor.

Enquanto o navio se erguia sobre uma onda, das imediações chegaram os acordes dos músicos que tocavam no convés do Victory. Foi então que a nau francesa Fougueux disparou o primeiro petardo, um estrepitoso estrondo que abafou todos os outros ruídos que pairavam pelas cercanias.

— Dispare uma salva de artilharia — ordenou Edward. — Vamos nos envolver numa nuvem de fumaça.

A batalha enfim começava.

Pouco depois chegava o sinal de içar a bandeira britânica e, com o estandarte tremulando ao vento fresco, o Norwich avançou em direção ao inimigo. A primeira descarga de artilharia do navio francês veio atingir os marinheiros no convés descoberto, matando dois deles e deixando pelo menos outros doze feridos. No Victory, a explosão de uma saraivada de disparos calou a música e, por alguns minutos, a embarcação permaneceu mergulhada no silêncio. Apesar de tudo, em alguma outra nau inglesa ainda se entoava Britons Strike Home sombriamente.

A menos de mil metros de distância da formação inimiga, o Norwich detonou a primeira descarga de suas bocas-de-fogo, o que fez estremecer o tombadilho sob os pés de Edward. O Bucentaure não perdeu tempo em revidar o ataque, e o mastaréu da vela mezena do navio britânico voou longe. Uma sucessão de balaços atingiu o casco do Bucentaure acima da linha d'água, e logo a seguir o zunido de uma salva de projéteis de armas de repetição se espalhou pelos ares.

— Abaixe-se! — Edward gritou para o jovem tenente que, boquiaberto, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos marujos urrando de dor estendidos pelo convés descoberto logo abaixo deles.

Um segundo depois, um aspirante foi feito em pedaços a pouco mais de um metro de onde Graham Paxton, ajoelhado, tentava socorrer um dos marujos feridos. Uma após a outra, as salvas da bateria francesa foram se sucedendo, deixando o cordame da nau britânica estraçalhado, um grande buraco na vela de joanete e o rastro de lona branca pela água.

A trezentos metros de distância das forças inimigas, o Norwich cuspiu cinquenta petardos contra o alvo e, passado um minuto, mais vinte e cinco. Em resposta, uma bala de canhão veio atravessar o convés da nau inglesa, arrebentando cabos do leme e fazendo voar meia dúzia de marujos, que fraturaram pernas e tornozelos. No mar encrespado além da embarcação, os demais navios da frota se entranhavam no combate, cobrindo o oceano de uma fumaça enquanto despejavam nas águas pedaços de madeira e restos de velas.

O confronto se estendeu por boa parte do dia, e o já bastante danificado Norwich chegou a ser alvo da artilharia de três navios ao mesmo tempo, no entanto os marinheiros faziam o que podiam para limpar os destroços a fim de que tivessem condições de continuar disparando suas baterias. Com as narinas ardendo ao cheiro acre de pólvora, coberto de suor e da fuligem dos explosivos, o uniforme rasgado e as calças brancas respingadas de sangue, Edward tentava não pensar que talvez não voltasse a ver Isabella.

— Segurem-se! — bradou ele quando a extremidade de uma verga se chocou contra o navio espanhol San Justo, os ouvidos zunindo ante o ruído ensurdecedor da colisão e da detonação dos canhões. — Preparem os arpões para abordagem!

Em questão de segundos, a parede humana, constituída de marinheiros britânicos que se formara junto à amurada para de lá abordar o avariado San Justo, punha-se a lutar corpo a corpo com os impetuosos marujos espanhóis que, em resposta, lançavam-se para o Norwich. Sabre na mão ensanguentada, aplicando e revidando golpes para defender seus homens e a si próprio, Edward cuidou de abrir caminho em meio às duas tripulações que se digladiavam até a cobertura do tombadilho, guiado não só pelo impulso de subjugar a embarcação espanhola, mas pela determinação espanhola, mas pela determinação em sobreviver aquele inferno para retornar para junto de Isabella. Porque, dera-se conta, amava-a mais do que tudo na vida e seu lugar era ao lado dela.

Um inimigo se atirou do cordame para ir se materializar bem diante dele e, sem nem ao menos pestanejar, Edward o tirou da frente com um tiro de pistola. Outros dois se acercaram, e ele, com o sabre, decepou a mão que lhe apontava um revólver de cano longo. No entanto, a concentração necessária ao instintivo ato de defesa custou caro: aproveitando-se do momento, o segundo espanhol não teve a menor dificuldade em atirar nele.

Um segundo após dar com a espinha na amurada ao cambalear para trás, Edward, resistindo às sombras escuras que ameaçavam turvar sua visão, conseguiu usar do sabre para evitar o segundo disparo que certamente o atingiria: cravou a lâmina no peito do espanhol até senti-la sair pelas costas do miserável. O corpo sem vida desabou diante de seus olhos, e só então ele se deixou escorregar até o chão lentamente.

Seus olhos se fecharam e, no lugar das cenas de destruição e morte que tomavam conta do convés, imagens de Isabella foram ocupando todos os espaços de sua mente. Isabella... Se ao menos pudesse começar tudo de novo... Se ao menos tivesse a chance de dizer a ela o quanto a amava... Se ao menos...

O estrondear do bombardeio de canhões se calou, substituído pelo mudo pulsar de uma correnteza que parecia levá-lo para muito, muito longe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eu odeia essa Putanya! Porque não aceitar de uma vez que o Edward está casado?<em>**

**_O nosso Edward ferido pela batalha e a bruxa armando para acabar com a vida dele com a Bella!_**

**_Ai que ódio meninas!_**

**_Tudo isso é recalque daquela víbora!_**

_Eu não citei a Alice e o Jasper... mas agora sou obrigada a falar! Jasper... outro homem de fibra, eu amo quando o Jasper bate naquele padastro safado da Alice... outro monstro... Ele forma um par perfeito para a Putanya!_

_Então meu amores lindoooosss... __Sábado eu conto o final dessa adaptação para vocês! kkkkk :P_

_Ótimo final de semana__ para vocês!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho, você são Divosassss!_

_Fiquem com Deus_

**_Robsteijoooosss_**

_Até Sábado!_

_Obs: Para quem acompanha a fic de minha autoria abandonada por você... Domingo tem capitulo saindo quentinho! Esperem e não se arrependeram!_

_Charlotte-Filipa minha amada revisora... obrigada por me ajudar tanto viu? Te adoro amiga! 3_


	9. Chapter 9

**_**_Boa Noite Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U ... Estou Revoltada com a minha net! Só estou conseguindo entrar aqui agora, é só dá uma chuvinha aqui em Hercucity e minha amada net vai para espaço, estou três dias sem net... só hoje que voltou, olha não é fácil usar a net do celular não viu... Tem que ter paciência! Sinto muito!_**_**

___Mas vamos que vamos... O importante é que estou postando o ultimo capítulo para vocês maravilhoso!___

_Então, meninas vamos começar esse capítulo bem triste e torcer para dar tudo certo no final!_

**_Então, boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Um vento frio fustigava as árvores lá fora, cuja folhagem ostentava um aspecto meio desbotado por conta das nuvens cinzentas que tomavam todo o céu. A mesa do café da manhã, ao lado de Sarah e diante do marquês, Isabella continuou a mirar por mais alguns instantes a manchete do London Times. "Batalha de Trafalgar: Capturadas Frotas Francesas e Espanholas. Morreu Laurent Nelson". O dia era sete de novembro, e aquelas eram as primeiras notícias da guerra que tinham.

— Quanto tempo... — sua voz soara aguda demais, assim ela achou por bem recomeçar: — Quanto tempo o senhor acha que levará até termos informações sobre Edward?

— Não muito, quero crer. — Os cabelos brancos cuidadosamente penteados em nada contribuíam para aliviar a tensão no rosto do marquês. — Precisamos nos manter otimistas. O jornal diz que as baixas inglesas foram menores do que um para dez. As chances de que ele esteja são e salvo são grandes.

— É claro que Edward está bem. Eu saberia... aqui — Isabella apontou o coração — caso tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

— Sem dúvida. — Ainda assim, o semblante do marquês não se desanuviou.

Transcorreram três dias até que recebessem um comunicado oficial.

Isabella lia para Sarah quando Ozzie, colocando-se à entrada da sala de estar, veio anunciar:

— Um mensageiro, milady. Da Marinha de Sua Majestade.

Enquanto ela se sentia empalidecer, a pequenina indagou:

— E o papai? Ele está vindo para casa?

— Não, querida. Ainda não.

Depois de dar um beijo na sobrinha, que agora a tratava por "mamãe" e ao marquês por "vovô", Isabella correu ao encontro do robusto sargento de cabelos ruivos que aguardava no vestíbulo com o comunicado lacrado com cera. Carlisle se aproximou no instante em que ela tomava a mensagem da mão do oficial.

Tremendo tanto que mal conseguia segurar o papel, Isabella umedeceu os lábios e, um pouco mais confortada por sentir a mão do sogro em seu ombro, entregou-lhe o comunicado. Após romper o lacre e ler as primeiras linhas em silêncio, ele afirmou:

— E da parte do almirante Dunhaven.

— Oh, Senhor Todo-Poderoso...

Após intermináveis segundos, o marquês enfim sorriu.

— Edward foi ferido, mas está se recuperando — anunciou ele. — E bem depressa, segundo o almirante.

— Louvado seja Deus, ele está vivo...

— E retornará a Londres no final do mês, na companhia do almirante Dunhaven, para um evento em celebração à vitória e também para os funerais de Laurent Nelson, aos quais inúmeros outros oficiais deverão comparecer. Dunhaven acredita que, até lá, Edward estará plenamente restabelecido.

Exultante, Isabella deu um forte abraço no velho nobre que, de um instante para outro, parecia ter rejuvenescido mais de uma década.

— Eu ia pedir ao senhor que fôssemos para casa, agora que sabemos que Edward está bem, mas se ele virá para cá...

— De fato, é melhor esperarmos por Edward aqui, assim aproveitamos o restante da nossa estada na capital para tentar aliviar um pouco da tensão por que passamos nas últimas semanas. E, quando ele chegar, voltaremos todos juntos para casa.

— Sim... Juntos. — Pela primeira vez, acreditava que haveria a chance de um recomeço, de deixarem o passado definitivamente para trás e começarem uma vida nova. Animada pela perspectiva, ela deu um sorriso tão largo quanto o de Carlisle.

Devido ao temporal que se formava, as ruas de Londres estavam um pouco menos atulhadas de veículos e pedestres. Até mesmo os batedores de carteira pareciam ter ido buscar abrigo do frio e da chuva que se anunciava. Indiferente ao mau tempo, Tanya Winston ajeitou a pelerine com remate de pele ao redor dos ombros e entrou no edifício onde ficava o escritório de Royce G. McMullen.

— Bom dia, milady. Vejo que recebeu o recado que lhe enviei.

— Bom dia; recebi, sim. — Como o gabinete lhe parecesse um pouco mais asseado do que da primeira vez em que estivera ali, ela foi se sentar na cadeira diante da escrivaninha do investigador. — Pensei que não fosse voltar tão cedo à capital, mas papai tem amigos na Marinha de Sua Majestade, de modo que viemos para a comemoração da vitória. E para os funerais de Nelson, evidentemente.

— É claro. — O baixote remexeu numa das pilhas de pastas sobre a mesa e, separando uma delas, entregou-a a Tanya. — Acredito que sejam essas as informações pelas quais a senhorita buscava.

Por um bom tempo, ela se manteve calada, lendo e relendo certos dados do relatório do detetive, os olhos mais e mais atônitos a cada instante que passava. Por fim, não se conteve:

— Mas isso é um verdadeiro ultraje. Essa mulher não é muito melhor do que uma rameira. Pobre Edward... — Olhou para o investigador. — Ela o levou na conversa.

— O pessoal lá de Buckler's Haven diz que Isabella Swan sempre foi uma jovenzinha muito esperta; rápida com as palavras e mais ligeira ainda para sumir com a carteira de algum desavisado.

— Santo Deus, ela é gatuna também?

— Foi, milady. As pessoas mudam. Se a senhorita ler o relatório até o fim, verá que ela realmente frequentou a Academia para Jovens Damas da Sra. Seymour, onde sempre esteve entre as alunas mais aplicadas.

— Um ladrão será sempre um ladrão, Sr. McMullen. Mas, seja como for, isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que o senhor fez o seu trabalho, eu consegui o que queria, e a condessa de Strickland em breve terá o que merece. — Apertando a pasta junto ao peito, Tanya se levantou.

— Obrigada por tudo. Amanhã logo cedo vou lhe mandar uma ordem de pagamento. E esteja certo de que não me furtarei a recomendar o senhor às pessoas que porventura possam vir a precisar deste tipo de serviço.

McMullen fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. No momento, só de pensar na admirável dama em que a pobre e desafortunada Isabella Swan havia se transformado e no que Tanya Winston poderia fazer com as informações que ele havia desenterrado, já não estava mais tão seguro de querer continuar naquele tipo de ofício.

Caminhando pelo convés do Discovery, a escuna que se aproximava do cais de Londres, Edward mal continha a ansiedade. Em vez de terem chegado na manhã do dia anterior, como haviam planejado, iriam aportar com quase quarenta e oito horas de atraso e em plena noite, o que significava que ele e os outros quatro oficiais que vinham de Trafalgar teriam de seguir direto do ancoradouro para o baile da vitória no Pantheon, na Oxford Street.

Trajando o uniforme completo, as dragonas douradas no lugar, os botões de latão recém-polidos, as botas de cano alto reluzindo de tão bem escovadas, Edward tratou de conter a impaciência para se permitir um sorriso. Se tudo corresse como o esperado, em menos de duas horas estaria com Isabella.

— Isabella — sussurrou para si, só pelo prazer de ouvir o nome dela. Então fez uma prece silente para agradecer a Deus a bênção que era estar vivo.

Chegara a pensar que não sobreviveria ao sangrento confronto a bordo do San Justo, no entanto a tripulação do Norwich havia se reagrupado e, com ânimos redobrados, dominara os espanhóis. A partir daí, fora questão de tempo até que o restante da frota de Nelson derrotasse os franceses numa vitória simplesmente assombrosa.

Apesar do retumbante triunfo, muitos dos que haviam sobrevivido à batalha acabaram por perder a vida no terrível temporal que os atingira no dia seguinte. Por seis longos e exaustivos dias o Norwich, mesmo bastante avariado, resistira bravamente à chuva e à ventania, terminando por conduzir o que restava da tripulação que tanto o amava de volta à terra firme, sã e salva.

Tentando ignorar a dor no ombro, Edward pousou o olhar sobre as luzes que se aproximavam, pensou em Isabella e percebeu que sorria. Não via a hora de revê-la. Ela era sua companheira para a vida inteira; juntos, iriam compartilhar os momentos de alegria e prazer e amparar um ao outro nas circunstâncias mais difíceis. E ele, como havia prometido, daquela vez estava de volta para ficar.

Debruçando-se sobre o leito com quatro colunas, Isabella ajeitou os travesseiros sob a cabeça grisalha do marquês.

— O senhor tem certeza de que ficará bem?

— Maldita febre que vive me aparecendo nos momentos mais inoportunos... — resmungou ele antes de murmurar uma praga. — Ficarei bem, sim, querida. Não perca mais tempo comigo. Vá para a festa em comemoração à vitória, pois estou certo de que, antes que a noite termine, seu marido estará por lá.

— Não se preocupe, milady — disse o idoso camareiro de Carlisle, empertigado ao lado da cama. — Cuidarei do marquês durante sua ausência.

— Obrigada, Marcus. —Aquilo a deixava mais tranquila. — Bem, então vou descer. Jasper e Alice devem chegar a qualquer instante. E... Papai, o senhor acha mesmo que estou bem assim?

O velho nobre voltou a admirar o gracioso vestido confeccionado em veludo azul-marinho com aplicações de cetim e bordados com pedraria.

— Você está linda, minha querida. Se Edward ainda não estiver em perfeitas condições de saúde, ficará completamente restabelecido no instante em que a vir.

Com um sorriso largo, Isabella lhe atirou um beijo antes de deixar o aposento com o coração aos saltos.

Alice e Jasper já haviam chegado e, aguardando por ela na sala de visita, puseram-se em pé assim que a viram entrar.

— Espero que o marquês esteja melhor — disse o visconde.

— A febre cedeu. E ter Edward por perto irá fazer toda a diferença, aposto.

— Você deve estar tão ansiosa... — observou Alice com um sorriso. — Agora que tenho Jasper, posso imaginar a aflição por que você passou.

A moreninha e seu marido trocaram significativo olhar, e os três se dirigiram ao vestíbulo, onde Jasper colocou o manto de Isabella, um bonito agasalho de lã no mesmo tom de azul do vestido de veludo, sobre os ombros dela. Tudo pronto, seguiram então para a carruagem do visconde, que os esperava em frente à mansão.

Ao chegarem ao Pantheon na Oxford Street, uma das mais belas e imponentes construções de toda a Londres, encontraram uma longa fileira de carruagens à espera de deixar seus passageiros defronte da suntuosa entrada do edifício. A elegante caleche do visconde tomou seu lugar na fila e, ao cabo de alguns minutos, tão logo foram estacar diante do prédio, um criado de libré veio ajudá-los a saltarem do veículo.

Uma passarela de veludo vermelho levava ao interior do edifício todo enfeitado nas cores britânicas, o vermelho, o azul e o branco. Do outro lado do longo tapete, o almirante Dunhaven, na companhia do almirante Collingwood, imediato de Nelson, e do primeiro-ministro William Pitt, recebiam os convidados.

— Lady Strickland, é um prazer tê-la conosco — cumprimentou Dunhaven. — Lamento que seu marido ainda não tenha chegado, mas, de acordo com a mensagem que recebemos do Discovery, ele e os demais estão a caminho e não devem demorar a chegar.

— Tomara, almirante. Estou mais do que ansiosa por revê-lo.

— E eu tenho certeza, minha cara, de que seu marido está ainda mais ansioso por reencontrá-la.

Isabella seguiu adiante rezando para que o oficial estivesse certo.

O Pantheon se achava apinhado de gente, a colunata grega e o afresco das paredes, toldados pela multidão de convidados finamente trajados que se aglomerava pelas dependências daquele local destinado ao entretenimento público. A festa tinha um quê de causar estranheza: ao mesmo tempo em que celebrava o fim da ameaça de invasão francesa, a maioria dos presentes vestia cores escuras em respeito ao querido herói que perdera a vida no confronto, lorde Nelson.

Isabella avançou pelo salão principal, iluminado por enormes lustres pendentes do teto adornado com pinturas de templos gregos. Era muito difícil uma mulher nascida na pobreza não se impressionar com as colunas coríntias que se perfilavam ao longo das paredes cobertas por pesadas cortinas de damasco drapejadas ou com o magnífico piso de mármore africano.

Foi quando se viu praticamente no meio do salão de festas que ela percebeu que, enquanto admirava a beleza e o requinte do ambiente, havia se perdido de Alice e Jasper. Não bastasse isso: no ponto onde se encontrava, tinha a impressão de haver se tornado o centro das atenções. Desconcertada, buscou um lugar de menor evidência, no entanto os olhos da multidão pareciam segui-la.

Mas se a princípio pensou que pudesse estar imaginando coisas, não demorou a se convencer de que os olhares eram absolutamente reais. E para deixá-la ainda mais perturbada, as pessoas, que já não se contentavam em apenas encará-la, punham-se a cochichar umas com as outras. Uma mulher não muito longe dali soprou algo no ouvido da amiga, e as duas se afastaram com sorrisinhos de desdém. Uma outra dama, olhando feio para ela, ergueu o queixo como a desafiá-la a um enfrentamento.

De súbito, Isabella deu-se conta de que tinha as mãos úmidas e o coração descompassado. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Sem se dar o trabalho de dissimular um riso de escárnio, alguém apontou para ela. Um dândi já maduro revirou os olhos, disse algo a um pomposo comerciante de cabelos embranquecidos, e ambos caíram na risada. As pessoas haviam se afastado à sua volta, formando um semicírculo que a colocava ainda mais no foco das atenções.

— Olhe lá — sussurrou uma matrona grisalha. — É aquela ali.

— Ora, mas aquela é lady Strickland!

— Que de lady não tem nada — devolveu a senhora. — Ou você já viu alguma dama nascer de uma prostituta e praticar furtos quando menina?

Oh, Deus. Isabella sentiu o ar lhe faltar. E teria desabado no chão não fosse o cavalheiro que se destacara da multidão para ir ampará-la.

— Tenha calma. Segure no meu braço — instou Garret Kingsland, lorde Wolvermont, no seu vistoso uniforme vermelho da cavalaria. — Seus amigos, lorde e lady St. Cere estão à sua procura. Permite-me levá-la até eles?

Incapaz de emitir uma só palavra, Isabella meneou a cabeça para dizer que sim e, apesar de não sentir as pernas sob as saias, deixou que Wolvermont a conduzisse para fora do salão. Foi só ao cruzar o vão da porta que ela entreviu Tanya Winston, num traje todo branco, endereçar-lhe um malicioso sorriso. Então... então fora a moça quem...

— Continue andando — insistiu Wolvermont, que conhecia Tanya bastante bem e chegava à mesma conclusão que Isabella.

— N-não... não estou vendo... meus amigos...

— Eles devem ter se cansado de esperar por aqui e foram procurá-la. Quer que eu vá ver se consigo achá-los lá dentro?

— N-não... Acho melhor eu ir para casa. S-será que... Que se importaria de me levar à... À mansão do marquês de Belmore, meu lorde?

— Claro que não, minha dama. Só preciso de alguns minutos para chamar minha carruagem.

Quando afinal conseguiu começar a ordenar os pensamentos, Isabella já estava instalada no confortável coche de Wolvermont. Além de roubar toda a cor do rosto dela, a dor da humilhação também lhe marejava os olhos.

— Lady Strickland, seu marido está para chegar. Tão logo esteja novamente entre nós, ele irá esclarecer tudo isso.

— Oh, meu Deus... Edward. — Num gesto desesperado, agarrou o braço do barão. — Precisa voltar para avisá-lo. Por favor, não o deixe entrar naquele salão.

— E o que vou dizer a ele, minha dama?

— Diga... Diga que as pessoas já sabem da verdade... Que sabem que não sou quem elas pensavam que eu era... E peça a ele que me perdoe.

— Lady Strickland... não chore. Gente como aquela não merece suas lágrimas. Ademais, o seu marido é um homem forte e determinado. Por certo a senhora poderá contar com ele num momento tão penoso quanto este.

Por mais que soubesse disso, ela não respondeu. Tinha certeza de que podia contar com Edward. Sim, jamais duvidara de que, sob todas e quaisquer circunstâncias, ele ficaria do seu lado. No entanto, tudo aquilo iria fazê-lo sofrer terrivelmente, e tanto o marquês como o nome "Belmore" seriam arrastados para a lama. Deus, e tudo porque ela teimara em ser algo que não era... Porque arrastara Edward para uma armadilha e o forçara a desposá-la, dando fim aos planos dele de se casar com Tanya Winston.

Como punhaladas no coração, a culpa e o remorso a levaram a tomar uma decisão: não iria fazer Edward sofrer. Não mais.

Assim que Wolvermont a deixou na entrada da mansão, Isabella, entrando na residência com o cuidado de não fazer barulho, seguiu para seus aposentos no segundo piso. Lá, fechou a porta antes de ir apanhar uma mala de tapeçaria na última gaveta da cômoda e, abrindo-a sobre a cama, pôs-se a guardar algumas mudas de roupa, trajes práticos que usava no dia-a-dia. Iria levar Sarah também, assim tiraria mais outro fardo que havia jogado sobre os ombros de Edward e Carlisle.

Pobre marquês, que sempre a tratara como uma filha e de quem ela iria sentir imensa saudade. E quanto a Edward... Oh, melhor nem pensar na falta que sentiria do único amor de toda a sua vida. Por outro lado, partiria mais tranquila sabendo que, sem ela por perto, seu marido poderia pedir a anulação do casamento e, dentro de pouco tempo, a sociedade não só iria perdoá-lo como voltaria a recebê-lo, e a papai Carlisle, em seu seio.

Ignorando o quanto tremia, e também a dor que a dilacerava, terminou de fazer sua mala e preparou uma menor para a sobrinha sem deixar de rezar para que nem a pequena nem Sue acordassem. No entanto, foi só ela se debruçar sobre o leito de Sarah para tomá-la nos braços que Sue, sentando-se na cama ao lado, pôs-se a pestanejar como se não soubesse bem onde se encontrava.

Após alguns instantes de constrangedor silêncio, os olhos da aia foram pousar sobre a mala de pano ao lado da cama da menina ainda adormecida.

— Então... o momento que tanto temíamos chegou — afirmou Sue num sopro de voz. — Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria acontecer.

Os olhos de Isabella voltaram a ficar rasos d'água.

— Preciso ir, Su. Não posso fazer mais mal a eles do que já fiz.

— E pensou que iria me deixar para trás? — A rechonchuda senhora jogou as pernas para fora da cama e, pondo-se em pé, foi tratando de trocar de roupa.

— Não precisa vir comigo, querida. Você sempre terá um lugar em Belmore, e o marquês não irá permitir que lhe falte nada.

— Meu lugar é com você, que sempre amei como a filha que nunca tive. Além disso, Sarinha precisa de mim.

— Oh, Su...

— Se me fizer chorar, não sairemos mais daqui. Aonde pensa ir?

— Para onde for o próximo navio que partir de Londres. Tenho algum dinheiro guardado, não teremos problema em comprar as passagens. Vamos direto para o cais, e lá veremos o que fazer. — Passou a mão pelo rosto para secar as lágrimas.

— Você coloca uma roupinha em Sarah enquanto termino de arrumar tudo?

Sue anuiu, e Isabella deixou o dormitório da sobrinha na ponta dos pés.

Assim que entrou nos aposentos do marido, ela cerrou as pálpebras por um instante. Deus amava Edward Cullen desde menina e, por anos a fio, sonhara casar-se com ele...

Mas agora não tinha mais por que sonhar. Sonhos não passavam de ilusão.

Avançando pelo quarto, acariciou com os olhos alguns dos pertences que agora pareciam ter o poder de lhe roubar o ar dos pulmões: o pente com enfeites em prata, um livro de poemas com capa coberta de couro, uma peça de porcelana que pertencera à marquesa... Então respirou fundo, aspirando o aroma da colônia que ele usava. Sua garganta se fechou. Seu peito doía. Sentia-se como um filhote de passarinho que tivesse caído do ninho.

Obrigou-se a ir até a escrivaninha num canto do cômodo. Diante do móvel, tirou uma folha de papel almaço da gaveta, em seguida apanhou uma pena e, após molhá-la no tinteiro, pôs-se a escrever... com o cuidado de não pensar que cada palavra que colocava no papel era um pedacinho arrancado do seu coração.

Mal saltou do coche que ele e Emmett Bradford, outro capitão de Trafalgar, haviam alugado no porto instantes após o Discovery lançar âncoras, Edward deu um rápido até-mais ao amigo para correr rumo à entrada do Pantheon. Mas, tão logo se acercou do suntuoso pórtico, reparou no cavalheiro que vinha ao encontro dele.

— Edward? Preciso falar com você.

Ele se deteve. A julgar pelo semblante carregado de Garret Kingsland, algo de muito grave havia acontecido.

— O que houve, Garret?

— Sinto ter de informá-lo de um problema que...

— Lady Strickland não está bem? — Uma sensação pavorosa percorreu seu corpo. — O que houve com Isabella?

— Ela está bem, sim, apenas um pouco... O problema a que me referi, na verdade, não...

— Onde ela está? — Edward fez menção de partir em direção ao famoso salão de festas, porém o barão bloqueou sua passagem com o corpo.

— Sua esposa voltou para casa; eu mesmo a levei até lá. Mas lady Strickland me pediu que retornasse o mais depressa possível para cá a fim de avisá-lo de que... De que a verdade veio à tona. — Wolvermont então relatou alguns comentários acerca das origens de Isabella que tinha ouvido pelo salão, sem deixar de apontar que achava muito provável que a responsável por tudo aquilo fosse Tanya Winston. — Agora, seja quem for, a pessoa que está por trás dessa difamação fez um ótimo trabalho se o propósito era destruir a reputação da sua esposa.

Cerrando os punhos, Edward tratou de não perder as estribeiras. No momento, era com Isabella que precisava se preocupar. E pensar que aquilo tudo era o que ela mais temia...

— Tenho de tirá-la daqui, Garret, de afastá-la de Londres o mais depressa possível. Por ora, o mais importante de tudo é preservá-la desse falatório infame.

— Minha carruagem está logo ali. — O barão fez um sinal para indicar um ponto qualquer próximo à esquina. — Venha, vou levá-lo até sua casa.

Edward anuiu com um gesto de cabeça. Maldição! Como era possível que a tivesse abandonado à própria sorte quando ela mais precisava do seu apoio?

Após procurá-la nos aposentos dela, foi na antessala do seu dormitório que Edward acabou encontrando notícias de Isabella. E da forma pela qual menos esperava: uma folha de papel sob a luz de uma lamparina em cima da escrivaninha.

Adorado Edward,

Quando você estiver lendo estas linhas, já estarei longe. Não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto lamento toda a desgraça que causei. Por favor, acredite que nunca foi minha intenção fazer mal a você ou a seu pai, que sempre foi tão bom para mim e recebeu um escândalo sem proporções em troca de tanta generosidade. Queira Deus que com a minha partida, senão todo, pelo menos parte desse terrível problema possa ser solucionado.

Meu amado, meu único amor, imploro a você que requeira a anulação do nosso casamento sem demora. Diga às autoridades competentes que lancei mão de artifícios escusos a fim de obrigá-lo a proferir os votos, que enganei você do mesmo modo como enganei a todos os demais.

Não se preocupe com Sarah. Estou levando-a comigo para que, no futuro, as origens dela não venham a lhe causar quaisquer constrangimentos. E, mais uma vez, peço perdão por todo o mal que lhe fiz.

Esteja certo de que sempre irei amá-lo com todo o meu coração,

Isabella

Quando as palavras começaram a transformar num borrão atrás do véu com que as lágrimas lhe turvavam a vista, Edward parou de reler o bilhete para amassá-lo com força entre os dedos e partir a passos largos em direção à porta, de onde seguiu apressado pelo corredor rumo à escadaria.

Lá embaixo, o velho Ozzie não tinha um ar menos triste do que o dele.

— Onde está meu pai?

— Na sala de estar, milorde.

Ao entrar no aposento imerso na penumbra e deparar com o marquês na cadeira de balanço junto às brasas a ponto de se apagarem na lareira, Edward, aproximando-se, não perdeu tempo com preâmbulos para ir direto ao fato que tanto o afligia:

— Ela se foi.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça, e o movimento fez com que a claridade das chamas morredouras abarcasse as feições tomadas pela dor e os vestígios de lágrimas nas faces destituídas de cor.

— O que vai fazer filho?

— O que vou fazer? — Uma risada amarga terminou por secar na garganta dele.

— Minha esposa e uma criança assustada estão pelas ruas escuras numa tentativa desesperada para me proteger da maledicência de pessoas sem caráter, e o senhor me pergunta o que vou fazer? Ora, será que sou de fato tão perverso assim? Será que realmente acredita que eu iria sacrificar Isabella e Sarah a fim de preservar o nome "Belmore"?

— Eu tinha certeza de que você as amava. Só não sabia o quanto.

— Então faço questão de deixar bem claro: vou atrás delas. Isabella é minha esposa, Sarah é minha filha; ambas são minha família, tanto quanto o senhor. Eu as amo mais do que tudo no mundo e estou pouco me importando com o que as pessoas possam pensar.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, desde que havia lido o bilhete sobre a escrivaninha do filho, Carlisle Cullen sentiu um raio de esperança aquecer seu coração.

— O cocheiro as levou até o cais e, preocupado com que tivesse havido algum problema com o navio que traria você de volta, foi falar com Ozzie assim que voltou para cá. Ozzie veio me contar o que tinha acontecido e, depois que vi o bilhete, achei melhor esperar você chegar antes de tomar alguma providência.

— Quanto tempo faz que elas se foram?

— Horas. — O marquês se aprumou na cadeira.

— Acha que conseguirá encontrá-las?

— Nem que seja a última coisa que farei na vida. — Apertando o bilhete contra a palma da mão, partiu na direção da porta.

— Edward?

Ele estacou.

— Sim, pai?

— Seja bem-vindo de volta à sua casa, meu filho.

Eles a chamavam de lady Melancolia. Inclinando-se sobre a velha mesa da Estalagem Red Horse, Isabella esfregou a pegajosa mancha de cerveja com o pano de prato preso à cintura, em seguida limpou as mãos no avental sobre a saia pardacenta e voltou para trás do bal¬cão para servir uma rodada de grogue aos marinheiros que tinham acabado de chegar. A taberna ficava no cais que se debruçava sobre o ancoradouro de Charleston, uma pequena cidade portuária no litoral da Carolina do Sul.

Cerca de um mês atrás, ela, Sarah e Sue haviam partido para aquela árdua viagem até a América a bordo de um dos três navios que zarpariam de Londres na preamar da manhã seguinte. E como um deles seguiria para as índias Ocidentais e o terceiro para as longínquas costas das índias, a América lhe parecera à opção mais sensata. O capitão lhes prometera fazer segredo de suas identidades, caso o marquês desse pela falta delas e mandasse alguém ir buscá-las.

Sempre que pensava em Carlisle, Isabella sentia um aperto na garganta. Já em Edward, ela fazia o possível para não pensar. Pois sempre que o fazia, punha-se a chorar, e as lágrimas que já havia derramado desde que deixara o litoral da Inglaterra em nada tinham apaziguado a dor que trazia no peito.

Ainda assim, devia trazer a tristeza estampada no rosto, tanto que haviam lhe dado aquele apelido, e os homens que frequentavam a taberna faziam de tudo para animá-la, contando histórias de suas viagens pelo mundo, trazendo pequenos presentes, entoando canções no propósito de alegrá-la. E mais: tratavam-na com uma generosidade com a qual ela não contava sempre dispostos a protegê-la se algum estranho se mostrasse indelicado ou atrevido ou caso as brincadeiras de algum marujo se tornassem inconvenientes. Chamavam-na de lady Melancolia porque, mesmo quando sorria, ela parecia triste.

Como devia ser tristonho o sorriso que dava agora ao se lembrar de Sarah, adormecida num colchão de palha no chão do cômodo que as três dividiam em cima da estrebaria. Que Deus as ajudasse e não permitisse que a pequenina passasse por tudo pelo que ela havia passado...

Debruçado sobre a amurada do Windmere, Edward não conteve um suspiro impaciente. Estavam a um dia de viagem de Charleston, e aquele certamente seria o dia mais longo que já tivera em toda a sua existência.

Protegendo os olhos do sol com a mão, contemplou o litoral da Carolina na esperança de que, assim que chegasse, conseguisse encontrar Isabella, afinal perdera três semanas até descobrir o navio em que ela havia embarcado. Não que tivesse sido fácil. Precisara oferecer uma boa recompensa até fazer com que um estivador se "lembrasse" de ter visto mulheres e uma menina subirem a bordo do Gallant, que estava de partida para a América. Mas apesar de a descrição que o homem fizera corresponder exatamente ao que ele vinha buscando, só iria se convencer de que havia tomado o caminho correto quando as visse com os próprios olhos.

Isabella... Mais uma vez, pediu a Deus que atendesse às suas preces e o ajudasse a encontrá-la, para então prometer a si mesmo que não iria desistir até conseguir seu intento.

No quartinho de tábuas de madeira sobre o estábulo, Isabella se ajoelhou ao lado da garotinha que dormia no colchão e, com delicadeza, afastou os cachinhos dourados que caíam no rosto. Antes de pegar no sono, Sarah estava muito agitada, perguntando por Edward, querendo saber se ainda demoraria muito para que seu papai viesse buscá-las. E mesmo quando havia explicado que ele precisara ficar em casa para cuidar do marquês e dos criados e colonos de Belmore, a menina não se dera por vencida:

— E quem vai cuidar de nós?

Agora, enquanto velava o sono da sobrinha, Isabella imaginava o que teria de fazer para que Sarah tivesse uma infância muito diferente da dela. Por mais que tivesse se empenhado em ter uma existência digna, lá estava ela, servindo cerveja numa taberna esfumaçada. Oh, a vida raramente era justa...

Pelo menos não havia se prostituído. E jamais o faria. No seu íntimo, ainda era e sempre seria a esposa de Edward. Nunca tomaria uma atitude da qual ele pudesse se envergonhar.

Caminhando pelas tábuas que cobriam a enlameada rua voltada para o cais de Charleston, Edward relembrava que, tendo chegado à cidade na véspera, levara quase um dia e meio para encontrá-la... A mulher a quem chamavam de lady Melancolia.

Era estranho como aquele apelido mexera com ele, provocando uma mescla de culpa pela dor que causara a Isabella e alegria por deduzir que a tristeza que ela trazia no rosto só podia ser um indício de que ainda o amava. Mas agora que finalmente estava ali, faria de tudo para consolá-la, para demonstrar todo o amor que lhe dedicava, para expressar toda a saudade que o castigava desde que partira para a guerra. E ainda que nunca tivesse tido o mínimo dom para lidar com os sentimentos, precisava acreditar que as palavras não lhe faltariam.

Ao se deter em frente à Estalagem Red Horse, percebeu que tinha o coração aos pulos dentro do peito e a boca seca como algodão. Rezando para que as três estivessem bem de saúde, enxugou as mãos nas calças e empurrou as portas de vaivém que levavam à taberna.

Depois de torcer o pano que usara para limpar o balcão, Isabella se virou para dar uma espiada pelo salão da taberna. Ainda era cedo e só uma das mesas estava ocupada, por um grupo de marinheiros do Windmere, que acabara de chegar de Londres.

Por um instante, chegou a pensar em se aproximar dos rapazes para pedir notícias de sua terra natal. Em vez disso, porém, debruçou-se sobre a mesa mais próxima do balcão e se pôs a esfregá-la. Melhor afastar as lembranças que tanto a torturavam. Além do mais, de que adiantava matar a saudade do nítido e conciso modo de falar inglês se era bem provável que nunca mais tornasse a pisar no seu país?

Entretida em limpar o tampo gasto da mesa, parou um instantinho de nada para afastar do rosto uma mecha de cabelos que se soltara do lenço, em seguida prosseguiu com a tarefa. Absorta que estava mal se deu conta de que o homem que acabara de entrar na taberna caminhava em sua direção... e só percebeu que ele viera se deter ao seu lado quando viu a mão queimada de sol pousar sobre a sua para impedi-la de se mover sobre o móvel.

— Não acha, meu amor, que esse é um trabalho muito pesado para uma condessa?

Com medo de que seus ouvidos tivessem lhe pregado uma peça, Isabella se virou para encará-lo.

— Edward... — Por mais que sua mente dissesse para se afastar, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. —Você... você não devia ter vindo...

— Você é a minha esposa, Bella. — Fechando os dedos ao redor da mão judiada pelo trabalho árduo, levou-a de encontro aos lábios. — Como eu poderia deixar de vir?

— Você não tem por que se sentir culpado, Edward. A responsável por tudo o que aconteceu fui eu. Até o forcei a se casar comigo. Aquela noite... na hospedaria... tudo o que você fez foi me beijar. Só isso. Quanto a ter-me seduzido... E-eu menti.

— Por quê?

Surpresa de ver que os lábios dele pareciam prontos para sorrir, Isabella afirmou:

— Porque estava perdidamente apaixonada por você.

— E ainda está?

— S-sim... Mas você merece uma dama, Edward. Uma dama de verdade, não uma impostora como eu.

— Uma dama? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, nenhuma outra mulher que já conheci jamais seria tão nobre quanto você, que é meiga e generosa, inteligente e resoluta, leal até demais. — Fitou-a intensamente. — Não posso desistir do nosso casamento, pois seria o mesmo que abrir mão da melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Não posso ficar longe da única mulher que amo e amarei, pois iria passar o restante da vida sofrendo com a sua falta e a de Sarah. Se não tivesse vindo, eu nunca mais teria um só instante de paz.

Num átimo, Isabella estava entre os braços dele.

— Edward... Oh, Edward, amo você...

— Senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor... — Tirando o lenço que ela usava, afundou o rosto nas grossas madeixas avermelhadas. — Amo você, Bella. Mais do que a própria vida. Nunca mais me abandone.

— Não... Nunca mais. — Afastou-o, o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. — Mas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, como vamos...

— Não precisamos regressar à Inglaterra. Ou melhor, não temos por que fazê-lo agora. Wolvermont tem uma fazenda em Barbados; podemos ficar por lá pelo tempo que quisermos. Ou então comprarmos uma propriedade para nós, se gostarmos do lugar. — Edward sorriu. — Se estivermos juntos, Bella, nada mais importa.

— Oh, querido...

Um murmúrio de vozes e passos invadiu a doce aura de paixão e ternura que os envolvia. Ao olhar em direção à porta de vaivém, Isabella viu Stefan Barley, Colin Nolan e mais meia dezena de conhecidos sorrindo para ela e Edward.

— Veio buscar sua dama para levá-la para casa? — perguntou Sean.

— A dama é a minha esposa e, sim, vim buscá-la.

— Ah, a gente já sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o marido viria atrás dela — observou Jake. — Tinha de ser muito tolo para não vir.

— É verdade, meu amigo. Muito, muito tolo. — Virando o rosto para Isabella, Edward deu-lhe um ardente e apaixonado beijo. Um beijo que deixava claro que o conde de Strickland podia ter muitos defeitos, mas tolo não era.

**EPÍLOGO**

Sob o alcance dos últimos raios do sol do fim de tarde que invadiam as janelas da sala de estar, Carlisle Cullen tinha a pequena Sarah Cullen, agora filha adotiva do seu filho, sentada ao seu lado no sofá e, no colo, o buliçoso netinho de um ano de idade.

— Conte outra história, vovô — pediu Sarah. — Por favor.

O marquês conteve uma risadinha.

— Que tal mais tarde, querida? O vovô está muito velhinho para ficar falando sem parar. — Então seu olhar escapuliu para o outro lado da sala, onde Esme Cullen, a nova marquesa de Belmore, ria de algo que Isabella havia dito.

Foi à vez de Carlisle sorrir prazerosamente. Fazia quase dois anos que não se ouvia aquela suave algazarra pelas dependências de Belmore, tempo que ele levara para preparar o retorno da família. Dois anos de conversas árduas, de dinheiro passando de mão em mão aqui e ali... Sem falar dos esforços para convencer Landsdowne de que a informação obtida pela filha dele era falsa, de que alguém certamente tentara enganá-la.

Tanya tinha protestado, evidentemente, porém tão logo se viu casada com o noivo que o pai lhe arranjara, o austero e corretíssimo lorde Caius Burbage, amigo de Edward dos tempos de Oxford, foi forçada pelo marido a remediar o erro que cometera e corrigir o mal que havia causado. Bem mais fácil fora persuadir o investigador da Bow Street: bastara lhe oferecer um emprego em que ganharia duas vezes mais, numa empresa de segurança em Londres.

Além de cobrar antigos e vultuosos empréstimos de figuras eminentes da sociedade, o marquês também havia empenhado tempo e recursos para solucionar uma série de detalhes que anteriormente deixara passar, como providenciar documentos falsos para provar que Isabella era realmente filha de um certo lorde Swan, mas, no fim das contas, tudo valera a pena. A mácula no nome Belmore tinha sido removida sem deixar vestígios, e o conde e a condessa de Strickland eram novamente aceitos no seio da alta sociedade.

Não que isso fizesse lá muita diferença. O que realmente importava era que a família estava reunida outra vez.

Fingindo não ouvir os ossos estalarem ao se levantar com o netinho no colo, Carlisle foi levar o bebê adormecido em seus braços para a mãe... e não perdeu a oportunidade de indagar:

— E então, querida, quando o próximo Cullen estará entre nós? Eu lhe disse que esperava ver esta casa repleta de netos antes de ir acertar as contas com o Criador, esqueceu?

— Ora, papai, o senhor está se preparando para acertar essas contas desde que o conheci! — Ela riu.

— É verdade — observou Edward. — Quando olho para trás, tenho a impressão de que o senhor andou fingindo aquelas crises de gota só para aproximar Isabella de mim e eu dela.

— Como pode me fazer tal injúria? — Apesar do ar indignado, o marquês não conteve uma piscadela para Esme.

— De um modo ou de outro, pai, casar com Isabella foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter-me acontecido e, se o senhor tiver alguma responsabilidade com relação a isso, então saiba que lhe serei eternamente grato.

Enternecida pelas palavras do marido, Isabella beijou o rosto dele. Mais do que depressa, Edward cuidou de anunciar:

— Isabella e eu vamos colocar as crianças na cama, depois aproveitaremos para descansar um pouco. — Incapaz de se conter, dirigiu a ela um cúpido olhar.

— O que acha de tirarmos uma soneca antes do jantar, querida?

Mas foi Carlisle quem respondeu:

— Boa ideia. Como eu já disse...

— Sim — Edward o interrompeu.

— O senhor quer a casa repleta de netos antes de ir prestar contas ao Criador.

Ladino como sempre, o marquês retrucou com um dos seus sorrisinhos.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ainda bem que tudo deu certo!<em>**

**_Eu adorei o Edward indo buscar nossa guerreira!_**

**_Eu acredito no amor de verdade, e creio que amor é capaz de superar tudo!_**

_É tão bom postar esse ultimo capitulo e me sentir com a sensação de dever cumprido!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado! _

_Quero agradecer de coração a todos que me acompanharam e tiveram uma paciência eterna comigo! Obrigada de coração meninas, porque o faço é pouco mais é feito com carinho e com o coração!_

_Quero desejar a cada uma de você um Natal abençoado e iluminado por Deus! Que o menino Jesus possa nascer no coração e na família de cada uma de você e preencher suas vidas com alegria, paz e amor!_

_Obrigada pelo carinho, você são Divosassss!_

**_Feliz Nataaaal!_**

_Fiquem com Deus_

_Tenha um presente maravilhoso para vocês! O/ Amanhã eu vou postar uma adaptação em somente dois capítulo... Um capítulo amanhã de manhã as dez horas e o outro (ultimo) de tardizinha!_

_Espero que vocês gostem!_

**_Robsteijoooosss_**


End file.
